The Big Seven: Seasons Awaken
by Triforce Dragons
Summary: When darkness and evil returns, seven teens will take a stand. They are the only hope to save everything good. A Prophecy that was made since the Dark Four's defeat. The time for the seasons to awake is now. Time for The Big Seven to fight for what they believe in, for their hearts, and for themselves. Will they be able to fight against the Darkness? Will they be able to win?
1. How It All Begun

**Me: Hey everyone! Remember, this is my first Big Four story.**

 **I made some changes to this chapter. And the chapter after this as well.**

 **Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn belong to Disney and Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost, and Jamie belongs to Dreamworks. Oracle belongs to me. Black Ice belongs to me, but he will come during the sequel. Wisp is still in this story though.**

 **This is just telling about the Prophecy and Oracle telling it.**

 **Oracle is one of the characters in the story, but only pops up about three times.**

 **In the next chapter, the story begins, as some of you know.**

 **I just have to say this, which I know some of you are going to hate, but I can't finish "Watching The Big Four: Seasons Awaken" before "The Big Four: Seasons Awaken". The story has to get done first, then the movie can get done.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the stories come back.**

* * *

 _Italic's_ is the Prophecy.

* * *

A blanket of black surrounds everything. Nothing to be seen.

A figure appears out of thin air. She is wearing a silk dress with thick silk around her shoulders and uppers arms before falling past her elbows. Brown wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders, red lips, and blue eyes. She looks up.

"My name is Oracle. And I'm going to tell you a story. This story is about seven teens." She lifts her right hand and a green, blue, red, and pink flame appears. "And the Prophecy that brought them together."

Oracle throws the flame in the air, where the four colors separated, creating a green silhouette of Hiccup and Toothless, a blue silhouette of Jack Frost and Jamie, a red silhouette of Merida, and a pink silhouette of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert.

 _"When evil rises in the form of a Witch, a Demon Bear,_  
 _a Dragon Queen, and a Nightmare King,  
seven brave teens will rise and fight."_

Hiccup's silhouette takes out his notebook and starts to write.

 _"A Viking with an intelligent mind with skills that will outrank the best of blacksmiths."_

Toothless's silhouette starts to move around Hiccup before changing into a human with dragon ears and wings.

 _"A Dragon who has the ability to transform into a human-like dragon."_

Jack's silhouette starts to make frost and ice around him.

 _"A spirit who is filled with fun and mischievous pranks, but can be protective and serious when he wants to be."_

Jamie's silhouette takes out a book and starts to read.

 _"A ten-year-old boy whose words of belief is so strong, he can make anyone believe."_

Merida's silhouette starts to fire arrows at unseen targets.

 _"A Scottish princess with a brave mind and aim so fine she can outrank the best of archers."_

Rapunzel's silhouette started to dance.

 _"A long-lost princess whose heart is filled with innocence, but can be dangerous when provoked."_

Flynn's/Eugene's silhouette starts to run and jump.

 _"A thief who's silent as can be and with the skill of stealth up his sleeve."_

The silhouette's continue to do what they are doing. Oracle smiles up at the silhouettes. She then continues the Prophecy.

 _"The seven of them will come together as a group, as a team, and become a force that the world will come to know."_

The silhouette's stop what they are doing. Hiccup jumps on Toothless, who changed back into a dragon, Jack jumps in the air and flies towards him while Jamie stops reading and runs to follows them, Merida stops firing arrows, turns, and follows after Jamie, Rapunzel stops dancing and runs after Merida, and Flynn/Eugene turns around and runs after Rapunzel. They do it at the same time. They form a circle.

 _"A group made out of the Dragon Trainer, the Night Fury,  
the Winter Spirit, the Believer, the Archer, the Healer, and the Thief."_

The silhouettes glow their color when their role is called.

 _"They alone are the only ones to face against the evil.  
Against the Dark Four."_

The seven silhouette's reach one of their hands out and put their hands on top of each other.

 _"They will have to overcome their greatest challenge and their greatest fear."_

The nine lifted their hands up.

 _"They will discover a power that was always inside of them.  
They will become The Big Seven.  
But who will win?  
The Dark Four or The Big Seven."_

The nine silhouette's disappeared. Oracle looked back down. "It's time for their story to be known. It's time for the seasons to awaken." Oracle makes another green, blue, red, and pink flame. "Time for their story to begin."

Oracle throws the flame forward.

And the story begins.

* * *

 **Me: So, how did you like it?**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon. I'm working on it right now.**


	2. The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1

**Me: Hey, people! If you didn't see, the Prophecy chapter, which is before this one, then go back and read it.**

 **I have rewritten the first chapter to fit my ideas and to sound a bit better like I said.**

 **For those of you who have read the movie version of this, Black Ice will appear in the sequel. He will fit it there.**

 **Since my story 'Bat Brothers' had reached the end, this story is on the way to meeting it.**

 **So, read and see how much it changed.**

* * *

A ten-year-old Hiccup ran into the forest, not looking back. An eleven-year-old Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were chasing him. They were yelling mean things to him and were trying to beat him up.

"Prepare to die, Useless," Snotlout shouted.

"Yo Useless, what's the rush," Ruffnut questioned.

"Yeah, stop, we just wanna punch you," Tuffnut yelled out.

Hiccup looked behind him to see his three bullies chasing him. Because of this, he didn't see the root sticking out of the ground. Hiccup tripped and fell forward. Hiccup cried out when he hit the ground. Laughter behind him made him freeze.

"Ha Ha! Useless fell to the ground," Snotlout laughed. Hiccup looked behind him at Snotlout. Snotlout then sneered at Hiccup. "Where he belongs."

Tuffnut runs at Hiccup, a fist aiming for Hiccups face. Hiccup gasped and rolls out of the way. Tuffnuts fist hits the ground, right on a rock.

"Ow! I am very much hurt! I am very much hurt," Tuffnut shouted as he held his fist. Hiccup got up and ran off. Ruffnut hit her twin.

"You blockhead! You let him get away," Ruffnut yelled

Tuffnut hit Ruffnut back.

Snotlout growled at them. "Come on! Don't let him get away!"

The twins looked at him.

"No way! I'm not chasing him anymore," Tuffnut exclaimed as Ruffnut looks up.

"Yeah, and it's getting late. If Tuffnut and I get home late we are going to be in trouble again by our parents. And you know what happened last time we got in trouble," Ruffnut said. Both twins shuddered.

Snotlout growled.

"Fine! I'll do it myself," Snotlout said, raising his hands in the air before running after Hiccup.

* * *

A ten-year-old Night Scale flew as fast as he could. He could still hear his father's words and his own yells.

 _"One day, Night Scale, you'll lead the rest of the Night Furies."_

 _"But I don't want to be Alpha! Pick Nightcore! He's older than me and stronger!"_

Night Scale whipped his eyes, tears falling down his face. He started to weep as more tears fall down his face. He then started to shake in the air. Deciding that it was too dangerous to fly, Night Scale descended into the trees, landing on a branch and sitting down. Night Scale hugged himself as he cried. Sniffing, Night Scale wiped his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop.

Suddenly, he stilled. Night Scale heard something moving underneath him. Looking down, Night Scale saw a figure running towards the tree he was in. Curious, Night Scale jumped down a couple branches to get a closer look. The figure ran until they were right under the tree he as in.

The figure breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Night Scale watched the figure curiously when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, Hiccup. Where are you," the voice sing-songed. The figure, Hiccup, gasped and turned around.

"Snotlout," Hiccup said in fear. Hiccup looked around, looking for a place to hide. He ran to the bush under Night Scale's hiding place.

Night Scale saw that Hiccup was afraid and climbed down a bit lower. His attention was drawn open the bushes Hiccup ran out of. A boy, Night Scale assumed to be Snotlout, ran out. Snotlout stopped right next the bush Hiccup was hiding in. He looked around for a bit before smirking.

"Oh, Hiccup. I know you can hear me." Night Scale saw Hiccup shake in his hiding spot. Snotlout walked forward a bit.

"There's dragon's out here Hiccup. Dragon hybrid's too." Snotlout turned to the side a bit. "They'll do worse than what I'm going to do to you. It's just a beating, that's all."

Night Scale looked down at Hiccup and growled when Hiccup shakes even more. Obviously, the beating was worse than running into a Dragon or Dragon hybrid.

"Where are you hiding, Hiccup? Are you hiding-" Snotlout suddenly turned to the bush. "In the bush!"

Hiccup yelped and fell out of the bushes. Snotlout ran forward and grabbed Hiccup by the hair and pulled him up.

"How did you know I was hiding in the bush," Hiccup yelled. Snotlout pulled on his hair

Snotlout laughed. "It was easy! Like, how else would a bush shake like that? Pathetic."

Night Scale growled. He started climbing slowly down the branches. Snotlout held Hiccup higher in the air by his hair. Hiccup cried out and tried not to let the tears show.

"Cry all you want Useless. No will hear you. In fact, even if they did, they would have done nothing. You may be the son of the Cheif, but no one wants a boy like you as a leader. They would want someone like me, not someone who all he does is cause destruction. Not someone who isn't a mistake. Not someone who doesn't have muscles. Not someone who isn't a real Viking. Face it Hiccup, no one cares about you and no one will ever care about a runt like you!"

Hiccup had tried to keep his tears in throughout what Snotlout said, but when Snotlout got to the part about no one caring about him, he couldn't help but let the tears fall because what Snotlout said was true. Hiccup had tears falling down his face at Snotlout's words.

Night Scale, however, was done with the insults being thrown at Hiccup, especially the runt insult. He hissed, loud and clear, making both boys jump, through Hiccup's was more like a wince because the hand in his hair jerked when Snotlout jumped.

Snotlout paled at the sight of Night Scale. Hiccup just let out a whimper, not knowing what's worse: Snotlout or the Dragon Hybrid.

Night Scale pounced on Snotlout, making him let go of Hiccup. Snotlout fell to his back, one of Night Scale's around his throat, the other held in the air, claws out. Hiccup took this as his chance to run off and hide.

Night Scale growled. He really wanted to say what he wanted to say, but he didn't want Hiccup to be hurt, even if he didn't know him. So, he did the alternative.

"If you dare step into my territory again, I'll make you pay severely. You tell anyone about what happened and I'll hurt you, badly. Is that understood?"

Snotlout whimpered and nodded his head.

Night Scale scoffed. "Pathetic."

Night Scale let Snotlout go and watched him ran off, gone in two seconds flat. Night Scale got up, glaring in Snotlout's direction. He then looked around. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Night Scale raised an eyebrow. He came to the only logical conclusion.

Hiccup ran off and hid.

It figures. If Night Scale was in the position Hiccup was in, he would run to. But still, Night Scale wanted to find him. Night Scale sniffed the air and smirked. He turned in a certain direction.

"Nice place to run to hide for a Viking," he said. Night Scale walked in the direction Hiccup had run.

* * *

Hiccup breathed deeply in the hollow of the tree he was hiding in.

He didn't want the Dragon Hybrid to find him. He thought that it would jump on him when he ran off, but it left him alone like it was only interested in Snotlout. He thought that the Dragon Hybrid had seen what Snotlout was doing to him and decided to help him out came to his mind, and no matter how much Hiccup tried to get out of his head, it wouldn't leave.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. "I know your hiding here," the voice called out playful.

Hiccup froze. It was the Dragon Hybrid. Hiccup looked out the hole in the wood and sucked in a breath.

The Dragon Hybrid was right next to his hiding spot! It's back was turned to the hole while it looked left and right. Hiccup didn't need anyone to tell him that the Dragon Hybrid was looking for him.

"I know you ran this way. Your scent clearly went this way," it said playfully.

It chuckled. "Your scent is all around here and is it goes nowhere else in any direction."

Hiccup whimpered. He forgot that Hybrids have Dragon-like senses!

Unseen to Hiccup, the Hybrid had smirked and glanced behind him. The Hybrid then suddenly jumped up.

Hiccup gasped and looked up from the hole, also looking left and right. Why did they Hybrid suddenly jump?

Hiccup froze. He sensed something behind him, and if glancing at the shadow that suddenly blocked off the sunlight was any help made he know where the Hybrid was. Hiccup quickly turned around and-

"Boo," the Hybrid yelled.

The Hybrid raised it's arms like it was going to grab him. Hiccup gave a little scream and jumped back, hitting the bark behind him.

The Hybrid laughed, holding its chest and hunching in in itself. Hiccup breathed heavily at the jump scare and that the fact that the Hybrid had found him. Hiccup glanced behind the Hybrid, who was blocking the only way to freedom. When the Hybrid stopped laughing, Hiccup looked back at it, not wanting it to see where he was looking.

But, to his luck, it did.

The Hybrid smirked and said, "Looking behind me at the outside aren't ya?"

When Hiccup's eyes widen, the Hybrid chuckled and tilted it's head back and forth in glee. "My names Night Scale. Yours is Hiccup, right? I heard that other boy say your name."

The Hybrid then took a step forward Hiccup, making Hiccup gasp and press against the bark. At that moment, the Hybrid's mood seemed to change.

Its wings and tail drooped, the smile on its face became a frown, and its eyes seemed to lose their playfulness.

Night Scale hated himself. By saving Hiccup from Snotlout, he had forgotten that Vikings didn't like Dragons and Hybrids. Night Scale had tears starting to form in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hiccup watched the change with his eyes. He watched how the Hybrid, Night Scale, changed from playful to upset in a couple seconds. When Hiccup saw the tears, his eyes widen at the emotion. He was told that Dragons and Hybrid didn't have emotions, but this one clearly was starting to tear up. A feeling of guilt came to his chest. He didn't know why but he knew one thing:

He was the cause of Night Scales tears.

Night Scale stepped back and spoke up, upset. "Right. Vikings and Dragons don't get along, including Dragon Hybrids."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Night Scale turned and ran off.

Slowly, Hiccup left the hollow hole in the tree and looked in Night Scale direction.

He could chase after Night Scale and apologize, or he could try and get to know him. After all, Hiccup now sees that Night Scale only wanted to play or get to know him. He didn't mean him any harm, Hiccup's ten-year-old mind just didn't see that.

He then looked the direction of his Village. Back and forth, he looked at the opposite directions.

But he could go home like nothing happened, or tell the other Vikings what had happened. But Night Scale would run off before they got him. Plus, he saved Hiccup from getting beat up by Snotlout. And most likely scared the world out of him.

But doing that to Night Scale seemed wrong somehow. To a being capable of...feeling emotions.

A being who looked...

...just as lonely...

...like...

...he does.

Finally, Hiccup made up his mind. Setting his jaw, he turned and ran...

...right in the direction where Night Scale ran off.

* * *

 **Me: I'm going to stop it here.**

 **Yeah. I know, but it's just too long.**

 **The second part will be up soon.**

 **And you'll find out who Night Scale really is and Midnight belongs to me and you'll see her in the future.**

 **I hoped you liked the change!**

 **See ya tomorrow! And hopeful the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. The Viking And The Hybrid Part 2

**Me: If you didn't see, 'The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1' as taken the second chapter's place.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the second part now.**

 **Now the bonding begins.**

 **Hope you all like this!**

* * *

Night Scale was curled in on himself, sobbing.

He wanted to play with the Viking, some hide and seek, a game that he couldn't play when he was home anymore. But of course, he couldn't. Vikings kill Dragons and if they're lucky, a Hybrid which was rare. He had his older brother, Nightcore, who used to play with him when they were young, but when Nightcore turned fourteen, their father had made Nightcore train to fight, much to the confusion of the brothers. Both thought that their father wanted Nightcore to lead. It wasn't until two years later, today actually, did Night Scale finally find out why.

Their father saw Nightcore's strength perfect for a fighter, but Night Scale was strong, fast, and smart, the three thing their father wanted in the next King of the Night Furies. Course Nightcore was smart and strong, but he wasn't fast.

But then, Night Scales friends started to slowly leave him. One by One, they all stopped talking to him and hanging out with him.

Only his friend Midnight was still hanging out with him, but she was banished for breaking a rule, an important one. The last words she said to him before she left was that she loved him.

When Night Scale asked his father why he didn't want Nightcore as a leader and why his friends no longer play with him, he plainly said, right in front of Nightcore to, that Nightcore didn't have all the qualities. Then their father said they friends would distract him from becoming a good leader. The talk ended up in an argument that made Black Night, their father, hit Night Scale on across the face. Night Scale ran out of the room after that, not listening to his father's or brother's call to come back.

All he wanted, was some friends or maybe just one.

"Are you alright?"

Night Scale jumped and gave a shout, turning to the left to see something he didn't expect.

The boy, Hiccup, was standing there, a small smile on his face. Night Scale gulped. "What?"

Hiccup chuckled. "I said, 'Are you alright?'"

Night Scale managed a small smile. "I guess?"

Hiccup walked forward until he was right next to Night Scale. Then, he sits down next to him. Night Scale is shocked by the sudden change and Hiccup notices.

"I felt guilty that I made you cry. I guess I was still afraid from Snotlout about to beat me up to realize that you actually stopped him from hurting me."

Night Scale smiled. "It's fine! I guess I forgot that Vikings and Dragons _and_ Hybrids don't get along."

Hiccup looked at him. "But we are."

At those three words, Night Scale froze and looked Hiccup in the eye. "Yeah, we are."

Both looked at each other for about a couple more seconds before Hiccup looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I would tell you my name, but you already know it. And you already told me your name," Hiccup said.

Night Scale laughed. Hiccup laughed along with him.

"Well, how old are you," Night Scale asked. Hiccup smiled at the question.

"I'm ten," Hiccup said, holding up all his fingers.

Night Scale gasped. "So am I!"

Hiccup gasped as well. Turning to Night Scale more to look at him more in the face.

"I'll be eleven a month from now," Hiccup said.

"So will I," Night Scale said.

Hiccup and Night Scale looked at each other in shock before they both start laughing. They didn't realize that they were now leaning against each other. When they stopped, they realized that they were leaning against each other. Night Scale's eyes widen. He started to move away, thinking Hiccup wouldn't want him on him when Hiccup's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Don't. Please."

Night Scale glanced at Hiccup. Hiccup was looking at him with a pleading look in his eye, his hands clutching his left arm. Realizing that Hiccup wanted more contact, Night Scale moved his right arm around Hiccup before pulling him close hugging him. Hiccup leaned into Night Scale's scaled body, sighing happy and snuggling up against Night Scale like a little brother would do a big brother.

Hiccup smiled. "You're warm."

Night Scale huffed. "It's the scales and my body heat that keeps me from getting cold."

Hiccup glances up at Night Scale, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't get much contact from my tribe. They don't like me very much."

Hiccup attempts to move away but Night Scale just pulls him closer. "Tell me," Night Scale said.

Hiccup looked at him for a couple seconds, deciding if he should. Finally, he talked.

"Berk is a strong tribe. The Vikings are hard to beat. One of the strongest tribes there is. My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. His saying is 'A Chief protects it's own'. The only thing is about that saying, is that my father cares more about the tribe than me," Hiccup explained.

Hiccup sighed before continuing.

"I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be like them. I admit that I wanted to kill-" Hiccup paused in what he was saying, looking up at Night Scale. Night Scale only smiled in understanding, knowing what Hiccup meant. Hiccup smiled in relief and continued.

"But awhile ago, I realized that no matter what, my father and my tribe won't like me for who I am. Not unless I grow muscles and start acting like them. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I had died instead of my mother during a Dragon Raid. I only know because I heard Uncle Spitelout and my dad talk about it," Hiccup said, whispering the last part with a frown.

"But if you died, then I wouldn't have met you," Night Scale said without thinking.

Instantly, he blushed in embarrassment. They had just met and he already was attached to Hiccup. Hiccup looked surprised that Night Scale said that.

Hiccup blushed and coughed. "Well, uh, your turn," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Night Scale sighed at the change of subject.

"My father, Black Night, is the Alpha and King of the Night Furies." Night Scale paused, looking down at Hiccup for his reaction. Ever so slowly, Hiccup expression changed from listening to awe.

"You're a Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The dragon that never misses a shot! The fastest dragon of them all," Hiccup said in awe and in little fear.

Night Scale smiles nervously. "Yeah, I am." He then looked serious. "I'm the type of dragon you wanted to kill, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Hiccup tensed next to Night Scale, looking afraid. Night Scale just smiled. "It's okay. Killing a Night Fury is every Viking's dream."

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Please continue,' Hiccup said relieved.

Night Scale couldn't help but chuckle. He continued anyway.

"My father wanted me to be the next King because I held the qualities. Being smarter, stronger, and faster then my older brother. My father told all my friends to stop hanging out with me, telling me that having friends would distract me. Midnight Gleam was the only one who would stay with me, no matter what her family told her. To tell you, I actually had a crush on her."

Night Scale smiles sadly. Hiccup notices.

"What happened," Hiccup asked. Night Scale smiles sadly.

"It was revealed that she was taking slaves that the Night Furies had and freeing them or taking them somewhere safe. It was against a law and she was banished. They found that she had a partner and that if she revealed him or her, she wouldn't be banished. But Midnight did not say a word. The only thing she did was a glance in my direction, a glance no one saw but me. The last words she said to me was that she loved me and that we would meet again. I didn't see her again after that."

Night Scale had tears falling down his face. Hiccup saw his tears and frowned.

"I hope you see her again," Hiccup said, trying to make him feel better. Night Scale smiled at that. He continued.

"When I went to my father to find out why, he told me, right in front of Nightcore too, that I was more fit for the role and that Nightcore was not. I lost it and started yelling that I didn't want to be King, but my father slapped me across the face. I ran out of the room, ignoring my brother's and father's calls to come back."

Hiccup hugged Night Scale, much to his shock.

"We are just alike," Hiccup mumbled. At Night Scale's confused look, Hiccup explained.

"My father wants me to be Cheif of the tribe, but I don't wish to be. Besides, no one on Berk will listen to me and I will more likely be ignored than anything."

Night Scale hugs Hiccup in return. Without realizing, both sighed as one and close their eyes, feeling the same feeling of comfort with each other. When both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other.

They looked at each other, both of them seeing that their eyes looked the same. They started at each other for a couple more seconds before Night Scale spoke.

"I don't want to go back."

Hiccup looked confused. "What?"

"I don't want to go home now that I know that my father will force me to be something I don't want to be."

Hiccup looked thoughtful at that, his face taking on his thinking look **(We all know what that looks like)**.

Finally, Hiccup looked at Night Scale.

"Stay with me."

"What," Night Scale said, shocked at what Hiccup said.

"My father is out looking for the nest, he won't be back for a couple days. Tomorrow, I can help you find a place to stay in the forest so I can visit you. I know just the place to, you'll like it."

Night Scale thought about it. He nodded and smiled. "Okay." Hiccup let out a whoop and raised a fist in the air. Night Scale chuckled before smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your friend," Night Scale asked. You can hear the hope in his voice.

Hiccup nods, a happy smile on his face. Night Scale laughs and gets up, pulling Hiccup along with him.

Night Scale turns his back to Hiccup. "Get on. It will be quicker and it will be dark in a couple seconds."

At that, Hiccup looks up and sees that the Sun was nearly set. Not wanting to be left out in the dark, Hiccup wraps his arms around Night Scales neck. When Hiccup was settled, Night Scale jumped up, making Hiccup let out a shout. Night Scale gilded and jumped from branch-to-branch before landing outside of the treeline of the Village.

Hiccup pointed to his window and Night Scale jumped and flew to it, looking inside before jumping in.

Once Night Scale landed, Hiccup got off and went to his bed. Reaching under it, he pulled out a huge blanket. After seeing Hiccup struggle, Night Scale came over and helped him, pulling the blanket to the other side of the bed and away from the sight of the door.

As the both of them started making a makeshift bed, Night Scale spoke up. "I want to change my name.'

Hiccup glanced at him. "Why?"

Night Scale shrugged. "I don't like my name; my father named me and I want to change it."

Hiccup hummed, thinking a bit. He thought a bit more before he noticed Night Scale retracting his teeth, pulling an annoying piece of food out of his mouth and throwing it out the window.

"Toothless."

Night Scale looked at him. "What."

Hiccup smirked. "You looked toothless without your teeth in."

Night Scale chuckled. "Having retractable teeth helps when you try to get annoying food out."

Hiccup's face suddenly brightened. "I know! Why not Toothless? It fits you somehow and you can mislead people with your name."

Night Scale thought about it. After a while, he smiled.

"Toothless. I like it."

Hiccup smiled. The newly named Toothless looked over at Hiccup.

"From now on, I shall stay with you. When your father or anyone else is here, I will stay in the place you have for me."

Hiccup looked very happy at that. "And from now on, I will think differently of dragons. If you can have emotions and not try to kill me on the spot since Dragons supposedly always go for the kill, then that means others can too. It means everything we know about you guys is wrong!"

Toothless smiled. Hiccup smiled too before he yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed. If you hear anyone coming then jump onto the rafters," Hiccup said, pointing upwards. Hiccup crawled into his bed.

Toothless nodded and crawled into his little makeshift bed.

Both went to sleep soundlessly, happy that they found a new friend.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry, that it took so long but I lost connection to the internet on my computer at home so I had to finish it on a later date.**

 **But, anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **The next one is Jack and Jamie. Then it's Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.**

 **After that, the story begins. Well, it already did, but you know that it's the start of their adventure.**


	4. The Winter Spirit And The Boy

**Me: If you haven't seen 'The Viking And The Hybrid Part 2', the chapter before this, then go back and read it.**

 **I put up a poll about what power you want Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Flynn.**

 **Jack already has the power of Ice and Wind and he can fly, so he's out.**

 **The poll has 42 choices. Answer 6: One for each person.**

 **I won't be able to show their power until votes are in, okay?** **But please think before you choose how the power will fit the person!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, go ahead and read.**

* * *

 **-Three Years Later-**

A beautiful looking clearing, deer are eating at the grass, birds chipping peaceful on the ground. The scenery gives off a nice feeling, a calming one.

All of the sudden, something flew past at a fast pace, making the deer's runoff and the birds fly away.

We focus on a Jack Frost speeding at a high pace, a panicked look on his face. Jack looks behind him and gasps, moving to the side to avoid a blast of fire by a couple of inches.

Behind him, three spirits are chasing after him. Two female and one male. April, Fire, and Snow.

April. She wore a red dress and green dress shoes. She had brown hair in a ponytail in a pink hair tie, red lips, and light green eyes. She had a red staff with a pink circle on the bottom and a green circle on the top. She was in charge of April Fool's Day and the month of April.

Snow was dressed in a blue robe with black spike hair. He had a sword strapped to his left side. His power was snow, he could only do that though.

Fire was dressed in a red robe like Snow's with short blonde hair. She had daggers stripped on both her sides. Her power was, of course, fire.

"Come on, Jack Frost! What are you so afraid of," Snow yelled.

"Turn and face us," Fire added.

Jack turned and flew up behind a tree. He then flew up, into the branches. Fire, Snow, and April stop just feet from the tree Jack was hiding in.

"We won't hurt ya," April shouted. She smiled before adding, "That much."

Jack peeked over the side. "They don't understand. It's reversed. It's not that I don't want to get hurt," Jack pauses to breath, "It's them I don't want to hurt."

Snow looks up and spots Jack. "There he is," he shouts, pointing at Jack.

Jack gasps and flies off, the three spirits who want to beat him up on his heels.

* * *

An eight-year-old boy is sitting in his backyard alone. The boy is Jamie Bennett, who is alone at the moment.

His friends were busy.

Cupcake was with her parents to go see her grandparents in New York, Pippa was going to Disney Land with her parents, and the twin boys, Claude and Caleb were going to Hawaii with their parents. His little sister was taking a nap and was too young to play tag with Jamie.

So, in short, Jamie was alone today and for the rest of the week.

Sighing, Jamie fell back to the ground, making a star with his limbs and staring up at the clouds.

The wind's slow breeze suddenly sped up, making Jamie sit up in confusion. A loud sound made Jamie turn his head. When he did, he saw a teenage boy with white hair and a staff _fly_ out of the trees. The teen landed in front of Jamie, a couple feet away and his back facing him.

"Jack Frost!"

The teen, Jack Frost, looked up into the trees when the voice called out. When he did, he gasped. Jamie stood up and leaned to the right to see what Jack was seeing and gasped when he saw a fireball head right at Jack.

Hearing the gasp, Jack turned around and sees Jamie, causing his eyes to widen and stare back at the fireball that Jack and Jamie were now in the path of.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jack made a determined face and stood his ground, standing straight and staring at the fireball heading right at him. Jamie stared right at Jack, watching what he was doing. When the fireball was close enough, Jack raised his staff and blast at very cold ice at the fireball. Upon contact with something very cold, the fireball exploded. But a small piece of fire flys forward, hitting Jack in the side.

Jack yelps and holds his side and fells to the ground. Jamie gasped and looked at the trees, seeing three figures in the distance running in their direction. Jamie looked back at Jack and ran towards him, grabbing his arm and tries to pull him up.

Jack looks at who was pulling him up and gasped at the sight of Jamie. Jamie looked at him.

"Come on! Get up! Their coming," Jamie said, looking Jack right in the eye.

Jack looks back at the trees and sees April, Snow, and Fire almost near the treeline.

Jack gets up with some struggle and Jaime leads Jack inside his house, closing the back door just the April, Snow, and Fire run into Jamie's yard. On the other side of the door, Jack and Jamie hear April, Fire, and Snow let out a yell of frustration before everything goes silent.

Jack opens the door and peeks out, he then closes the door.

"They're gone," he said.

Jamie sighs as he leans against the wall. Jack holds his side as he stares at Jamie, who has his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath as the adrenaline in his veins fades.

Jack looks at Jamie for another second before saying, "You can see me."

Jamie opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Well, yeah, I can see you." Jamie looks and Jack's side. "Is your side okay?"

Jack glances down at his side. "Yeah, I'll heal with given time."

Jamie nods before looking confused. "Why did you say, 'You can see me'?"

Jack looks back at Jamie and smirks. "Maybe I'll tell you if I can sit down."

Jamie blushes in embarrassment as Jack laughs. Wordlessly, Jamie grabs Jack's right wrist because his right hand is holding his staff and his left is holding his right side. Jamie leads Jack up the stairs and into his bedroom. As Jamie closes the door, Jack looks around Jamie's room.

It was a simple boy's room. Pictures of fairytale creatures were on his walls. Books about the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and others were on the shelf.

Jack notices a box next to the dresser he's standing beside and kneels down to look at it. When he does, his eyes widen. It was books about him, Jack Frost, but when he looked at the titles and the covers, he saw that they made him look like a monster or the bad guy. Looking down at the side, he saw on the side in sloppy handwriting belonging to an eight-year-old was, "Give Away."

"I didn't like the way the books described you."

Jack looks behind him to look and Jamie. Jamie smiles shyly causing Jack to smirk.

"Well, thanks, kid."

"My names Jamie. Jamie Bennett." Jamie ducks his head a bit. "I'm actually glad I have someone to talk to. My friends are all on trips, my little sister is taking a nap, and my mom is busy so I have nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind."

Jack nods. "I know the feeling. The reason why I asked that is because I'm a spirit. You need to believe in me to see me. And you believe."

Jamie is eye wide.

"Wow," he says in awe.

Jack smirks.

"So," Jack said playfully while standing up.

Jack, healed from the small burn, started walking up to Jamie. "Your bored, your family and friends are all busy."

Jack kneels down and stares at Jamie's face with a raised eyebrow. "And you want to have fun?"

Jamie nods and holds his hands to his chest. Jack smirks.

"Well, Jamie, it looks like your little wish-" Jack raises his hand, making a little ball of snow in his hand. Jamie gasped in wonder.

"Just came true," Jack finished, whispering to Jamie.

Jack throws the snowball into the air. It explodes, making it snow in Jamie's room. Jamie laughs and throws his hands in the air, twirling on the spot. Jack stands and laughs.

"You just made it snow," Jamie shouts, excited.

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Jack replies, "I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

Jamie laughs and goes on the bed. He stands on it and jumps up and down, trying to catch snowflakes. Jack laughs and joins in, putting his staff on the dresser so he could use both hands. Jack glances at Jamie with a big smile how his face.

"How old are you Jamie?"

Jamie looks at Jack and smiles big. "I'm eight," he said, holding eight fingers at Jack. "How old are you?"

Jack smiles and Jamie's question and turns to him, wanting to see the look on his face when he told Jamie his age. With a smirk, Jack says, "I'm 315 years old."

Jamie's reaction? Priceless. Jamie's face was one of complete awe.

"Holy Cow! Your that many years old! You look so young!"

Jack couldn't help it. Jack hunched in on himself, laughing his head off. Jamie pouted and crossed his arms before joining in. Jack stood up and waved a hand in front of him, making the snow disappear.

This time, Jamie pouted at Jack. "Hey!"

Jack laughed at Jamie's expression.

"Yeah, I'm old in a mortal's book, but in the immortal's book, I'm actually quite young. I'm actually forever gonna have a teenage personality because I'm a teen spirit. It will change, but I'll never age."

Jamie mouthed 'wow' before looking thoughtful.

"Does it get boring? Being immoral," Jamie asked.

Jack smiled sadly. "Yeah. And when every spirit hates you, despises you, insults you or tries to beat you up every chance they get, it's hard. While they have friends, I have no one. And they have believers, people who see them. I don't."

Jack frowned, looking down at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

Jamie, seeing Jack upset, jumped down from his bed and grabbed Jack's left hand. Being knocked out of his thoughts, Jack looked down at Jamie, who was looking up at Jack with the earnest expression on his face.

"You don't have to anymore. From now on, I'll be your friend," Jamie said, no hint of hesitation.

Jack gasped, shocked at Jamie's words. It took only a second, but Jack scooped Jamie into his arms and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Jack said, tears of falling down his face.

Jamie, getting over his shock, hugged Jack back.

Jack, getting over the fact that he not only had a believer but also a friend now, noticed that his legs were shaking. Realizing he was still weak, Jack walked over to Jamie's bed and sat down. The change had Jamie now sitting on Jack's lap. A couple seconds after that, they pulled away.

"Why don't we talk to each other and tell each other about ourselves, hmm," Jack said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Jack moved Jamie to sit beside him.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other.

* * *

 **Me: Finally! It's done!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Let me know in the review how much you like it!**

 **Next up, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.**

 **See ya guys then!**


	5. The Princess, The Thief, And The Girl

**Me: If you haven't seen 'The Winter Spirit And The Boy', the chapter before this, then go back and read it.**

 **Sorry, that I took so long, but I some things to do, things got in the way, and I had writer's block, again.**

 **And for to avoid confusion in the future, just picture the kids wearing what they wore in their movies, only they're a bit younger. Toothless just wears black capris and a black tunic/almost like Hiccup.**

 **Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn are up.**

 **Remember my poll for this story! I need the votes!**

 **I hope you all like this because I'm not getting a whole lot reviews.**

 **Disclaimer - By the way, I don't own any of the characters besides Oracle. She's mine.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

 **-Around the year when Jack and Jamie met-**

A thick forest path with rocks and little pebbles was still for just a second. When that second ended, galloping of a horse could be heard. A couple seconds later, a Shire Horse sped past with a girl who had wild curly red hair on it's back.

That girl was Merida.

Merida had her favorite bow around her back and a quiver of arrows at her side. Her face held a look of anger. Finally, Merida couldn't keep her anger in any longer.

"How dare she! How dare she try and control my life! I'm not some puppet that she can control! Or some dog she can order around," her Scottish accent showing.

Angus, Merida's horse, neighed at Merida's words. Merida looks down at Angus.

"Don't you believe it, Angus? I can't believe my mother would stop my archery lessons with Dad. My studies were done and I wanted to spend time with Dad. But, no, she just had to take away the archery lessons. The only thing I have left that my Dad can teach me is sword fighting."

Angus gave a neigh and Merida couldn't help but smirk. Merida slows Angus down.

"I know I'm only thirteen, but I want some freedom in my life. I want to explore, see the world. I wanna be who I want to be. Not cooped in a castle and forced to be something I don't want to be."

Merida pats Angus's neck.

"At least I can talk to you about my problems, even though you're a horse."

Angus neighed. Merida sighed.

"I just wish I could talk to someone or some people who understand how I feel." Merida looks around and smiles. "You've been running for about an hour. We're in a new place. Let's look around for a bit, then head back before it's too late."

All of the sudden, Merida and Angus hear something that sounds like a scream of shock and pain some way off. Turning towards to sound, Merida raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, now what was that," Merida said in her Scottish accent.

* * *

A boy about sixteen ran as fast as could away from the guards who were chasing him on foot.

"Stop Flynn Rider! You thief," shouted the Captain. The other guards pointed their crossbows at him.

The boy, Flynn, turned and looked at them. Flynn's eyes widen and shook his head. He turned back to looking ahead of him. The guards fired the arrows, aiming at his legs and feet, hoping to make him fall or wound him. Probably both.

Flynn yelped as some arrows flew past him, mostly past his head. The Captain growled. Before he could yell something to his men, a loud neigh was heard.

The Captain turned, thinking one of his men was coming with a horse, but all that ran past him was a black horse with white feet. And a girl with red hair as it's rider.

Flynn looked behind him at the neigh, thinking one of the guards was chasing him with a horse. But all he saw was a girl with wild curly red hair ride up next to him on a horse.

Merida looked at Flynn. She had heard the Captain shout his name and that he should stop. She also heard that Flynn was a thief.

But she also knew that he had a reason to steal.

She slowed Angus down slow enough so Flynn can run alongside.

"Get on," Merida shouted, holding out a hand. Flynn looked at her, eyes wide before processing what she said. With careful steps, Flynn grabbed Merida's hand and pulled himself behind her.

"Angus go!"

Angus reared on his back legs and ran, easy outrunning the guards. The guards stopped and looked at them, trying to figure out what just happen.

Meanwhile, Merida and Flynn were now about three miles away in a couple minutes. At the sound of painful hissing, Merida looked behind her at Flynn. She saw Flynn holding his right arm where an arrow had struck him. Merida slowed Angus to a stop, making Flynn look at her.

"We need to take a look at that wound before it becomes infected. Get down."

Slowly, Flynn got down, watching Merida with wary eyes. "Why did you help me," Flynn asked, ready to bolt.

"Why did you steal," Merida shot back, smirking.

Flynn glanced down, away from her eyes. "I got hungry and no one would hire me and couldn't find any money so I had no choice."

Merida nodded. "See? You didn't harm anyone. You just wanted food to eat."

Merida then turned serious. "Now sit down or I'll make you sit down."

Flynn sat down, taking her warning to heart. Merida moved Flynn's hand and then his sleeve to take a look.

"I guess this was the scream of pain and shock that I heard before I saw you getting chased."

Flynn watched as Merida patched him up. His eyes took in what she was wearing and he raised an eyebrow.

 _What kind of girl wears a dress while riding a horse. And by the dress, is she royalty?_ Flynn voiced his thoughts to Merida.

"What kind of girl wears a dress while riding a horse and wears a dress that looks like royalty?"

Merida laughed. "Observant aren't ya?"

Flynn smirked. "I have to be or I would have been locked up a lot."

Merida snorted.

"Well, to answer ya, I'm Princess Merida of DunBroch, which is a Scottish clan. I'm not like the Princess's who stay in their castle and complain about everything. I love getting outside, exploring, and shooting my bow."

Merida then tossed a glare at Flynn. "And Flynn, right?

When Flynn nodded, Merida said, "Don't call me Princess unless you want to get a punch in the face."

Flynn winced at the warning.

When Merida was done, Flynn grabbed a bag which he had to his side and took an apple from the bag and biting it. After a couple seconds, Flynn glanced at Merida and tossed her an apple. And after glancing at Angus, Flynn tossed the horse one too.

After throwing their eaten apples on the ground, Merida and Flynn took to walking down a path. Flynn glanced at Merida.

"So why would a Princess be all the way out here? Shouldn't there be guards with you? That is, unless you ditched them," Flynn asked, smirking at the last one. Merida laughed and looked at Flynn.

"I like my privacy. Besides, my Dad taught me how to fight with a sword to protect myself and taught me how to disarm a person with a sword. But the thing I'm good at is a bow and arrow." Merida smirked. "And my parents stopped having guards following me because they always lost me and my Dad convinced my Mom that if I returned every time then I don't need guards."

Flynn laughed and Merida laughed along. The moment ended as fast as it started when yelling was heard behind them. Turning, Flynn and Merida had their knees bent as if they were getting all ready to run from something, which they were about to. Angus had his head turned to the direction of the noise.

"The guards," Flynn whispered, afraid to speak out loud. Merida looked around before finding a wall of vines. Running over to it, she moved a couple vines aside and saw a cave.

"Flynn. Angus," Merida yelled in a whisper. Her calling their names made Flynn and Angus turn and look at her. "Come on," Merida gestured to the cave.

Angus walked over there as Flynn ran inside. Merida walked in and she and Flynn pressed themselves against the wall. Angus stayed as close to the wall as possible.

The guards stopped right outside.

"I know they went this way! Keeping looking," the Captain yelled. The guards ran off. Merida and Flynn sighed in relief. Flynn looked at her.

"Why sigh in relief? Your a Princes's right? They can't hurt you." Merida looked at him.

"True, but do you think they'll believe me?" Flynn thought for a moment before shaking his head. Angus neighing and trotting forward drew both of the teen's attention.

"Angus, where are you going?" Merida began to walk towards her horse when Angus just started to run. "Angus!"

Merida ran after Angus, making Flynn run after her. After running for a couple seconds, both found the other end of the tunnel. Merida and Flynn stopped in their tracks, staring at the sight before them.

They were in a cove that had a waterfall and a tower, the tower standing about 50 feet high.

Merida and Flynn turned their heads and looked at each other, before looking back at the tower. A neigh drew their attention to the bottom of the tower. Angus was standing at the bottom of the tower.

Merida went to Angus pet his neck while looking up. Flynn was walking around the tower, looking for a way in. Merida looked at Flynn when he came up to her.

"There's no way in. The only thing around the tower is a small batch of vines over on that side," Flynn said, pointing behind him.

Merida looked confused before saying, "Show me the vines."

Flynn led Merida to the vines and she looked at the vines.

Merida looked at the vines, drawing an imaginary line as she traced the vine's outline. Merida turned to Flynn after a couple seconds. "The vines are covering something."

"What," Flynn asked, stepping closer to the vines, looking at them. After half a minute, Flynn's eye's widened. "Your right. The vines look like they grew here on their own, but if you closer, you can see that they were put here on purpose."

Merida nodded. "Exactly! Now help me. Removed them carefully so that we can put them back so no one will get an idea that someone was here."

Flynn helped Merida carefully remove the vines and when they did, they came to some rocks that looked like they blocking a door. After helping Merida remove the rocks and hiding them, Flynn and Merida looked at the staircase going up. Glancing at each other, Merida let Flynn go first. Flynn started up the stairs, Merida following behind him, the light from the outside showing them where to step. After a minute, Flynn looked at Merida and when he looked back to see where they were going-

-he hit his head.

"Ow!" Flynn put a hand to his head where he banged it. Merida laughed and Flynn growled at her. Looking at what hit him, Flynn saw that it was a stone tile. After hitting it a couple times, Flynn was able to push it out and move it out, revealing a room. Flynn climbed out and as he looked around, Merida climbed out of the hole.

As soon as Merida was up, a voice spoke out.

"Who are you?! How did you find this place?!"

Looking around, alert, Merida and Flynn looked for the owner of the voice. Flynn then looked up at the rafters, spotting a figure,

"We mean no harm." Flynn raised his arms in a sign of peace. "We just saw the tower and got curious to see what's inside it. That and we needed someplace to rest. We mean no harm to you."

Merida looked to where Flynn was looking and saw the girl that was in the rafters. She to tried to reason with the girl. "We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to see what was up here. We will leave if you wish."

The girl was quiet for a couple minutes. Flynn and Merida let her think. Finally, the girl jumped down from the rafters and walked towards them. The girl wore a pink dress and had no shoes on her feet and she had a long hair, very long hair, that reached her feet and up the to the rafters. Flynn whistled as Merida raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lot of hair," Flynn said. The girl flushed, embarrassed at the comment. A chameleon climb up her dress and sat on her shoulder.

"My name's Rapunzel and this is Pascal, my chameleon." Merida smiled.

"My name's Merida, Princess of the Scottish Clan DunBroch, but please just call me Merida."

Merida looked at Flynn. Flynn saw that it was his turn. "My name's Flynn Rider. Sorry that we scared you when we came up."

Rapunzel smiled. "It's okay. The only person that I see is my mother. I never left this tower."

Flynn's and Merida's eye's widened.

"You never left this tower," both shouted.

Rapunzel chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

Flynn and Merida looked shocked and surprised.

"That's a long time," Flynn said, before blinking and asking, "Wait. Just how old are you?"

"15," was Rapunzel's answer.

"Then, yeah, that's a long time," Flynn said. "I'm only 16."

Merida snorted. "I'm the youngest out of all of you. I'm only 13. I don't think I would have survived being kept inside the tower for all this time. I love going out and exploring. While my mother thinks it's a waste, to me, it's my life. I love being free and doing what I want and not what I'm forced to do. I just love the feeling it brings."

Flynn, Rapunzel, and Pascal looked impressed. "Wow. For a Princess, you I gonna like for your personality," Flynn said.

Merida smirked. "I'm not like the Princess's who complain about everything and whine to get what they want. I told you that already, Flynn."

"How about you tell us about your adventures, Merida? I would like to hear them," Rapunzel asked. Merida beamed.

"Sure!" Merida then looked at Flynn. "Oh, and Flynn?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I don't want you to steal anymore. You may be a thief but I don't want to steal anymore."

Flynn looked at Merida. "Then how will I live? And I have a warrant on my head anyway."

Merida smirked. "I'll find a way. And I believe I already know one." Merida then sat down. "Sit down. I did a lot so it saves our feet from hurting later."

Flynn and Rapunzel sat down. In the little circle of three, Merida told them what she had done, Rapunzel and Flynn asking questions every now and then. When it got late, Rapunzel walked Merida and Flynn to the hole in the floor.

"You guy's will come back, right?"

"Oh, yes we will," Merida said before Flynn could say, smirking in his direction. Flynn just shook his head with a smile.

"Yes!" Rapunzel jumped in the air, making the two watching her laugh. "When you guy's come back, be careful of my mother. If she finds out about us meeting she won't make us see each other anymore."

Flynn and Merida nodded and left, covering up their tracks so Rapunzel's mother won't notice.

Rapunzel watched them leave riding Angus. Rapunzel looked down at Pascal. "I think things are going to charge around here, Pascal."

Pascal nodded.

* * *

 **Me: OH MY GODS!**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!**

 **I'm sorry for those who had to wait, but I can't speed up my writing.**

 **If you guys have an idea for me, let me know. I'll need idea's to get this story done.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **And remember: I have a poll up who is calling for votes.**


	6. Leaving

**Me: Okay, I was going to have them meet in this chapter, but it would be far too long.**

 **So, this is just them leaving their homes.**

 **I still have to poll up so vote by the way.**

 **So, let's get reading.**

* * *

 **-Two years later on Berk-**

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, a bag on his back.

This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't meant to be! He was trying to lose Dragon Training.

"I can't stay here. It's not safe anymore," Hiccup said.

Hiccup looked ahead of him. "Well, Astrid, your not wrong, and I chose a side."

His father, Stoick the Vast, decided that Hiccup should go into Dragon Training. Hiccup sucked badly. So badly that Astrid yelled at him. He remembered what she said.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Astrid looked down at Hiccup from where he laid._

 _"Is this some kind of joke to you," Astrid shouted to him, fed up. Hiccup only looked at her with a guilty face. "Our parent's war is about to come ours." Astrid pointed her axe at him. "Figure out what side you're on," she said before turning and walking away._

 _Hiccup looks on as she walked away, the others following behind her._

* * *

Hiccup kept running as fast as he could. When he told Toothless about training and his problems, Toothless told him some ways to fight the Dragons without hurting them. Like using eel, dragon-nip, scratching them underneath their chin, and using a light reflected off of something shiny.

But Hiccup had won the final round of Dragon Training, making him the winner and one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. He didn't want to kill the Monstrous Nightmare so, he packed his stuff and ran to where Toothless was staying and living at. But now he had a little problem called-

"Hiccup! Get back here," an angry voice yelled.

-Astrid, he had to take a detour to lose her.

Hiccup looked at him and saw Astrid chasing him not far off.

"Oh, come on Astrid! Stop chasing me," Hiccup cried out to her.

Astrid growled.

"Not until you tell me how someone like you won Dragon Training and the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare," she shouted.

"Of course," Hiccup sighed, "This makes things a lot harder."

Hiccup looked ahead of him. "Well, gonna lose her."

Hiccup ran faster. Astrid growled and tried to catch up.

"Slow down," she called out to Hiccup.

"No way," Hiccup yelled back.

Hiccup moves past some bushes and into a small clearing and runs left and down, hiding in a hole under underneath a tree trunk. Astrid ran into the small clearing where Hiccup was in. Astrid looked around and growled.

"I will not lose to you," Astrid yelled out as she ran in the direction ahead of her.

Hiccup peaked out of his little hiding spot before doubling back, running the opposite direction Astrid ran. What he didn't see was Astrid stopping from the hill she was running up and turning around, seeing Hiccup runoff.

Astrid growled. "Playing hard to get are ya?"

Hiccup ran into the cove Toothless was in. Toothless looked worried as he looked at the cove's edges, waiting for Hiccup to come. He could feel something happened and Hiccup wasn't here yet because of it.

Toothless had grown since they met. Toothless now was a head taller than Hiccup, his tail and wings got longer. His tail was half the size of Hiccup's body and his wings were now 10 feet long. In his Dragon form, Toothless was the size of a Nadder or a bit smaller. His tail was halfway to almost doubling the size of his Hybrid form.

Toothless looked at Hiccup when the boy ran into the cove and immediately jumped up.

"Hiccup! What's wrong? You're late," Toothless asked in worry. Their bond had grown to. Grown to the point the both of them saw each other as brothers, or bond brothers as Toothless calls it. They seemed to tell if something was wrong with the other.

Hiccup breathed out. "We need to go."

"What," Toothless asked, blinking in surprise.

"We need to go now. Toothless, go into Dragon form; I'll explain why we need to go right now!"

Confused but listening to what Hiccup said, Toothless went into Dragon form. When he did, Hiccup started to make sure the saddle he made Toothless was attached and tight as he started to explain.

"I accidentally won Dragon Training. Astrid was going to hurt the Gronckle, so I had to knock the Dragon out. The Elder chose me to kill the Nightmare and Astrid was furious. I ran to my house and grabbed my stuff before running here. But Astrid started to chase me and I had to lead her away from here. But if we don't leave now we going have a problem on our hand's named Astrid."

Toothless saw the danger the both of them were in as his dragon eyes widen in understanding. After Hiccup checked the saddle, he went over and grabbed his bag.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup gasped. He turns towards the entrance and saw Astrid standing there, gripping her axe. Hiccup froze. Toothless stood still, seeing that Astrid didn't see him.

"Astrid! Uh...you...uh," Hiccup stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Astrid growled and took a step forward.

"Alright Hiccup, you better tell me how you won Dragon Training."

Hiccup gulped as Astrid took another step forward.

"And I'm not going to take 'no' as an–Hiccup, look out!"

Astrid's face changed from angry to panicked once she saw Toothless behind Hiccup. Hiccup held up his hands.

"Wait! He's-"

Hiccup didn't get to finish as Toothless took it upon himself to grab Hiccup with his front paws and flying into the air, Hiccup holding his bag in a strong grip.

"Hiccup," Astrid's panicked voice yelled as Hiccup was carried off.

Toothless looked down at Hiccup, his eyes asking if he was alright. Hiccup looked at Toothless from where he was, which was pinned to his best friend's chest, one paw across his chest and right arm and the other across his legs. The only free limb was his left hand, and that clutched his bag of Hiccup's stuff.

"I'm okay," Hiccup said, sighing in relief.

Toothless made a sound of relief before flipping Hiccup in the air and flying under him, Hiccup landing on his back and in the saddle.

Hiccup patted Toothless's side in thanks. "Thanks, bud."

Hiccup pointed to a sea stack and Toothless landed. Hiccup got off and looked towards Berk. Toothless walked next to him, shifting back into a Hybrid. Toothless put a hand Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup turned his head and looked at Toothless.

Toothless looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. I was afraid that she was going to hurt you."

Hiccup smiled. "It's okay, you were looking out for me."

Hiccup then looked sad.

"Besides, if I go back, Astrid will never leave me alone and ask me how I survived being taken by Night Fury. My father won't stop looking for me, no matter how many people tell him it's a lost cause. The only person that I'm going to miss is Gobber. Everyone else will just help look for me because to them I'm a _Dragon Killing Champion_ ," Hiccup said, saying the last three words with venom.

Toothless hugged Hiccup.

"Where ever you go, I'll always be with you."

Hiccup smiled and hugged Toothless back, closing his eyes but was still upset. Toothless could tell that Hiccup was still upset, but also saw that there was nothing he could do. A couple seconds later, Toothless was back in dragon form with Hiccup on his back and the both of them left.

* * *

 **-At Castle DunBroch-**

Birds were standing on the roof of the tower of the castle. People were walking down places when suddenly-

 **"WHAT!"**

The birds flew away as the people jumped and looked at the castle, before quickly moving out of the way of the path towards the gate.

In a room, Flynn jumps in shock, falling out of the chair he was sleeping in. Flynn quickly got up and ran to the door. After making sure no one was watching, Flynn ran to where the noise came from. Flynn slips into the room and hides behind a pillar. Flynn peaks out around the corner.

Merida is standing in the room in front of her mother and father, fuming. Her hands were clutched into fists, her face was red, and she was shaking with anger. Merida was looking at her mother in anger.

Flynn's eyes widen. "Oh boy, this isn't good."

Merida started yelling again. At least she toned it down a notch, at least.

Merida shouted, "How can you do this to me! Didn't you care about my feeling or what I would think?!"

Queen Elinor looked at her daughter with an emotionless expression. "Every princess must do this Merida. It is her job and her duty as a princess."

Merida growled. "So arranging a contest so three heirs can try to win my hand WITHOUT me knowing is your idea of peace!"

Flynn gasped. "Definitely an 'oh boy'."

King Fergus stepped forward. "Now Merida, you can't stay single forever."

Merida turned on him in an instant. "You're agreeing with her!" King Fergus flinched back. "What about my freedom?!"

Queen Elinor let anger show on her face. "You're going to give it up."

Flynn gasped in shock as Merida gasped in anger. "What!"

Queen Elinor took a step towards Merida. "You're going to give up your freedom, you're going to give up sword fighting, you're going to give up archery, you're going to start acting like a princess today. No more freedom, no more exploring. It's time to start acting like Princess, Merida."

Merida went to shout but Queen Elinor held up a hand. "My decision is final. Say good-bye Merida."

Merida screamed into her mother's face. Queen Elinor was shocked since Merida never did that to her., no matter how much she yelled.

Merida yelled once more. "Fine! Have it your way! Now you deal with the consequences!"

Merida turned and ran out the door. Queen Elinor looked shocked.

King Fergus looked at his wife. "Why did you have to take it that far? I agreed to the marriage, not to take away what makes Merida happy."

Queen Elinor looked at her husband. "To be a proper wife and queen Merida must give up what makes her happy. She will find new happiness, like how I did."

King Fergus shook his head. "But she isn't you, just like how she isn't me. You can't control her like that."

Queen Elinor glared at her husband, but King Fergus held strong. "It may a little of my fault for agreeing to the marriage, but whatever happens now, is entirely your fault."

King Fergus walked out the room, leaving a shocked Queen standing still in her spot. Queen Elinor came out of her shock before speed walking after her husband.

Flynn, taking the empty room to his advantage, ran out of the room. After hiding behind statues, behind corners, and silently walk behind some guards, Flynn finally got to where he wanted to be.

Knocking on the door, he heard a 'Come in, Flynn.' Flynn stepped inside the room, closing the door.

Merida turned and looked at him and gave a small smirk. "Only you would be silent when you knock on my door. Your the only one who does knock quietly actually."

Flynn gave a laugh as he walked over to Merida's dresser, standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Well, I have to be silent, or I would be caught a lot."

Merida laughed and turned towards her bed. Flynn's face lost his smirk as he peered over from where he was at the dresser and looked to see what Merida was doing. Merida was packing food in a medium size bag, three black capes were lying next to the bag.

Flynn decided to tell Merida what he heard. "Your father scolded your mother about what she did. He said that while it may be part of his fault that he agreed to the marriage, anything that happens now is your mother's fault."

Merida nodded at that, mumbling a quick, "Thanks, dad".

Merida grabbed a cape and tossed it over her shoulder to Flynn who caught it. The cape was black with turquoise surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends.

"Put it on," Merida said, tying the bag next to her quiver before putting one on herself, "I got four more just in case." Instead of turquoise, Merida's cape had red surrounding the edges and the ends.

Flynn put it on. "We're leaving?"

Merida looked at him.

"Oh yeah, we are," Merida said in her Scottish accent, "Let's go get Rapunzel. We both know that she's been trying to find a way to leave her tower after she discovered she was kidnapped."

Both of them remembered that day.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn were talking and laughing about something, Pascal was on his back and looked like he was laughing as well. Merida was about to say something when there was a cry of-_

 _"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"_

 _The three gasped. Pascal falling off Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel scooped Pascal into her hands. "Quick! Hide," she yelled in a whisper as she ran to the window to let her mother in._

 _Merida and Flynn ran to the hole in the floor. Merida went down first and Flynn went second, Flynn closing the opening. Merida and Flynn were about to walk down when Flynn tripped. Flynn stopped his fall with his hands so he wouldn't fall down the stairs, Merida covered his mouth to muffle his shout of shock. The both of them could hear Rapunzel and her Mother talking, but the talking was muffled. Flynn and Merida looked at Flynn's feet and saw that Flynn's boot lace was stuck tight in a crack in the stone._

 _Flynn and Merida looked at each other blankly. Merida quietly crawled over and pulled the lace out of the crack. It was quiet on the other side of the stone. Quietly, Merida pushed the stone up a bit, Flynn helped her. Both gave a silent gasp when Rapunzel's mother, Gothel, walked right next to the hole, watching as Rapunzel went up the stairs._

 _Gothel gave a chuckle._

 _"It's very easy to fool Rapunzel with how naive I made her." Merida and Flynn glanced at each other, very confused._

 _"Then again, kidnapping her from her real family so I can stay young for years because of the flower's powers is what I really want her for."_

 _Flynn and Merida concealed a gasp, but they couldn't stop their eyes opening wide._

 _Rapunzel came back down the stairs and hugged her 'mother'. "My new dress is hanging with the others. Thanks, mother!"_

 _Gothel put on a fake smile and hugged Rapunzel back. "No problem my dear. But I must be off, I have to go grab the berries in the bushes before the birds eat them all."_

 _After Gothel left, Merida and Flynn told Rapunzel right away. Rapunzel was very upset and angry but thanked Merida and Flynn for telling her the truth._

* * *

Merida walked towards the door and opened it. "Come on. The faster we move, the better."

Flynn nodded and followed Merida, shutting the door behind him. Merida and Flynn sneaked past guards and through the kitchen. Flynn couldn't help but grab a pastry and eat it, causing Merida to shake her head.

"Sometimes, you are like my brothers."

Flynn only smiled and winked, "Well, you and Rapunzel are like sisters to me."

Merida only rolled her eyes.

Once outside, Merida and Flynn ran to stables and to Angus. Once Merida and Flynn got on Angus's back, Merida had Angus ride to the gates and into the forest.

About a half an hour later, the three of them were in front of the vines to the entrance that led to Rapunzel's tower. Merida and Flynn walked through the vines and to the tower, Angus following.

Rapunzel was at the window. When Rapunzel saw them, she waved. Merida and Flynn waved back.

Flynn called up. "Is Gothel coming back soon?"

"No! She's gone for three days," Rapunzel said.

"Good," Merida called, "Pack up, Rapunzel! We're leaving!"

Rapunzel gasped. "Really! You mean that I don't have to stay in this cove anymore?! That I can step outside the vines?!"

Merida and Flynn laughed and nodded. Rapunzel squealed and ran away from the window. 30 seconds later, golden hair was thrown out the window and Rapunzel slides down her hair, Pascal on her shoulder. When Rapunzel reached the ground, Merida walked up to her.

"Let me braid your hair so it doesn't get in the way."

It took a couple minutes, with Flynn helping by holding the hair place, Rapunzel's hair was now in a thick braid.

Merida handed Rapunzel a cape that had pink surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends. Once the three were on Angus, they rode out of the cove, Rapunzel's squealing of happiness and excitement following.

The three laughed as they rode Angus in a direction in the forest.

* * *

 **-With Jamie-**

Jamie's mother was sitting in a chair, listening as Jamie told him what happened the other day with Jack, his best friend.

"-And then Jack came out of nowhere, throwing snow all over me! It was so cold," Jamie said, shivering at the last sentence.

Mrs. Bennett laughed. "Well, son, that was a great story. You have an amazing imagination."

Jamie frowned. "It's not my imagination. Jack Frost is real. You need to believe in him the see him."

Mrs. Bennett shook her head, but she had a thoughtful smile on her face. The moment was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Bennett turned towards the door in confusion. "Strange, I'm not expecting anyone today."

The woman walked towards the door and opened it. When she saw who is was, she gasped and quickly shut the door, locking it. All of the sudden, banging on the door was heard.

"Open the door right now!"

Mrs. Bennett ran to her son, grabbing his hand and ran to the cabinets under the sink. Opening it, she pulled out a backpack and handed it Jamie. "Your sister is safe at her friend's house, but you are not. You need to run Jamie. Run and don't turn back."

The banging at the door intensified. Poor Jamie looked confused.

"Mom what is going on," Jamie asked as his mother put Jamie's shoes on his feet and the backpack on his back. When she did, his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Your father has come for you."

Jamie gasped. His father was a bad man who was sent to prison for kidnapping Jamie's mother ten years ago. Because of that man Jamie was born. Sophie was his half-sister and her dad now was his step-dad. Jamie's real father said that he would come for Jamie one day, so he could have his son working for him and his men and for his son to be like him.

Jamie's mother opened the back door and pushed him outside. "Run Jamie, run!"

Listening to his mother, Jamie turned and ran out into the forest. Jamie's mother watched as her son ran into the forest. The door being kicked opened drew the mother's attention towards her front door, which was kicked open. A man with short brown hair and brown eyes stood at the doorway, a gun in his hands.

The man growled. "Hello, Emily."

Emily, Jamie's mom, growled as well. "Markus."

Markus looked around. "Where's my son?"

Emily lifted her head up. "You mean Jamie? He's not your son."

Markus hummed. "Jamie? Is that my son's name? Has a nice ring to it."

Markus smiled and looked around. "So, where is he?"

Emily stayed quiet, not wanting to say a word. Markus narrowed his eyes at her before glancing at the open door that Emily was guarding. He then glanced outside at the forest.

Markus smirked. "You told him to run, didn't you?"

Emily didn't say anything besides gulp.

Markus shook his head. "How far do you think that he's going to get?"

Markus then walked forward, pushing Emily out of the way and into the wall as ge walked out the back door.

Emily, however, didn't stay down.

She actually got up off the floor and ran at Markus, jumping on his back. Emily let out a loud blood-curdling scream to draw attention. Emily hit Markus in the head, drawing blood. Markus let out a scream of frustration, clawing at Emily to get her off him. Emily, however, locked her legs under Markus's armpits, keeping her in place. Emily let out a war cry and kept hitting Markus in the head.

Markus had enough. Markus lifted his gun to Emily's leg and fired. Emily screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Markus turned to Emily and kicked her in the chest before running into the forest.

At that moment, Jack landed in the yard with a smile on his face. But that smile vanished once he saw Emily on the ground holding her leg.

"What happened to you," Jack asked. Since Jack was miles away when Markus fired the gun, he didn't hear it. People then ran over to the yard, running to Emily. Jamie's friends were with them too.

"Emily! Are you alright? We heard screaming and a gunshot," Pippa's father, Kevin, asked.

Pippa screamed. "Her leg!"

As one, every head looked down at Emily's leg, where she was shot. The mother's grabbed their kids, moving them away from the site. Pippa's mom, Cassy, grabbed her phone and called 911.

Jack gasped and walked closer to Emily, kneeling next to her. Jack looked down at Emily's leg. He looked back up when Emily spoke.

"He came! Jamie's real father came for him! Markus is not supposed to be out of Prison! He must have escaped! I told Jamie to run into the forest to get away, but Markus is chasing after him! I tried to slow Markus down, but he shot me in the leg!"

The men tried to keep Emily down. Jack, meanwhile, had paled. Jamie was in danger. Jack stood up and turned towards the forest, intent on getting to his friend. Just as he was going to fly off, Kevin spoke again.

"No, don't move! You're losing blood!"

Jack turned to Kevin holding Emily down. "No! My son is in danger! I'm going to go find him!"

Just then, a car drove up and a man ran out, Sophie following him.

"Emily," the man cried, grabbing Emily out of Kevin's grasp.

"Steve," Emily cried as while, gripping Steve's shirt. Sophie was led away from the scene by another mother and to the other kids.

"Markus came. Jamie's running. They're both in the forest," Emily said, bloodloss getting to her.

Steve stood up. "You guys stay here and try and tone down the bleeding, I'm going after Jamie."

Kevin grabbed Steve by the shoulder. "I'm going with you."

Steve nodded and they both ran into the forest. Jack looked at them before looking back at Emily. Emily was turning paler with the blood loss.

"She won't make it by the time the ambulance gets here," Jack whispered softly, kneeling next to Emily again.

Jack stared down at the wound before looking at the men who were trying to take off their jackets to stop the bleeding. Jack looked at the would and reached out and touched it. Jack froze the wound with thick ice so the wound would numb, but at the same time, slow down the bleeding.

As Jack did this, he didn't see Emily's eyes slowly blink at the ice forming on her leg before looking at him, his form becoming seen to her.

"Jack Frost," she whispered. Jack, hearing his name, looked up at Emily, who was looking at him. Jack gasped at the fact an adult could see him.

"Save my son," Emily whispered to Jack.

Jack then grew determined and nodded firmly. Jack stood up and flew off into the forest, Emily watching him all the while.

* * *

Jamie ran as fast as he could. He was looking behind him. He could hear his birth father's shouts.

"You can run, Jamie! But I will find you, no matter where you are," Markus shouted.

Jamie whimpered in fear.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Jamie, making Jamie scream and kick and throw his arms around. Markus tried to pin Jamie, but Jamie hit a sore spot with his leg and Markus let him go, holding his prized area.

Jamie ran again, the scream of pain and anger and running footsteps making him run faster. Jamie ran around the trees. Jamie stopped and looked behind him, seeing that Markus didn't see him. Jamie ran into a small hole between two rocks.

Jamie stopped breathing when Markus walked into his view. Markus looked around and growled before running off. Jamie sighed in relief when it was safe and slowly crawled out. Jamie looked at where Markus ran off before slowly backing up.

A hand suddenly pinned Jamie's hands to his sides and pulled him into a chest. Jamie went to scream when a hand covered his mouth. A mouth next to his ear breathed before speaking.

"Relax Jamie, it's me. Jack."

Jamie sighed in relief as Jack let him go. Jamie turned around and hugged Jack. Jack hugged Jamie back with one arm, looking around before jumping up into a tree. Jack looked down at Jamie as Jamie looked up at him.

"Your mom's fine, I froze her wound a bit so she could live," Jack told him.

Jamie sighed in relief and hugged Jack again.

"Thank you, Jack." Jamie frowned. "But I can't go home. Markus will find me there and hurt someone else. He wants me so bad."

Jack hugged Jamie. "Then I'll take you with me. I'm won't let him get you, not when I'm around."

Jamie looked at Jack shocked but smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled and lifted Jamie into his arms, and flew off in a random direction.

* * *

None of them knew that leaving would have them all meet.

None of them knew that they were going on a journey.

None of them knew that they are part of a Prophecy.

But, yeah, that's fate. So let's see what happens.

* * *

 **Me: I finally got it done!**

 **This chapter took so long!**

 **They are going to meet in the next chapter, but not in a way you all think.**

 **Tell me how you guys think they are going to meet in the reviews.**

 **I hope you guy's liked this somewhat.**


	7. Meeting Each Other In A Not Good Way

**Me: Hey people!**

 **I know that schools out, but if writer's block doesn't get in the way like it did for this chapter, which is why this chapter took so long, I'll be able to update more.**

 **I also uploaded a video on Youtube of me dancing to Real Emotion from Final Fantasy X-2. I'm called 'Triforce Dragons" there also. The video is called, "Dancing to Real Emotion from Final Fantasy X-2".**

 **Let's get on with this.**

* * *

Rapunzel looked around all she could, seeing everything with wonder in her eyes before she looked down, holding her stomach. She looked at Merida since Flynn was behind her.

"Hey guys, I'm getting a bit hungry."

Merida turned her head slightly, before pulling on Angus's Reins, making him stop.

Flynn got off, allowing Rapunzel to get off. Merida got off after them, handing a bag to Rapunzel when she did. Rapunzel looked through the bag before grabbing an apple out of the bag. Rapunzel threw an apple to Merida and Flynn while she held her apple with her mouth. Rapunzel then tossed an Apple to Angus before putting the bag back and finally taking a bite of her apple.

Flynn looked at the two of them. "You know, the last time I ate an apple after horse ride was when I meet Merida."

Merida smirked, holding her apple next to her face. "That was after I healed your arrow wound."

Flynn stuttered as both girls laughed, Pascal laughing on his back on Rapunzel's shoulder. Flynn huffed before allowing a small smirk to show on his face as he took a bite of his apple.

Merida smirked before biting her apple. Angus suddenly lets out a neigh, drawing Merida's attention to her horse. Merida narrowed her eyes as she looked around, a small frown settling on her face.

A rustling caught her attention, making Merida grab her bow and notch an arrow, dropping her apple in the process.

Flynn, hearing the rustling, grabbed Rapunzel and pulled her next to him. Rapunzel grabbed onto Flynn's arm, Pascal was now on his feet on Rapunzel's shoulder, looking very alert. Angus even moved away from the rustling.

Merida looked at the direction the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, there was silence. Merida glanced around, nervous about the sudden silence. Flynn and Rapunzel looked around, glancing.

Suddenly, a boy ran out of the bushes and into Merida, making her let out a yelp, falling on her rear. She released her bow and arrow so she can wrap her arms around the boy, who tried to fight get out of her hands.

"Hey, it's alright! It's alright," Merida said, holding the boy's arms down. The boy looked at her.

"We're not gonna hurt you kid," Flynn said, taking a step near. Rapunzel followed him, observing.

The boy looked at them before looking back at Merida.

"My name is Merida," Merida said, gesturing to herself before gesturing to her friends and the two animals with them, "These are my friends, Flynn and Rapunzel. Pascal is Rapunzel's chameleon. Angus is my horse."

The boy looked around at all of them before Rapunzel asked a question. "What's your name kid?"

The boy looked at her, unsure before saying his name. "Jamie. Jamie Bennett."

Jamie then gasped and got up, pulling Merida with him.

"Run! Their coming! Run," Jamie just pushing Merida to Angus.

"Whoa kid, whoa! Who's coming, are you alone, and how old are you," Flynn asked, holding a hand out and kneeling down a bit to Jamie's level.

"The bad men are coming! No, I'm not alone, My friend Jack just went to get some water since we ran out! And I'm ten years old," Jamie shout's at him, pushing Flynn and Rapunzel to Angus.

"What's a kid like you doing in a forest like this and how do we find your friend," Rapunzel asked.

Jamie groaned. "There is no time for questions! We must-"

Before Jamie could finish, men jumped out of the trees.

Rapunzel screamed as one man grabbed her. Flynn went to save Rapunzel, but a man grabbed him from behind. A man grabbed Pascal and put him in a cage. Angus was mounted and forced to stay still. Merida pulled Jamie behind her in an attempt to protect him, her bow in front of her with an arrow notched, all ready to fire if any of the three men that surrounded two of them stepped forward.

A man laughed. "Come on, you can't really protect yourself with one arrow? You fire at one of us and the other two will attack."

Merida bites her lip because she knew that they were right.

A man came from behind and grabbed Jamie, making the boy scream. Merida turned around and saw the man who held Jamie, only when she was about to fire her arrow she was grabbed, making her drop her bow and arrow.

Merida screamed and kicked, making another man tie her legs together, but not without getting kicked in the face a couple times.

"We hit the Jackpot today boys! I wonder how much these kids will sell as slaves," the leader said, holding Jamie against his waist.

"Jack! Jack," Jamie screamed. The leader covered Jamie's mouth.

"Let's go boy's," the Leader said, walking away. The men followed their leader.

They couldn't see the boy with white hair watching them.

Jack growled as he watched Jamie and the others get taken away. He stood from his crouched position and was about to go after them when noise draws his attention to below him. Looking below him, Jack gasped at what he saw.

A boy was kneeling behind some bushes and was next to a creature who had scales all over him and had wings and a tail. The creature held the boy to his chest.

"Toothless let go! We heard their screaming and saw them get taken! We got to save them," the boy growled against creatures chest.

Jack jumped down a couple branches to hear more.

"I know, Hiccup! And we will! But if we just attack that will make things harder. They are held hostage and it won't be long until that it used against us and then we join them," Toothless said.

Hiccup stopped and looked at Toothless before nodding at his words.

"Okay, we'll follow them, but there will be only much I will stand," Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Toothless glanced over the bush before silently following after the group of men. Jack hummed before following the two, seeing that they were on his side.

* * *

 **-At the Slave Traders camp-**

Merida screamed as she fought against the chains that were around her wrists. Flynn, Jamie, and Rapunzel were chained up the same way. Rapunzel had her arms wrapped around Jamie and Flynn had his arms around Rapunzel. The position they were in was uncomfortable, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

Merida was forced to watch her horse get sold to a man who would sell Angus like a horse that was brought from the wild and trained recently. Merida tried to get out of the chains, but she couldn't get out of the chains.

Outside the Slave Traders' camp, Toothless and Hiccup watched as Angus was forced away.

"He doesn't want to be separated from her," Toothless said, noting the fact that Angus was fighting against the ropes.

Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless to whisper, "How long do you think until that horse frees himself? Because from the looks of it, that horse will not stop until he's free."

Toothless smiled. "I give it about 10 minutes. That horse looks smart and strong."

Toothless glanced at the four who were chained up. "We need to get them out of there."

Hiccup looked around before his eyes lightened up.

"I got an idea. Let's just hope it works."

Toothless narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hiccup. "Hope?"

Hiccup forced a smile before looking back at the four.

Above them, Jack watched them with narrowed eyes. Jack watched as Hiccup whispered to Toothless before both of them went their separate ways, Toothless flying into the trees and Hiccup slowly sneaking into the camp. Jack glanced at Toothless before following Hiccup.

Hiccup hid behind some crates and looked at the men, who were laughing and watching Merida struggled and growl at them. Hiccup gasped in shock as he recognized Merida when he saw her face before turning back to the task at hand.

Hiccup looked around and saw some rope, horses, tents, and wagons. Hiccup rubbed with a thoughtful look on his face and smirked. Hiccup then glanced at the leader, who had the key on his belt. Hiccup smiled and grabbed the rope.

Hiccup looked around and when no one was looking, he made a dash to the horses. No one seemed to notice. No one, but a certain thief.

Flynn didn't show that he saw Hiccup, but he followed Hiccup with his eyes. When Hiccup was by the horses, Flynn glanced around to see if anyone's attention was going near the boy. After seeing that there wasn't, Flynn then looked around the tree line.

Flynn let out a breath that sounded like a gasp for air when it was only a puff. Because Flynn saw someone who had wings and a tail on a branch in the trees, jumping out to help the boy by the horses. The boy handed the winged person some rope and pointed to the wagons.

Flynn was forced to look back when he was spoken to.

"You don't talk much do you," one of the men said, mocking him.

Flynn held his head up, "I don't talk to people like you."

Merida walked her way back to her friends, sitting in front of Rapunzel and Jamie. The leader laughed. "Looked at this! These two acting like shields. Quite funny if you ask me, because just how are they going to stay together?"

"Not far Theo," his men shout him.

Flynn leaned close to Merida to whisper. "If they find out that your a princess...," Flynn stopped, letting Merida finish.

"They're going to hold me for ransom or sell me at a higher price," Merida whispered, disgusted and a bit fearful.

Jamie whimpered, making Rapunzel stroked his hair.

"Oh Jack, where are you," Jamie whispered, loud enough for the three around him to hear. Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn glanced at Jamie.

Jack was there, but he was watching Hiccup work on the tents, Toothless coming up next to him. Toothless nodded his head to Hiccup. Jack watched as Hiccup made his way to the horses, then suddenly, he ran down the line of horses, hitting them in the rump and making them run, taking the tents and wagons with them.

The men gave shouts of shock, running after the horses. Taking his chance, Toothless ran forward, behind the leader and used a nail to cut the rope holding the key. Turning around, Toothless ran to the four who were chained up.

Hiccup came up running from the behind some barrels. Toothless handed the key to Hiccup. Hiccup kneeled down in front of Merida, grabbing her wrist and putting the key in the hole. Merida gasped when she saw his face.

"Toothless, can you try and break the chains around their wrist so we can save time," Hiccup asked.

Toothless smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to, Hiccup?"

Toothless walked over to Flynn and kneeled next to him. Flynn held his wrist out to Toothless. Toothless grabbed Flynn's wrist with both hands and broke the chain, doing the same to Flynn's other wrist. Hiccup moved on to Jamie as Merida stood behind him while Toothless moved to Rapunzel. Rapunzel then went to the cage Pascal was in and opened it, allowing Pascal to get out.

Jack, all the while, watched as Hiccup and Toothless helped the others get up.

Theo, realizing something was wrong, turned around and saw Hiccup and Toothless try and lead the four away. Theo growled and grabbed a crossbow and pointed it at the group.

Hiccup turned his head at that time and saw the crossbow, or more importantly, who would get hit by the arrow. Theo fired and Hiccup gasped, pushing Merida out of the way of the arrows path and got hit with the arrow instead.

"Ahhhhh," Hiccup shouted, falling to his back and clutched his shoulder where the arrow was sticking out of.

The teens gasp, Toothless instantly falling to his knees holding Hiccup. Toothless touched the arrow and without a second thought, yanked it out clean, making Hiccup let a shout. Merida was looking at Hiccup with her eyes wide.

"Hiccup," Everyone stared at Merida, including Toothless.

"Why did you do that," Merida asked.

Hiccup just said, "I wasn't gonna stand by and watch someone get hurt."

Hiccup then nodded his head to her. "Princess Merida of DunBroch."

Eyes wide, Flynn looked between both of them. "You two know each other," he asked.

"Explain later, run now," Hiccup said, getting up and leading them to the camp exit. But arrows being shot on the ground in front of them made them stop.

"No," Hiccup growled, turning his head to look at Theo approaching. Theo pointed at the teens and his men rushed them. Flynn, Merida, Toothless, and Hiccup fought while Rapunzel held Jamie close to her.

Flynn was throwing kicks and punches. Merida was using her lessons with her Dad to fight. Hiccup was dodging and kicking and throwing punches with his good arm. Toothless was jumping at the men, whipping his tail, and using his claws. They were fighting back pretty good.

But that all ended when Hiccup was punched in the stomach.

"Aah!" Hiccup fell to the ground, drawing the others attention.

Toothless growled and made his way to Hiccup, but men jumped him and pinned him to the ground. Two men grabbed Flynn and pinned his arms to his back. A man grabbed Merida from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Men surrounded Rapunzel and Jamie, seeing that they wouldn't do anything. A man simply stood next to Hiccup, glaring down at him.

Theo chuckled. He looked at Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie. "Four tried to escape." He then looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "You two tried to help them escape."

Theo looked at his men. "Both things deserve punishment! Now, who gets beaten first?"

Hiccup gasped and looked around.

He looked at Toothless, who could take a beating, but there was only so much he could take. He looked at Flynn, who looked like he could take a beating, but a shorter time than Toothless. He looked at Merida, who can put up with the pain, but get hurt real bad, something Hiccup did not want to happen. He looked at Rapunzel and Jamie, Rapunzel was too innocent and Jamie was too young.

But him? Hiccup could take a beating because he was beaten close to death several times by some kids in the village and some adults did too. He could take it. Suddenly, a blue glow made Hiccup look up past Theo. Hiccup gasped.

Jack was floating in the air, his staff had ice growing on it and he was gritting his teeth, anger on his face. The top of his staff was glowing faintly but was glowing brighter. He pointed his staff at Theo, but a cry interrupted him.

"Don't," Hiccup cried.

Everyone looked at him. Jack too, the anger on his face turned to shock, faltering in the air. Because Hiccup's eyes meet his. Hiccup could see him!

Hiccup, seeing that everyone was looking at him, looked right at Theo.

"Don't beat them. None of them. They're not worth it. You want to beat someone who would last. So beat me instead," Hiccup said.

The teens gasped, Toothless letting an out solid 'No!', and Jack faltered in the air in shock again.

Theo laughed. "Well, if you want to take all six beatings, then fine by me! Have at it boy's!"

Theo's men then started to beat Hiccup, Hiccup letting out cries of pain.

Toothless growled, letting out hisses, trying to get out of the men's grip. Merida and Flynn were shouting and kicking. Rapunzel gasped while Jamie whimpered.

Theo just laughed at all of it.

Jack watched everything, looking at Hiccup with a face of shock. But then that face of shock turned to one of anger. Jack breathed more heavily, watching as Hiccup got beat up. Jack put his hands to the side of his head, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself. His staff glowed brighter.

Jack was trying to contain himself, but then there was a sickening sound of a bone breaking and a blood-curdling scream from Hiccup. Cries telling Theo to stop from the teens as Toothless let out a screech. And the sound of Theo laughter.

Jack lost it.

Jack opened his eyes, a cold fury settling in them. Growling, Jack snapped his head towards Theo and raised his staff at him. The staff glowed brightly, showing Jacks rage.

The glow drew the attention of the six teens to him, Jamie happily yelling 'Jack' with a smile on his face.

With a yell, Jack fired a blast of ice, right at Theo.

The ice froze Theo's feet, legs, and lower torso frozen in ice. Theo looked down, a look of shock on his face, his men freezing where they stand and looked at their leader in shock.

"Wha...what's goings on here," Theo shouted, trying to get the ice off him. The ice was so cold that Theo started shivering.

Jack then fired at the men who were beating Hiccup, before firing at the men holding the others.

The men started to run around as Jack started to fire on them while Toothless ran to Hiccup and picked him up, holding him to his chest.

"Hiccup! Can you hear me! Answer me," Toothless asked worried. Hiccup had bruises on his face, blood coming out his nose, and a couple scratches on his face. Hiccup just looked up at Toothless. He gave him a pained smile before falling unconscious.

Flynn, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Merida ran up to Toothless. Rapunzel gasped raised a hand to her mouth, Pascal on her shoulder.

"Oh no, is he alright," Rapunzel asked, looking at Hiccup in worry.

Toothless looked at them. "He's unconscious."

"That's not all, is there," Jack said as he came over.

The teens and Jamie turned to Jack as he landed.

"Sorry, that I took so long, but when I heard Jamie screaming my name, I went and saw the four of you captured. When I was just about to follow when you two in the bush under the tree I was in decided to rescue them. I decided to follow, but then you guy's got re-captured trying to escape. I wanted to do something, but I was scared to. So when I saw Hiccup get beat up, cold fury went through me and couldn't just watch any longer. I'm just glad I didn't lose control. The last time I did I ended up creating a blizzard," Jack explained, shuddering on the last two sentences.

Jack then looked at Hiccup, who was holding his chest.

Jack pointed to Hiccup, "He has a broken rib. I know because I had a broken rib as well from getting beat up once by April, Fire, and Snow."

Flynn looked at Hiccup. "We need to get him put off here. Someplace that is safe for him to heal."

Toothless looked at him. "And how do we all get there? I can carry three people if one holds Hiccup in my Night Fury form."

"I can carry Jamie," Jack spoke up, "We did it before."

"That leaves only one left. How are we gonna get him or her out of here and to someplace safe? We can't leave them here or have them run after us on foot. It just won't be fair or just or even the right thing," Toothless said.

A horse neigh drew their attention to the opposite gate from where the teens and kid were trying to escape from. Angus was running into up them, having on freeing himself.

"Angus," Merida screamed, running to her horse and hugging him. Turning to the others, Merida smiled. "I'll ride on Angus. He is faster then he looks."

Flynn smirked. "You better believe her, Angus is one horse that can give you whiplash if you're not careful."

Jack held his free arm to Jamie and picked him up, Merida got on Angus and Toothless handed Hiccup to Flynn. Flynn took Hiccup into his arms carefully but looked at Toothless with a questioning look.

Toothless smirked because everyone was staring at him, including the Theo. "I can't transform while holding Hiccup. I don't want to hurt him more."

Toothless then looked at Theo. "This is what you would have faced if our new friend didn't come and saved us."

All at once, Toothless started to change. His wings and tail grew larger, his body grew larger, and his face changed. When the transformation was done, Toothless was there in his Night Fury form.

Everyone stared at him, the teens and Jamie in awe and Theo was staring him in shock and fear. Toothless looked at Theo and roared, shooting a small plasma blast at him. Theo yelped as the blast hit the ice and knocking Theo a couple yards away.

Toothless then turned to Rapunzel and Flynn and walked right next to them, lowering his body so they can get on.

Rapunzel got on first, then Flynn got on, carrying Hiccup in front of him.

Merida looked at them all. "Come on! Follow me!"

Merida turned Angus and rode off. Toothless and Jack followed her.

* * *

 **Me: I'm am so sorry that I took so long, but writers did get the way of things.**

 **Plus, I was reading stories.**

 **I hope you guy's liked this and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**

 ***Mutters* I get distracted too easy sometimes.**


	8. A Kid Like You

**Me: Don't worry guys, I'm still alive!**

 **Now you're wondering why Hiccup and Merida know each other, and that is going to be revealed.**

 **And I know some of you are wondering if they're going to start singing. Well, now they are, I just never had any room to put a song in the other chapters. Only three will be singing in this chapter.**

 **So let's get this show on the road shall we?!**

* * *

 _Italics_ \- Singing

* * *

Angus, Toothless, and Jack flew or ran for miles. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. Jack looked up at the sky, he shook his head and looked down at Jamie. Jack then looked over at Merida. Seeing that she had room, Jack flew over to her.

"Hey," Jack called out. Merida looked over at him.

"Can you let Jamie ride with you for a couple minutes!? I'm going to fly ahead to find someplace for us to stop!"

Merida nodded and sat up more, holding her hand out for Jamie to grab. Jamie grabbed her hand and with Merida pulling him and Jack making sure he doesn't fall, Jamie ended up sitting in front of Merida.

With a burst of speed, Jack flew ahead. Jack turned his head left and right, trying to find a spot. Something caught Jack's eyes as he suddenly turned right, landing in a small, but decent clearing. Nodding his head, Jack raised his staff into the air and fired a blast of ice.

Jamie looked up and pointed to a shining blue light in the sky. "That's Jack!"

Merida, seeing it, turned around to Toothless. "Come on!"

Merida turned off the path they were on and rode Angus into the woods, Toothless followed. Toothless then glanced behind him, giving Rapunzel a look. Seeing the look, Rapunzel turned to Flynn. "How's Hiccup doing?"

Flynn looked down at Hiccup. Hiccup was still breathing, but his face was turning pale. Flynn pulled Hiccup closer to give him more warmth. Flynn looked up. "He's still breathing, but he's turning pale."

Toothless, hearing that, ran a little faster.

Angus slowed down when they reached the spot Jack was at. Merida got down before helping Jamie get down, who ran towards Jack who picked him up. Toothless stopped next to Angus and allowed Rapunzel and Flynn to get off. Flynn held Hiccup close, seeing that Hiccup was started to shiver.

Toothless transformed back into his Hybrid form. Toothless took Hiccup from Flynn and wrapped his wings around him, keeping Hiccup warm.

Toothless shook his head. "His broken rib is hurting him more than before. If we don't help Hiccup soon then-"

Toothless didn't finish besides gulp and a look of fear on his face. The others didn't have to hear the rest to know what Toothless meant. Merida held her hand to her mouth, Flynn and Jack shook their head along, and Jamie and Rapunzel had tears starting to form in their eyes. Pascal just looked saddened.

None of them knew what to do. Well, almost all of them.

Rapunzel looked down. In her eyes, you can see her making up a plan. But no one, including her, saw her tears give of soft yellow glow.

Wiping her tears away, Rapunzel looked up. "I'll do it."

Everyone turned to her. "What," Merida asked.

"I'll heal him," Rapunzel said, making Pascal look at her with an open mouth and Flynn and Merida gasp. Flynn stepped towards her, "Your sure about that? You know what it means, don't you?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"I know what it means. But I won't let Hiccup suffer in pain or die when he tried to save us," she said seriously.

Merida and Flynn smiled as Pascal gave a grin while Toothless, Jack, and Jamie looked confused.

Rapunzel sat on the ground, holding her out for Hiccup. "Give him to me and I'll do the rest."

"Trust her," Flynn said, "Merida and I know what she means and what she is going to do. She can heal Hiccup."

Toothless looked at the smiling and reassuring faces of Merida and Flynn. He looked at Hiccup and sighed. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, then I'm going Night Fury mode on you."

Merida and Flynn shivered as Jack and Jamie give a little chuckle, Jack had moved to stand next to Merida with Jamie in his arms.

Toothless carefully handed Hiccup to Rapunzel. Once Hiccup was in her arms, Rapunzel took her braided hair and placed the end of her braid to Hiccup's chest. Rapunzel then started to sing.

 _Flower, gleam and glow._  
 _Let your power shine._  
 _Make the clock reverse._  
 _Bring back what once was mine._

Toothless, Jack, and Jamie gasped in shock while Rapunzel's hair started glowing yellow. Angus just looked at the glow. Merida, Flynn, and Pascal just looked at it with awe. Hiccup's face started to lose it's pale color and returned to normal as some of the bruises and scratches disappeared.

 _Heal what has been hurt._  
 _Change the fates' design._  
 _Save what has been lost._  
 _Bring back what once was mine._

Hiccup gasped as he opened his eyes, only to widen them at the site of Rapunzel's glowing hair and her singing.

 _What once was mine._

Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing and she stopped singing, looking down at Hiccup. Hiccup sat up, staring at her in shock before looking down at himself. Every bruise and scratches and scraps were gone. Hiccup placed a hand on his chest. His broken rib was gone as well.

Turning to Rapunzel, Hiccup smiled.

"You healed me. A power like this is one to keep secret, yet you revealed it to heal me. Thank you," Hiccup said before hugging Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped before hugging Hiccup back.

When Rapunzel and Hiccup broke out of their hug and stood up, Toothless got out of his shock.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup only had time to turn before Toothless had wrapped his arms and wings around him.

Hiccup gasped, "Jeez, Toothless, I know that you were worried but I kinda need to BREATHE!"

"Oops, sorry." Toothless lets Hiccup go as chuckles came from the others. Toothless then hit Hiccup on the head.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried out as he held his head and glared at Toothless.

"And that's for scaring the dragon out of me!"

"Jeez, Toothless, you're so happy that I'm no longer injured but then you injure me? What gives?"

Toothless just shook his head and hugged Hiccup again.

Jack put Jamie down and walked up to Hiccup. Hiccup got out of his hug with Toothless and looked at him.

Jack smiled. "Glad you're alright."

Hiccup smiled and held his hand out. "Thank you for saving us."

Jack shook hands with Hiccup, nodding his head. Flynn looked at Merida, then at Hiccup.

"I think now would be a good time for you two to explain how you know each other," Flynn said, pointing towards Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Hiccup looked at each other.

"A month before I met Toothless, my Dad had to meet with the King from another land. While both groups had people, the leaders brought their children. My father, Stoick the Vast, brought me," Hiccup explained.

"And my father, King Fergus, brought me. While our fathers talked, Hiccup and I spent some time together. We got along quite well," Merida said.

Flynn looked up. "I think it's best that we camp here for the night. All of us."

Everyone looked up, and upon seeing that's it's dark, everyone agreed.

"You guys make a fire with the wood and rock around here. I'm gonna go get more," Hiccup said, heading towards the forest. Merida ran after Hiccup, following right behind and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm going with you. I know how to fight so I will be able to protect the both of us if something happens," Merida said. Hiccup nodded and looked back at Toothless. Toothless looked at him and nodded.

"Just come back in one piece," Toothless looked at Hiccup before he looked at Merida, "Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

Merida nodded while Hiccup looked offended. The others chuckled at this. Merida and Hiccup went into the woods and the others started making the fire.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup walked side by side, looking at the ground for good pieces of wood.

Merida glanced over at Hiccup who was picking up a stick, but he shook his head and threw the stick to the ground. Hiccup looked over at her and gave her a smile, gesturing his head forward.

"We need to keep looking. None of these sticks are good enough for wood," Hiccup said to Merida. Merida nodded and looked around.

Merida and Hiccup searched that area of the woods, but Hiccup was having no problem finding good wood, but Merida kept glancing at Hiccup. Merida looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

Finally, Merida just burst out. "How have you been doing?"

Hiccup stops and looks at her before smiling and laughing. "Depends on what you mean. How have you been doing?"

Merida shrugged before smirking. "Depends on what you mean."

Hiccup snorted before laughing again. Merida joined in and laughed along. Hiccup leaned against the tree that was behind him and Merida sat on the fallen tree behind her. Once both of them were done laughing, Hiccup looked at her and raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What was that you said five years ago? Singing takes all the pain away?"

Merida blushed and looked away. "Don't hold that against me ya Viking. I was ten."

"Wouldn't dream of it ya Scot," Hiccup said with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

Merida looked at him and glared. Hiccup just laughed. Merida huffed and crossed her arms and turned away. Hiccup stopped laughing and looked at her, his eyes turning questioning.

"What are you doing here, Merida? Away from your castle, I mean."

Merida sighed and looked at him, her arms falling to her sides.

"I ran away when my mother said I was to be married off to some guy who would win my hand. I tried to get her to changed her mind but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me I had to give up everything that made me who I am. My mother wanted me to be different and not who I was."

Hiccup smiled ruefully. "At least you're not a village outcast."

Merida looked confused. "Village outcast?"

Hiccup wonders on how to tell her when he gets an idea and smiles.

Hiccup-  
 _I walk around the village, ignoring the scowls_ _or insults everyone sends my way._  
 _I get tripped by the other teens or_ _pushed to the ground._

Hiccup waves his hand by his head as if he was ignoring something.

 _I try to prove that I'm not useless,_ _that I could do something worthwhile._  
 _But no matter how hard I try_ _I can't seem to make anyone proud._

Hiccup walks forward a couple steps before turning to face the way they came, casting his head down.

Merida gets up and walks over to Hiccup. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Hiccup to look at her. Merida had a look of understanding on her face and had very little pity on her face.

"Really," Merida asked.

Hiccup shrugged, making Merida let go of his shoulder. "Really. But it's all right. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"

Merida turned away, not expecting the question. "Well…"

Hiccup smiled and crossed his arms and gave Merida a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

Merida sighed and smiled, deciding to continue on with the song.

Merida-  
 _My father loves me for who I am._  
 _My three little brothers don't care what I do._  
 _My mother, however, is a different story._  
 _All she does is try to shape me into someone I am not._

Merida shakes her head, a frown on her face.

 _And while she gives me lessons on how to be_ _a proper princess, I'm thinking about freedom._  
 _But I'd rather be in the forest, shooting my arrows all day._

Merida makes a posture like she was about to shoot an arrow from her bow before she smiles and closes her eyes, content. Hiccup comes up to her side, a smile on his face. Hiccup touches her shoulder to get her attention.

Hiccup-  
 _I'm just like you._

That catches Merida's attention as she looks at Hiccup, a look of shock on her face. "You are?"

Hiccup-  
 _You're just like me._  
 _We want to be who we rather be._

Hiccup walks away before turning back to Merida.

 _Choices are that's ours._  
 _Someplace that accepts us for who we are._  
 _Yes, I am a kid like you._

Hiccup places a hand on his chest.

 _We'd never thought, that this was so._  
 _But now we've met and now we know._  
 _It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue._

Hiccup jumps up on the fallen tree that Merida was sitting on minutes ago and lifted his arms to the air.

 _That I am a kid like you._

Merida laughs at Hiccup and Hiccup joins in. Merida then remembered something. "If I remember correctly, you're a blacksmith?"

Hiccup nodded at that. He lifted his arms to balance himself as he walks on the fallen tree. "Yeah, I worked as Gobber's apprentice for nine years. I'm technically better than him."

Merida smirked and crossed arms. "Oh, really? Prove it."

Hiccup copied Merida, crossing his arms and smirking. "I made the saddle that Toothless is wearing in his Night Fury form."

Merida gasped in shock at that. "You made that?! The design looks so complicated!"

Hiccup laughed at Merida and raised a hand to the side of his head as he shook it. "Oh, it isn't really."

Hiccup-  
 _First I choose a type of leather from the bin_ _and I melt some metal down.  
_ _And I then put it all together_ _and it turns into a saddle!_

Hiccup mimics what he does to make the saddle.

Merida-  
 _Toothless wears the saddle,_ _with you as his Rider,_ _while I just shoot my arrows._

Merida gestures to Hiccup, then her quiver of arrows.

Both-  
 _And imagine life without the strife_ _of my mother/father looking down on_ _me with a scowl._

Hiccup and Merida walked up next to each other, making a fist a throwing that arms to make a half 'x'. Both laugh, hugging themselves. Once Hiccup and Merida stop laughing and smiles at each other, enjoying this greatly.

Merida frowns and turns away, hugging herself sadly. "I just wish my mother would understand that I'm not the princess she wants me to be."

Hiccup smiles in understanding behind Merida. "I completely understand."

Merida turns and looks at Hiccup. She smiles when she realizes that Hiccup is right. Merida eyes bright as she gets an idea. Turning to Hiccup, she continues.

Merida-  
 _I'm just like you._

Merida spins towards Hiccup.

Hiccup-  
 _I think that's true._

Hiccup spins towards Merida.

Merida-  
 _You're just like me._

Merida puts her hands on her hips.

Hiccup-  
 _Yes, I can see._

Hiccup puts his hands on his hips.

Both-  
 _We take responsibility._

Hiccup and Merida grab each other's hand and both spin in a circle.

Merida-  
 _We carry through._

Hiccup-  
 _We carry through._

Both spin in the opposite direction.

Both-  
 _Wish to do what we want to do._  
 _Yes, I am a kid like you._

Merida and Hiccup pointed to each other.

Merida-  
 _I'm just like you._

Hiccup-  
 _I'm just like you._

Merida-  
 _You're just like me._

Hiccup-  
 _You're just like me._

Both-  
 _It's something that we both can see._

Hiccup and Merida spin around each other before grabbing the hands of the other and spinning.

Merida-  
 _A heart that beats._

Hiccup-  
 _A heart that beats._

Both them dance with their hands touching. Both spin under their arms before both walk up to the pile of wood they made.

Both-  
 _A voice that speaks the truth._  
 _Yes, I am a kid like you._

Both raise their arms to the sky. Both of them turn to each other laugh up a storm, hugging each other. Both of them pull away from each other, suddenly realizing they were hugging each other, both pulled away blushing.

Merida grabs half of the woodpile as Hiccup grabs the other. Hiccup looks at Merida and smiles. "Thanks for singing with me. I needed that."

Merida smiled and shrugged. "No problem."

Merida looks at Hiccup and her eyes widen when she sees that Hiccup's face was close to hers. Hiccup smirks and leans a bit closer. "After all, singing takes the pain away."

Hiccup walks away from Merida as she's sighs in relief before she follows.

About a couple minutes later, they were back at the campsite. Flynn looked up at them. "About time. What took you so long?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Took a couple minutes to get to know each other again."

Hiccup and Merida put their piles of wood in the fire before sitting with the others. Rapunzel looked away from the sight of Pascal sleeping on her lap to look at the everyone before speaking up. "It's my eighteenth birthday in two days, and I was wondering if we could go see the floating lights. The lanterns."

As everyone stared at her, Rapunzel continued. "I never left my tower, so I could see the lanterns only from my window. Now that I'm free, I want to see them up close."

Merida smiled at her. "I don't mind. Those lights only appear on your birthday so there must be a reason to why."

Flynn nodded. "Where ever you two go, I will go. As I said, you two are like sisters to me."

Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn looked at the others, wondering what they were gonna say.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the others. "We're in."

Now, everyone stared at Jack and Jamie. Jack looked at Jamie, who was leaning against his chest. "Well, Jamie, it's up to you. Want to go with them?"

Jamie smiles and nods up at Jack. "Yes."

Jack looks at the others and nods. "We're in."

Rapunzel let out a squeal, making Toothless hold his ears for a second. "I can't wait! Tomorrow, all together, we set out to see the lanterns! I can't wait!"

They all smiled.

* * *

 **Me: Finally! I got the chapter done.**

 **Do you guy's know how hard it is to write a chapter without ideas?**

 **Give me some ideas! I need them to continue to the sequel!**

 **'What Once Was Mine' - Tangled**

 **'A Girl Like You' - Barbie Princess and the Pauper (For some reason, I wanted to do this)**

 **Hoped you guys liked the chapter!**


	9. Kingdom Dance And Lost Princess

**Me: Hey guys!**

 **I got the chapter up. I hope you guys love it!**

 **I know some of you loved the way Merida and Hiccup little bonding moment in the forest was. And Merida's little crush on Hiccup.**

 **But what else is gonna happened?**

 **And I'm gonna change the name of the story. From "The Big Four: Seasons Awaken" to "The Big Seven: Seasons Awaken". After this chapter is up, I'm gonna fix the summary and the first chapter to fit the title. Letting you guys know.**

 **Now let's get down to business, shall we?**

* * *

The group of seven walked towards the bridge leading towards the town of the Kingdom Corona, Merida's horse at the stables where she could. Toothless was wearing a cape that Merida gave him, to hide his wings and tail. Toothless's cape was pure black like his scales, only him to hide in the shadows if he so wished.

Rapunzel was jumping up and down, looking at the different places and signs and people and decorations. Merida was next to her, looking at everything as well, but staying within arms reach of Rapunzel to make sure she doesn't run off to far.

The others were over by a knee sized wall. Toothless and Jack were standing next to each other while Hiccup and Jamie were kneeling, playing with Pascal. Toothless and Jack looked down at the two, smiling. Flynn was standing with Toothless and Jack, but he was watching Merida and Rapunzel.

Flynn attention was taken somewhere else when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Flynn let out a loud gasp that attracted the attention of Toothless, Hiccup, Jamie, Jack, and Pascal.

Flynn stared into the face that he remembered. It was the face of the Captian of the Guards. With the Captain was other guards. Flynn gulped as the Captain growled.

"Two years since you've disappeared from Corona, escaping on the back of the horse with a red-haired girl as its rider. But now that your back, you are gonna be locked up for your crimes, thief," the Captain growled at Flynn.

Toothless and Jack pulled Hiccup and Jamie towards them, Jamie holding Pascal in his arms. Rapunzel looked at Merida, who had her back turned to what was happening behind. Rapunzel gasped and pointed to at Flynn, making Merida turn and gasp.

Flynn leaned away from the Captain and gulped, "I knew I was forgetting something when I set my feet in Town."

Merida's eyes widen before looking around. Merida grabbed an apple from a shop she was standing next to and threw the apple at the Captain's head. The Captain groaned and held his head as the sound of the impact echoed in his head, letting go of Flynn in the process. Flynn backed up to the four boys behind him.

"Flynn! Guys!"

At the cry of their two female friends, Flynn, Toothless, Jack, Hiccup, and Jamie looked at Merida and Rapunzel.

"Come on," Merida yelled, telling them to run by waving her hands. The five boys ran to Merida and Rapunzel, Jamie handing Pascal to Rapunzel when he passed her. The group ran till they came to the Town Square.

Catching their breath, the seven kids laughed.

Toothless and Flynn had an arm around each other's shoulders as Jamie leaned against them both, the two keeping him from falling. Merida leaned against Hiccup as Rapunzel leaned against Jack. The two pairs looked at each other before blushing, moving two feet away from each other.

Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie smirked and gave the two pairs a knowing grin.

Rapunzel brushed her bangs out of her face when music drew her attention. Walking over, Rapunzel saw three men playing music with instruments. Rapunzel slowly got into the beat, moving along before she was dancing to the music.

Jamie saw this and pointed to Rapunzel. "Hey look! Rapunzel's dancing!"

The six of them watched as Rapunzel danced to the music, her braid moving wild at every spin that she did. Other people started watching her as well. The three men playing looked at her and smiled, watching her dance to their music.

Rapunzel spun towards a little boy and pulled him into the dance, his parents laughing. Rapunzel spun towards the other side of the Town Square, grabbing a man into the dance as well, his friend laughed at him. Rapunzel then danced herself towards three people, one woman and two men, before grabbing one of the men, making him grab the woman who grabbed the other man before pulling them into the dance. Rapunzel then danced to a woman standing near a building before taking her by the arm and pulling her the dance as well.

People started to clap with the music, Rapunzel and the people she dragged into the dance dancing along. Other people came to watch.

Rapunzel looked at her friends and waved her hand at them, telling them to join. Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie shook their heads 'No'. Jack and Toothless looked at each other and backed up before pushing the four into the dance. Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie give the two a look of disdain as they were pulled into the dance.

Jack and Toothless laughed before joining in, dancing solo.

Rapunzel noticed Jack and Merida noticed Hiccup and reached out towards the other. Hiccup and Jack reached for the girl reaching for them, but Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup were pulled away by other people just as their hands touched. They give the other a smile as they were pulled away. Jack just watched Rapunzel, not caring that people were going through him.

Toothless noticed people going through Jack and danced towards Jack's spot, looking like he was just moving to the music. Jack looked at him when he got close.

"Knew it," Toothless said, his eyes narrowed playfully before whispering, "You're a spirit."

Jack gasped as he looked at Toothless.

"How do you know," Jack asked.

Toothless smiled and turned to the side before leaning towards Jack, making it look like he was leaning to the music. "I'm a Dragon Hybrid Jack, meaning I can see things like an animal can."

"Oh, right," Jack said, looking down. Toothless spun so it looked like he spun to the music, but he ended up in front of Jack.

"Don't be ashamed of it. Spirit's and Hybrids always have known about each other, since we can see you without believing and we live for a long time, longer than humans," Toothless said.

Jack looked at him.

"How do you deal with it. Knowing that you outlive someone you care about," Jack said, looking at Jamie at the last bit.

"Simple," Toothless said.

Toothless spun to Jack's other side when Jack looked at him.

"We enjoy the good times. Like the fact that we made them happy while we were around. That will last forever, knowing that we made them happy," Toothless explained.

Toothless looked at Hiccup when he was done saying that. Jack followed his gaze, looking at the Viking Boy. Toothless looked back at Jack.

"So do just that," Toothless said.

Jack looked at Toothless. Toothless smiled and spun away. Jack watched him before looking at Hiccup and Jamie. Jack smiled and shook his head before dancing to the music again.

The seven of them danced to the music, which was getting faster and more upbeat. Suddenly, the music reached the repeat before it then ended.

Rapunzel and Merida closed their eyes and spun as Hiccup and Jack looked towards them. As the music hit the last beat, Merida and Hiccup ended up in each other's arms as Rapunzel had her back against Jack's chest, his arms around her, though to everyone else Rapunzel just stopped with her arms to her sides.

Everyone clapped and the two pairs once again blushed and moved away from one other. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie looked at each other again and smiled knowingly.

The seven grouped up again, walking to a building and standing next to it.

"We still have time before the lanterns. What do think we should do," Flynn said.

"It's Rapunzel's birthday, so I think we should do what she wants to do," Jamie stating.

They stared at Rapunzel, smiles on their faces. Rapunzel looked at them and smiled. "Let's check the shops for a while. I want to see what they have."

Merida and Hiccup reach to their sides, holding out a decent size pouch that carried money. The others stared at them as Merida and Hiccup stared at each other before they all laughed. Hiccup looks at them, a thinking expression on his face.

"I think we should split into two groups," Hiccup stating, "Since Merida and I have money, we'll start the groups. Who wants to go with who?"

"I'm going with Merida," Rapunzel and Flynn said. The both of them walked over to Merida, Pascal sitting proudly on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Toothless walked over and wrapped his arms around Hiccup in a brotherly fashion. Hiccup huffed and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. You want to go with me," Hiccup teased Toothless, reaching up and flicking Toothless on the forehead. Toothless just gave a chuckle.

Jack kneeled down to Jamie. The two whispered what they were saying. Toothless tilted his head in their direction, only to have Hiccup elbow him in the chest.

"No eavesdropping Toothless," Hiccup teased. Toothless huffed.

Jack stood up and looked at Hiccup. "We'll go with you two."

Hiccup smiled as Jack and Jamie walked up to them.

"Okay," Rapunzel said happily, "Us three will be Group Three and you four will be Group Four!" Rapunzel jumped up and down, clearly getting excited about looking around the shops.

"Alright everyone, let's get through it," Flynn said.

Merida and Hiccup gave their groups money and like that, Groups Three and Four were off.

Rapunzel was at the Paint Shop and was looking at the different paints and brushes that a painting shop had before seeing a book the size of her hand to her elbow that had pencils on it. Picking it up, she realized that it was a drawing book and gave a happy squeal. Rapunzel then looked over and saw Hiccup drawing the castle in his notebook. Smiling, Rapunzel picked up another drawing book and bought both of them.

Merida was at a Bow shop and was looking at the different bows there was, picking some up and testing them out. Merida shook her head at all of them before buying more arrows. Hiccup, who had finished drawing the castle and put his notebook back, looked at Merida and saw her looking at her bow. Her bow looked worn and looked like it would break if it went through so much more damage.

Hiccup smiled as he got an idea before looking over at a Weapons Shop. Walking over, Hiccup looked at the different swords and daggers, his hand in his chin and looked at them. Hiccup called over the Shopkeeper and started talking to him. Toothless was next to Hiccup, shaking his head as Hiccup asked about the different swords and daggers, making his own observation about them.

Jack was watching as Jamie checked out the books at the Book Shop. Jack was smiling as he watched Jamie flipped through the books. Flynn glanced up at them before he looked back down, looking over the different varieties of books. Flynn picked up one and looked them over before picking them down, none of them catching his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Flynn gasped he saw the Captian and his Guards. The Captian pointed out the shops and his guards started searching. Flynn slowly moved so he was near the back of the shop.

Kneeling down, Flynn pretended to look through the books, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to look at the guards. Flynn looked back at the bookcase when some guards looked over in his direction.

Looking down, Flynn noticed a very dusty book behind the books on the bottom shelf. Tilting the books in front, Flynn grabbed the book from the back. Looking at it, Flynn saw that dust covered the front of the book. Using his hand, Flynn wiped the dust off, then shook the dust off his hand.

Flynn looked at the title and saw that the title read, "Prophecy Of The Big Seven". Flynn raised an eyebrow giving a small smile and walking up to the Shopkeeper after seeing that no guards were around. Jamie just got done buying a book.

Flynn chuckled, "Well, kid? What did you buy?"

The shopkeeper looked at Flynn, blinking in recognition. Flynn didn't see this as he was smiling at a bouncing Jamie.

"I bought a book called the "Legend Of The Magical Golden Flower". Sounds cool," Jamie said, holding the book close to his chest. Flynn smiled, placing a hand on the desk.

"Flynn Rider," the Shopkeeper said, making Flynn freeze and slowly look at the Shopkeeper. People around the Book Shop looked at Flynn.

"Please don't call the Guards. I'm buying, not stealing like how I used to," Flynn begged.

The Shopkeeper looked at Flynn, rubbing his chin. The Shopkeeper glanced at Jamie, who looked worried at Flynn. He then looked down at the book. Upon seeing it, his eyes widening.

"You want that book? No one would buy it so it just collected dust. If you're buying, five gold will do," the Shopkeeper said, crossing his arms and smiling.

Flynn gave a sigh of relief and bought the book. Flynn, Jamie, and Jack left just as the Captain came up, holding out a picture of Flynn.

"Have you seen Flynn Rider anywhere," the Captain asked.

The Shopkeeper smiled. "Why yes. He bought a book from me."

"Bought," the Captain said, eye wide.

"Yes. He and the boy with him went that way," the Shopkeeper said, pointing in the opposite direction where Flynn, Jamie, and Jack went. The people watching laughed quietly as the Captian and his Guards walked away.

Toothless and Hiccup were walking back to the Town Square, Hiccup struggling to hold the heavy bag of swords and daggers. Toothless rolled his eyes and helped Hiccup hold it the right way, allowing Hiccup to walk the right way with discomfort. Hiccup smiled in thanks. Toothless nodded his head when a voice caught his attention.

"Corona Cloths. Wanna buy some Corona Cloths, sir? One coin each" an elderly woman asked Toothless.

Toothless looked at the woman and smiled. Kneeling down, Toothless said, "I'll buy seven."

The elderly woman gave Toothless seven Cloths and Toothless gave her seven gold. Toothless gave Hiccup a Corona Cloth. Hiccup smiled and put the Corona Cloth inside his vest. Walking back to the Town Square, Hiccup saw Rapunzel drawing on the ground with chalk, her hand purple.

Hiccup walked over. "Can I join?"

Rapunzel looked at him and nodded. "I don't mind."

Hiccup got down on his knees, placing the bag he was carrying on the ground. Hiccup grabbed a yellow chalk and got drawing. When they were done, Rapunzel and Hiccup looked down at the giant drawing of a yellow sun with a purple background.

As Hiccup and Rapunzel washed their hands with Toothless standing near them, the other four walked up.

"Wow! That's big," Jamie gasped in awe.

"Thank you," Hiccup said as Rapunzel smiled next to him.

"You two made that," Jamie said, looking back at the drawing.

"Yep," came the cheerful answer from Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Jack looked over at the Bakery. Jack flew over and grabbed a plate, placing seven cupcakes on it. He then placed a seven gold next to the Baker before flying back to the others. Jack presented the cupcakeAnyone

one want a cupcake," Jack asked with a chuckle, holding out the plate.

They all took a cupcake, Jamie and Rapunzel having very happy faces.

A couple bites later, they were done eating their cupcakes. Merida just finished with the last bite when she looked up and gasped. The Guards were in the Town Square! If they recognized Flynn, they would recognize her by her hair!

"The Guards! They're in the Town Square," Merida yelled in a whisper.

Flynn gasped, looking at the Guards. "If they catch me, I'm gonna be hanged. Merida as well because she helped me escape three years ago."

Hiccup's eye's narrowed as he looked at the Guards before he looked at a Library. He pointed at it as he picked the bag with the stuff he bought. "Over there."

Leading them into the Library, Hiccup opened the door. Once they were in, Hiccup peeked out, only to see a lot of Guards checking Town Square. Hiccup closed the door and locked it.

"There's a lot of Guards out there. We're gonna be here for awhile," Hiccup said.

They all sighed in relief. Rapunzel looked at Pascal when Pascal tapped her with his tail. Pascal used his tail to pointed downward at the bag. Rapunzel glanced down at her bag and gasped. She got up, reaching into the bag and pulling out a drawing book that she bought.

She walked up to Hiccup. "I got one for me, but when I saw you drawing the castle I decided to get you one too!"

Rapunzel handed Hiccup the drawing book. Hiccup smiled, "Thank you, I was running out of room in my notebook."

Hiccup kneels down, putting the drawing book on his knee. Hiccup opened the bag he was carrying, revealing daggers, two swords, and sheaths.

"After what happen with Theo, I wanted to give you guys something that would help protect yourselves," he said, looking at everyone.

"Thank you," Flynn said.

Hiccup handed out the sheaths before he started handing out the swords and daggers with theirs sheathes. Flynn and Merida got the swords. Jamie, Jack, and Rapunzel got daggers. Hiccup put the drawing book in the bag and handed Toothless a sheath and a dagger. Toothless looked at the dagger in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want you to use your claws unless it's necessary," Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless shrugged and took the dagger. Then, Toothless pulled out five Corona Cloths.

"I bought seven of these Corona Cloths and thought that we should all have a souvenir. Hiccup and I already have ours," Toothless said.

Everyone took a Corona Cloth as a souvenir. Suddenly, the door nob moved, making everyone in the room freeze. The door nob stopped jiggling and footsteps showed that the person was leaving.

"If we're gonna be here for awhile, then we have something to do. We are in a Library," Flynn whispered.

They all dispersed around the room, looking at the different books, besides one. Jack didn't grab a book to read, he stood by the window and looked out. The sun was just starting to set when the guards left.

Jack looked back at the other six, "They're gone!"

They all looked at Jack before putting the books back. Jack unlocked the door and they walked out. As Flynn shut the door, Rapunzel looked over at a painting on the wall that had flowers in front of it and people were staring at. The painting was a woman and man in fancy clothing, like a queen and king from a book. The man had an arm around the woman. In the woman arms was a baby with blonde hair and green eyes.

Rapunzel walked up to the painting, Pascal looking at the painting with an awed look. She looked then looked at the woman and her two daughters who were sitting in front of it.

"It's for the Lost Princess," the little girl told her baby sister, placing the flower on the stone in front of the painting.

"Lost Princess," Rapunzel questioned.

"You say it like your not from around here."

Rapunzel turned towards the voice. An elderly man was looking at her. Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

She gestured to her friends who were walking up. "My friends and I aren't from around here. This is our first time here actually."

The elderly man huffed.

"Well, I'll tell you about it. About the Queen, King, and the Lost Princess," he gestured to the man and woman in the painting.

"About 18 years ago, this day marking the 18th, the Queen got ill when she was about to have a baby. She got so sick that doctors said she wouldn't survive giving birth. The Queen was running out of time, so the people of the Kingdom to start looking for the Golden Flower. I know because I was a part of it search party. Everyone had a part. We didn't want the Queen to die and leave our King wifeless with a child," The elderly man explained.

He continued.

"The Flower had the ability to heal the sick or wounded or sometimes, bring a person back from the dead if it's right after that person dies. We found the Flower and dig it up, bringing it back to the Queen. A cook turned the Flower into a broth and the Queen drank it. The Magic of the Flower healed the Queen. Minutes later, the Queen started showing signs that the baby was coming and hours later, the Princess was born. The Princess was kidnapped from her crib by an old woman wearing a cape about two weeks after she was born. Now, on the Princess's birthday, the Queen and King release thousands of Lanterns into the sky, hoping one day she would return."

"Wow, poor girl. She's probably is leading a life that is a lie," Hiccup said, a bitter look on his face. Toothless gave Hiccup a side hug.

"What was the Princesses name? I forgot it because I haven't been here in awhile and it also slipped my mind years ago," Flynn asked.

The elderly man looked at him. "The Princess's name is-"

"To the boats," a man shouted. People started leaving, heading to the docks.

"Boats," Merida questioned.

"To set the Lanterns. People are given Lanterns to let go into the sky. You get Lanterns down by the docks," the elderly man as he left.

"Thank you for the story," Rapunzel shouted to him.

Toothless smiled. He pulled all of them into a group huddle. "Come on! Let's go get some Lanterns and some boats."

"Right," the other six replied to him.

* * *

 **Me: I finally got the chapter updated!**

 **This took longer than I thought since I had the scenes, I just had to fill them and put words in between.**

 **Well, hope you guy's like this.**

 **'Kingdom Dance' - Tangled.**

 **I bet some of you were wanting to hear the elderly man say Rapunzel's name as the Lost Princess name? Well, not yet! That will ruin the story!**

 **I'll try to get the chapter up soon.**


	10. Story Time

**Me: How are you all taking the story so far? Do you like it?**

 **School's is back on so I will be busy but I will update when I can.**

 **Don't worry, this story won't get boring because I won't let it.**

 **I have a new poll up. What do you want them to do first?**

* * *

The seven friends sat in the boats near the ships, but far away enough to have their own privacy. They were close together so they wouldn't get separated. Their lanterns were sitting on the floorboards of their boats.

Merida and Hiccup sat in one boat. Rapunzel and Jack sat in the other, Pascal sitting on the flat circle wood piece watching them. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie shared one, Jamie sitting in the middle due to his small size allows him to fit.

Merida and Hiccup were on the left boat. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie were in the middle boat. Jack and Rapunzel were on the right boat.

Rapunzel looked up at the night sky. She smiled. She was having too much fun! And she had more friends to spend with on her birthday than what she had before!

Rapunzel then frowned. Her entire life was a lie up until she found out she was kidnapped. She was kidnapped and she doesn't know who her parents were or if their even alive. She didn't know who to trust besides her friends Merida and Flynn. And her new friends, including Hiccup who got an injury that could have killed him just to save a couple people he didn't know.

She wanted to be more useful, that way people wouldn't get hurt if they helped her. She justed wanted to be free from the person Gothel made her become.

Rapunzel sighed and did the only thing she could think of. She started singing.

Rapunzel-  
 _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect girl.  
Or a perfect person.  
Can it be, I wasn't meant to play the part?  
Now I see, that if I go on living like I am, I will never be free._

The others looked at her. Merida looks down before leaning back, looking at the night sky like how Rapunzel was. Merida started singing.

Merida-  
 _Look at me,_ _I will never pass for a for a perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be, I wasn't meant to have the part?  
Now I see, that if I do my mother's wishes, I will lose my freedom._

Flynn looked at the two and groaned. He leaned back, staring up at the night sky. He looked thoughtful for a second before he too began to sing.

Flynn-  
 _Look at me,_ _I will never pass for a perfect man._  
 _Or a perfect civilian._  
 _Can it be,_ _I was never given the part to play?_  
 _Now I see, t_ _hat if I had my father's love, h_ _e wouldn't have given me up._

Hiccup looks over at Flynn, understanding in his eyes. Jamie look's at the three of them before looking at Jack and frowns. Jamie leans back and starts singing as well.

Jamie-  
 _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect boy.  
Or a perfect son.  
Can it be, that I never had the part?  
Now I see, that if I want my words to be believed, I need to grow up._

Jack looks at Jamie and smiling sadly. Jamie feared growing up and never seeing Jack again and when Jamie tried telling people Jack Frost was real, they laughed it off, playing it as a child's imagination. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt, Jack looks up at the sky and sing to.

Jack-  
 _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect spirit.  
Or a perfect teen.  
Can it be, that I wasn't given the part?  
Now I see, that if I was to belong and liked, I would have to be like the other spirits._

Hiccup and Toothless looked over at Jack, understanding and pity in their eyes. Toothless looked at the night sky and shrugged, laying against to wood of the boat and sang.

Toothless-  
 _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect king.  
Or a perfect son.  
Can it be, that part I was never meant to play?  
Now I see, that if I live my father's life, I will never live my own._

Hiccup looks at all of them. He knew about Toothless's problem, but not the others. Merida's and Jack's was like his and Toothless's, but Jamie's, Rapunzel's, and Flynn's were like Hiccup. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looked up at the night sky. Since the other's did it, he might as well too.

Hiccup-  
 _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect Viking.  
Or a perfect Chief.  
Can it be, I was never meant to play the part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would get mistreated._

While Hiccup was singing, everyone sat up and stared at him. Toothless and Merida had the look was-not-expecting-him-to-join look. Jack, Jamie, Flynn, and Rapunzel had that he-could-sing-really-good look. Hiccup looked down at the water, seeing his face in the reflection of the water. He continued singing.

 _Who is that kid I see?_  
 _Staring straight back at me?_

The other six looked down at the water as Hiccup sang, seeing their faces. All at once, they sang in unison.

All-  
 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_  
 _Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I tried._  
 _When will my reflection show who I am inside!  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

The seven of them stopped singing, longing was clear on their faces. Jack lets out a loud huff, getting the other's attention as he laid back, his staff against his chest. Jack look at them all before giving a small smile.

"There's still time before the Lanterns. So, anyone who wants to tell their story? I'll go first," Jack asked them all. The six others nodded. Pascal climbed up to Rapunzel's shoulder and laid down, wanting to listen in on the stories.

Jack rolled his neck. "When I woke up as Jack Frost, I was in a pond, under the ice. I believe I died when I became a spirit. Well, I don't remember much of my past because of memory loss, but I remember I someone else before I became Jack Frost."

"Jokul Frosti," Hiccup say's, eyes wide.

Jack shrugged. "My Viking name. And before you ask Hiccup because I have a feeling you will, yes, I am the Spirit of Winter and I do bring winter, snow, and ice when it hit's winter season to a certain country. I've been around for 300 hundred years, but I'm 317 since when I came out of the pond I was 17. Anyway, I traveled the world and seen different sights. Other spirit beat me up and I had no friends. No one was able to see me because I need to be believed in to be seen. But Jamie was the only one to see me until we meet you guys yesterday. Well, besides Toothless because he's a Dragon Hybrid so he can see me without believing."

Toothless nodded. "It's true. Dragon Hybrids are part animal so we can see spirits."

"Still, it's depressing. You were invisible to people who couldn't see you because they didn't believe in you. People choose to ignore me and believe me to be invisible," Hiccup stated.

Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"You're not alone anymore Hiccup," Toothless looked at Jack now, "And neither are you."

"Toothless is right," Rapunzel said, "You're not alone anymore you two."

Jack and Hiccup smiled as the others nodded in agreement.

Jack turned to Jamie. "Your turn. You can explain how we met."

Jamie nodded.

"Jack and I met two years ago when I was eight. I was laying in my yard bored when Jack flew out of the trees. Three spirits were chasing him and wanted to beat him up. One spirit threw a fireball and I gasped. Jack heard and stood in front me. Jack used his ice to destroy the fireball, but a small piece of fire hit Jack on the side. I took Jack up to my room and we talked for the day while Jack healed. Since then, Jack was with me every day. He still did his work as a Bringer of Winter. Jack lived at the pond near my house. Everything was fine. Things were great. I even tried getting my Mom to believe in Jack. Then one day, everything went bad," Jamie said.

Jamie explained everything with a happy tone until he got to the last sentence was when he turned sad. Jack frowned, knowing what Jamie was gonna say. The others sat more upright seeing that what Jamie was gonna say was important.

"You see, my birth father kidnapped my mother ten years ago. It's because of him I was born," Jamie told.

Flynn gasped, "You mean your birth father-"

Jamie nodded. "Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I don't know things I'm not supposed to know yet. I hear things and they get stuck in my head and I remember them. Yes, that is how I was brought into the world."

Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, and Flynn looked disgusted while Rapunzel and Merida looked sick.

"My birth father was locked up and my mother married my step-dad, Steve. My mother didn't bother with hiding this from me. So when I was eight while Jack was busy spreading Winter, my mother told me. She said that I was old enough to understand. A couple day's ago, my father escaped from prison and came to get me, wanting me live and become like him. My mom knew that he'd come one day so she a backpack prepared for me to run off with. While I was running, my father shot my mother with a gun he had."

Jamie stopped and looked at the others. "Since you guy's probably never seen a gun before, a gun is a dangerous weapon where I come from. They can kill a person instantly if the bullet hit's the right place or by bleeding out because of the bullet wound."

Besides Jack, the others nodded in understanding.

"Jack arrived and froze my mothers wound so she could live. Jack then chased after me and my birth father. Jack found me and after that, he brought me with him everywhere he goes to protect me from my father. "

"Poor kid," Rapunzel said, reaching over and rubbing Jamie on the head.

Merida looked over at Jack. "Brave of you to protect your friend."

Jack chuckled, "Jamie is more than a friend, he's like a little brother to me."

"Still, you technically saved him. Very brave of you," Rapunzel stated, smiling at Jack. Jack's cheeks turned a bit blue and looked away from Rapunzel.

"Thank you," Jack said bashfully.

Flynn leaned over, since he was sitting to Jack's left, and whispered, "Are you blushing?"

"N..no," Jack stuttered, pulling his hood up. Flynn smiled evilly but moved away from Jack, leaving him alone. Flynn knew that Jack was lying, stuttering or not.

Rapunzel bounced, shaking the boat she and Jack were in and making Jack hold onto the sides, and said loudly, "I'm next! I wanna get my story over with!"

After the boat stopped shaking, and Jack letting go of the sides, Rapunzel started.

"This is gonna be short. For seventeen years, I never left the tower I lived in. I met Pascal when he climbed up to my tower and we've been friends since. About a year ago, Merida and Flynn overheard my so-called mother say that she kidnapped me from my real family. I don't know if they are alive or if they are dead since I was in that tower all my life. So when Merida and Flynn told me that we were gonna run away, I was happy to finally get out of that tower. Maybe I can find out who my parents are and who I really am."

Hiccup huffed, "You lived a life that was a lie. I believe anyone would want to know who they really are if they found out if they were kidnapped."

"Flynn and I planned on trying to find Rapunzel's real family, but we don't know where to start," Merida said.

"I hope you find them," Toothless said.

Rapunzel nodded in thanks.

Flynn rolled his head. "Might as well and go next."

Once everyone looked at him, Flynn started.

"I grew up in an orphanage. My father had given me up. The nurse could have told me who my father was, but she wasn't that nice. As soon as I turned fifteen, she kicked me out and called me a thief since, to her, I stole so much time from her when she could have done so many other things. Since no one would hire me to work for them, I had to steal to live. Three years ago, I stole some food the guards came after me. Merida came out of nowhere and told me to get on the Angus. After we were far away enough, she wrapped up the arm that was glazed by an arrow. She even threatened to punch me in the face if I called her princess."

The seven of them laughed.

"While I want the nurse to pay for want she did to you, I know Merida enough that she actually would punch people in the face if they called her princess after she told them not to," Hiccup laughed, holding his chest, "She did the same thing to me, except it was a push into the mud."

Flynn continued. "After hearing the guards come after us, Merida, Angus, and I hide behind some vines where we met Rapunzel and Pascal in the Tower. We talked for a bit until we had to leave. Merida invited me to stay in the castle so I wouldn't have to steal anymore. So, since then, besides hiding from the guards and sneaking everywhere I went in Merida's castle, that's it."

"Seems like that was fun after awhile," Jack said with a smile.

"It was. Especially when the guards have no idea where their helmets go when it was right on their head," Flynn said.

This drew more laughs from the seven friends.

"I'll go next," Merida said. Merida cleared her throat.

"My dad and I get along well. In fact, my dad taught me how to sword fight and archery. My three brothers who are triplets always give me a laugh. They love causing trouble and doing pranks."

Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Merida frowned. "My mother and me? Forget it. We don't get along at all. All my mother does is try and control me. She took away things from me, little by little. She took away archery, then sword fighting, then couple day's ago, she took away my freedom. She sent letters to the three other clans, telling them that their heirs can come and seek my hand in marriage. As soon as I found out, I exploded. When my mother told me that I have to stop being me, I ran away to be free. Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Angus joined me obviously."

"My mother would never do something like that for me," Jamie stated.

"Then again, mother's shouldn't do that to their kids. Thier suppose to take care of them and supported their choices," Jack said.

"Your relationship with your mother is like me and my father. Toothless to," Hiccup said before gesturing to Toothless.

"Really," Merida asked.

Toothless sighed. "Guess it's my turn."

Once all eyes were on him, Toothless began.

"My life was great. I had friends, a best friend who never left my side, and an awesome big brother. My father was Aphla, in other words, King, of the Night Furies, so the made me and my brother Princes of the Night Furies."

Toothless stopped and looked at Hiccup, who looked back at him. They both looked at Jamie, Jack, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida who looked like they were processing what Toothless just said.

"Three," Hiccup started.

"Two," Toothless continued.

"One," both boy's said.

"You're a Prince," Jack, Jamie, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida exclaimed loudly.

"Yep! We even are the same age and have the same birthday," Hiccup stated.

"Really," Jamie asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said, smiling. Toothless flicked Hiccup on the head. Hiccup still smiled.

"Anyway, five years ago, my friends started leaving me. The only friend that wouldn't leave me was Midnight."

Toothless smiled sadly and Hiccup rubbed his back. The others looked at each other before looking back at Toothless.

"Midnight never left me. She stood by my side through everything. Even when her parents told her to leave me alone she didn't listen. Out of all my friends who treated me like a Prince, she didn't treat me like a Prince, but an equal. I actually fell in love with her. I believed that we would get together. But then the truth came out," Toothless said sorrowly.

"Truth," Flynn asked.

Toothless looked up at them and nodded.

"You have to understand, Night Furies are the most dangerous dragons or Dragon Hybrids out there. We never miss a shot, we're fast, we're deadly. We can kill an army without getting seen or hit. But we also have our rules and laws. Rules can be broken and you can get punished. But a law? Break a law, it's either banishment, death, or no flying for months. And let me tell, we love our wings and flying because we're free, but we rather choose that then banishment or death."

Everyone stayed silent as Toothless sighed.

"Night Furies had slaves. Human slaves. We would take them from their villages during raids. That's one of the reasons why people are never seen again if they ever saw a Night Fury. We would take them or we would kill them," Toothless told.

The others gasped.

"Your people kept HUMAN slaves," Merida said, shocked.

"You don't seem like the type to have a slave Toothless," Jack said, blinking.

Toothless smiled at Jack.

"Thanks. Honestly, I never treated my 'slaves' as if they were servants. I treated them like an equal because Midnight told me that they were beings like us and deserved to be treated like one. So, I followed her and loved it. My brother, Nightcore, even did the same thing when he caught me playing with one of my so-called slaves. It was such a good feeling," Toothless explained, a happy smile on his face.

Hiccup held up his wrist and pulled down his right sleeve, revealing a black scaled bracelet.

"Night Furies mark their slaves with their scales so they would know who they belong to by the scent. To protect me, Toothless made me a bracelet with his scales so if I came across another Night Fury, I wouldn't be killed or made a slave. We came up with a plan that if I did come across one alone, I would say that I was sent to do something but got lost or something to keeping me from getting back to him. As a custom, the Night Fury would have no choice but to take me back to Toothless," Hiccup told them.

"Wow, that's smart," Jamie said.

"Thank you," Toothless and Hiccup said.

Rapunzel coughed into her hand, getting their attention.

"I hate to bring sadness back, but what happened to Midnight," Rapunzel asked.

Toothless frowned.

"Freeing humans or helping them escape was against a law. Midnight was discovered to have been freeing slaves for two years, since she was eight, making her ten when she was discovered. She broke a law, a strong one at that. When it was told she had a partner, she was told to reveal who it was and she will be able to stay. It shocked everyone, including me, when she said that she would rather be banished then reveal her partner in crime. So, she was banished."

Gasped came from the others except for Hiccup, who face said that he knew everything being told already.

Toothless closed his eyes.

"Before she left, we hugged and she kissed me, telling me that she loved me back and one day we would see each other again. The day after, I asked my father why my friends left, since I felt so alone. He told me, right in front of Nightcore too, that I was to prepare training to become Aphla since I was stronger, smarter, and faster than my brother. That became an argument, one that made my father, Black Night, slap me across the face. That was last straw. I ran away, ignoring the orders of my father and pleas of my brother to come back. Later that day, I met Hiccup," Toothless finished.

"Wow. You had a great life, besides the whole slave thing, and because of your father, it went bad," Flynn said.

"How about your mother," Rapunzel asked.

Toothless shrugged. "I don't know. Nightcore and I don't know what happened to her. No would tell us either."

"Well, I hope you find out and I also hope you find Midnight," Jack said.

Toothless smiled. "Thanks."

"I believe it's my turn," Hiccup said.

Toothless frowned and looked at Hiccup.

"Are you sure, Hiccup? Your story is partly worse than mine. You don't have to," Toothless said, a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup shrugged, "Everyone told theirs. Might as well tell mine."

"Berk is a clan of strong Vikings. My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. His motto is that "A Cheif protects his own", but he cares more about the tribe then me, his own son. He can call it what he wants, but he acted like a Chief instead of a father to me. He didn't care if I got beaten up, scarred, and made fun of the people in the tribe or the other teens. The only ones who cared were Gobber, the blacksmith, and Gothi, the Healer and Elder. I won't go into detail about my life because it's full of pain and it's dark. But one day, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and my cousin, Snotlout, chased me into the woods. The twins went home because it was getting dark, but Snotlout kept following me. Snotlout found me and grabbed me by the hair, and I thought for sure he was gonna beat me up."

"What happened," Flynn asked.

Hiccup smiled.

"Toothless happen. He happened to be watching and gave Snotlout the scare of his life. I was scared as well so I ran off. Toothless found me and thought that I wanted to play hide-and-seek. After he ran off, hurt that I wasn't playing with him and was scared of him, I followed him. We talked about our lives and I invited him to stay with me since he didn't want to go back and that he wanted to change his name. I gave him the name Toothless since I saw him retract his teeth to get a piece of food that was stuck between his teeth. His name also makes people underestimate him. There was a cove that I knew about and no one else did so Toothless was able to live there."

"Nice. A secret place where your secret friend can hang out," Jamie said.

"A month ago, my father told me that I was going to go to Dragon Training. Toothless gave me hints and tips about how to get a Dragon down without hurting the Dragon, but that caused me to win Dragon Training and to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Since I didn't want to kill the Nightmare, Toothless and I ran away. Astrid, a girl from my village that I used to have a crush on, followed me. She wanted to know how I won Dragon Training. Astrid managed to follow me to the cove, where she saw Toothless grab me and fly off. Berk most likely thinks I'm dead now, but the both of us just wanted out of there," Hiccup finished.

"Wow. Some life you had," Rapunzel said.

"It is like mine," Merida stated.

"We all had bad past and we all want a chance to prove who we really are," Jack said.

"Well, I know one thing," Jamie said, "None of us are alone anymore."

They all smiled in agreement.

Rapunzel looked up and saw something that made her gasp. There was something flying in the sky that was glowing. More things like it started to join it. Rapunzel realized what they were quick.

"It's the Lanterns!"

At her cry, the other looked up and gasped in awe and Lanterns from the boats joined in with the ones in the sky, making a very pretty sight.

All at once, the seven of them grabbed their Lanterns and lit them before gently pushing them in the sky, joining the others.

They all smiled at the sight, the lights of the Lanterns casting a glow all around them.

"We should stay together," Rapunzel said.

They looked at her. Rapunzel smiled.

"We should! We're all alike and have not so good past. But we should stay together. It could be fun and I'm already used to be with you guys," Rapunzel told them.

The others thought about it before smiling. Hiccup held his hand out over the middle boat.

"All those who agree," Hiccup asked.

Toothless put his hand on top of Hiccup's, Rapunzel's put her's on top of Toothless's, Merida put her's on top of Rapunzel's, Flynn put his on top of Merida's, Jamie put his on top of Flynn's, and Jack put's his on top of Jamie's.

Pascal jumped and crawled from Rapunzel's back to her shoulder to her arm to her hand and placed his small foot on top of Jack's.

They all laughed at Pascal before looking at each other.

None of them saw as they silently agreed to stay with each other, that the seven's joined hands on top of one another, was the green, blue, red, pink, white, turquoise, and flashing electric glow.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

Four hidden people growled as they stared at an orb which showed Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.

"They're together," a female voice shouted, her wings spreading in anger.

"Already! This can't be," a male voice shouted, punching the stone.

"We can't let this go on," another female voice shouted, green magic flaring from her hands.

"Enough!"

The three stopped their anger fits and turned to the final male of the group. Black sand followed onto the floor from the final male.

"Send some of your Dragons and Dragon Hybrids. Send some of your witches. I'll send some of my Fearlings. We can't let them find out who they are," the man said, hitting the stone table was on, black sand flying to different places.

* * *

 **Me: Finally! I spent all day on this chapter.**

 **Do any of you know how it feels to have to write, but you got a cold?**

 **I bet some of you do.**

 **'Reflection' - Mulan.**

 **Anyway, a new poll is up because I need to know which one you want to help first.**


	11. Letting Go Of The Past And Under Attack

**Me: Well, here is the next chapter. I keep getting writer's block so I need ideas in order to continue. Give me idea's and I'll be able to get the chapter done faster.**

 **Here are the votes from the poll by the way.**

 **Toothless - Lighting. Votes - 7. 13%**  
 **Merida - Fire. Votes - 5. 9%**  
 **Jamie - Light. Votes - 4. 7%**  
 **Rapunzel - Heart (Emotions). Votes - 4. 7%**  
 **Flynn - Water. Votes - 3. 5%**  
 **Hiccup - Earth. Votes -2. 3%**

 **And please, please, please, please, I need ideas or I am going to have a hard time finishing this story!**

 **With that thought in your head, let's get to reading.**

* * *

Italic - _Reading A Book_

* * *

Flynn and Hiccup were making a fire pit while the others were catching fish, their stuff near their campsite.

Jack and Toothless were working together. Jack stayed out of the water though, flying above it and pointing where fish were, allowing Toothless to jump and catch the fish in his claws that were out. Toothless threw the fish to the shore, the fish landing in a pile that he and Jack caught.

Toothless and Jack smiled at each other before Jack spotted a school of fish behind Toothless. Jack pointed at the fish, making Toothless turned around. Toothless went to jump, but his foot slipped on a wet rock and he landed in the water. Jack laughed at Toothless face of shock before he to started laughing.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie were working together, holding a net in the water to let fish swim over. The three giggled at the two boys. Jamie looked down and saw a school of fish swim above the net.

"Merida," Jamie whispered, pointing with his head at the fish.

Merida glanced down before looking at Rapunzel and Jamie. Merida nodded and they lifted the net, half of the school of fish trapped inside. Laughing, the three carried the net to shore. Once laying it on the ground, their pile was bigger then Jack's and Toothless's, Merida looked behind her and started laughing.

Jack and Toothless looked shocked at the three of them. Rapunzel and Jamie looked before laughing as well. Jack and Toothless shook their heads, a chuckle falling from their lips. The five of them gathered the fish, throwing the bad ones back in the water and the good ones in the net, before walking to Hiccup and Flynn who had the fire started.

Minutes later, they were all around the campfire, the fish cooking while they ate the already cooked fish. Jamie just shallowed his bite when his face brightens up. Jamie reached over to his bag and pulls out a book, the book he bought.

" _Legend Of The Magical Golden Flower_ ," Jamie said, reading the title. The six others looked at him. Jamie smiled and opened the book.

 _"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. People who found the flower could heal themselves of any illness. All the person had to do was sing a special song for the golden flower and it would cure them. But the flower could do another thing: it could reverse the age of a person. It is said that a witch found the flower, a witch cursed to be mortal, and used the flower to gain back her youth. Over the years, the golden flower was used by the witch to stay young when the Guards of the Kingdom Corona came and took the flower to heal their queen. After that, no one knows what happened to the golden flower."_

Jamie finished reading and looked up at his friends, smiling.

"Cool story," Jack smirked.

Flynn looked over at Rapunzel, "So you and the flower could do the same thing. That's cool."

Rapunzel shrugged, a small thoughtful smile on her face. "I guess."

Rapunzel then looks down at Pascal, who is curled up and asleep. Rapunzel chuckled at the cute little smile on his face before yawning. She looked at the others, who were starting to show the signs of exhaustion.

"I believe we should call it a night. We look like we are about to fall asleep anyway," Rapunzel stated.

The others nodded at her before picking the fish that wasn't cooked in wrapping before laying down.

Toothless had Hiccup wrapped in his wings, Jamie laying in Hiccup's arms. Flynn had his arms around Merida and Rapunzel, who had moved Pascal to rest beside her head. Jack just flew up onto a branch that was over the campsite and looked down. Jack smiles before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had yet to rise and the fire had long gone out.

Flynn groaned and yawned, opening his eyes.

Flynn looked around and saw Jamie sleeping on Hiccup's chest as Toothless covered them both. Hearing a snore, Flynn looked up and saw Jack sleeping on the branch above them. Flynn then looked at the two girls sleeping in his arms. Flynn chuckled when he saw the girls had moved to be close to him as possible, but at the same time, fought over the heat Flynn was letting off.

Flynn closed smirked and closed his eyes, intent on falling back asleep-

-when a hand grabbed him and pulled him up, his hands being pulled behind his back.

Flynn yelped, waking the others and causing Jack to fly up and look down.

"Got you," a voice growled in Flynn's ear. Flynn looked behind and gasped. It was the Captain and his men!

Merida jumped up, reaching for her bow that was only a couple inches away, but a Guard grabbed her, pulling her up and put her hands behind her back. The others went to help, but they were surrounded by Guards, who had drawn their weapons.

"Now you two are going to the dungeons for your crimes," the Captain said, pulling Flynn away from the camp while the Guard did the same to Merida.

"No, they won't," Toothless yelled.

Toothless took a deep breath before letting out a screech.

The Captain and his Guards covered their ears, releasing Flynn and Merida while the others grabbed their stuff, Rapunzel grabbing Pascal from the ground. Merida got on Angus with Rapunzel behind her, Jack grabbed Jamie, and Toothless transformed into his Night Fury form, allowing Hiccup and Flynn to get on.

The Captain looked on in shock as the kids made their escape.

"I saw that right? I wasn't things."

The Guards shook their heads.

"No sir, you saw that."

* * *

Miles away, the seven were walking a down a path. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack were walking behind Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie.

Flynn was looking down, looking solemn. Flynn looked up at his friends, friends who barely even knew him and were already running with him. Flynn looked guilty and sighed, shaking his head. Resting his hand against his head, Flynn shook his head madly before speaking.

"I'm sorry guy's. If I wasn't a thief in the past then you won't have to run with me" Flynn apologized, getting the others attention.

"Flynn, it wasn't your fault," Rapunzel said.

"Yes, it is! You guys have to run with me because of what I did!"

"You did what you had to to survive. You aren't at fault for anything," Hiccup said, "When I lived at Berk, I had to steal as well. Not breaking into people's homes kind of stealing, but being in the Great Hall when it's closed to get some food from that's supposed to be for the next day or from someone else's plate just because I was hungry. You aren't at fault for trying to survive."

Flynn looking at Hiccup in shock, like everyone else besides Toothless. They really didn't think Hiccup to be a thief.

"You? A thief," Merida said shocked.

Hiccup smiled sadly, "Yeah, I had to steal food to survive because Dad's cooking was terrible and so was Gobber's and I couldn't always feed myself and no one would give me food."

After that, they started walking again in silence. By the looks on their sad faces, they were thinking about their lives.

Afterwhile, Jack looked at the kids. Seeing that their sad faces matched his own, Jack looked around to try and find something to get them happy again. When he found none, he looked up at a snowy mountain that was far in the distance. The look on Jack's face said he got an idea. All at once, Jack started singing.

Jack -  
 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_ _not a footprint to be seen._

While he's singing, the others look at him. Jack looks down after he's done, upset over the life he lived before meeting Jamie. A second goes by before Rapunzel joins in.

Rapunzel -  
 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

Jack looks at Rapunzel before looking down again. Rapunzel looks down, upset that she has been locked all her life. As she sung, her hair started to glow, since it glows when she sings.

Merida -  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

Merida joins in and holds herself. Merida looks down, upset that her Mother tried to force her to be something that she wants.

Hiccup -  
 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

Hiccup watched them all sing before adding his own part. Hiccup looks down, upset that his father tried to force him to be something he's not.

Toothless, Jamie, and Flynn frowned at them, clear upset faces are looking at them with understanding pity. Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel has been through so much and it deeply affected them, just like them.

Rapunzel -  
 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

Rapunzel lifted her head up and looked behind her at her hair.

Merida -  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

Merida lifted her head and moved her pointed finger like she was scolding a child.

Jack -  
 _Conceal, don't feel._

Jack lifted his head and swing his staff, making a bit of ice that hit the trees.

Hiccup -  
 _Don't let them know._

Hiccup lifted his head and looked at his hands which clutched into fists.

All -  
 _Well, now they know!_

The four of them looked at each other and smiled. They stopped walking altogether. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie looked them and smiled, watching the teens.

Merida -  
 _Let it go!_

Merida spun with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel -  
 _Let it go!_

Rapunzel and Merida crossed arms and pulled each other closer to the other.

Hiccup -  
 _Can't hold it back anymore._  
 _Let it go!_

Hiccup put a hand on his chest and shook his head.

Jack -  
 _Let it go!_

Jack raised his staff in the air and shoot a blast of snow, making little snowflakes fall back down.

Rapunzel -  
 _Turn away and slam the door._

Rapunzel mimicked slamming doors shut.

Merida -  
 _I don't care what they're going to say._

Merida stomped her foot and swung her fists down to her sides.

Hiccup -  
 _Let the storm rage on._

Hiccup raised his hand towards the sky before letting it fall.

Jack -  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Jack leaned against his staff and made a 'no' motion with his hand.

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup walked off with confidence in every step. Flynn, Toothless, and Jamie looked at each other with smiles before running after their friends.

Hiccup -  
 _It's funny how some distance,_ _makes everything seem small._

Hiccup looks behind, right at Toothless who smiles.

Rapunzel -  
 _And the fears that once controlled me,_ _can't get to me at all._

Rapunzel spread her arms wide with glee. After she finished that part, they all took off running.

Merida -  
 _It's time to see what I can do._

Merida ran ahead before turning, pointing to herself.

Hiccup -  
 _To test the limits and break through._

Hiccup stopped next to her and held her shoulders.

Jack -  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

Jack and Rapunzel came up next to them. Jack shook his head with a smile as he gestured to himself.

All -  
 _I'm free!_

They all raised their hands in the air before they started to dance and run around each other, ending up near a cliffside with the sky turning brighter each second.

Rapunzel and Merida -  
 _Let it go, let it go!_

The girls ran up a big rock that was near, clear happiness on their faces.

Jack and Hiccup -  
 _I am one with the wind and sky._  
 _Let it go, let it go!_

Jack uses the wind to lift he and Hiccup up for a few moments before both of them are set back to the ground.

Rapunzel and Merida -  
 _You'll never see me cry._

Both girls jumped off the rock, landing on the ground with ease.

All -  
 _Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._  
 _Let the storm rage on._

The four of them stomped their foot to the ground and tossed their arms to the sides. Merida then spun in a circle back to the big rock while Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup got in a line. Merida leaned against the rock and waved her arm out, telling them to continue.

Rapunzel -  
 _My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

Rapunzel grabbed her braided hair, gesturing to its golden glow, before spinning, creating a glowing spiral.

Jack -  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

Jack made an icicle and threw it into the air, watching as it explodes into the snow.

Hiccup -  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

Hiccup backflipped as Toothless shot a blast of fire above him in the air. Merida clapped and pointed to Hiccup before she walked over to them. They all looked up at the embers and snow falling.

Rapunzel -  
 _I'm never going back._

The four of them narrowed their eyes at each other as they sang those words.

All -  
 _The past is in the past!_  
 _Let it go, let it go!_

They all looked in the direction where their former homes were before suddenly turned away, looking over at the cliff and walking towards it. They headed up in a line: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, then Hiccup as they stared at the horizon.

Jack and Hiccup -  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

As the boys sung, the sun began to rise and it's light began to brighten up everything it touches.

All -  
 _Let it go, let it go!_

The four teens smiled as they looked at the sun. In the background, Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie were smiling as they watched.

Rapunzel and Merida -  
 _That perfect girl is gone._

Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other, putting a hand on their chest.

All -  
 _Here I stand, in the light of day._  
 _Let the storm rage on!_

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup grabbed each other's hands and raised them in the air.

Jack -  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Jack sang the last line of the song as the sun's light reached them.

As they breathed in the morning air, the teens start to chuckle before laughing. Jack hutches down and holds his chest, both Hiccup and Merida are on their backs, and Rapunzel is leaning against Jack's side. Toothless, Jamie, and Flynn walk over, laughing as well.

After they were all done laughing, they sat down, or in Hiccup's and Merida's case, got up, and watched the sunrise. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup sat were they stood. Jamie sat next to Jack, Flynn sat between Rapunzel and Merida, and Toothless sat next to Hiccup. Pascal sat on Rapunzel's shoulder and Angus ate the grass behind off to the side.

Merida and Hiccup let out a relaxed breath, "Singing takes the pain away."

The others laughed as Merida and Hiccup blushed and sheepishly looked at each other. Hiccup and Merida looked away from the other in embarrassment. The other five watched, amused.

Jack shrugged after awhile.

"They are right," Rapunzel said, the attention going to her, "By singing alone my emotions felt better. Like they weren't even there."

Toothless nudged Hiccup on the shoulder, "By the way you guy's sung, it was like you let go of the past and moved on. No longer allowing the past to bother you as much as it did before. And honestly, hearing it myself made me let go of my past as well."

Flynn and Jamie nodded in agreement.

Jack nodded, "We did let go of our past."

Merida smiled, "So I was right," she looked at the others, "Singing does take the pain away."

They smiled back to her when suddenly the smile on Toothless's face vanished as he quickly got up and looked around. Angus stopped eating had stopped eating and walked over to Merida, clearly nervous.

"Toothless," Hiccup questioned.

Toothless was slowly looking through the trees and the sky, sniffing the air. Hiccup slowly stood, the others following.

"Toothless," Hiccup tired again.

The other teens couldn't hear anything Toothless was hearing.

In his ears, Toothless was hearing horse neighs, wicked laughter, and roars. Toothless turned his head to the path and his eyes silt. Toothless's eyes zoomed in on something and he gasped. He saw black horses that left a trail of something that looked like sand behind him as well as Witches, Dragons, and Hybrids. All of which were coming at them.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless's side and looked at Toothless's face. He saw the slit eyes and looked in the direction Toothless was looking before looking back at his best friend.

"Toothless, what do you see," Hiccup asked.

"We need to go," Toothless said, grabbing Hiccup by the wrist before looking around quickly.

"What? Why," Jamie asked.

"Something is after us," Toothless said, still looking around for a way to run as he glanced over in the direction of where the danger was coming.

"Who," Flynn asked, grabbing Merida's and Rapunzel's hands with his own.

Rapunzel's free hand had a hold of Pascal while Merida's free hand gripped Angus's reigns. Jack picked up Jamie and held him protectively.

"Dragons and Hybrids, black horses that look at they are made of sand, and Witches," Toothless answered.

"Black horses made of sand," Jack said, "I know what they are! They're called Nightmares, and they belong to Pitch Black, the Boogyman or the Nightmare King. He's a spirit and is not well liked because he started causing fear everywhere. I heard he was banished many years ago."

"Thanks for the tip," Flynn said dryly. He wasn't happy that somebody who can cause fear easily was after them.

Toothless eyes locked on into a path, "And now we run!"

Toothless pulled Hiccup towards the path, running. The others looked at each other before following.

"Why don't you just transformed into your dragon form and carry Flynn and Hiccup, Jack's carries Jamie, and Merida and Pascal and Me and we run that way. Won't we escape faster," Rapunzel asked.

Toothless shook his head, "We can't."

"Why," the other six cried out to him.

They all suddenly stopped, gasping. In front of them was a whole bunch of Nightmares and Dragons on the ground while the Hybrids and Witches were in the air.

"That's why," Toothless yelled, turning to another direction and running, the others following him, "They'll take us down if we do! It's what they want us to do!"

Jack aimed his staff behind him and fired some blast of ice, creating walls on the ground which some Dragons and Nightmares ran into while the rest bypassed the ice walls. The Witches and Hybrids just flew over.

"Somehow I don't think that's the only thing they want us to do," Merida cried out.

They all stopped suddenly once again, gasping.

Looking around, they saw that they were at the bottom of the cliff they were at the top off moments earlier. Only that there was Witches, Nightmares, Dragons, and Hybrids in front of them and off to the left. Looking behind them, the group that was chasing them stopped behind them. With the cliff side to the seven's right, they were completely boxed in.

"This was their plan," Flynn realized, "The group that was running down the path jumped or flew down here while we were chased by the other group. With Hybrids and Witches in the sky-"

"They completely boxed us in," Hiccup finished.

What sounded like laughter came from the Dragons and Nightmares while you can definitely hear the laughter coming from the Hybrids and Witches.

"They didn't come here to capture us," Merida stated, looking around, "They came to kill us."

"But why so many? So many just to kill us and what for," Rapunzel asked.

"What do we do," Jamie asked. Jamie clutched onto Jack's hoodie tighter.

"I don't know," Jack said.

Toothless growled, "I know one thing."

They stared at him, wanting for Toothless to finish.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Toothless said, claws coming out of his nails and wings and tail in battle mode.

"I'm with you," Hiccup said, pulling out his dagger and getting into a fighting stance.

Merida looked at them before looking determined. She grabbed the bow that was on her back and notched an arrow. Flynn followed Merida, taking out his sword. Rapunzel followed as well, taking her dagger out. Jack set Jamie down in front of him before taking out his dagger, holding his side to his side. Jamie gulped before taking out his dagger, holding it in front of him.

The Witches and Hybrids laughed while the Dragons and Nightmares shook their heads with glee.

And then they lunged.

The fight had begun.

* * *

 **Me: Let it Go - The Big Four Version by Valledorthedragon on Youtube.**

 **'Let It Go' - Frozen.**

 **I will probably do the real version of "Let It Go" somewhere in a future chapter.**

 **This chapter took so long, by the way! For me at least. Want to know why?**

 **Not only did I have writer's block, but I also got lazy and got hooked on some things (Like Flash, Arrow, Power Rangers once again).**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I'll try not to be so long next time but I really need help getting ideas. Please help me, guys! In order for me to get to the next story, I need to get this one out of the way!**


	12. Powers Unleashed

**Me: Hey everyone!**

 **The chapter is up!**

 **I hope you guy's like it!**

 **And I still have the poll up of who you want me to help first: Rapunzel or Flynn. So far, Rapunzel is winning by two.**

 **So, last time, I ended the chapter when the fight started, which probably made some of you groaning because you wanted to know what happened next. Well, now you can find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A Witch screamed as she fired multiple blasts of energy.

Flynn kicked a Hybrid in the chest and turned his head, eyes searching. Flynn caught sight of the blasts of energy and saw that they were heading right for him and his friends.

"Incoming! Watch out," Flynn yelled.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida looked up. Growling, Jack and Toothless look around. Jack sees Rapunzel pick Jamie up and run. Toothless sees Hiccup grab Merida's hand, leading her away from the blast zone. Jack couches and jumps, grabbing Rapunzel and Jamie before flying over to Flynn. Toothless leaps, grabbing Hiccup and Merida with each hand and landing near the rock wall of the cliff.

The blasts of energy hit the ground, injuring the Dragons, Witches, and Hybrids that were there. The Nightmares just exploded into sand.

Nodding their thanks to Flynn for the warning, the others once again started to fight.

Hiccup slashed at Nightmare when it got too close to him, then dodged a blast a Witch sent at him. He kicked a Hybrid in the face, sending it flying into the Witch that fired the blast. A Nightmare tried to attack Hiccup from behind, but Hiccup turned, cutting the Nightmares head, making it explode into sand.

When a blast hit the rock wall to close to him, Hiccup turned around. Seeing a Witch about to blast him again, Hiccup dodged another blast, but he was unable to dodge the second one.

Hiccup screamed, flying back and hitting the rock wall. The Witch then used her magic to pick Hiccup up, lifting him into the air. With a throw of her hand, she throws Hiccup into the rock wall.

"Hiccup," Toothless yelled. Toothless went to help Hiccup, but two Hybrids jumped on him, forcing him to fight them. Merida was stopped by some Hybrids and Nightmares, them surrounding her, forcing her to the middle. Jack tried flying to Hiccup, but Witches fired blasts at him. Jack dodged them but was taken down to the ground by a Nightmare, knocking his staff out of his hand. Rapunzel and Flynn were protecting Jamie from anything who got close to him, unable to get to Hiccup.

The Witch stops her magic, making Hiccup fall to the ground. She fires an energy blast, hitting Hiccup on the leg, causing him to bleed. Hiccup cries out, clutching his leg. He tries to get up, but the pain makes him fall back down.

Rapunzel sees this and gasps. She sees the blood. She wishes she can run over and sing to Hiccup, healing his leg. So, instead, she holds up her right hand, like she was hoping that would help Hiccup.

She didn't expect something to happen.

Yellow energy flowed into her hand, piling up, before shooting out and hitting Hiccup. The wound on his leg healed instantly. Hiccup slashed his sword at the Witch, hitting her, before kicking her away. He then stared at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gasped and stared at her hand as her friends stared at her in shock, "Did I do that?"

Jack gasped when he saw a group of Nightmares running up to the goldened haired girl. He kicked the one on him away, getting to his knees with his hand out.

"Rapunzel! Look out!"

Rapunzel turned around and saw the Nightmares. She gasped when they jumped at her, coming down all at once. Rapunzel let out a shout before holding her hand, the same hand that shot out the yellow light that healed Hiccup.

In her eyes, a pink light flashed before disappearing. Pink light manifested around Rapunzel's hand. The pink light then grew, shooting up and hitting the Nightmares. The Nightmares let out neighs of before they exploded into black sand.

Rapunzel stumbled back, right into Jack, who caught her before she fell.

"How am I doing this," Rapunzel asked, staring at her hand, which still had pink light around it.

Another group of Nightmares ran at Jack and Rapunzel. Rapunzel took a look at her hand and held it up against the Nightmares. The pink light shot out again, making the Nightmares explode into black sand.

More of the golden eye horses ran after them. Jack looked at his staff, which was too far for him to grab. Jack look back just in time to see Nightmares jumping over the pink light Rapunzel shot out.

Jack's eyes flashed blue just for a second. Jack raised his hand, ice wall of ice appearing in front of him and Rapunzel. Some of the Nightmares managed to get away, but the rest hit the ice, exploding into black sand.

Jack gasped, shock clear in his eyes.

"That's impossible," Jack said in shock.

Rapunzel glanced back at him, seeing Jack look at his hand. She asked, "What is?"

Without looking at her, Jack answered.

"My powers are tied to my staff. If my staff were to break or get separated from me, I lose my powers, except when it breaks I feel it in my chest and I feel pain. My staff is what I use so I can spread winter, snow, ice, and all that. But to cast ice without my staff?"

As they were talking, Jack had pulled the both of them up. Jack looked at Rapunzel, picking up his staff and holding it up for her to see.

"It's almost impossible since I shouldn't be able to. That's what every spirit I'd met told me."

"Almost impossible," Rapunzel asked.

Jack looked at her now. "Yeah, because I did it."

The ice wall shattered, drawing Jack to cover Rapunzel from the shards. Jack looked back to see Witches and Hybrids staring at them. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other. Rapunzel held her dagger out as Jack picked his staff up. They went back-to-back as the Witches and Hybrids ran at them.

Flynn was fighting a Hybrid who breathed fire at him. Flynn jumped to the side, slashing at the Hybrid. Flynn looked over at Jamie to see the boy thrust his dagger at a Nightmare, it exploding into sand.

Flynn gasped when a Witch landed behind Jamie, her broom in her left hand as she raised her right hand at Jamie's back. A ball of energy appeared in the Witches hand.

"Jamie, duck," Flynn called out.

Jamie ducked as the Witch turned her focus to Flynn.

Flynn under-threw his hand, fully intent on throwing his sword at the Witch. However, the hand his sword was in was his right hand. The hand he threw up was his left hand. But something happened.

A turquoise light flashed in his eyes, disappearing a second later. Water appeared around his hand. A blast of speeding water hit the Witch and everything behind her, sending them into the forest.

Flynn gasped as Jamie stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the-," Flynn stared at his hand, which had water flowing around it and questioned, "Water?"

Because Flynn's focus was on his hand, he failed to see the Dragon, a Deadly Nadder, hovering behind him. But Jamie didn't. Jamie looked at the Nadder, which was about to blast Flynn which fire. Jamie gasped.

"Watch out, Flynn," Jamie called, standing up.

Jamie's eye's flashed white as he raised his right hand, a blast of light shot out and blinded the Nadder. The Nadder let out a roar of pain as he crashed into the ground.

Jamie gasped. Flynn looked back and forth from the Deadly Nadder to Jamie a couple times before resting on Jamie.

Jamie breathed in disbelief, "That was Light. How in the world did I shoot Light?"

Flynn looked around. Seeing that Rapunzel and Jack were their safer bet, Flynn took hold of Jamie's hand, the one that didn't have light flowing around it, and led the boy over to Rapunzel and Jack.

Seeing Flynn and Jamie, Rapunzel and Jack made way for them. Flynn, Rapunzel, and Jack formed a triangle with Jamie in the middle. Tossing glances at each other, the four of them gave a sharp nod and fought again.

Toothless growled as he kicked the Hybrids off him, only for another to jump on him. Toothless and the Hybrid rolled around on the ground. The Hybrid punched Toothless in the face. Toothless shook his head and growled. Toothless headbutted the Hybrid in the face. Shoving the Hybrid to the side, Toothless stood up.

Toothless raised his arm to shield his eyes from dirt that was blasted off the ground from misfires from two Monstrous Nightmares. Growling, Toothless's eyes narrowed at the two Dragons.

His eyes flashed with what looked like lighting before vanishing. Toothless raised his arms and lighting shot out of them, shocking the Monstrous Nightmares to the floor.

Gasping in shock, Toothless looked down at his hands, which had lighting zapping around his fingers.

"Lighting, I shot Lighting," Toothless said to himself.

Toothless looked over and saw Merida still surrounded. Merida was turning around, keeping her eye on the Hybrids and Nightmares that surrounded her. A couple broke off of the circle and jumped at the red-head.

"Merida," Toothless yelled. Toothless aimed and fired more shots of lighting at the ones who dared to attack his friend.

The Hybrids let out cries of pain and fell to the ground, twitching on the ground. The Nightmares, however, instead of exploding into black sand, turned into black glass. Since the Nightmares are made of sand, which can become glass at very high temperatures, the Nightmares turned into glass.

Merida nodded to Toothless in thanks. Looking to see who was left, Merida dodged an attack from her left, only to dodge another from her right. Merida ducked to avoid getting hit by a punch from a Hybrid. Merida rolled to avoid getting stomped on by Nightmares. Turning around, Merida glared daggers at the Hybrids and Nightmares attacking her.

"You all are really starting to get me angry!"

All at once, they charged at her.

Her eyes flashed red. Letting out a scream, Merida threw her arm from the side outward. A line of fire shot out of her hand. Nightmares exploded into glass as the Hybrids cried out as the fire blasted them to the ground.

Merida gasped and looked at her hand, which had fire around it.

"Fire," Merida whispered.

Toothless ran over to Merida, making sure she was alright.

"What's happening to us," Merida asked, looking at the Night Fury.

Toothless shrugged. Hearing a cry of pain, Toothless turn sharply to see Rapunzel and Jack get knocked to the ground and Flynn pushing Jamie to the ground to avoid the boy getting hit by a Witches energy blast. Toothless pointed to the four.

"They need help. Come on," Toothless shouted.

Merida followed Toothless to help their friends.

Hiccup watched as Merida and Toothless helped Flynn, Jamie, Jack, and Rapunzel. Hiccup saw Toothless wave at him, beckoning him to join them. Hiccup started to run over but was forced to jump back from a Witches blast.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Hiccup watched as Toothless fired lighting at two Nightmares. He watched as Merida stomped her foot, creating a wave of fire to a herd of Nightmares. He watched as Rapunzel shot some pink energy at Witches in the air. He watched as Jamie shot white light at Witches on the ground. He watched as Jack shot blasts of ice at Hybrids and saw how Flynn shot blasts of water at some Dragons.

He saw how they were coming closed in.

Bowing his head, Hiccup flashed back to when he trapped in a circle by Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, the three of them punching their hands, implying that he was about to get a beating. He remembered how bruised he was, how hurt he was.

Expect the Witches, Nightmares, Dragons, and Hybrids didn't plan on hurting them.

They planned on killing them.

Hiccup's head shot up and his eyes flashed green. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he straightens up. He saw how his friends were being pushed closer together. His hands glowed green.

"LEAVE. MY. FRIENDS. ALONE," Hiccup screamed.

Hiccup stomped his foot. The ground shook. For the enemies that were on the ground, the earth underneath them shot up, shooting them into the air. Pieces of earth flew up and hit the ones that were in the air.

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock.

"Earth," he whispered.

"Hiccup! Get over here," Merida shouted to him.

Shaking his head, Hiccup took his chance and ran over to them. Looking around, the seven saw everything the ones that survived Hiccup's attack get back on his feet or fly in the air.

The kids grabbed each other's hand, forming a line. The seven's eyes flashed the different colors again and all at once, yelled out as they shot a wave of energy in all directions. The Nightmares turned into black sand, the Witches and Hybrids let out cries of pain, and the Dragons roared in agony.

When the blast died down, the enemies were knocked out or gone. The seven fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Hearing lots of noise, Toothless looked up and saw more Witches, Dragons, and Hybrids flying to at them. He also saw Hybrids and Nightmares running at them in the woods.

"More...more are coming," Toothless said, exhausted.

Flynn shook his head.

"We can't keep this up. Whatever happened to us helped us a lot, but I don't think we can do that again," Flynn stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

"They want to kill us, but why," Jamie asked.

"My guess, it's because of what we can do. They don't want us getting stronger," Merida said.

Toothless tried standing, but fell back down, "I can't get up."

The other tired and they too fell back down.

"That wave of energy took a lot out of us," Jack said.

Hiccup shook his head, his face defendant, "I won't give up. I won't give in so easily!"

"I'm with you, Hiccup, but just how long do you think we will last," Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel, seeing her point. Hiccup looked around, trying to find a way out. He eyed the woods. Glancing back at the approaching danger, he stood up, shaking a bit.

"This way! We'll escape through the forest before they circle us again," Hiccup said.

Getting up on their shaking feet, the others followed Hiccup into the woods. However, before they could get to the woods, a portal opened up in front of them.

"What is that," Flynn asked, weakly pulling Rapunzel behind him.

Jack recognized it, "It's one of North's portal's!"

"Who," Toothless asked.

"North! He's Santa Claus! He's a good guy," Jamie said.

"Then let's go," Rapunzel said, looking at her friends, "I rather go through this portal to safety then deal with another herd that the seven of us will not survive."

Seeing her point, they all ran through the portal. Just has the enemies reached the area, the portal closed.

The Dragons and Hybrids roared. The Witches screamed and held their faces, hands on their cheeks. The Nightmares stomped the ground. The same thing was showing on all their faces: Fear.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

The man watched the seven kids escaped through a portal. He's still covered in the shadows.

"They failed in killing those children before they could discover their abilities," the man stood up. Three people were standing to the side.

"Well, news flash," The man turns to them suddenly, "They have their powers! And they're out of our reach! They have plenty of time to get stronger."

The three of them turned their heads away from the man. The man shook his head.

"May I suggested something sir," the woman with the cape asked.

"What," the leading man said with a sneer.

The woman stepped forward.

"What if we take sectors? The places we're around? Since those kids came to my sector, I have full right to do whatever I want. I can attack them whenever I want. If they go in a different sector, then the person who has that sector can go after them," the woman explained.

The man hummed, thinking over the plan, "Nice plan, except one thing."

"What is it?"

The man stepped closer to the caped woman.

"How do you plan on getting them back to your sector, Gothel," the man asked.

Gothel pulled her hood down, a smile on her face, "Easy."

She walks past the man and towards the orb. Her hand turns green and the orb changes view from the forest to the Kingdom Corona. Gothel points to the Kingdom.

"I'll send my witches to attack the castle and it's people," Gothel turned back to the man, "Those kids will not be able to resist the temptation of saving the innocent lives of the people."

The man nodded, "I like it. When do you put your plan in motion?"

Gothel smiled, "I'll give those kids time to get their energy back. One week. They will be taken down too easily if I attack the Kingdom now while they're weak. There wouldn't be any fun in that."

The man nodded at Gothel before turning back to the other man and woman with wings.

"Mor'du and Red Death."

The man stepped forward, revealing a man dress in a pure black furred robe and a cape that made him look like a King.

The woman stepped forward next, revealing a woman with a sleeveless shirt and pants with no shoes, sharp claws, red eyes, and strong looking wings.

"Mor'du, your sector will be the Kingdom of DunBroch. When they enter, you'll have full control over everything. Red, your sector will be the entire Viking Archipelago where those near Berk are. Including the Bewilderbeast nest. Do the both of you understand."

"Yes, Pitch Black," Mor'du and Red said.

Pitch turned back to the orb.

"We need to make sure those seven kids do not stop us from attaching our goal."

The four of them laughed evilly and cruelly.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you guy's like your Christmas Present!**

 **I've spent hours trying to get this done.**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you!**

 **And if you guy's read this and it's not Christmas, well, it was Christmas Eve when I posted this.**


	13. Story To The Prophecy

**Me: Hey!  
**

 **Sorry that it took awhile.**

 **Hope you guy's liked the last chapter.**

 **Can some of you leave more reviews? I enjoy reading them.**

 **Like the last couple, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Italic - _Reading A Book_

* * *

The room was quiet, not a sound to be heard. Until the groaning of someone waking up was heard seconds later. Jack slowly sat up in bed as he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize the room, but he did recognize the style.

"North's Place. We made it," Jack said. Jack gasped, eyes widening. He jumped out of bed once he realized it. Jack spun around, looking everywhere in the room where he could see. He went over to the door to try and open it and growled when the door won't budge. Jack then realized a couple things.

One, the door was locked.

Two, he didn't have his staff.

Three, he was alone in the room.

"Figures, we come here to escape and get locked up and separated in different rooms," Jack said before adding, "Unless it's just me."

Jack started banging on the door, trying to at least get someone's attention.

"Hello! Is anyone there?! Open the door! Let me see my friends! Let me see Jamie! The kid needs me! Why did you lock me in a different room! Let me out or your gonna regret it! And if it won't be by me, then it will be by one of my friends!"

Nothing. Not one sound on the other side of the door. Jack growled and looked around.

"And my staff is gone, great."

While Jack was thinking about how to get out of here, he flashbacked to the battle, when he made ice without his staff in his hands.

Looking at his hands, Jack glanced at the door. He pressed his hands against the door. When nothing happened, he closed his eye's and concentrated on freezing the door. For a couple seconds, nothing happened. All that could be heard was Jack's breathing.

Then slowly, ice started to form on the door, covering the entire door frame. Jack opened his eyes and smiled. Removing his hands, he stepped back before kicking the door. Because it was frozen to the point it would break, the entire door shattered completely, allowing Jack to escape the prison of a room.

Stepping out into the hallway, Jack looked around before going right.

In other room, Toothless shook his head, clearing himself of the fatigue. Looking around, he saw that he was alone. When he went to get up, he heard a clanging sound, one where metal hits metal. Looking down, he saw that his left wrist was chained to the bed. Looking behind him, he saw that his wings were chained together as well.

Toothless growled in anger.

"This isn't right! If we're supposed to be protected here, then why am I separated from my friends and Hiccup?! And why am I chained up!"

Toothless growled when there was no answer. Toothless got up and tried to pull the chain off the bed, but the entire bed moved. Toothless growled again.

"The chain is melted right inside the bed, meaning that when I move with all my strength, the bed moves as well."

Toothless looked at his unchained hand, then back at his chain one. Raising an eyebrow and hmming, Toothless raised his right hand unsheathed his pointer claw. Sticking the claw the into the slot where a key is supposed to go, Toothless tried picking the lock. Just as he did, crackling sounds came from the door.

Watching the door, Toothless took a step back when he saw ice cover the entire door. After it did, there was a grunt and the door shattered into pieces. Toothless watched as Jack stepped into the room.

"Well, at least I found one of you," Jack said, walking over to Toothless.

Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you woke up in a different room too?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, except I wasn't chained up. I didn't have my staff. The reason I got out is that I remembered what I did during the fight, that I created ice without my staff."

Toothless huffed and raised his chained hand, "Good thinking, but do you think you can help me out? I was gonna pick the lock but since you can freeze metal, might as well ask you."

Jack nodded and placed a hand on the cuff of the chain. Ice covered the entire thing and Jack moved his hand away. Toothless pulled the chain again and the cuff shattered, allowing Toothless freedom. Jack moved behind Toothless, placing his hands on the chains holding Toothless's wings together. After freezing them and waiting until Jack was in front of him again, Toothless spread his wings, destroying the chains.

Jack motioned to the door.

"Come on. Let's go find the others. I have a feeling that they are all together, but you and I were separated because I'm a Spirit and your a Dragon Hybrid."

Toothless shook his head. "What a wonderful idea, separate two friends from the other five."

Jack and Toothless stepped out into the hallway.

"Okay, time to find the others," Jack said.

As if on cue, about a couple doors away from them, a door was suddenly blasted off its hinges and onto the wall. Jack and Toothless jumped at the sudden noise. Looking at the door, they saw that it was completely burnt on one side. They both looked up in time to see Hiccup, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Flynn step out of the room.

"Found them," Toothless deadpanned.

Hiccup and Jamie ran over to Toothless and Jack. Toothless wrapped his wings and arms around Hiccup while Jack picked Jamie up. Toothless unwrapped Hiccup from his double hold as Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn walked up. Pascal was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"How did you get the door to 'blast off'," Toothless asked.

Flynn and Rapunzel pointed to Merida.

"She did it. She didn't like the fact that we were locked in a room separated from you two. That and she doesn't know if Angus made it through the portal alright or if he did at all," Flynn told him and Jack.

Glancing at Merida's hands, the Spirit and Hybrid saw that there were small wisps of fire moving around Merida's hands, showing that she was still angry.

"I would hate to be the one who gets on your bad side," Jack admitted.

"Oh my, how did you get out," a female voice asked.

Hearing the voice, Jack, Toothless, and Hiccup turned around to see who spoke while the others looked past them.

A female being which looked to be part human and part hummingbird. She had fair skin and pink eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. There were no clothes on her body, but her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waistline and end at her knees, giving the appearance of a skirt or dress.

The other was a short and squat male and appeared to be made of sand. He was garbed in an outfit made of sand appearing as a night robe. His hair, vaguely clownish, is golden and short, styled into five points, and glitters like his sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

 **(To be honest, I looked their appearances up.)**

Jack recognized both of them right away.

"Toothiana, Sandman, I would say that it's nice to see you two, but since my friends and I woke up in different rooms and Toothless woke up chained up, I don't think I'll say it," Jack said.

Hiccup snorted.

"Yeah, great welcoming you have. I'll be sure to come back next time I'm under attack and expect the same treatment," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Jack, Jamie, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida chuckled. Toothless smiled and pulled Hiccup into a side hug.

Toothiana and Sandman blushed.

"Just Tooth well be fine. And uh, yeah well, North and Bunny thought that it would be wise to separate all of you into different rooms depending on your races: Human, Hybrid, and Spirit. Sandy and I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't budge out of the separate rooms and the, uh, chains."

Rapunzel gave the two a good look over before nodding.

"They're not lying," Rapunzel said, "I've been lied to all my life by my so-called mother so I can tell a lie."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "I believe her."

"If they say Toothiana and Sandy aren't lying, then I agree with them," Merida said. The wisps of fire were finally gone from her hands.

Flynn, Toothless, Hiccup, Toothless, and Jack nodded.

Sandy made some images above his head: A pointer finger pointing at Jack and then the others around him. The seven were confused, except Tooth.

"Sandy is mute. He can't speak, but he creates images with his Dreamsand to tell others what his trying to say. Right now, he's saying that you know who we are, but we don't know who you are," Tooth explained.

"Of course," Rapunzel burst out, making Flynn and Merida leaned away from her and cover their ears.

"My names Rapunzel and this is Pascal, my chameleon. That's Toothless, Hiccup, Flynn, Merida, Jamie, and Jack, in case you don't know him," Rapunzel explained, pointing to everyone when she said their name.

Tooth stared at Toothless for a long moment before Sandy elbowed her on the side. Snapped out of her trace, Tooth smiled big, showing her teeth.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Suddenly, they were voices coming from the hallway a couple feet away. Tooth and Sandy turned around in alarm.

Tooth gasped. "It's North and Bunny. My guess is that one of the Yeti's found the room Jack was in empty."

Jack looked around the hallway before he pointed to a door. Quietly, the seven moved to the door, Tooth and Sandy not noticing. Flynn opened it, revealing the room to be a decently sized closet, big enough to fit all of them. Going inside, Flynn shut the door just as North and Bunny turned the corner. Seeing that light was coming from the bottom of the door where there were designs that left wood holes, Merida kneeled down to look on the other side of the door. The others followed her example.

North was an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. Bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He was wearing a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. Two swords were strapped to his waist.

Bunny stood six to seven feet tall, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders and bright emerald-green eyes. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet.

Jack looked at his friends and saw the fear of being separated again. Noting wanting his friends to feel that way, he got an idea when he saw North and Bunny walking up to Tooth and Sandy.

"Here comes Santa Claus and Peter Cottontail. Down the chimney Old Saint Nick. Look, it's the Easter Bunny," Jack whispered.

Hiccup, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida had to press their hands against their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Pascal buried his head into Rapunzel's neck. Flynn and Toothless just shook their heads, but there were smiles on their faces. Jack nodded, his job done.

North looked the nervous Tooth and Sandy.

"Tooth, Sandy, the kids are gone. Do you know where they are," North asked.

Confused, Tooth and Sandy looked behind them and saw that the group of seven that was there gone. Tooth looked back at North.

"Sorry, North. We don't. Sandy and I were walking down the hallway when we noticed the doors and the empty rooms. Told you we should have kept them together. And-," Tooth said before being interrupted.

"Well, they couldn't have gone far! Come on, mate! Let's find them before they get too far in the snow. Those humans will freeze to death! Jack 'n' that hybrid won't," Bunny said, running past Tooth and Sandy. North followed him.

"Tooth! Sandy! Watch over my place while I search," North called back.

Tooth sighed and Sandy made an angry face and crossed his arms.

"And I was going to tell them that you and I believe that those seven are The Big Seven from the Prophecy," Tooth said.

Sandy shrugged before the two walked down the hallway. Once they were gone, the closet door opened and the seven walked out. They looked at the way Tooth and Sandy went in confusion.

"The Big Seven? What's that," Jamie asked.

Flynn had a look of concentration on his face before it changed to one of remembrance.

"The book, _'Prophecy Of The Big Seven'_. That was its name," Flynn said. He quickly reaches for the place in his vest where the book was, only to find that it was not there.

"It's gone," Flynn turned to his friends, "I need that book. It most likely holds the answer. And why Tooth and Sandy believe we are them."

"But our stuff was taking from us when we were locked in separate rooms," Merida.

"I can find them," Toothless said, "I can spell the scents we left on our belongings."

Toothless sniffed the air before walking in the direction North and Bunny went minutes ago.

"This way," was the only thing he said.

The other six followed Toothless around and couple turns and hallways, Toothless growling.

"I don't believe this place! It's like a maze," Toothless exclaimed.

"Aimed to confuse anyone who breaks in," Hiccup said.

"But I've broken into this place many times and I know every turn and hallway. But not the rooms though. Never had the chance to remember where the rooms where because the Yeti's kept finding me," Jack said.

"You would have made a great partner if I was still stealing stuff to survive," Flynn said.

"Why would you want to break into this place," Rapunzel asked.

"Jack told me! He said it was fun and he needed something to do and this gave him a lot to think about," Jamie said.

"Now that I believe," Merida said, "Jack seems like the type of guy who can make up something fun in any situation, like back in the closet."

Toothless walked for a couple more seconds before he stopped right next to a door. He looked at it, sniffing once more before he pointed at the door.

"In there, our stuff is in there," he said.

Jack walked over to the door and froze it. After that, he moved out of the way as Toothless ran at the door. The force of Toothless hitting the door shattered the door, allowing the seven into the room. After walking into the room, Hiccup spotted their stuff and ran over to it, grabbing his weapons. The others grabbed theirs.

Hiccup took a good look at their weapons and shook his head.

"We need new weapons. The fight has worn them down greatly. They'll last a bit longer, but not for too long. That man built good weapons," Hiccup said.

Merida found her quiver and bow, Rapunzel found her's and Hiccup's drawing books, Jamie found the Corona Cloths, and Flynn found his book.

"Let's get out of here before you do any reading," Merida said, looking at Flynn.

Flynn nodded.

"And we have a way out," Jack said, pointing to some Snow Globes that were sitting on a table.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Snow Globes? That's our way out," Hiccup asked.

Jack smirked, his eyes gleaming.

"Not just any Snow Globes. North uses these to teleport to different places in the world. It makes traveling a whole lot easier," Jack explained.

To show them, Jack walked over the table and grabbed a Snow Globe.

"Corona," Jack whispers into the Snow Globe.

Jack then throws the Snow Globe at a wall. As soon as it shatters, a portal appeared. Through the portal, you could see the bridge that leads to Corona. Jack turned his friends, a smile on his face.

"See," he said.

"Cool," the other six exclaimed.

Hiccup looked at the Snow Globes, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to take some right? Just in case if we need to escape quickly."

"Good idea! Here, use my backpack. It's empty anyway," Jamie said, handing Hiccup his empty backpack.

After filling Jamie's backpack with the Snow Globes, Hiccup handed his backpack back.

Once they were all ready, they ran through the portal, ending up back at Corona.

"Let's stay in the woods, but also near the bridge in case we need to escape," Flynn said.

The others nodded in agreement. After finding a small clearing near the water, they built camp before building a fire, since it was night time again, to stay warm. Through, Jack took a sit a bit far from the fire, but near Jamie.

"We've spent the entire day asleep," Rapunzel said, gesturing to the setting sun.

Seeing that now is a perfect time, Flynn pulled out his book.

"Okay, time for some answers. _'Prophecy Of The Big Seven'_ ," Flynn said as he opened the book. The other six looked at Flynn, wanting to know what the book had to tell them.

 _"About a thousand of years ago, four beings called the Dark Four attempted to rule the world. Fear and Power was their advantage and no one knew how to stop them, no one had the strength or courage to stand up and face the Dark Four in combat."_

The fire of the camp grew bigger, making the seven lean away. They all looked at Merida, who shook her head in confusion, telling them that she did not do it. Flynn looked back at the book, glancing at the fire every now and then.

 _"The Dark Four was a group of a Dragon Queen, Witch, Demon Bear, and Nightmare King. The Dragon Queen-,"_ Flynn stopped talking when the image of the Dragon Hybrid appeared in the fire, color and all.

The seven gasped, realizing that the book was showing them what the Dark Four looked like.

"The book is magic. It's showing us what the Dark Four look like," Jamie said, speaking what they were all thinking.

"Keep reading Flynn," Rapunzel said.

Flynn cleared his throat and went back to reading.

 _"The Dragon Queen. A Queen with the power to control other Dragons or Hybrids. With her power, she was able to control the seas and the sky with those under her control. She could also turn herself into a Dragon that was hundreds of feet tall like a mountain, able to burn villages with one fire blast or just one step."_

As Flynn spoke, the Queen in the fire sung a hypnotic tune, drawing Dragons and Hybrids to her. It then shows her laughing as her brainwashed minions flew into the air or swam in the ocean, attacking boats. It then shows her transforming into a giant Dragon, burning a village before stomping on it, making a sound like she was laughing.

"The Queen," Toothless exclaimed, "The elder of my old pack told me about her. Her name is Red Death. She appeared 300 hundred years ago and then the war started."

"She must be controlling the Dragons and Hybrids," Hiccup added, "She's the reason Dragon, Hybrids, and Vikings are in a war against each other. She's the reason for so many deaths!"

"Keep reading," Merida told Flynn.

Flynn looked back down at the book.

 _"The Witch-"_ he was gonna continue when the Witch appeared in the fire, making Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn gasp.

"Her! Gothel! The woman who pretended to be my mother," Rapunzel yelled.

"I don't believe it. If it was thousands of years ago, then how is she still here. Alive, I mean," Flynn questioned, eyes narrowing at the fire.

"Guess we are about to find out," Merida said.

Nodding, Flynn went back to the book.

 _"The Witch was cast out of her tribe of witches because of her evil ways. The Witch swore revenge. When she met the other three, the Witch joined them and got her revenge. She attacked her former tribe with the other three, making the Witch tribe retreated to a safe place. She cast spells and made other evil Witches join under her command. The Witch could even manipulate dreams, making a person kill themselves or give information or even turn a dream into a nightmare."_

As he spoke, it showed in the fire when Gothel was cast out of her tribe and her swearing revenge. Then it showed Gothel talking to the other three, Red Death standing next to her while the other two were hidden. Then it showed Gothel laughing as she attacked her former tribe, the tribe teleporting away to safety, but not all made it as they were on the ground, lifeless. It then showed Gothel convincing other evil Witches to join her. It then showed Gothel turning a man's dream into a nightmare, making him give away information, before making him jump off a cliff to his death.

Rapunzel shook her head.

"She's so evil. And she manipulated me into thinking she wasn't. She's still around because of my power to heal and turn back aging," Rapunzel said, a tear running down her face.

Merida was sitting next to Rapunzel so she pulled her into a side-hug. Pascal rubbed his head against Rapunzel's neck in comfort.

The others smiled at the two, but it was a sad one as their eyes shined with contained anger.

"Keep it coming," Jack said.

Flynn took a deep breath and continued.

 _"The Demon Bear-,"_ Flynn stopped when the bear appeared in the fire, Merida narrowed her eyes.

"Mor'du," Merida said, "He was taken in by a family of Knights about hundred years ago in my land. He was so good in fighting that when the King died he wanted Mor'du to take his place along with his three brothers. But Mor'du wanted to get stronger and he was cursed into a form of a bear, which he became permanently. Unless Gothel broke the curse, allowing him to change forms. Because of him, my father lost his leg. My father is one of the few who survived a fight with Mor'du."

Flynn nodded and continued.

 _"The Demon Bear. A man who hungered for more power. He had the strength of a bear. He controlled the forest, not allowing anyone to escape his wrath. He has the strength that ten men alone could not stop. His sword has strong and arrows as steel. He was a force that many armies feared to run into."_

As he spoke, the fire showed Mor'du looking at a throne before he destroyed it. It then showed him lifting an entire fallen tree out of his way. It then showed him watching a group of people running in the forest, away from their burning village. He then jumps out to land in front of the group, the group crowing back. It showed ten men running at Mor'du, only to be knocked away. It showed them showed two different armies staring at Mor'du in fear.

Merida shook her head in disgust.

"Go on Flynn," Hiccup said.

Flynn went on to read about the last person of the Dark Four.

 _"The Nightmare King-,"_ Flynn stopped as the Nightmare King appeared in the fire.

Jack's eyes widen in realization.

"Nightmare King? Why didn't see it before? It's Pitch Black. The one who sent the horses made of black sand with yellow eyes," Jack told them, pointing to Pitch.

"And Gothel sent the Witches-," Rapunzel started.

"While Red Death sent the Dragons and Hybrids," Toothless finished.

They all took a look at Pitch before Flynn started again.

 _"The Nightmare King. He has the ability to sense a persons fear and their deepest fears. Their fear giving him power. But he is not a man, but a Spirit who represents fear. He can change a dream into a nightmare. He had an army of Nightmare horses that follow him. He is the self-proclaimed Leader of the Dark Four."_

As he spoke, it showed Pitch looking at a village of people and casting some black sand at the people and they start screaming as they see their fears. Pitch laughs as their fear fill him with glee. It then shows Pitch using the shadows to hide or teleport himself. It then shows him turning a girls dream into a nightmare. It then shows the Nightmares, neighing and stomping their feet on the ground. In then shows Red Death, Gothel, and Mor'du standing by Pitch's side, but following his orders.

Jack shook his head.

"Pitch was lock up for centuries, why is he free now," Jack questioned.

"Maybe the book will tell us," Jamie said.

Hiccup nodded.

"It told us you the Dark Four are, maybe it can tell us the rest," Hiccup said, agreeing with Jamie.

Flynn nodded and looked back at the book.

 _"The Dark Four couldn't be stopped. All who tried failed. Everyone thought that it was the end, that there will be no end to the Dark Four campaign. But the campaign of the Dark Four one day became threaten."_

The fire changed to show the Dark Four stopping anyone who tried to stop them. It changed to show people giving up. It then changed to show the Dark Four gasp in shock as the people looked on in shock.

"Threaten by what," Rapunzel asked.

Flynn glanced up for a second before glancing back down at the words on the book.

 _"The Big Seven. Seven kids who had enough of the Dark Four rose up. Some led different lives, while some were alike. But they all had the same goal: Defeat the Dark Four. The seven kids went through trials and tests to get powers that only Spirits could have. They were: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Healing, Emotion, Light, and Lighting."_

The fire showed the silhouettes of seven kids come running at the Dark Four. It showed two of them side-by-side, one bearing fire while the other bore lighting. Then it showed another two side-by-side, one bearing wind and ice while other bore light. It then showed another two side-by-side, one bore water while the other had healing and emotion. The last one stood alone, but the others were standing behind the last one while baring fire.

Flynn stopped, a realization coming to him as he looked back.

"Wait a minute. ' _Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Healing, Emotion, Light, and Lighting'_ were the powers of the Big Seven. Didn't we show them during the fight," Flynn asked, looking at his friends.

The seven of them looked at each other before staring at the fire. They were all deep in thought. They showed the powers that the Big Seven had, but that didn't mean that they were them, right? Flynn took a deep breath in calm himself and began reading again.

 _"The Big Seven fought against the Dark Four and won. They each sealed their own enemy into a fate which would fade over the years. The Dragon Queen was put into sleep in a volcano for years, the Witch lost her immortally, the Demon Bear was sealed in a tomb for years in a deep sleep, and Nightmare King was imprisoned in his own lair. Everyone was overjoyed at the win of The Big Seven."_

Flynn stopped when they fire showed them the battle, which The Big Seven won. It showed Red Death being put into a deep sleep, Gothel having her immortally taken from her, Mor'du sealed in a tomb, and Pitch being locked inside his lair. It then showed The Big Seven standing in front of people who were cheering for them. The silhouettes disappeared, allowing them to see what The Big Seven looked like.

They gasped when they saw what The Big Seven.

"It's...it's...," Rapunzel said, not able to finish her sentence.

"Us," Jack said in shock.

Sure enough, The Big Seven in the fire looked just like the seven surrounding the fire. The look-alikes smiled and waved at the crowd before they piled their left hands on top each other before they all jumped in the air.

"Flynn, keep reading. Maybe we can find out why they look so much like us," Merida gulped.

Flynn's head couldn't have gone faster as he stared at the second to last page in the book.

 _"However, The Big Seven knew they weren't strong enough to completely defeat the Dark Four and that the Dark Four would arise again. So, they made a deal with Life and Death, that upon their deaths, their souls would be cast into Limbo in a deep sleep until the seals on the Dark Four broke completely before being reborn. Life and Death told The Big Seven that despite all of them sharing the same life of pain and suffering that the Dark Four caused them like everyone else, their next lives will be better or worse. The Big Seven understood the warning, and the deal was made."_

They all looked at each other in shock. They couldn't speak for minutes.

As they all remained quiet, the fire showed The Big Seven talking amongst themselves before they all nodded in agreement. It then showed them talking with Life and Death. It showed both Life and Death giving The Big Seven a warning, which The Big Seven nodded in understanding. It then showed The Big Seven shaking hands with Life and Death.

It was Hiccup who broke the silence.

"The Big Seven...let their souls be reincarnated...into different bodies. To allow them..to stop the Dark Four...when they came back," Hiccup said slowly.

"Different things and different lives or the same things and same lives they would have to go through, but they didn't care," Toothless added.

"They just wanted to stop the Dark Four," Hiccup said once again.

They were all silent as this processed through their heads. Flynn looked back at the last page of the book. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stared the last page of the book.

 _"The Big Seven talked to Oracle to create a Prophecy when the battle would once again return. Oracle agreed and made the Prophecy. With their minds at ease, The Big Seven enjoyed the rest of their lives. But when The Big Seven pasted and as the ages passed on, people forgot about the Prophecy, about The Big Seven, about the Dark Four, and the battle. Some never forgot as they were told. But those who knew, they knew that the Dark Four would rise again, along with The Big Seven."_

Flynn stopped at that. Without looking at each other, they stared at the fire.

The fire showed them Oracle, creating the Prophecy. Then it showed Oracle telling The Big Seven. It then showed The Big Seven happily leaving. But the image of The Big Seven faded away, signaling their death, it shows people moving on and forgetting everything as time passed on. It showed some people telling kids about the Prophecy and battle. It then showed the Dark Four and The Big Seven glaring at each other.

Flynn looked back at the book and noticed something in a boxed-in area. Scanning for it, he realizes what it was.

"Guy's, the Prophecy is in the book. Want me to read it," Flynn asked.

Without answering, they nodded their heads. Flynn looked down and read the last thing in the book.

 _ _"When evil rises in the form of a Witch, a Demon Bear,  
_ _a Dragon Queen, and Nightmare King,  
seven brave teens will rise and fight.  
__ _A Viking with an intelligent mind with skills that will outrank the best of blacksmiths.  
_ _A Dragon who has the ability to transform into a human-like dragon  
_ _A spirit who is filled with fun and mischievous pranks, but can be protective and serious when he wants to be.  
_ _A ten-year-old boy whose words of belief is so strong, he can make anyone believe.  
_ _A Scottish princess with a brave mind and aim so fine she can outrank the best of archers.  
_ _A long-lost princess whose heart is filled with innocence, but can be dangerous when provoked.  
_ _A thief who's silent as can be and with the skill of stealth up his sleeve.  
_ _The seven of them will come together as a group, as a team, and become a force that the world will come to know.  
_ _A group made out of the Dragon Trainer, the Night Fury,  
_ _the Winter Spirit, the Believer, the Archer, the Healer, and the Thief.  
_ _They alone are the only ones to face against the evil.  
_ _Against the Dark Four.  
_ _They will have to overcome their greatest challenge and their greatest fear.  
_ _They will discover a power that was always inside of them.  
_ _They will become The Big Seven.  
_ _But who will win?  
_ _The Dark Four or The Big Seven."_

The fire shows present Gothel, Mor'du, Red Death, and Pitch Black standing together and present Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn standing together. Both groups fade away and Hiccup appears first, Toothless appears second, Jack appears third, Jamie appears forth, Merida appears fifth, Rapunzel appears sixth, and Flynn appears seventh. It shows the seven of them laughing together. Then, once again it shows Hiccup appearing first, Toothless appearing second, Jack appearing third, Jamie appearing forth, Merida appearing fifth, Rapunzel appearing sixth, and Flynn appearing seventh. It then it shows them and the Dark Four glaring at each other.

The fire died down to the small camp-fire it was before. Flynn closed his book and put it away. He sat up straight as they all started at each other.

"So, we're The Big Seven," Flynn said.

Flynn looked at them all.

"Looks like it," Jack answered.

Jack shrugged.

"And we have to fight the Dark Four," Jamie spoke.

Jamie leans back into Jack.

"And we have to win," Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel pet Pascal on the head.

"If we don't, we lose," Merida stated.

Merida leans forward a little.

"And people will suffer," Toothless said.

Toothless held his head with one hand.

"Well, what do you guy's think we should do," Hiccup asked.

Hiccup gestured to all of them, including himself.

* * *

 **Me: Now I was gonna put a song in here, but the chapter is long enough.**

 **I hope you guy's enjoyed it!**

 **To tell you, it was really hard about when typing the fire part.**

 **Keep reading the story and stay followed or follow the story to find out what happens next!**


	14. We Are The Big Seven

**Me: Hey guys.**

 **Let's just take moment to honor the victims of the Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida shooting. I feel so bad for them. Wish that we could do something to stop this from happening again.**

 **Okay, back to the story. If you think about it, making chapters isn't easy.**

 **But it's very fun as well.**

 **So, let's just get into the chapter.**

* * *

 _Italic_ \- Singing  
 _"Italic"_ \- Thoughts

* * *

The Big Seven sat around the fire, wondering what they should do. If they fought against the Dark Four, they would have to fight against hardships and overcome their fears. But if they didn't, the world and every being in it would suffer. They knew the Dark Four would rise again, so they allowed themselves to be reborn when the seals were close to breaking so they could stop the Dark Four once more, but permanently this time.

Rapunzel looked at her friends, who were deep in thought. She looked at Kingdom Corona. All those people were having fun during the event yesterday. What if it was their last?

Rapunzel frowned. Never being able to have fun like that again, she couldn't even imagine that. Rapunzel knew her choice. She looked at her friends and got up.

"I'm doing it."

They all wiped their heads to stare at her in shock. Did Rapunzel just say what they think she just said?

"Rapunzel did you just," Flynn asked, shocked. Rapunzel nodded, her faced determined and serious, showing that she wasn't going to back down no matter what anyone said.

"I'm not gonna let people suffer because I choose not to. I'm not going to let people have their lives changed so badly like the first battle. I know I don't remember my past life like all of you, but if I wanted to be reborn to fight the Dark Four again, then I will fight," Rapunzel said.

She looked at all of them.

"But I know that I can't do it alone. We defeated the Dark Four in our past lives all those years ago together, not by ourselves. I need you guys. Are we really gonna let being reborn into being someone different stop us?"

Rapunzel looked at the book.

"The Prophecy describes us all," Rapunzel said, standing up.

She looks at all of them.

"Who are we to ignore something that we choose to be reborn to stop just because we're not the person we were in the past anymore," Rapunzel asked.

Rapunzel closes her eyes. She saw how those people in Corona were having the time of their life. Yet, she also knew if they didn't do anything, those same people could end up dead or enslaved. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked at her friends, her reborn friends.

Rapunzel-  
 _Oh, yeah._  
 _Here we are now._  
 _Everything is about to change._

As Rapunzel sung, her hair glowed. Merida's eyes became determined and she stood up, making up her mind. She wasn't going to let Rapunzel fight the Dark Four on her own. What kind of sister/friend would she be if she did? Besides, Rapunzel was right.

Merida-  
 _We face tomorrow, a_ _s we say goodbye to yesterday._

Jamie looked at the only two girls in the group. He then thought of his mother, his sister, and his step-father. What would happen to them if he were to run away from the fight? All he knew it was something horrible. With his decision in mind, he got up.

Jamie-  
 _A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun.  
A page is turning for everyone._

Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida smiled at each other, happy smiles on their faces. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Flynn looked on, wondering what they should do as Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida sang.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jamie-  
 _So I'm moving on._  
 _Letting go._  
 _Holding on to tomorrow._  
 _I've always got the memories,_  
 _While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._  
 _We might be apart, b_ _ut I hope you always know._  
 _You'll be with me.  
Wherever I go._  
 _Wherever I go._

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jamie place their left hands on top of each other like they did in the fire, Rapunzel first, Merida second and Jamie third. Jack looked down just for a second before getting up. He wasn't going to let Jamie face this on his own. Jack walked over and placed his left hand on top Jamies.

Jack-  
 _So excited, I can barely even catch my breath._

Flynn smiled as he made up his choice. He got up and placed his left hand on top of Jack's. He wasn't going to let the two girls he sees as sisters face this alone. Besides, they'll need him and the others to win, right?

Flynn-  
 _We have each other, to lean on for the road ahead._

Toothless looked at them all and thought of Nightcore and Midnight, both whom he hadn't seen in five years. He thought of what would happen to them if he didn't fight. Midnight and Nightcore would never go down without a fight so they would be dead. Toothless glanced down at Hiccup, who was still deep in thought. Toothless nodded, knowing it was Hiccup's choice to make.

Toothless-  
 _This happy ending is the start of all our dreams, and I know your heart is with me._

Toothless got up and walked over to the others, not seeing Hiccup watching him. Toothless placed his left hand on top of the others. He made his choice. He is going to fight the Dark Four and their armies.

Merida, Rapunzel, Jamie, Jack, Flynn, and Toothless-  
 _So I'm moving on._  
 _Letting go._  
 _Holding on to tomorrow._  
 _I've always got the memories,_  
 _While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._  
 _We might be apart,_  
 _But I hope you always know._  
 _You'll be with me._  
 _Wherever I go._

Hiccup watched them. He bit his lip in doubt. In his head, he heard his father's voice, 'Every time you step outside disaster follows!' In his head, he heard Astrid's voice, 'He's never where he should be.' In his head, he heard Gobber's voice, 'It's whats inside he can't stand.' He doesn't know what to do, should he fight? Should he step back? Hiccup watched as Toothless turned his body to him, smiling. Hiccup closed his eyes before opening them, smiling, his mind made up. He walked over and placed his left hand on top the others. Hiccup then sang, his voice powerful and strong.

Hiccup-  
 _It's time to show the world we've got something to say!  
A song to sing out loud!  
We'll never fade away!_

They all smiled together. They were a team. They were fighters, they were survivors, they were reincarnations. They were gonna fight till they won or until their last breath. They weren't giving in so easily.

All-  
 _I know I'll miss you, b_ _ut we'll meet again someday._  
 _We'll never fade away!_

As one, their eyes flashed the colors in the battle. From their left hands, the colors or elements were slowly climbing up their arms. But the seven of them ignored it, merely glancing at the light traveling up their arms.

 _So I'm moving on._  
 _Letting go._  
 _Holding on to tomorrow._  
 _I've always got the memories,_  
 _While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._  
 _We might be apart,_  
 _But I hope you always know._  
 _You'll be with me.  
Wherever I go._

Hiccup had the element of Earth surround him. Toothless had the element of Lighting surround him. Merida had the element of Fire surround her. Rapunzel had the yellow light from her Healing power and the pink energy of Emotions surround her. Flynn had the elements of Water surround him. Jack had the elements Wind and Ice surround him. Jamie had the element of Light surround him.

 _So I'm moving on._  
 _Letting go_.  
 _Holding on to tomorrow.  
Wherever I go.  
I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart, but I hope you always know.  
You'll be with me.  
Yeah._

Their power retreated back into them as their song slowed down. They blinked at each other as each of them smiled. The choice was made. They were going to fight and nothing was gonna stop them.

 _Wherever I go, w_ _herever I, w_ _herever I go._

Even when the song finished, they didn't move. They didn't speak. Pascal was watching from his seat on the ground, looking happy. After a couple seconds of staring at each other, it was Hiccup who spoke.

"We are not going to let people suffer because we back down. We are going to fight and give it all we got. We aren't gonna give in so easily. Rapunzel is right; we chose to be reborn to fight the Dark Four because we knew the seals wouldn't hold. So, let's fight them once again," Hiccup said.

The other six nodded.

"And we got our leader," Toothless said, staring at Hiccup.

At Hiccup's shocked looked, Toothless explained.

"You can't deny it, Hiccup. The villagers on Berk may have said that you will never be a good leader, but I think you can. Prove to them that you can be a great leader," Toothless said. Toothless leaned forward a bit.

"Prove to them that they're wrong. I'll follow you," Toothless stated.

Hiccup still looked unsure, nervousness clearly showing in his eyes.

"I will too," Merida said. Hiccup whipped his head towards her in shock. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

"Us too," Flynn said. He gestured to him and Rapunzel.

"Same," Jack said. Jamie nodded in agreement.

Hiccup stared at them in shock. They willingly chose him as the leader of the group. They wanted him to lead them, they wanted him to be the leader. Hiccup smiled. Toothless was right, he'll prove to Berk that they're wrong. Hiccup gave a sharp nod.

"Alright, I'll be the leader," Hiccup said, "We are The Big Seven!"

The other six let out a joyful laugh and they too shouted it out.

"We are The Big Seven," the other six shouted.

Jamie yawned then, removing his hand from the pile.

"I don't know about you guy's, but even after sleeping for almost entire day, I still feel tired," Jamie said.

All but Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless nodded.

"Get some sleep. Toothless and I are going for a flight. We need one, right bud," Hiccup asked. He looked at Toothless, whose face light up upon hearing the word 'flight'.

Without waiting, Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him over to the side. "Oh yeah! Come on, let's go!"

Merida watched them and in a split second, followed after them. Merida got next to Hiccup just as Toothless transformed into a full dragon.

"Hiccup," Merida called.

Hiccup turned to her, wanting to see what she wants.

"Yes, Merida," Hiccup asked.

Merida opened her mouth to say something but closed in when nothing came out. Merida blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed. Why does she act like this when she's around Hiccup?!

"I was wondering if...you could let me..uh," Merida tried to say.

Hiccup smiled and crossed his arms.

"You were wondering if you could join us?"

Merida nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who nodded. But when Hiccup turned back to face Merida, he didn't see Toothless give a look of victory, happy at where this going. Merida didn't see it either.

"Toothless doesn't mind," Hiccup said. Hiccup got on Toothless back. Hiccup then held his hand out to Merida from where he sat on Toothless. Merida, who looked at the hand offered to her.

"Merida, do you trust Toothless? Do you trust me?" Merida smiled. She nodded and took Hiccups hand.

"Yes," Merida said firmly.

Hiccup pulled Merida in sit behind him. Once Merida was seated, Toothless took off into the air. The sudden liftoff caused Merida to gasp and hold onto Hiccup, burying her head into his back.

Once they were still in the air, Merida removed her head from Hiccup's back but kept her hold on Hiccup. Hiccup blushed at this.

"Merida, it's okay to let go. If you fall, Toothless and I will catch you," Hiccup said bashfully.

Merida, seeing that she was still holding Hiccup, blushed and let go.

Merida then looked around and gasp. Beauty was all around her. She thought it was beautiful when she was on the ground, but she was sorely mistaken. It was more beautiful up in the air then she could have ever imagined.

Hiccup looked behind at her, a smile on his face. Hiccup then looked down and bit his lip, wondering something. Seemly coming to a decision, Hiccup nodded and looked back at Merida.

"There's so much that you can see down below, but you can see much more in the air, Merida," Hiccup said. Once Merida had her attention to him, Hiccup started to sing.

Hiccup-  
 _We can show you the world._  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid._  
 _Tell me, princess, now when did_ _you last let your heart decide?_

At the question, Hiccup looked Merida in her eyes. Merida looked down, not remembering a time when she did let her heart decide. Everything she did was decided by her brain or by force. She looked back at Hiccup when he continued.

 _I can open your eyes._  
 _Take you wonder by wonder._  
 _Over, sideways, and under_ _on a magic dragon ride._  
 _A whole new world._

As he sung, Hiccup looked back in front of him. Toothless flew sideways around a cloud before going under one. Merida looked over Hiccup's shoulder at the world below, gasping when she saw the ocean glistening in the moonlight.

 _A new fantastic point of view._  
 _No one to tell us no,_ _or where to go,_ _or say we're only dreaming._

Merida snapped her head back to Hiccup when he sang the start of the second sentence to find he was once again staring at her. Hope filled Merida's eyes, seeing that in this new world, no one was here to tell her no, where or when she had to go someplace, and if she's only dreaming something impossible. Hiccup was right. Merida smiled and joined in the song.

Merida-  
 _A whole new world._  
 _A dazzling place I always knew._  
 _But when I'm way up here,_ _it's crystal clear._  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Merida looked around with an overjoyed look in her eyes. Merida raised her hands up into the night sky, feeling free. She touches Hiccups shoulder, getting him to look at her.

Hiccup-  
 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Hiccup slowly turns his body to her, a smile on his face. Hiccup holds out his left hand and Merida takes it with her right.

Merida-  
 _Unbelievable sights._  
 _Indescribable feeling._  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling._  
 _Through an endless diamond sky._  
 _A whole new world._

Merida looks up as she sees a meteor fly across the stars. Merida holds her chest with her left hand, describing her feelings. Toothless looks back and does a dragonic smile. Toothless does a loop in the air, making Hiccup pull Merida closer to him. Both teens look up at the star-filled night, the star shimmering like diamonds. Toothless suddenly turns to the side, making Merida and Hiccup free fall. Merida's eyes widen and she closes her eyes.

Hiccup-  
 _(Don't you dare close your eyes)._

Hiccup smiles and touches Merida's face, getting her to open her eyes.

Merida-  
 _A hundred thousand things to see._

Merida looks around wildly, taking in all the sights. Hiccup and Merida spread their limbs like they were trying to fly. Hiccup and Merida look at Toothless, who flies under them.

Hiccup-  
 _(Hold your breath. It gets better)._

Hiccup pulls Merida to him before moving the both of them in the air so they would stand on Toothless's back while he flys. They pull away, but their hands stay connected. Now, it was Merida who was in front and Hiccup in the back.

Merida-  
 _I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.  
I can't go back to where I used to be._

Hiccup pulls Merida to sit down. Once she was sitting, he sat behind her. Merida looks back at Hiccup at the last sentence, telling him that she couldn't go back home. Hiccup nods in understanding. Both look ahead to see the beauty around them.

Hiccup-  
 _(A whole new world)._

 _Merida-  
(Every turn a surprise)._

Hiccup-  
 _With new horizons to pursue._

Merida-  
 _(Every moment, red-letter)._

Merida and Hiccup look at each other before they both look down to see a group of whales jump out of the ocean and into the air before falling back in the water. They smile at each other and once again look ahead.

Both-  
 _I'll chase them anywhere._  
 _There's time to spare._  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you._

Toothless flies them over the Kingdom of Corona, letting Hiccup and Merida see all the lights that were on.

Hiccup-  
 _A whole new world._

Hiccup moves closer to Merida, wrapping his right arm around her.

Merida-  
 _(A whole new world)._

Merida leans back into Hiccup, moving her left arm to cover Hiccup's right arm.

Hiccup-  
 _That's where we'll be._

Hiccup moves his head to rest on Merida's right shoulder.

Merida-  
 _(That's where we'll be)._

Merida leans her head back to rest on Hiccup's left shoulder.

Hiccup-  
 _A thrilling chase._

Hiccup looks into Merida's eyes.

Merida-  
 _A wondrous place._

Merida looks right back at Hiccup.

Both-  
 _For you and me._

Both teens lean forward to rest their foreheads against the other as they finished the song.

After about a minute, both Merida and Hiccup blush, moving their heads away from each other. Toothless, who was watching them, let out a grumble of disappoint. Merida looks away, not able to look at Hiccup, her face red.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get so close," Merida freaked. Merida pulled away only to be pulled back by Hiccup's strong grip that locked her in place.

Merida gasped, looking at Hiccup in surprise. He was staring at her with a look of longing.

"Don't. Please," Hiccup begged.

Toothless's ears perked up, remembering when Hiccup said that to him when they first met. Hiccup rested his head on Merida's shoulder again, still looking at her with that look of longing.

"I don't mind," Hiccup stated.

Merida stared at Hiccup in shock for a couple more seconds before she nodded, smiling. Merida leaned her head back onto Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup closed his eyes, lost in the contact. Merida, however, stared at him for a couple more seconds then stared at the Night Fury they were riding on the back of.

"He hardly ever got contact from his tribe, didn't he," Merida whispered under her breath to Toothless. She knew Toothless would hear her. At Toothless's nod, Merida frowned and looked at Hiccups face. It looked peaceful.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup opened one eye, looking at her.

"I don't mind does this again," Merida said.

Hiccup smiled, it seemed he didn't mind either. Hiccup closed his eye again and this time, Merida closed her eyes too, feeling the wind brushing against their skin. Toothless smiled turned around, flying back to camp.

 _"This flight may not have gone the way I wanted it to, but this is better than anything,"_ Toothless thought.

* * *

Back at camp, the fire was slowly burning. Jack was looking down at the only three in the group who was sleeping. Flynn was lying on his back, an arm around Rapunzel and Jamie, keeping them warm. Jack smiled and stared up at the moon.

Down below, Rapunzel moaned before opening her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around. Seeing that Toothless, Merida and Hiccup weren't back from their flight, she shook her head. She looked down and saw Flynn and Jamie sleeping, Pascal sleeping on Jamie's head.

She then frowned looking around once more. Finally, she looked up, seeing Jack sitting in the three above them, looking at the moon.

Rapunzel gets up and walks over. She opens her mouth to see something when something catches her attention. Looking into the woods, Rapunzel sees a green glow faded around a couple bushes.

Narrowing her eyes at the sight, Rapunzel walks into the forest, following the green light.

When Rapunzel walked into the forest, she brushed against a bush, making a noise. Jack looked at the sight and sees Rapunzel walking into the woods. Casting a quick glance to Flynn and Jamie, Jack followed Rapunzel through the woods jumping branch to branch.

Rapunzel walked into a small clearing and looked around. Jack landed on a branch above Rapunzel, watching her. After looking for the green light not seeing it, Rapunzel huffed.

"Following a green light into the woods, really smart of you, Rapunzel," Rapunzel said. Rapunzel turned around intent on going back to camp when a voice spoke from behind her.

"It was the only way for me to get you away from them my dear."

Rapunzel froze, knowing whose voice it was and whipped around. Gothel stepped out of the forest and into the small clearing. Jack instantly got into a jumping posture, ready to jump out.

Rapunzel wanted to scream at Gothel, but she didn't know if Gothel knew that she knew that she wasn't her real mother and that Rapunzel was destined to stop her. So, Rapunzel played the little native girl.

"Mother, what are you doing here," Rapunzel asked shocked. And to tell you the truth, she was.

Gothel shook her head.

"I followed the simple lies of deception they were telling you," Gothel said.

Gothel then walked forward, grabbing Rapunzel's hand and attempted to pull her along.

"Now come on before they realize you're gone," Gothel explained.

Rapunzel shook her head and yanked her hand out of Gothel's grip. She didn't want to leave and end up back at the tower. She didn't know if she would ever leave again if she ever went back there.

"No! I like it out here. I made new friends. They know my secret! They all like me," Rapunzel said.

Jack smiled at Rapunzel speaking up for herself. Gothel looked shocked for a second before she schooled her features.

"Like you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented," Gothel stated.

Rapunzel shook her head, not believing that. Gothel walked towards Rapunzel and Rapunzel grabbed her dress, keeping herself from grabbing her dagger that rested on her lower back.

"This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole friendship that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here," Gothel said, touching Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel's eye twitched as she tried not to flinch.

"Why would they like you? Come on now, really! Look at you, you think that they're impressed," Gothel asked. She grabbed a strain of Rapunzel's hair and gestured to it. Jack growled, not liking that one bit. Gothel pulled away a couple steps, opening her arms wide.

Mother Gothel-  
 _Don't be a dummy, come with Mummy._  
 _Mother..._

"No," Rapunzel shouted. She had enough of Gothel lies. Gothel looked surprised, dropping her arms.

"No?! Oh. I see how it is," Gothel said. A nasty smile appeared on her face. Rapunzel's eyes widen, seeing that she meant have gone too far. Jack gulped, his staff glowed faintly.

Mother Gothel-  
 _Rapunzel knows best.  
Rapunzel's so mature now, such a clever grown-up miss.  
Rapunzel knows best.  
Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and show them this!_

Gothel walks forward with an attitude and taps Rapunzel on the head, making Rapunzel draw away. Rapunzel looked uneasy as Gothel turned around, still looking at Rapunzel before she whipped again, holding out a lock of brown hair that was tied together. Rapunzel gasped in shock, her hands going to her braided hair to pull some of it out, revealing a lock of brown hair that was hidden in her blonde hair.

"That hair...it's mine," Rapunzel whimpered.

Jack had enough and he jumped down, landing right next to Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped in shock and Gothel blinked in surprise. Jack glared at Gothel.

Jack-  
 _Rapunzel knows best.  
Rapunzel makes her own choices._  
 _She's so much smarter than you._  
 _Rapunzel knows best._  
 _Rapunzel, you're on the right path now._  
 _Go ahead and tell her you know!_

As Jack sang, he glared at Gothel. Said woman was now glaring back at the white-haired Spirit. Jack turned to Rapunzel, worry in his eyes as he sang. Jack gestured to Gothel with his staff. Rapunzel looked at Jack, shocked.

"How did you-", Rapunzel tried to ask Jack. However, she was interrupted as Gothel started singing again, drawing Rapunzel's and Jack's attention to her.

Mother Gothel-  
 _Ha! This is why they're here!_  
 _Don't let them deceive you!_  
 _Show it to them, watch, you'll see!_

Gothel threw the lock of hair to Rapunzel, who caught it. Jack stepped in front of Rapunzel and grabbed her shoulders, getting her to look at him.

Jack-  
 _Rapunzel, she is lying!  
Don't let her trick you!_  
 _You know the truth within your heart!_

Jack shook his head as he placed his left hand on Rapunzel's heart. Behind him, Gothel was lifting her hand, a green light flowing it. Rapunzel saw this and yelled Jack's name in fear.

"Jack!"

Jack grabbed Rapunzel and whirled around to the right, the blast missing them both and hitting a tree. Jack moved in front of Rapunzel protectively, holding his staff out and ready to fire a blast of ice if needed.

Mother Gothel- _  
Trust me, my dear.  
_ *snaps* _  
That's how fast they'll leave you!  
I won't say I told you so - no, Rapunzel knows best!  
So if they're really your friends, go and put them to the test!_

Gothel snaps her fingers before she pointed at Rapunzel. Gothel stomped her foot, swinging the same arm she used to snap her fingers in the air. Jack shook his head and looked back at Rapunzel.

Jack-  
 _Trust me, Rapunzel!_  
 _We will never desert you!_  
 _We are a team forever - yes,_ _you know what's best!_  
 _Rapunzel, we're your true friends,_ _so leave her be, there's no test!_

Jack looked at Rapunzel with a look of truth, telling her what he was saying was true, even if she didn't need him singing it to know because she already did. Jack turned back to Gothel at the last part of his verse. Gothel growled and threw a blast at them.

Jack turned and grabbed Rapunzel, pushing the both of them to the ground.

"Aaah, Jack," Rapunzel yelled when the blast hit the tree Jack was previously using. Seeing the tree falling towards them, Jack rolled Rapunzel and him to the left and out of the way of the falling tree.

Mother Gothel-  
 _If their lying, d_ _on't come crying,_ _Mother knows best!_

Gothel runs towards the forest and stops at the outline, looking back at Rapunzel. She brings her arms up and turned around, vanishing into the forest shadows.

Jack and Rapunzel stare at where Gothel disappeared before Jack got up. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand and pulled her up as well. The glow on Jack's staff died down as Jack looked at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel," Jack says gently as if Rapunzel was a scared animal. Rapunzel looked up at Jack. Jack takes Rapunzel's chin in his left hand, looking her in the eye.

Jack- _  
She is lying._  
 _Come on, Rapunzel._  
 _You know best._

Jack sang his last verse slowly as the wind blew around the wind like a protective halo. Rapunzel smiled, knowing that it was Jack doing the wind even if he didn't know it.

Rapunzel hugged Jack, shocking the winter spirit. Slowly, Jack hugged Rapunzel back and looked around. Once he was sure no one watching, Jack flew back to camp. Once there, he set Rapunzel on the ground near the fire and sat next to her, putting his staff on the ground nest to him. Rapunzel looked at him with worry.

"Won't the fire hurt you," Rapunzel asked.

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Not if I make my body temperature cold enough. The heat doesn't hurt me that way. I just don't do it that much because others can't touch me because I'm so cold," Jack explained.

Rapunzel nodded, loving the fact that Jack was doing something he didn't do much for her.

"Jack, about what happened with Gothel? Thanks, for helping me," Rapunzel said. Rapunzel then hugged Jack, not caring that he was literally cold to the touch. She just wanted to hug the one who nearly got hurt trying to help her.

Jack blushed, his cheeks turning a tint of blue. He didn't expect that. He thought that after saying that he was cold to the touch Rapunzel wouldn't want to touch him. How wrong he was. Jack slowly brought his hand up to Rapunzel's head, stroking the side of her head. Jack pulled Rapunzel closer with his right arm, holding her to him.

Rapunzel glanced up at him.

"What did you mean by when you sang 'Rapunzel knows best'?"

Jack blushed more at the question Rapunzel asked him. But he cleared his throat and answered anyway.

"I meant that you were old enough to make your own choices and that you know what's best for you," Jack explained truly.

After a couple seconds, Jack looked down to see Rapunzel smiling at him.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I know that I'm naive and gullible at times, but I am no fool to certain things," Rapunzel stated.

Jack smiled, the blush gone.

"I never took you to be," Jack said.

Jack brushed Rapunzel's hair, accidentally touching the same lock of brown hair that Rapunzel pulled out during the confrontation with Gothel. Jack frowned at the brown hair, then glanced down to the lock of tied hair that Rapunzel still had in her grasp.

Rapunzel noticed and pulled away, also frowning. Her hand went up to feel the brown hair that was attached to her head.

"My hair has the ability to heal and reverse aging for a certain time. But if it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. That's why so little people know about it and why I don't want people to know about it. I don't want to be treated any differently or be used as a tool," Rapunzel explained.

"And a gift like that has to be protected," Jack said.

When Rapunzel nodded, Jack touched her shoulder. Rapunzel looked at Jack to find that he has a kind smile on his face.

"The others and I won't let anything happen to you, Rapunzel. We'll help protect you, you and your gift."

Rapunzel smiled at Jacks words, hugging him again.

After a couple seconds, they pulled away, getting up.

"We should get some sleep for the morning," Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded. He looked up and saw Toothless in the distance, returning to camp.

"We should also tell the others about what happened with Gothel in the morning," Jack stated.

Rapunzel suddenly looked worried.

"You sure," Rapunzel asked.

Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, how bad can it be," Jack asked.

* * *

In the morning, needless to say, it wasn't good at all.

"WHAT," came the shout of Merida and Flynn.

Jack and Rapunzel flinched back at the shout, both running towards Toothless to hide behind him. Toothless looked alarmed, looking behind him at the two, who were holding each other close in an attempt to feel safe.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you hiding behind me," Toothless exclaimed, moving away from the two.

"Because you're fireproof," Rapunzel said.

"And fire will burn me for a short while and water will freeze around me," Jack stated.

Hiccup, Jamie, and Pascal, who was on Jamie's shoulder, smiled at the sight of what was happening. Both boys were holding their hands to their mouths in an attempt to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

"Who does that woman think she is! If I was there, I would have burned her beyond recognition," Merida shouted with anger.

"I would have seen how long she could have lasted with water, boiling hot and freezing cold," Flynn yelled.

Finally, Hiccup stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Well, since this happens, we know what to do."

"What," Jamie asked.

Hiccup smiled.

"Training," was all Hiccup said.

Seeing everyone was now confused, Hiccup explained what he meant by 'Training'.

"We have powers, but we don't know how to use them right. If we train, we can get better. We can also spar with each other, allowing us to fight with an opposite element or against an opposite element. We can also teach each other our skills so we would know what to do in situations that call for them," Hiccup explained.

The other six looked at each other, muddling over what Hiccup said. Finally, Toothless nodded.

"It's a good idea. We need to train to get better. After all, our past selves most likely trained as well, but we're different than them and we don't exactly have their skills," Toothless said.

Merida nodded as well.

"My father said that sometimes you need to train to get better, even if you believe you know how to it, it's better to train because you might learn something that you hadn't before," Merida said.

Jack, Jamie, and Flynn thought it over and nodded, agreeing. Hiccup smiled, because this is the first time in awhile someone besides Toothless accepted his ideas.

"It's settled then," Hiccup said, "We start training once we're already."

"After breakfast," Flynn asked.

"Why not," the other six replied.

* * *

 **Me: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 **"Wherever I Go" - Miley Cyrus & Emily Osment+Lyrics**

 **"A Whole New World" - Aladdin**

 **"Mother Knows Best" Reprise - Tangled**

 **Hope you guy's like this chapter and the little love flair I threw in. And there's gonna be more.**

 **Mhahahahahah Cough Cough Cough *clears throat* Until next time.**


	15. Bandits? No Problem

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Was feeling lazy but I'm here now.**

 **I hope you guy's like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _*Italic*_ \- Singing In Head (like in movies where they sing but their mouth aren't moving)

 _Italic_ \- Singing

* * *

Jack let out a shout as he was knocked into a rock, the sword that was in his hand broke in two the moment it hit the rock. Merida was upon Jack in seconds, holding her sword against Jack's neck. Jack grunted as he kicked Merida in the chest, sending her tumbling back. Jack jumped and landed next to Merida and held his broken sword to her neck.

Merida freezes and looks and the blade, then at Jack's position. Merida smiled.

"Nice way to position yourself. Next to your opponent and holding your blade to their neck, preventing them from getting up your trying anything. You can see everything their doing, but they can't try to stab you with the way you're positioned," Merida said.

Jack pulled his blade away and helped Merida up.

"You know, for a Princess, I do not want to meet the end of your blade," Jack said.

Merida snorted.

"Your only saying that because you've lost five times," Merida said, a smug smile on her face.

Jack stuttered, gesturing to himself.

"Not my fault I didn't see that tree root. Besides, I wasn't using the wind to fly and I don't have my staff," Jack said.

"True, but it's your fault for not seeing that tree root. You need to pay attention to your surroundings," Merida pointed out.

Jack shrugged and looked at his sword, it was broken and cracked so much that fixing it would be difficult if it didn't fall apart. Merida looked down at her sword. Her sword was still together, but it would break with a couple more hits.

Hiccup, without his fur vest on, walked over and took one look at their swords and shook his head.

"They're broken. Fixing them would take days if they don't break. Great craftsmanship, but poor metal. These swords are nothing compared to the ones Gobber and I make. They would last for months before even a dent was made. The Kingdom of Corona mustn't get attacked much because if they did, the metal would be better," Hiccup said.

Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Can't you fix these," Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"I can, but as I said, it would take two or three days, and that's if they don't break while being repaired," Hiccup explained.

Flynn, Rapunzel, Toothless, and Jamie walked up. Pascal was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder.

They were covered in dirt and grime, their hair is all messed up, and their clothing is torn. What was noticeable between all three was the black scaled bracelets around their right wrists, like Hiccups. A symbol of Toothless's protection.

Merida shook her head.

"And we need new clothes, ours are falling apart at the steams. The only thing not falling apart is Hiccup's fur vest," Merida said, pointing at her dress, which had the steams coming apart and making holes. Hiccup glances at his vest, which was with the rest of their stuff.

"My mom made it for me. I don't want to ruin it," Hiccup said, staring at the vest with a look of sadness. However, it was gone quickly.

"But your right, these clothes aren't gonna last much longer. Not to mention the capes we had are as good as gone. Because two certain someones decided to use them as target practice," Hiccup stated, looking at Merida and Jack. The two whistled, looking anywhere but Hiccup with smiles on their faces.

Rapunzel brighten up. When Gothel wouldn't buy her dresses, Rapunzel would make her own. She used up all the fabric to make dresses, so she couldn't sew anymore. She has a chance to sew clothes again, she's gonna take it. Afterall, she loved sewing just as she loved painting.

"I'll do it! I'll make new ones that look just like the ones you have now. I used to make my own dresses. Merida and Flynn know," Rapunzel said.

Flynn and Merida groaned, but a small was on their faces.

"How could we forget? You've spent hours making a dress and you talked while doing so. But you've loved it so much, you've made about 25 different dresses four months apart," Flynn said.

Rapunzel blushed.

"We also need to practice with our powers more. We need to learn to control them," Toothless mentioned.

"We figured out that Merida has the power of Fire, Flynn as the power of Water, Rapunzel has the power of Healing and Emotion, Hiccup has the power of Earth, Toothless has the power of Lighting, Jack has the power of Wind and Ice, and that I have the power of Light," Jamie said.

"That's right, and we know the plan is harder then it looks," Hiccup said.

He pointed to his friends.

"Jack teaches us how to fight with a staff and jumping from branch to branch. Rapunzel teaches how to swing from vine to vine. Merida, Flynn, and Toothless teaches us how to fight with a sword. Jamie can tell us about his home and he what knows about other places. Toothless teaches us how to use our other senses to fight and how to fight a dragon or Hybrid. And I teach you all how to your own weapons," Hiccup said.

Merida looked at Toothless.

"You can fight with a sword," she asked.

Toothless nodded.

"Yes, it was part of my training that I had to know how to use a weapon," Toothless explained. Merida nodded at this, understanding it.

"We got a lot of training to do. We just got to believe we can," Jamie said.

"That's right. We got a lot of training to do," Flynn stated.

"So we have little time to waste," Toothless said.

They all looked at each other with determination. Hiccup held out his hand and the other piled theirs on top of his. With narrowed eyes that said to bring on the challenge, the seven of them jumped into the air, Pascal hanging on to Rapunzel's dress.

"Big Seven," the seven of them shouted together.

And with that, the training began.

* * *

Toothless and Flynn-  
 _*Let's get down to business to defeat our enemies.*_

Toothless jumps out at Flynn from behind a bush in his Night Fury form, knocking him down on his face. Jack runs at him, but Toothless hits him with his tail, knocking him into a tree. Toothless then shoots and plasma blast, knocking Rapunzel, Merida, Jamie, and Hiccup to the ground. Toothless shakes his head as his looks around.

Jamie-  
 _*We are not the weaklings they believe we are.*_

They all got up, ignoring the pain their body was in and get ready to jump at Toothless. Toothless looks impressed and get's into a pouncing position.

* * *

Merida-  
 _*We're the saddest bunch either of us has met.*_

Merida knocks the stick out of Jack's hands and pointed it at his neck as Flynn rolls behind Hiccup and moves his stick across Hiccup's neck like a sword. Meanwhile, Toothless knocks Rapunzel and Jamie on their rears, their sticks falling out of their hands has Toothless stands before them, pointing his stick at them.

Jack-  
 _*But you can bet,*_

Jack glared at Merida and kicked the stick out of her hand and grabbed it, pointing it at a surprised Merida.

Rapunzel-  
 _*Before we're through,*_

Rapunzel surprises Toothless when she leans her body back before pushing herself up with her hands, landing on her feet and her stick her hand, pointing it at Toothless, Jamie joining her.

Hiccup-  
 _*We are going to make a warrior out of us.*_

Hiccup shoves his head back, hitting Flynn in the face. Hiccup grabs Flynn's stick as it falls and turns it on Flynn, holding it to his neck. Flynn, Merida, and Toothless look at each other and smile.

* * *

Jamie-  
 _*Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within._  
 _Once we find our center, we are sure to win.*_

Jamie explains to his friends about his home and everything he learned in school about other places in the world. He also pulls out a culture book about places around the world and their history. Jamie glances at Jack, who is looking over the book with his friends.

* * *

Merida and Jack-  
 _*We're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot.*_

Merida throws a blast of fire at Jack and Jack dodges, throwing a blast of very cold at ice at Merida. She dodges it, but the blast instantly coats the ground with ice. Jack attempts to use the wind to blow Merida back, but Merida ducks behind a rock.

Hiccup and Rapunzel-  
 _*And we haven't got a clue.*_

Hiccup is creating rocks and walls around him, preventing Rapunzel from hitting him with a blast of Emotion who also dodging Hiccup's falling rocks. Toothless tries to shock Flynn with Lighting. Flynn dodges but misses hitting Jamie with a blast of water.

All-  
 _*Somehow we'll make a warrior out of us.*_

They all glared at each other. They all ready for another attack against each other.

* * *

Rapunzel-  
 _*I'm never gonna catch my breath.*_

Rapunzel breathed heavily as she backs away from Flynn, wiping the sweat off her head.

Hiccup-  
 _*Say goodbye to those who knew me.*_

Hiccup glares at Jack, who back leaps as Hiccup swang a stick-like-staff at Jack. Hiccup grunts as he ducks a swing from Jack own staff when he swung it at him.

Toothless-  
 _*Boy, I'm glad that I didn't cut training.*_

Toothless jumps backward to dodge a blast of fire from Merida and sends a bolt of lighting her way. Merida dodges it and throws a blast of fire at Jamie, who rolls out of the way and shoots a blast a light at Merida and Toothless. Merida and Toothless dodge by mere inches.

* * *

Jack and Flynn-  
 _*This guy's got us burned to the touch.*_

Jack and Flynn pull their hands back from the furnace, burns on their hands. Hiccup sighs as he looks at them shaking his head.

Merida-  
 _*Hope he doesn't see right through me.*_

Merida glances up from watching the burn on her hand fade to look at Hiccup, nervousness in her eyes.

* * *

Jamie-  
 _*I'm really glad that I know how to swim.*_

Jamie falls from the vine he was swinging on and into a lake. Rapunzel smiles and helps Jamie out of the water when he get's close to shore.

* * *

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Rapunzel-  
 _*We must be swift as the coursing river.*_

The others watch as Flynn and Rapunzel battle. Flynn dodging Rapunzel hair that she was using as a whip. Rapunzel grunts when she get's hit with a blast of cold water.

* * *

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Hiccup-  
 _*With all the force of a great typhoon.*_

Hiccup makes the ground shake around him as the others try to get to him. Toothless jumps in the air and flies at Hiccup, but Hiccup throws rocks at him, forcing Toothless to run on the ground.

* * *

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Merida-  
 _*With all the strength of a raging fire.*_

Merida makes a fire surround her, making the grass around her to burn.

Jack-  
 _*Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.*_

Jack creates an icy air around him, freezing the ground underneath him.

* * *

Jamie-  
 _*Time is racing toward us, till our enemies attack.*_

Jamie creates a light blast, hitting Jack, who falls to the ground while Toothless manages to dodge.

Toothless-  
 _*Heed my every order and you might survive.*_

Toothless holds his arms up in aggravation as he stares down at Jack, who looks up at him with an apologizing smile.

* * *

Hiccup and Rapunzel-  
 _*We're unsuited for the rage of war.*_

Rapunzel is healing her friends and herself, glowing yellow while doing so. Hiccup rubs his shoulder, which shows a fading bruise. The scratches on Rapunzel's face also fade.

Merida and Jack-  
 _*But we're not packing up and going home.*_

Jack and Merida looked each other over, watching as the burns on Jack and the frostbite on Merida fade.

Flynn-  
 _*We're not through.*_

Toothless, Jamie, and Flynn wounds fade as well.

All-  
 _*We are going to make a warrior out of us._  
 _(Be a warrior).*_

The seven of them once again looked determined as they stood up.

* * *

Rapunzel-  
 _*We must be swift as the coursing river.*_

Flynn summons water in his hands, making him laugh.

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

* * *

Hiccup-  
 _*With all the force of a great typhoon.*_

Hiccup's friends run forward, the shaking of the earth around them not bothering them as they finally make it to Hiccup.

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

* * *

Merida-  
 _*With all the strength of a raging fire.*_

Merida manages to surround herself with fire without burning anything around her.

Jack-  
 _*Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.*_

Without his staff, Jack surrounds himself with ice and succeeds in not freezing anything around him.

* * *

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Rapunzel-  
 _*We must be swift as the coursing river.*_

Flynn manages to create a small river going into a lake and he smiles.

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Hiccup-  
 _*With all the force of a great typhoon.*_

Hiccup makes a tree grow and sprout leaves, making him beam.

All-  
 _*(Be a warrior).*_

Merida-  
 _*With all the strength of a raging fire.*_

Hiccup smiles as his friends hold out their own swords and daggers that they just finished making.

Jack-  
 _*Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!*_

The seven friends walk up to each other with victories smiles. They laugh and do a group hug as the sun sets, the moon's light shining down on them.

* * *

Two days later, there was a village called Spiritwatch. And the village was under attack by bandits.

People screamed and ran from the bandits. Men leading their families to safety as the wives held on to their child or children. A woman fells to the ground, a man stopping at her side. The woman sees a bandit come from behind the man and points at him. The man turns around and sees the bandit, pushing the woman behind him as the man raised his sword. The woman screams in fear as the man closes his eyes, expecting sharp pain to erupt when the sword hits him.

"No," a girl's scream sounded.

The bandit lets out a shout when he's hit from behind. He hits the ground and a nineteen-year-old girl stands behind him.

The girl had blonde short hair and green eyes on her face. She wore a purple shirt with white frill. The wrist rims had a white frill connected to it. She also wore semi brown pants and brown boots. In her hands was a large book which she used to hit the bandit on the head with.

The girl looked at the man and woman.

"Mom! Dad! Run," the girl screamed.

"Elian, come on," the man shouted, grabbing his wife and pulling her up to run. The girl, their daughter, started to follow, but a hand grabbed her ankle, forcing her to fall to the ground and drop her book. The girl lets out a shout, catching her fall with her hands.

The shout of her daughter makes Elian look behind her. She gasped in horror when she sees the bandit standing over her daughter.

"Rolt," Elian screamed at her husband, pointing to their daughter.

Rolt looked behind and when he saw his daughter in need of help, ran towards the bandit.

"Vanja! Leave my daughter alone," Rolt yells.

Vanja looks up and gasp when she sees the bandit raised his sword in the air. She tries to crawl away, but he steps on her ankle, causing a sickening crack to be heard. Vanja screams as her ankle is broken. Rolt punches the bandit in the face, but the bandit swats him away. Elian grabs his sword arm, trying to get the sword. The bandit growls and grabs Elian with his free hand, throwing her to Rolt.

The bandit turns back to Vanja and raises his sword, intent on bringing it down upon her. Vanja closes her eyes as her parents scream when the bandit brings his sword down.

There was a sudden clang as metal met metal. Vanja opens her eyes and stares at the sword blocking the bandit's sword from hitting her. The bandit looks shocked that someone stopped him.

"What's wrong bandit?"

Bandit and Vanja turn to stare at the one who spoke. It's Flynn and while there was a smile on his face, his eyes showed that he was beyond angry.

"You know, trying to kill a girl who doesn't have a weapon is low. Unless you consider a book a weapon. And that goes to just about anyone," Flynn said.

He suddenly pushes his sword up and spins, kicking the bandit to the ground.

Flynn helps Vanja up. Rolt and Elian ran over and each takes one of theirs daughter arm and rest it around their shoulders. Flynn bends down and picks up a book, handing it to Elian.

"Thank you," Elian said, tears in her eyes.

Flynn smiled. He then noticed the bandit getting slowly up.

"Got a place safe to hide," Flynn asked, holding his sword close to him. The sword had a turquoise color around the handle with a small ball at its hilt, the blade was sharp. Flynn made this sword himself as well as a matching dagger, which was turquoise and had a small ball on its hilt as well.

Rolt nodded. "Yes, the Mayor's building."

"Lead me there," Flynn said, staring at the bandit who got up and was now glaring at him.

"But how will you handle the bandits by yourself," Vanja asked, worried.

Flynn smiled glanced at her.

"Because I'm not fighting alone," Flynn answered.

There was a banshee screech that had everyone look around and had most cover their ears. Flynn just smiled like he was used to it as a something came down from the sky and landed in front of the bandit. It's Toothless. A sword that looked like Flynn's except it was black instead of turquoise in his right hand.

Toothless's left hand shot out and grabbed the bandit by the neck, holding him off the ground.

"Hey, Flynn. Mind if I butt in," Toothless asked, looking over his shoulder.

Flynn laughed.

"Not at all, Toothless. Where are the others," Flynn asked.

"Fighting," Toothless answered.

Flynn and Toothless glanced as they saw Hiccup and Merida jumped out of nowhere and attacked bandits. Rapunzel and Jamie came out of nowhere as well and attacked as well. Flynn glanced up and saw Jack standing on a house rooftop, shooting ice at the bandits.

Hiccup's sword was green, Merida's sword was red, Rapunzel's sword was pink and her hair was unbraided partly, Jamie's sword was white, and Jack's sword was blue but he held his staff in his left hand and used that to fight.

Flynn turned to Vanja.

"By the way, what's your names," Flynn asked.

Still shocked, Vanja answered.

"I'm Vanja Upton. This is my dad Rolt and mom Elian."

"Well, you gonna lead me to the Mayor's building?"

A nod was all that was given to him. Vanja and her parents led Flynn away did Toothless finally throws the bandit a couple yards away. Toothless glared at the bandit with clear fury, living up to his kinds name.

"So, Theo's men? Your all gonna get what's coming to you," Toothless hissed.

Hiccup back flipped to dodge a sword swung at him. He looked around at his friends. He smiled in when he saw he was suddenly surrounded by bandits. Hiccup taped the ground and a rock shot out of the earth and hit a bandit.

Hiccup kept doing it until all the bandit's surrounding him were on the ground.

"Witchcraft! Sorcery," one of the bandits shouted, pointing at Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed.

"Wrong! It's the power of Earth," Hiccup shouted.

Vanja gasped when she heard that and glanced at her book. Her parents stared at her in shock as well as everyone else in her village. The Big Seven saw this, they just choose to ignore for now.

"Hey, guy's," Hiccup called.

When he had his friends attention, Hiccup smiled big.

"It's time," Hiccup said.

Smiles were thrown at Hiccup by his friends. Hiccup around and tilted his head back and forth, listening to a tune that was in his head.

Hiccup-  
 _Dragon Rider._

Jack-  
 _Winter Spirit._

Merida-  
 _Archer._

Rapunzel-  
 _Healer._

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel- _  
Help us keep this land our own._

Hiccup jumped over the fallen bandits, landing beside Merida. Jack jumped into the air, his the wind to knock bandits to their backs. Merida shot fire from her hands, hitting bandit and sending him into a wall. Rapunzel shot a healing blast at an injured man, healing him as she used her long hair as a whip, throwing a bandit onto another.

Toothless-  
 _Night Fury._

Jamie-  
 _Believer._

Flynn-  
 _Thief._

Toothless, Jamie, Flynn-  
 _Altogether._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

Toothless unsheathed his claws, wiggling his fingers at a couple bandits, making step them away from him, but that didn't work because Toothless shot them with some lighting. Jamie raised his hands and made a bright light, blinding the two bandits who ran up to him. Flynn blasted some bandits that got to close to him and the Upton's, but also hit the bandits that Jamie blinded.

All-  
 _Gold the dawn sun spreads his wings._  
 _Follow where the East-wind sings._  
 _Brothers, sisters, side by side,_  
 _To defend our home we ride!_

Hiccup and Merida fight back-to-back, Merida blasting bandits with her fire and Hiccup hitting bandits with his sword. Jack and Rapunzel with Jamie's help get people to the safety of the Mayor's home. Flynn succeeds in protecting the Upton's by getting them into the Mayor's home and now is preventing bandits from entering. Toothless flies around, attacking the archers and grabbing the bandits who tried to climb into the Mayor's home and dropping them in wagons of horse droppings.

Hiccup-  
 _Eyes of Dragons the borders see._  
 _Watchers, guard it carefully._  
 _Let no stranger pass it by._  
 _Children of Earth, now fly._  
 _Dragon Rider._

Hiccup sees some bandits coming from a distance and points them out. The other six see what Hiccup is pointing to and try to get every villager inside the Mayor's house. Vanja watches from the house as a doctor bandages her ankle. Hiccup stomps his foot on the ground and the ground beneath his feet lifts up, shooting Hiccup into the air. Hiccup spins as he comes back to the ground, knocking the swords out of three bandits hands. Hiccup then makes the ground shoot the three bandits into the side of a building.

Jack-  
 _Winter Spirit._

Merida-  
 _Archer._

Rapunzel-  
 _Healer._

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel-  
 _Help us keep this land our own._

Jack and Rapunzel stand side-by-side in front of the Mayor's house as Jamie and Flynn helped get the last of the villagers inside. Merida and Hiccup start to make their way towards the front of the Mayor's building. Jack jumps up into the air and flies around, freezing the ground around the Mayor's house and creating an ice wall, preventing the bandits from getting close.

Toothless-  
 _Night Fury._

Jamie-  
 _Believer._

Flynn-  
 _Thief._

Toothless, Jamie, Flynn-  
 _Altogether._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

Toothless nods to Jack in thanks who returned it. Toothless landed next to Flynn. Flynn looked over at Toothless and said Hybrid nodded at him. Jamie rolls between a bandit's feet and stops beside Toothless, who quickly spreads his right wing out and hits the bandit back.

Jack-  
 _Spirit of Winter, oh grant to these._  
 _Swift to warn of enemies._  
 _Flying far than any foe._  
 _Spirit-child, to the border, go!_

Jack looks over at the approaching bandits and flies over to them. Jack sees Theo on the back of his horse. Jack glares at Theo before flying back to his friends. He stops next to Merida and points to Theo, who was now in the village. Jack watches as Merida runs forward towards Theo and his men before going to the others to help them.

Merida-  
 _Cunning as a top Archer now._  
 _To no overlord we bow!_  
 _Lest some lord our freedom blight._  
 _Child of Fire, we fight!_

Merida stops in front of Theo and his group, pulling her bow out and pulling back an arrow, pointing it at Theo. Theo's eyes widen when he recognizes Merida. Merida blinks and fire suddenly surround the tip of her arrow, making Theo and his men gasp. Merida releases her arrow, firing it at Theo who ducks, barely. Merida runs back to her friends.

Hiccup-  
 _Dragon Rider._

Jack-  
 _Winter Spirit._

Merida-  
 _Archer._

Rapunzel-  
 _Healer._

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel-  
 _Help us keep this land our own._

Hiccup waves his hand and the ground ripped like a wave at Theo and his men, making then fall off their horses. Jack freezes the ground under the bandit's feet so when Merida fired a blast of fire at them, they slipped and fell backward.

Toothless-  
 _Night Fury._

Jamie-  
 _Believer._

Flynn-  
 _Thief._

Toothless, Jamie, Flynn-  
 _Altogether._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

Toothless smiled as he landed beside Hiccup. Jamie walked forward and stopped next to Jack and Flynn stood between Merida and Rapunzel. Rapunzel lifted her head and walked forward, glaring at Theo, her hair whipping as she knocks the bow out of Theos hands which he picked up off the ground.

Rapunzel-  
 _Brave, the great Healer guards the people._  
 _Heal the sick and cure the ill.  
Lead the battle, inside and out.  
Children of Emotion, hold fast!_

Rapunzel used her ability to sense emotion to look at Theo's aura. Theor's aura was beating fast and Rapunzel sensed that he was afraid. Rapunzel smiled at this. Theo didn't listen to the warning last time so this time he'll regret it. Rapunzel walked backward to stand next to her friends.

Hiccup-  
 _Earth._

Rapunzel-  
 _And Emotion._

Merida-  
 _And Fire._

Jack-  
 _And Ice._

Hiccup summoned the earth around his hands, Rapunzel summoned the pink energy with her hands, Merida summoned fire around her hands, and Jack summoned ice around his hands.

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel-  
 _Keep the people now safe from fear._  
 _Brothers, sisters, side by side._  
 _To defend our home, we ride!_

The four teens glanced at each other, smiling. They then glanced at Flynn, Jamie, and Toothless who joined them. The seven of them glared at Theo and his men as they stood up. It was time to end this.

Hiccup-  
 _Dragon Rider._

Jack-  
 _Winter Spirit._

Merida-  
 _Archer._

Rapunzel-  
 _Healer._

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel-  
 _Help us keep this land our own._

Jack uses the wind to pick Hiccup up to match the height of the rooftops. When Jack calls the wind back, Hiccup falls to the ground, landing in a crouching position and causing pieces of dirt to fall and hit the bandits in the face. Rapunzel then uses her hair to make some of the bandits fall while Merida scorches their behinds.

Toothless-  
 _Night Fury._

Jamie-  
 _Believer._

Flynn-  
 _Thief._

Toothless, Jamie, Flynn-  
 _Altogether._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

Toothless used the lighting to zap some of the bandits who still had bows out, making them drop them. Jamie made a light ball right in front of the few bandits that had weapons left, allowing Flynn to water blast them out of their hands.

All-  
 _Gold the dawn sun spreads his wings._  
 _Follow where the East-wind sings._  
 _Brothers, sisters, side by side._  
 _To defend our home we ride!_

Slowly, they all get into a line. From right to left is was Flynn, Rapunzel, Jack, Jamie, Hiccup, Merida, Toothless. They each grabbed each other's hand, connecting them all.

Hiccup-  
 _Eyes of Dragons the borders see._  
 _Watchers, guard it carefully._  
 _Let no stranger pass it by._  
 _Children of Earth, now fly!  
Dragon Rider._

Hiccup looks both ways; Merida and Toothless to his left and Jamie, Jack, Rapunzel, and Flynn to his right. He turns his head back to glare at Theo, who is pale and looks like he wishes he wasn't there at the moment. A green glow appeared around Hiccup.

Jack-  
 _Winter Spirit._

Merida-  
 _Archer._

Rapunzel-  
 _Healer._

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel-  
 _Help us keep this land our own._

A blue glow appeared around Jack, a red glow appeared around Merida, and a pink glow appeared around Rapunzel.

Toothless-  
 _Night Fury._

Jamie-  
 _Believer._

Flynn-  
 _Thief._

Toothless, Jamie, Flynn-  
 _Altogether._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

A flow of lighting appeared around Toothless, a white glow appeared around Jamie, and a turquoise glow appeared around Flynn.

All-  
 _With us now forever ride._  
 _With us now forever ride!_

The Big Seven held their hands out a shot them at Theo and his bandits, who screamed in shock. When the glow faded, Theo and his men were tied up with vines, soaked, ice around their feet, their hair spiked, their clothes having burnt holes, and blinking their eyes repeatedly.

The Big Seven laughed, happy to get revenge on the bandits for what they did to them. Toothless walked up to Theo, a victories smile on his face.

"Last time we've met, I said, ' _This is what you would have faced if our new friend didn't come and saved us._ ' Well, you would have seen my fury full on if my friends and I didn't come up with another plan. You got off lucky, but you're going behind bars. You and your men. You should have stopped while you had the chance," Toothless told Theo.

Suddenly, Theo yawned, as did his men. Toothless raised his eyebrow before looking back at his friends as Theo and his bandits fell asleep.

Rapunzel giggled and they stared at her.

"What? I thought I could make them feel sleepy so I put them to sleep! At least it makes everything easier," Rapunzel stated.

The Big Seven couldn't help it.

They laughed.

* * *

 **Me: Like the chapter?**

 **Hope you did.**

 **Songs used:**

 **'Be A Man' - Mulan**

 **'Shi'a'in Warsong' - Larry Warner**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	16. Lost Princess

**Me: I'm following a request from the reviews.  
**

 **Yes, I do read them, who doesn't?**

 **The request was actually a good idea and I actually forgot about doing something like it. But now that I remember, I decided to tweak the idea a bit. The request was Rapunzel finding out who she is.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Italic"_ \- Singing  
 _Italic -_ Flashback

* * *

The Big Seven walked up to the Mayor's house. The door opened and Vanja limped out.

Vanja tripped on a rock that she didn't see and she gasped, holding her hands out to brace her fall. Without thinking, Flynn rushed forward and caught Vanja a couple inches from hitting the ground.

Vanja sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Vanja sighed.

"Your welcome," Flynn said, helping Vanja up.

Flynn let Vanja lean on him for support when she stood up again.

"Thank you for saving my village. The people of Spiritwatch will remember this," Vanja thanked.

The Big Seven smiled, happy that they saved the village.

"It is the right thing to do, is it not? We couldn't let your home get attacked," Jack said, resting his staff on his shoulder.

"I thought that the Mayor would come out and helped his people or at least come down here to thank us," Toothless said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, as the Mayor's daughter, I think I have the right to thank you while my father checks on the injured," Vanja said, a smirk on her face.

Toothless raised his hands in an 'I-surrender' motion.

"Hey! Didn't know that your father was Mayor," Toothless said, but a playful smile was on his face.

The Big Seven laughed, Vanja joining them. Hiccup looked around. He saw the damage the village was in and shook his head.

"We'll help you fix your village," Hiccup offered.

To his surprise, Vanja shook her head.

"No. My father and some men will do it. I can show you to some rooms for you and your friends can stay in tonight," Vanja objected.

"But-," Merida tired to speak when Elian came out of the Mayor's house.

"Rolt won't mind. You seven look like you need rest. No one died here tonight because of you and we are grateful. And my daughter is alive because of you, Flynn. We all thank you," Elian spoke.

Elian stopped behind her daughter, pulling her daughter to lean against her.

The Big Seven blushed, however, Flynn's was a deeper red. Elian gestured to the door with her head.

"I sent a message bird to the King and Queen of Corona, so they will send guards for the bandits. In the meantime, I'll show you do your rooms."

When Elian turned her back, Merida and Flynn looked at each other with displeasure at the fact the guards were coming.

"Look like we need to be gone before the guards get here in the morning," Jamie said.

Vanja glanced back at them.

"Why's that," she asked.

"Let's just say that Flynn and Merida aren't really on the guard's good side," Jack said.

Vanja nodded.

"In that case, at least stay for breakfast before you leave. We won't mind at all. It's the least we can do," Vanja offered.

Once inside, Toothless closed the door.

"Don't worry about the bandits escaping, they won't be awake for awhile," Rapunzel stated.

"And the blast we hit them with will keep them tied up until the morning," Flynn said.

Hiccup then looked thoughtful as he stared at Vanja.

"Vanja, why did you gasp and stare at your book when I said, _'Power of Earth'_ ," Hiccup asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow over breakfast,' Vanja said with a smile. The smile clearly said, If-you-want-to-find-out-then-you-need-to-stay.

Vanja stayed behind as her mother led The Big Seven upstairs. Along the way, people were thanking The Big Seven for their help.

"Thank you."

"You saved us."

"We can never thank you enough."

"Thank you. All seven of you."

The Big Seven had little blushes on their faces but smiled at the praise they were getting. They were led into a hallway which had three doors on each side. Elian stopped gestured to the doors.

"The upstairs bedrooms are reserved for guest. These six rooms are at your disposable. The two rooms downstairs are for Me, Rolt, and Vanja. I'll leave you to choose and I'll come wake you in the morning," Elian said. Elian then walked down the stairs.

Pascal made himself known by rubbing against Rapunzel neck, tail pointing to the door. Rapunzel laughed.

"I don't know about you guy's, but Pascal and I are gonna call it a night. We've been training a lot and barely got rest. Let's take it while we still can," Rapunzel said.

They talked it out and made up their minds. Hiccup and Toothless in one room, Jack and Jamie in another, and Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel in another so they would only use three rooms.

They bid each other a good night and went into their rooms.

Discarding their weapons on the nightstand, Toothless laid on the bed and opened his arms for Hiccup to crawl in. Once Hiccup crawled into his arms, Toothless wrapped his arms and wings around Hiccup. Seconds later, they closed their eyes to fall asleep. Jack and Jamie did the same thing as Hiccup and Toothless, with Jack holding Jamie to his chest with their weapons resting on the nightstand.

Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel did it differently. Flynn and Merida grabbed the spare blankets that were in the room and laid them on the floor with their weapons beside them. Rapunzel went to join them but Merida stopped her.

"No, you get the bed," Merida said.

Rapunzel looked at the bed, then back at her brother and sister figures.

"You sure," she asked hesitantly.

"We're sure. Go head Rapunzel," Flynn said.

Rapunzel smiled and laid on the bed, dropping her sword near the frame and her dagger on the small nightstand that was next to the bed. She set Pascal on the bed and watched as he curled in the pillows. She then followed, covering herself up as she laid down.

"Night Merida, night Flynn."

"Good-night Rapunzel," the two said, then, in an afterthought, added, "And Pascal."

Rapunzel smiled and closed her eyes, Merida and Flynn following.

* * *

 **Hours Later In The Night**

Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping comfortably with each other, smiles on their faces. Jack and Jamie were sleeping the same way, their heads resting against each other. Merida and Flynn were sleeping apart, but their hands were intertwined in their sleep. Pascal had moved and was now sleeping on Rapunzel's chest. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Expect one.

Whimpers filled the air as Rapunzel tossed and turned her head; discomfort and confusion filtering on her sleeping face.

* * *

 _She looked up at the top of her cradle, the sun that was used as the Symbol for Kingdom Corona._

 _She then moved her head to stare at two happy smiling faces; the Queen and King._ _The Queen picked her up, holding her in her arms. In her eyes, she can see that she is a baby with long golden hair and bright green eyes. The King places a crown on her head and he and the Queen laugh as the crown fell down her head a bit._

 _"We have a beautiful daughter, Thomas," Queen Arianna said._

 _"We sure do. I wouldn't trade her for anything, Primrose," King Fredrick stated proudly._

 _Minutes later, they are outside with a lantern in front of them. Together,_ _King Fredrick_ _and_ _Queen Arianna_ _lift the lantern into the sky as the people cheer._ _King Fredrick_ _and_ _Queen Arianna_ _hold their daughter close to them as they watch the lantern fly into the sky._

 _Later that night, she wakes up and opens her eyes barely, seeing an old wrinkly woman with a pair of scissors above her. The old woman sang and her hair glowed._

 _"Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine."_

 _The old woman smiled as her voice changed to a younger sounding tone and she took a younger look. It's Gothel. She grabbed a strain of hair._

 _"Make the clock reverse-"_

 _Gothel cut the hair and gasp as the hair turns brown, losing its power._

 _Gothel growls as she turns back into an old woman. Gothel puts the scissors back within her cape and pulls out a piece of cloth. She ties the cut hairpiece and places it in her cape as well. Gothel then looks down at her._

 _Gothel then picks her up and walks towards the window. She cries out, waking the Queen and King who get up and stare at Gothel in horror. Gothel glares at them, ready to jump off the railing she was on._

 _King Fredrick_ _and_ _Queen Arianna_ _cry out, holding their arms out._

 _"No! Rapunzel," they shout._

 _Gothel jumps off the railing and runs off into the night._

* * *

"NO," Rapunzel cries out.

Rapunzel had shot up, shooting Pascal right off her chest, with her eyes opened wide. She is shaking and breathing heavily.

Merida and Flynn shot awake as well, but it was only a second before they were up by Rapunzel's side. Merida sat on the bed to Rapunzel's right and Flynn sat on the edge of the bed to Rapunzel's left. Pascal had crawled up to Rapunzel's shoulder and rubbed against her neck, but that did nothing.

"Rapunzel, are you okay," Merida asked.

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Your crying," Flynn said.

And Rapunzel was. She had tears falling down her face. Flynn brushed his thumbs against Rapunzel cheeks, wiping the tears away as Merida rubbed Rapunzel's back.

There was the sound of doors opening and running footsteps in the hallway before the door to their room burst open. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie were all wide awake and alert, looking at the trio on the bed and a tear stricken Rapunzel.

"What's wrong," Hiccup demanded. Hiccup walked over to the bed with a look only a leader would have, but there was worry in his eyes.

"Rapunzel had a nightmare," Flynn said.

"Pitch," Jack growled.

Rapunzel shook her head as the tears continued.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Rapunzel managed to get out.

Once all eyes were on her, Rapunzel spoke again.

"It was a memory. A lost memory," Rapunzel croaked.

Her friends glanced at each other as Pascal rubbed against Rapunzel's neck again and this time, Rapunzel reached a hand up to pet Pascal.

Silently, her friends took positions around her. Hiccup kneeled on the ground with Toothless next to him. Jack moved to sit next to Merida and Jamie moved to sit next to Flynn. They all stared at her with concern and curiosity.

"What was it about," Jamie asked.

Rapunzel breathed a couple time before she spoke.

"I was a baby, being held by my birth parents. Later that night, Gothel came and cut my hair, but when she realized that cutting my hair will make it lose its power, she kidnapped me instead," Rapunzel explained.

"You know what your parents look like," Toothless said.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes. Not only that, but I know who they are."

At their confused looks, Rapunzel decided to explain.

"We should have seen it sooner. The Prophecy mentioned two Princesses, not one. Merida and I are the only girls in the group," Rapunzel explained, "My parents...are the King and Queen of Corona. I'm the Lost Princess."

Her friends gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

"I was literally walking in the town of my home," Rapunzel cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

Merida hugged Rapunzel, holding her close as she cried.

They stared at Rapunzel for a couple minutes as she cried. Hiccup stared at her with a thinking look on his face. He closed his eyes as he thought for a couple seconds more before he opened them. He nodded and smiled.

"Then we go back."

They all stopped and stared at Hiccup.

"You're their daughter. They should be reunited with you and know that you're alive. And being their daughter, they would know that it's you," Hiccup explained.

"Yeah! You can finally see your true mother and have the father you never had," Jack stated. Jack looked at Rapunzel.

Merida, Flynn, Toothless, and Jamie nodded, agreeing. Rapunzel looked at them with shock.

"You guys...want to go back? Even when the guards are after us," Rapunzel said.

"Technically, they're after Merida and me but yeah. You should go back. This is your chance Rapunzel," Flynn said.

"And maybe we can swing by the orphanage you were staying in Flynn," Jamie offered.

"Find out who your father is," Toothless said.

"You guys would do that," Flynn asked, this time shocked.

They nodded.

"So, what do you two say," Hiccup questioned.

Rapunzel and Flynn stared at each other and smiled. They nodded their heads and smiled, looking at their friends.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow after breakfast we head back to Corona to find out about your two families," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel smiled brightly before she yawned. Like a chain, the others suddenly yawned as well. With the excitement of the event gone, they suddenly remembered how tired they really are.

Rapunzel looked sheepish as she blushed.

"I know this is a bit big to ask, but can you guy's stay here tonight," she asked shyly.

"Rapunzel, you don't even have to ask," Jamie said.

Together, they all moved. Rapunzel was now laying in the middle with Jamie laying to her left with his head on her chest. Jack was laying next to Jamie and next to Jack laid Flynn. To Rapunzel's right, Merida was laying next to her and next to Merida, Hiccup was laying. Laying next to Hiccup was Toothless.

Since the blanket could only cover up to their stomachs, Toothless let one of his wings spread out, covering his friends to keep them warm. They closed their eyes and sighed at the heat it gave off.

Slowly, they all went back to sleep.

* * *

 **In The Morning**

Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel and Flynn were sitting eating breakfast in the dining room around the table. Rolt, Elian, and Vanja are sitting around the table with them. Jack was leaning against the wall, not needing to eat due to being a spirit.

Hiccup glanced over at Vanja, who was talking to her father.

"Excuse me, Vanja," Hiccup said.

Vanja looked at him.

"We're still here and we do need to leave soon. Last night, my friends and I planned on something which we need to get going as soon as we can. So, can you tell us why you reacted last night like that," Hiccup asked.

Vanja blinked, processing what Hiccup said, before nodding. Picking up the book that laid on her lap, she shows them the title. The title of the book was, _"Prophecy Of The Big Seven"_.

Flynn gasped. "Your book is the same as mine!"

To prove his point, Flynn took out the book that was in his vest and held it up to Vanja to see. Indeed it was the same book.

"So, that's why! You knew who we are," Jamie exclaimed.

Vanja nodded. "Yes. My village didn't believe me. Besides the elders who did, no one else believed the book. But when you said, _'Power of Earth'_ , everyone saw that what I said was true. I know of The Dark Four and you seven being reborn. Because of what you're doing, I'm offering a place you the seven of you to stay if you ever need a place to stay."

The Big Seven gasp.

"But Vanja," Jack tried but Vanja interrupted him.

"Nope! I'm the Mayor's daughter; I can offer a place for you to stay whenever you want if I want to," Vanja interrupted.

Seeing that they weren't gonna change her mind, the seven of them just smiled and nodded in thanks. At that moment, Rolt looked out the window and saw the guards from the kingdom riding up. He stood.

"The guards are here," Rolt said, pointing to the window.

The Big Seven stood up immediately, looking very alert.

"The back door is over there," Elian said, pointing through the kitchen to the back door.

As The Big Seven moved to the door, Vanja gasp and got up. She grabbed something that was hanging on her chair and tried to follow The Big Seven.

"Wait! I made-"

Vanja had forgotten she had a broken ankle and tripped. Flynn saw this and caught Vanja, but this caused them to be close to each other. Vanja and Flynn blushed at how close they were.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel giggled, tossing glancing at each other.

"Wow, you two just meet yesterday and you're already trying to kiss," Rapunzel giggled.

"That's a bit too fast, don't ya think," Merida teased.

Flynn moved away from Vanja but still held onto her while he turned his head to glare at his sister figures.

"Oh, shut it you two," Flynn exclaimed.

His friends laughed, making Vanja and Flynn blush more. Elian comes over and lets Vanja lean against her, allowing Flynn to move back.

Vanja manages to hold the cape out. "I made this last night. It's for Toothless, to hide his wings, ears, and tail so when you go places that don't know about you yet, the people won't freak out."

Flynn takes the cape and hands it to Toothless. Toothless smiles at Vanja and puts the cape on. It covered everything.

"Thanks," Toothless said.

Vanja nodded.

"Okay, let's go before the guards decide to walk in," Hiccup said.

Jack opened the back door and The Big Seven ran into the woods. Flynn took a quick second to stop at the treeline to stare at Vanja, who was staring out the window. Flynn then turned and followed his friends into the woods.

* * *

 **Me: So, how did you guy's like that chapter?**

 **I think I did pretty good with the dream memory.**

 **I'm gonna be starting the movie version of this story as well.**

 **That way, I'll be done with both stories around the same time.**

 **I bet some of you are happy about that.**


	17. So Alone, Dreams, And Trapped

**Me: Hey guy's hope you like the next chapter!**

 **This chapter is sort of gonna be emotional at the beginning if some of you find it that way.**

 **Hope you guy's like this chapter.**

 **Now, let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Italic_ \- Singing

* * *

The Big Seven walked through the forest. They've been walking for about two hours since they left the village of Spiritwatch. Now, they were just trying to pass the time so they wouldn't be so bored.

Such has, Rapunzel bugging Flynn repeatedly about Vanja.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida were smiling big as they watched the scene in front of them. Pascal was sitting on Jamie's shoulder, looking amused as well. Flynn had tried to walk ahead to stop Rapunzel, but alas the girl was having too much fun.

"Rapunzel, I mean it, stop," Flynn said, looking annoyed.

Rapunzel smiled big as she nudged Flynn.

"But why? We all saw you blush when you held Vanja."

"Rapunzel."

"You like her," Rapunzel sing-songed.

"Rapunzel."

"You have a crush," Rapunzel squealed, pointing at Flynn.

Flynn stopped suddenly and stared at Rapunzel, blushing.

"Rapunzel," Flynn yelled.

"Flynn has a crush. Flynn has a crush. Flynn has a crush," Rapunzel sing-songed has she danced around Flynn.

The others laughed at this, holding their chest.

Flynn shook and held his head, his blush deepening. Suddenly, an evil smirk came to his face as he stared at Rapunzel. Merida noticed and knew that if Rapunzel didn't run, Flynn would tickle her to bits.

"Rapunzel run! Flynn has 'that' look on his face," Merida warned, though there was a smile on her face.

Rapunzel stopped and looked at Flynn. She squealed and ran away from Flynn. Flynn chased her.

"Come here you," Flynn shouted.

"No! I don't want to be tickled," Rapunzel shouted back.

Rapunzel and Flynn ran around their friends before Rapunzel ran ahead, Flynn not stopping in his pursuit. The other laughed at Flynn's and Rapunzel's antics, holding their chest while laughing loudly.

Rapunzel laughed as she managed to stay ahead of Flynn. Looking ahead, Rapunzel saw that the flat ground became a hill going down. Seeing a branch that looked strong enough, Rapunzel ran and jumped, grabbing the branch and swung around once. But the branch was weaker then it looked because after Rapunzel swung around once, the branch broke.

Rapunzel let out a shout of surprise as she fell, falling on the hill on her left side before rolling down the hill.

The enjoyment on Flynn's face disappeared and became clear panic.

"Rapunzel," Flynn shouted in panic, running down the hill.

Hearing Rapunzel's shout and Flynn's cry, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida stopped laughing ran to catch up, alarm and panic on their faces.

Rapunzel stopped at the bottom of the hill on her stomach. Rapunzel groaned as she slowly got her knees, her left hand holding her head while her right hand held her left side. Pain and discomfort were on her face. Rapunzel blinked, closing her eyes as everything she saw was spinning.

Flynn, not wanting to crash into Rapunzel, used his skills to slide down the rest of the hill. Flynn swooped down to kneeled in front of Rapunzel, holding her face. Brotherly worry was in his eyes.

"Rapunzel, are you okay? Are you hurt," Flynn asked.

"I landed on my left side when I fell and everything is so dizzy from the spinning. Thought that branch was stronger," Rapunzel spoke.

Flynn sighed in relief and pulled Rapunzel into a hug, making her let go of her head and hug him back.

"At least it's nothing too serious," Flynn said.

Flynn helped Rapunzel stand just as the others arrived.

"It everything alright," Hiccup asked.

Flynn nodded.

"Yeah, the branch was weaker then Rapunzel thought and she fell down the hill, hurting her left side. Not to mention getting dizzy in the process," Flynn explained.

"Well, Rapunzel seems to be doing good now," Jamie said. Jamie pointed to Rapunzel, who had pulled away from Flynn and was now looking at everyone.

"Good to see that you're alright," Toothless said.

Rapunzel smiled and looked away, but in doing so, her eyes caught sight of something familiar.

"Flynn, Merida, am I seeing things or is that-," Rapunzel didn't finish. She pointed to what she was looking at.

As one, her friends all turned to see a wall of vines. Well, to Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie it was a wall of vines, but to Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel, it was much more.

"It is," Merida said.

Merida ran forward and pushed a couple vines out of the way, revealing a cave. Merida looked at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, this is the cave to your tower," Merida called out.

"What? Really," Jack asked, shocked.

"Yes," Rapunzel said

Rapunzel walked to the vines and peered through the hole Merida made before walking through the vines. The others followed her through the tunnel that opened up into a beautiful clearing. And there stood Rapunzel's tower.

"Whoa," Jamie said, looking at the tower.

"This is my place of prison for the past eighteen years. I never thought that I wouldn't be back here," Rapunzel stated.

"That bad," Toothless asked.

Rapunzel silently nodded.

"You know, keeping all that emotion bottled up inside isn't good," Jack said.

"Yeah. Rapunzel, how did you feel when you were trapped up here, before you met Flynn and Merida," Hiccup asked.

"You want to know," Rapunzel asked. Rapunzel turned to stared at Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged.

"Yes. If you let the emotions out, you'll feel much better. Singing does take the pain away," Hiccup stated.

Rapunzel thought about it. She looked at her friends, they all wanted to hear what she had to say. Rapunzel nodded and smiled. Her friends wanted to hear how she felt trapped in the tower, she was gonna tell them. Time to let these emotions go.

"Okay, but, it's pretty sad," Rapunzel warned.

"We'll be okay, Rapunzel," Toothless said.

Rapunzel nodded and closed her eyes. She remembers how alone she was in that tower, which became her prison instead of a home when she found out she was kidnapped. She opened her eyes, a tear fallings down her cheek.

Rapunzel-  
 _My face against the window pane._  
 _A tear for every drop of rain._

As Rapunzel sang softly, the tear fell to the ground, a soft yellow glow flickered but it went away before they could see it. Rapunzel then narrowed her eyes as she clutched her face.

 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!_  
 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Rapunzel holds her chest in pain and agony, glaring up at her tower. Rapunzel closes her eyes in pain. Her friends stood back, but you could tell this was bothering them by the way they moved.

 _My face against the window pane._  
 _A tear for every drop of rain._  
 _I'm living like already I have died._  
 _Have died._  
 _Emptiness a present past._  
 _A silent scream to shatter glass._  
 _I have to go, it's time for me to fly._

Rapunzel opened her eyes and moved to the to the small pond near the tower. Her friends followed her, not getting to close, but not far away either. Rapunzel holds her right hand over her heart, an empty look on her face. Rapunzel looks up at the sky and reaches her left hand to the sky like she could touch it.

 _I am so lonely and so sad!  
_ _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!  
_ _I am so lonely and so sad!  
_ _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Rapunzel looks away from the sky and holds her head, shaking it back and forth. Rapunzel throws her head up and throws her arms to her sides, tears are now slowly falling from her face.

"Wake me with your kiss," Rapunzel whispers in tune her sad song.

Rapunzel-  
 _Who will care if I'm not here?_  
 _If suddenly I disappeared?_  
 _No one's gonna notice it at all._  
 _Dying flowers in my hand._  
 _I'm vanishing from where I stand._  
 _It isn't yet too late to get the cure._

Rapunzel looks down at her hands, bring them up to her face. Her friends gasped when they hear this verse, looking at Rapunzel in horror. Pascal turned blue and looked down, never really knowing what Rapunzel felt up in the tower even though she said she was fine. Now, they know.

 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!_  
 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Rapunzel didn't stop, even when the tears fell faster, she kept singing her painful emotions out. She wanted them gone. Rapunzel closed her eyes, holding her hands close to her chest.

 _So lonely and so sad!_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!_  
 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Her friends had tears in their eyes and were breathing heavily. They could feel Rapunzel's pain, her sorrow. Rapunzel so innocent, but she held so much pain. It wasn't fair. Why did Rapunzel deserve this? She didn't; Gothel was just a greedy witch. Her friends clutched their fists in a silent resolve to make sure these emotions never again came back.

 _So lonely and so sad._  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad._  
 _Living in a dream I never had._

Rapunzel's voice softened, dropping her hands. She suddenly opened her eyes, determination and strength in her eyes.

 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!_  
 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Rapunzel whipped around and glared at her tower, pointing her finger at it and she walked backwards to her friends. The emotions were leaving, they were going away. She never wanted to feel them again. She doesn't want to feel these emotions again.

 _So lonely and so sad!_  
 _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!_  
 _I am so lonely and so sad!_  
 _Living in a dream I've never had!_

Rapunzel turned to her friends and hugged them tightly. Their hold on her was the same. They surrounded Rapunzel in a group hug with her in the middle. Pascal jumped onto Rapunzel's dress and up to her neck, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Wake me with your kiss," Rapunzel whispered, finishing her song.

They were silent, the only sound you could hear was the waterfall and the occasional bird chirping. Rapunzel had closed her eyes and leaned her head against Jack, who she was currently hugging.

"We felt your sorrow and pain through your song Rapunzel," Merida croaked. Merida then cleared her throat, seeing that her speech was broken.

"Guess that's another thing I could do. Have others feel my emotions when I sing what I feel or felt," Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel nuzzled her head against Jack's shoulder.

"But I feel a lot better now, better than before, now that I got those emotions out," Rapunzel stated.

"That's good. So you wouldn't mind me asking you something," Flynn asked.

"What," Rapunzel said.

"What kiss are you talking about," Flynn said bluntly, not bothering to hide the brotherly protectiveness in his voice.

No one could help it; they laughed. Laughed at the question that seemed to break the sad tension. Rapunzel pulled away from Jack, making the others back up. Rapunzel turned to Flynn with a smile on her face, her usual smile.

"Any type of kiss. Like; the kiss of brotherly and sisterly love that Merida and you shown me," Rapunzel teased.

"Oh, good, because if it was anything else, I would have a problem," Flynn teased right back.

Laugher burst from Rapunzel as she wiped her face clean of tears. Everyone else does the same, wiping their eyes.

Flynn then grabbed Rapunzel, tickling her sides. Rapunzel laughed loudly, trying to get away from Flynn.

"FLYNN NO STOP! THAT TICKLES," Rapunzel laughed.

Flynn stopped, letting go of Rapunzel and allowing her to breathe.

"That's for teasing me about having a crush on Vanja," Flynn said.

"But you do! And don't deny it," Rapunzel teased.

Flynn blushed and glared, but the smile on his face said everything.

"Okay, maybe I do," Flynn admitted.

Rapunzel squealed and jumped in victory, making everyone laugh. There was the Rapunzel they knew.

"Okay, let's go, we still have some ways to go. If we go on now we could reach the Kingdom today or tomorrow," Hiccup said.

They nodded in agreement and left the cove and the tower behind.

* * *

 **On A Path**

Jamie groaned, leaning against Jack as he walked. Jamie shivered but didn't pull away. Jack had turned his temperature down to withstand the heat a while ago when it got hotter as the cold morning air faded.

They have been walking on a path they found for a while now, but a couple minutes ago, they noticed something.

They were hungry.

Jamie and Rapunzel held their stomachs as they growled yet again. Merida, Hiccup, Jack had discomfort of their faces, but they didn't hold their stomach. Flynn and Toothless just looked distracted at the growling of their stomachs.

"We didn't get to finish breakfast this morning," Jamie said.

"Let's find something to eat or someplace where we can eat," Merida said.

Jack looked up and his eyes widen.

"Hey! There's a place over there," Jack said. He pointed with his staff at the place in the distance. Toothless looked at a sign that was near.

"The Snuggly Duckling," Toothless read. Toothless reached into Hiccup's bag and pulled out the cape Vanja made for him, putting it on and pulling the hood up.

"The Snuggly Duckling? Where have I heard of that before," Flynn said to himself. Flynn scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Let us know when you remember," Toothless said.

"Who cares!? I'm hungry," Rapunzel yelled.

Rapunzel started to speed walk to the door of the Snuggly Duckling. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jack, and Jamie all sped walk to keep up with her. Flynn was looking down and walking behind as he was lost in thought. Flynn then snapped his fingers and looked up, remembering.

"I remember now," Flynn exclaimed. Upon seeing the others near the door, Flynn grew panicked and ran towards them.

"Guys wait! The Snuggly Duckling is a-"

But Flynn didn't finish as Rapunzel opened the door, squeaking in shock and fear once she saw who was inside as she jumped back into Merida. Inside were all men, with swords, axes, hammers, and other weapons. They looked like Thugs. Some Thugs pointed weapons at them and some growled at them.

"Pub and Bar for Thugs," Flynn finished slowly. Flynn grabbed his sword with his right hand. Flynn took into count that Merida had her hands on her bow, Rapunzel and Jamie had their hands on their daggers, and Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless had their hands on the hilts on their swords too.

"Might as well eat here fast and be on our way. Unless you want to leave now," Jack suggested slowly.

"But who knows the next time we'll eat," Jamie stated.

"It could be soon, hours, or tomorrow," Toothless hissed. Toothless's eyes darted around the room, looking at every Thug he could. He saw two men who looked like they weren't Thugs because how skinny and afraid they looked pinned a target by their clothes.

"If they bother us, don't be afraid to fight back," Hiccup said. Hiccup looked at his friends, giving them a look only a leader could. They nodded.

Slowly, they walked over to the bar. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Merida sat down at the bar, moving their stools a close as they could to each other, Rapunzel and Jamie sitting between Hiccup and Merida.

Toothless, Jack, and Flynn didn't sit, however, as Jack was standing behind Jamie like a shield, Toothless doing the same for Hiccup and Flynn to Rapunzel and Merida. The thugs still stared at them.

"Let's just get food and get out of here. We'll eat later," Merida said.

Her friends nodded in agreement with her.

That was when a hand slammed against the bar, a paper covered by the large hand. The Big Seven jumped, grabbing at their weapons yet again to stare a Thug who was large and beefy. Hiccup and Toothless almost believed this man to be a Viking.

The Thug looked at Flynn and Merida.

"Is this you," the Thug asked. The Thug pointed at the paper his large hand was covering.

Flynn slowly reached one of his hands out, pulling up one of the Thugs large fingers to stare at a Wanted Poster of his face, only his nose was too big. Lifting up another finger, Merida's face was next to his. Flynn paled at the sight of Merida's face, but he quickly shook his head to hide it, though his friends saw it perfectly.

"No, no this is being mean," Flynn said. Flynn backed up into Merida and glanced at her.

"Oh, it's those two all right," a voice spoke up. The Big Seven turned their heads to look at a Hook Hand Thug walk towards them.

Hook Hand pointed to another Thug that was to his side. "Gretta, go find some guards."

Gretta gave a big smile and nodded, running out the door. The Big Seven looked at each other in alarm. Flynn, while using himself as a shield to protect Merida, raised his arms in surrender and leaned his head back away from Hook Hand's, well, hook hand.

"That reward is going to buy me a new hook," Hook Hand said. Flynn and Merida gulped as they stared at the sudden sharp looking hook.

Suddenly, Merida and Flynn were grabbed by their arms and held off the ground by a Thug wearing a helmet covering his head and face.

"I can use the money," The Thug said.

Merida and Flynn were grabbed again, but by this time by the Thug who asked them if they were the ones in the Wanted Poster.

"What about me? I'm broke," the Thug cried out.

All of the sudden, a fight broke out with Thugs pulling Merida and Flynn, trying to claim the reward for themselves.

"Stop! Let go of us," Merida screeched.

"Don't make us fight," Flynn cried out.

Rapunzel grabbed at Flynn and Merida but was only pushed back by the fighting Thugs. Hiccup and Toothless jumped into the fight, pushing Thugs away from them as they tried to reach Merida and Flynn.

Jack looked down at Jamie, who was hugging him. Jamie may know how to fight, but he was still a kid, a ten-year-old. Jack held Jamie close to him, knowing that if he left Jamie's side to help save Merida and Flynn, he would leave Jamie defenseless.

Rapunzel knew this too as she looked back at them. She looked at her friends who were in the fight.

The Big Seven didn't want to use their powers, but if the Thugs don't hand over Flynn and Merida, they will.

"Let them go," Hiccup shouted.

His eyes were ablaze and angry, trying to pull Merida back to him as Merida punched the Thug holding her. Hiccup growled and spun, kicking the Thug in the face, making Merida fall into his arms. Hiccup pulled Merida out of the fight, leading her over to Rapunzel.

"Release our friends," Toothless yelled.

His eyes were furious and angry. Toothless pulled at the arm holding Flynn, succeeding in having Flynn freed. Using his reflex's, Toothless grabbed Flynn and pulled him over to the others.

Rapunzel looked at the approaching Thugs and clutched her fist. Breathly heavily, her eyes flashed pink.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Rapunzel screamed.

The Thugs froze, staring at Rapunzel in shock. Her friends stared at Rapunzel the same way, but with awe.

" _'Dangerous if provoked'_ ," Jack quoted the Prophecy.

The others nodded at Jack's words. Toothless smiled, looking at the innocent girl of the group unless she gets angry.

"Her scream can match some of the Night Furies I know. Or, she could overcome their screams easily," Toothless commented.

"Okay, this might not be important to you, but I need my brother and sister figure because they along with my friends are taking me to see my real family who I haven't seen in eighteen years! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream," Rapunzel shouted at the Thugs.

Rapunzel threw her arm out, expressing her anger. However, as she did, her eyes glowed pink. So when she threw her arm out, a pink light shot out of her hand and hit the Thugs.

Rapunzel lost her anger and yelped, jumping back to her friends in shock.

The Thugs closed their eyes.

"What did I do," Rapunzel exclaimed.

The Thugs opened their eyes and stared at Rapunzel with a look of understanding.

"I had a dream once," Hook Hand said.

The Big Seven gasped.

"Rapunzel, you've charmed them," Hiccup said.

"Whoa, add that to the list," Rapunzel said.

Hook Hand threw his axe at a man sitting in the corner without even looking. The man was chained to a large metal ball. The axe hit the beam the man against above his head. The small man shook and hunched down and begun to play his Accordion. Hook Hand looked at Rapunzel.

Hook Hand Thug-  
 _I'm malicious, mean and scary.  
_ _My sneer could curdle dairy.  
_ _And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest.  
_ _But despite my evil look.  
_ _And my temper, and my hook.  
_ _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist._

Hook Hand put his hand and hook hand on his hips. Hook Hand sneered and gestured to it. He then gestured over to another Thug who was sporting a broken arm and missing teeth. Hook Hand backs up and grabs a Big Nose Thug by the front of his shirt before throwing him to the side. Hook Hand then starts plays the piano with his hook hand expertly. Everyone couldn't help but smile at this, Rapunzel smiles big when she sees Hook Hand smile a true smile.

 _Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?_  
 _Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?  
 _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, f_ _or my killer show-tune medley._  
 _Thank you!_  
 _'Cause way down deep inside_ _I've got a dream.__

The Big Seven walked over to Hook Hand as he sits down, playing the piano with his both his hook hand and real hand now. The Big Seven let out small laughs, seeing the other Thugs catch into the drift of the song Hook Hand was singing. Hook Hand looks at Rapunzel as she stands closer to him and he raises his real hand to express the word dream.

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_  
 _He's got a dream!_

The other Thugs joined in, making The Big Seven laugh.

Hook Hand Thug-  
 _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_  
 _Though I do like breaking femurs, y_ _ou can count me with the dreamers._  
 _Like everybody else;_ _I've got a dream!_

Rapunzel sits down on a bucket next to the piano as her friends stand close to her, but they all stare at Hook Hand. Rapunzel ducks as Hook Hand swung his good real hand out after playing a good note, hitting the Big Nose Thug in the face and making him fall to the floor behind Rapunzel. The Big Seven giggle at this. Hook Hand wrapped his good arm around Rapunzel's back as he gestured to the rest of the Thugs. Hook Hand starts to play the piano again.

Thugs-  
 _La la la la la la la la la la la la!_

Rapunzel smiled big at her friends who smiled back. Rapunzel's charm made the Thugs see their dreams again full force.

Big Nose Thug-  
 _I've got scars and lumps and bruises, p_ _lus something here that oozes._  
 _And let's not even mention my complexion.  
 _But despite my extra toes, a_ _nd my goiter, and my nose._  
 _I really want to make a love connection._  
_

The Big Seven turn to look at Big Nose Thug when he sat up and sung. He gestures to his muscled arm and then his face. He then quickly takes off his boot to point to his foot, which as an extra toe. Big Nose then sits up to gesture to his neck where the goiter was before tilting his head down to show off his big nose. He then gave a white daisy to Rapunzel and Merida before he runs off.

 _Can't you see me with a special little lady, r_ _owin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

The Big Seven laugh as Big Nose hops into a large bucket that had a smiling short old man sitting inside it who holds up an open umbrella. Big Nose uses a long axe to use as a paddle to drag the bucket across the floor.

 _Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_ _I'm a lover, not a fighter._  
 _'Cause way down deep inside_  
 _I've got a dream.  
I've got a dream!  
_

Big Nose then ties the old man to a rope with the old man wearing a cupid outfit with a bow and arrow who made a quick kissy face. Big Nose grabs the old man before giving him a push, sending him flying around the room on the rope.

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Big Nose Thug-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

The Big Seven watched the old man fly around the Snuggly Duckling before looking back at Big Nose.

Big Nose Thug-  
 _And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_  
 _Though my face leaves people screaming, t_ _here's a child behind it, dreaming._  
 _Like everybody else;_ _I've got a dream._

Rapunzel gets up to follow Big Nose as he walks over to a drinking Thug. Big Nose grabs the Thug by the head, making the Thug spit out his drink. Big Nose pressing his hands together before holding his chest grabbing Rapunzel by the waist and the Thug by the neck for a side-hug. Big Nose let's go of Rapunzel as she walks away to her friends as they all looked around to see the Thugs acting their own dreams.

Thugs-  
 _Tor would like to quit and be a florist._

Tor uses his helmet, green leaves, two white flowers, three skulls, and a living rat who stood on his foot to make impressive flower vase.

 _Gunther does interior design._

Gunther stands in a perfection pose as he stands next to a small table with a mug on top of it with a pink flower on it, a bear chair, a helmet made-lamp. Gunther glances to the side and fixes a crooked painting of a sad looking dog.

 _Ulf is into mime._

Ulf, a blad Thug, with mime painted face makes a circle gesture silently while leaning toward The Big Seven, making them smile.

 _Attila's cupcakes are sublime._

They turn to the helmet wearing Thug from before who holds out a tray of fresh cupcakes while wearing cooking gloves.

 _Bruiser knits.  
_ _Killer sews._

They turn again to see Bruiser knitting a green sock with Killer sewing up a scratch on Bruiser's arm.

 _Fang does little puppet shows._

They turn once again to see a puppet show going on about a woman running from a gator.

Hook Hand Thug-  
 _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!_

The Big Seven watch as Hook Hand sings for the large and beefy Thug who pointed Flynn and Merida out. Vladimir taps the two small unicorns in his hands together, making a small ding which makes Vladimir's frown become a big smile.

Suddenly, they all turn to Flynn, glaring at him.

"What about you," Hook Hand asked. Hook Hand held his sides again.

"I'm sorry? Me," Flynn asked. Flynn gestured to himself.

"What's your dream," Big Nose asked.

Flynn glancing at his friends who smile and nod to him, seeing that he would only sing with them.

"Go ahead, we'll follow," Jack said.

The Thugs nodded at Jack's words, making the spirit gasp in delight. They could see him! The Thug's see him! His friends smiled at the big smile that was currently on Jack's face. Flynn shrugs and jumps on top of the bar, getting all the attention drawn to him.

Flynn-  
 _I have dreams, like you - no, really!_  
 _And it's just as touchy-feely!_  
 _I just want to find my birth parents!_  
 _And I just want to learn w_ _hy my parents gave me up, t_ _hen kept me and raised me like they should've!_

Flynn shook his hands while he nodded his head. Flynn places a hand on his chest. Flynn smiles big and he closes his eyes. The Thugs stop glaring when Flynn mentions his parents and actually smile. Flynn opens his eyes determined and makes a fist, raising it into the air. The Thugs cheered, making Flynn smile big.

Jack-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Jack-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Jack jumps onto the bar, letting everyone know it was his turn. He turns to the Thugs with a big smile.

Jack-  
 _I want people to believe in me!_

Thugs-  
 _Yeah!_

Jack jumps to hover in the air, making the Thug's look at him in wonder and excitement.

Jack-  
 _And with every passing day,_ _more people can see me!_  
 _Like all you spirited men,_ _I've got a dream!_

Jack points to the Thugs before pointing his finger to the middle of the room, shooting out a blast of his magic to make it snow.

Jamie-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Jamie-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Jamie climbed up onto the bar using the stool. The Thugs smiled at Jamie and bright smile.

Jamie-  
 _I want people to once again believe!_

Thugs-  
 _Yeah!_

Jamie put his left hand to his head while to right to his heart.

Jamie-  
 _And with every passing morning,_ _the more people start to see!_  
 _Like all you silly folks,_ _I've got a dream!_

Jamie jumped onto Jack, making the spirit hold him to his chest. Jamie pointed a finger to the Thugs.

Merida-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _She's got a dream!_

Merida-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _She's got a dream!_

Merida jumped onto the bar and raised her fist into the air.

Merida-  
 _I want my mother stop trying to change me!_

Thugs-  
 _Yeah!_

Merida places a hand over her heart.

Merida-  
 _And with every passing second,_ _I know one day she will see!_  
 _Like all you lovely men,_ _I've got a dream!_

Merida raises her arms into the air and backflips, landing in the same spot she was standing invoking a cheer from the Thugs.

Toothless-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Toothless-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Toothless fly next to Jack revealing his wings and his hood his down. The Thugs looked at Toothless with awe.

Toothless-  
 _I want to be reunited with the girl I love!_

Thugs-  
 _Yeah!_

Toothless places a hand over his heart and the Thugs clap and cheer. His friends give Toothless warm smile.

Toothless-  
 _And with every passing minute,_ _I soon will see her in it!_  
 _Like all you crazy folks,_ _I've got a dream!_

Toothless smiles at the thought of seeing Midnight again. Toothless reaches over and pulls Hiccup and Rapunzel onto the bar.

Hiccup-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Hiccup-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _He's got a dream!_

Hiccup eyes were light up bright. Hiccup held his arms out.

Hiccup-  
 _I just want my father to see me for me!_

Thugs-  
 _Yeah!_

Hiccup stomped his foot as he pointed to himself. The Thugs nodded at this.

Hiccup-  
 _And with every passing moment,_ _I have never been so free!_  
 _Like all you fighting dreamers,_ _I've got a dream!_

Hiccup backs up to stand next to his friend before pointing at the Thugs who cheer.

Rapunzel-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _She's got a dream!_

Rapunzel-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Thugs-  
 _She's got a dream!_

Rapunzel then steals the spotlight, raising her hand into the air. She lowers her hand as the Thugs sing back. The Thugs look on in amazement as Rapunzel's braided hair glows.

Rapunzel-  
 _Like Flynn, I want to see my real blood family!_

Thugs- _  
 _Yeah!__

Rapunzel looks up at the ceiling for a second and raises her arms slightly. The Thugs raise their mugs to her.

Rapunzel-  
 _And with every passing hour, w_ _e are one step closer.  
_ _Like all you lovely folks,_ _I've got a dream!_

Rapunzel gestures to the men with a smile on her face before holding her hands close to her chin.

Thugs-  
 _She's got a dream!_  
 _He's got a dream!_  
 _They've got a dream!_  
 _We've got a dream!_  
 _So our differences ain't r_ _eally that extreme!_  
 _We're one big team!_  
 _Call us brutal._  
 _Sick._

The Thugs start throwing barrels at each other and catching them. One Thug stands in a spot where light is flashing down on him. The Thug waves at The Big Seven to which they wave back. Another Thug points to Vladimir, who stomps on the floor panel, shooting the Thug that was in the spot to fly into the air and over to him. The Thug grabs Vladimir's helmet and performs a handstand while holding on to the helmet's horns. Vladimir then tosses the Thug onto a barrel which other Thug kicks forcing the Thug to walk along the barrel as it moves so he wouldn't fall off.

Hook Hand Thug-  
 _Sadistic._

Big Nose Thug-  
 _And grotesquely optimistic._

 _Thugs-  
 _'Cause way down deep inside w_ _e've got a dream!__

The Thugs throw sticks of fire at each other and the Thug on the barrel moves right in the middle of both but misses all the flaming sticks being thrown. Once he passes, a Thug spits out his mead into a flaming touch, making a flame-thrower.

Hook Hand Thug-  
 _I've got a dream!_

Two Thugs and the old man swing around the chandelier, spilling their mead everywhere in little drips and made it look cool.

Big Nose Thug-  
 _I've got a dream!_

 _Thugs-  
 _I've got a dream!_  
 _I've got a dream!_  
 _I've got a dream!__

Attila is jumping from foot to foot while moving his hands up and down. Another Thug runs and does a couple flips before shooting himself out the window, making The Big Seven wince.

The Big Seven-  
 _I've got a dream!_

The Big Seven jump off the bar and join the Thugs on the floor smiling.

Thugs-  
 _Whoo whoo whoo whoo!_

Ulf makes an excited face with hands close to his head. The Big Seven cross elbows with each other and Hook Hand and Big Nose join them, leading them over to a table which The Big Seven jump onto.

All-  
 _Yes, way down deep inside_ _I've got a dream!_  
 _Yeah!_

The Big Seven hold their arms up big and close their eyes and before they jumped, finishing the song. Hook Hand had sent the old man flying into the air and Rapunzel caught him as he fell back down. The Thugs and Big Seven laughed and cheered and clapped. The glow in Rapunzel's hair dies down.

All of the sudden, Gretta came running back inside the building.

"I've found the guards," Gretta exclaimed.

All cheering stops suddenly and everyone turns to Gretta, who is now looking confused.

Flynn grabbed Merida and Rapunzel and hanked them over to the bar, jumping and crouching behind it. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie joined them a second later. Their all clutching their teeth nervously. Pascal peeks out from his hiding space in Rapunzel's braid before going back in.

The Captain grabbed Gretta and pushed him to the side, his eyes holding purpose.

"Where's Rider and that red-headed girl? Where are they," The Captain demanded.

The Captain walked towards the bar, his head turning everywhere trying to find Flynn and Merida.

"I know they're in here somewhere. Find them. Turn the place upside down," the Captain ordered. The Captain slammed his fist against the bar, making The Big Seven press their backs against the bar harder.

Flynn takes and a deep breath before slowly moving out to peek over the edge of the bar. He sees the guards bring in two men which he recognizes as the Stabbington brothers, one bearing an eye patch while the other had none. He quickly ducks back down, groaning quietly.

"What is it," Hiccup whispers.

"The Stabbington brothers, who are twins. Their thieves like me but I stole from them years ago and got them caught, which they broke out of jail for, but they've been holding hate against me ever since. The one with the eyepatch is mute and the one without one is not. Since they know I'm here, well, I believe I got us into more trouble" Flynn explained quietly.

"Flynn, you don't know what trouble is until you've seen what I can get into. This is nothing compared to my troubles," Hiccup stated. Toothless nodded at this hastily, but quietly.

"You need to tell me sometime when we get out of here," Flynn said.

"Done deal," Hiccup promised.

A hook suddenly touch Flynn's shoulder, making them all freeze. They glanced at the hook before glancing at its owner. Hook Hand was looking at them before glancing to the side. Following him quietly, Hook Hand lend them over to a space on the floor with a yellow duckling on it. Hook Hand pulls down a lever with a duck on it, revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Go. Live your dreams," Hook Hand told them.

The Big Seven smile gratefully at Hook Hand.

"We will," Flynn said.

Flynn went in first, Hiccup, Toothless, and Merida following. Jack and Jamie waited for Rapunzel.

"Thanks for everything," Rapunzel thanked. Rapunzel gave Hook Hand a kiss on the cheek in thanks, making Hook Hand smile and give a little blush. Rapunzel went into the tunnel, Jamie following. Jack was about to follow when Hook Hand grabbed his shoulder, making Jack look at him.

"Don't lose her," Hook Hand said. Hook Hand gestured to a retreating Rapunzel. Jack looked shocked and blushed, his cheeks turning blue, and nodded. Jack followed the others as Hook Hand closed the tunnel.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for. The girl fled, " Vladimir said. Vladimir was holding the old man up to the Captain with Flynn's picture next to him. Vladimir smiled.

"You got me," the old man said. The old man grinned and held up his hands to be cuffed.

The Captain looked displeased and disgruntled. One of his guards leaned against the railing of the stairs behind him. The Captain looked at him when he spoke.

"Sir, there's no sign of Rider or the girl," The guard said.

The Captain turned away and looked down, frustrated. The Captain then gasped as everyone turned to the door where a loud horse neigh was heard. The door flew open, a white horse stood in the doorway.

"Maximus," the Captain said. He looked at his horse, wondering why he was here when he left him outside.

Maximus lowered his head to the ground and began to sniff like a Hound Dog. After a couple seconds, Maximus lifted his head up from the floor and pushed the Thugs out of his way with his hooves like a human would with hands to make his way to the bar.

The Captain watched his horse intently, trying to see what he found out. One of the guards shook his head.

"What he's doing," the guard asked. He was silenced when the Captain reached his hand back without looking and covered his mouth.

Maximus used one of his hooves to point to the bar, neighing. The Captain shook his head slightly as they already looked there. Maximus narrowed his eyes before using the hoove he used to gesture to the bar to push the duck lever down, revealing the hidden tunnel.

"A passage, come on men, let's go," The Captain smiled. He walked forward, his guards following him.

"Corman, make sure those boys don't get away," the Captain ordered. The Captain and the guards with him jumped into the tunnel. Maximus climbed over the bar and followed the Captain.

The thieves looked at Corman, who was a small looking guard, as he held his weapon as he watched the Stabbington brothers. Corman stood, pointing his weapon at the two with a determined face, showing that he was tough.

Still, it didn't matter as the brother with the eyepatch headbutted Corman down, knocking him out. Eyepatch brother then used his foot to kick up Corman's weapon, using it to break the cuffs behind his brothers back.

"Play it safe. We'll go get our revenge," the not mute Stabbington said.

He then grabbed the weapon and used it to break the cuffs off his brother. The Stabbington brothers gave each other a nasty smile before hiding over to the tunnel, heading into it.

* * *

 **In The Tunnel**

The Big Seven walked through the tunnel. Flynn and Hiccup carried a circle shaped lantern that they had found. Jamie made his hands glow and held them out in front of him and Merida had a fireball floating in her left hand, providing more light.

Toothless looked ahead and saw a skeleton with a sword through its chest. Glancing at Rapunzel and Jamie, Toothless spread his right wing out to cover the skeleton. Flynn, Merida, and Jack nodded their silent thanks to him.

Jack glanced back at Rapunzel and stopped to walk next to her.

"So, did you tell them yet," Jack whispered to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked at him, confused.

"Tell them what," Rapunzel whispered.

"You know, the whole-," Jack whispered before stopping.

Jack glanced at everyone else before reaching out and touched Rapunzel's hair, pulling out the strand of brown hair. Rapunzel's eyes widen in remembrance, before frowning, looking down at the ground.

"No," she said quietly.

"Why? They need to know," Jack whispered. Jack put the brown strand of hair back into the blonde hair Rapunzel had, hiding it from view. Rapunzel sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just-OW," Rapunzel stopped talking.

Rapunzel rubbed her head. A small rock had fallen from the roof on the tunnel and hit her head hard. The group stopped and stared at Rapunzel and she looked down at the rock that hit her, only to see it jiggling on the ground.

"Uh guys," Rapunzel said. Rapunzel pointed at the rock.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and turned quickly to look behind them. They widen their eyes when they saw the Captain run around the corner with a torch in hand, his guards following him.

"Rider," the Captain yelled. Maximus could be heard giving a loud neigh in the backround.

"Run! RUN," Merida shouted. Merida and Jamie stopped using their powers.

The Big Seven ran as fast as they could away from the guards and to the exit of the tunnel. The Big Seven ran out into the open, finding themselves next to an old wooden dam, Flynn and Hiccup dropping their lanterns. Looking around, they saw that they were on a ledge. Running to the edge, The Big Seven looked down to see an old rope ladder leading downward.

Looking down, they saw the way out across the bottom of the dam. Hearing wooden breaking, they looked down to see the Stabbington brothers break through a wooden blocking of another tunnel. The Stabbington brothers had swords as they looked around before looking up catching sight of the group.

"They're free," Jack stated.

Hearing running, The Big Seven turn around to stare at the entrance. The Captain and his three guards appeared.

"Great," Toothless hissed.

Maximus then appeared, standing right next to the Captain.

"Demon horse," Flynn said. Flynn remembered Maximus, the one horse who never gave up on searching for him unless the Captain called him back or couldn't get to him.

The Captain dropped the torch and pulled out his sword, his guards following. Rapunzel stepped forward, staring at the Captain. The Captain took one look at her and widen his eyes.

"No, it can't be," the Captain said to himself. To him, he was looking at a splitting image of a Queen, his Queen, only with blonde hair.

"Stop! I'm the Lost-," Rapunzel never got to finish.

"Rapunzel! Look out," Jamie called.

Rapunzel was pulled back by Merida and Flynn, a green blast hitting the space where she was just standing.

Gasping, The Big Seven looked up to see Witches above them, crackling with laughter.

"Witches! They've found us," Hiccup yelled.

Flynn looked at the Captain, his guards, and Maximus. No matter how many times they tried to hunt him down and bring them in, he wasn't going to let them get killed because of who he is.

Summoning water from his hands, Flynn shot the Captain, his guards, and Maximus back.

"Run! Now," Flynn ordered them.

The Captain, the guards, and Maximus stared at Flynn, shocked.

"Run! Get away from here! Run," Flynn said.

The Big Seven then jumped off the ledge to avoid a blast. Jack uses the wind to break their fall.

One of the guards tried pulling the Captain up, who just stared at the spot Flynn had been.

"Captain! Come on! We need to go! We're no match for Witches," his guard yelled.

"Sassy. Please don't tell me that-," the Captain mumbled, not finishing what he was saying. The Captain shot up and ran over to the ledge, making the guard fall the ground. The Captain watched as The Big Seven fought.

Toothless and Jack fought in the air, using their speed to blow past the Witches and grab their brooms, rendering them flightless and sending them to the ground. Hiccup used the Earth to launch the Witches into the air, allowing Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie to blast them.

However, the Captain was watching Flynn, who was fighting against Witches with his power, blasting them off their brooms with a powerful water blast.

"Eugene," the Captain yelled.

Flynn gasped at the name, turning to stare at the Captain.

"How does he know that name," Flynn asked himself.

Witches gathering around by the wooden dam and fired upon it, breaking the wooden and making holes. Flynn and the Captain both stopped staring at each other to stare at the leaking dam and knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Guy's run! They're breaking the dam. Head to the exit," Flynn shouted.

The others gasped and ran to the tunnel the Stabbington brothers broke out of, Flynn following. Flynn stopped and shared one last look at the Captain before they both turned away from each other. The Captain led his men and Maximus away from the fight, though in the Captain's eyes you can see that he wanted to go back.

The dam broke.

Flynn managed to catch up with his friends, running alongside them and passing a large stone rock. The Stabbington brothers shouted as the rushing water swept them away. The water hit the large stone rock The Big Seven ran past, breaking the supports on the bottom.

The Big Seven looked back and gasped. The large rock was falling towards them!

The Big Seven panted as they ran into the tunnel, letting out little shouts as the large rock crashed just seconds after they were all through, blocking their way out. But the water wasn't blocked as it came through the cracks.

The water quickly filled up the lower ground, forcing The Big Seven to run up a small space to try and escape.

Flynn looked at the water and held his hand out, trying to stop the water from coming, but there was just too much.

"I can't stop the water. There's too much coming way to fast," Flynn said, dropping his hand. But as he did, he looked at his friends, who were all looking at each other, the same realization in their eyes.

They were trapped.

* * *

 **Me: This chapter was so long!**

 **Songs Used:**

 **"I Have A Dream" - Tangled.**

 **"So Alone" - Anna Blue.**

 **I didn't expect it to be this much, but I wanted these three parts in one chapter.**

 **Hope this satisfies you all for a while.**

 **If you want to know what happens next, you gonna wait for the next chapter!**

 **See ya!**


	18. Kingdom Corona Under Attack

**Me: I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but what can I say?  
**

 **I am evil with them. Just check out my story "Bat Brothers", you'll see what I mean.**

 ***Smiles Evilly***

 **Know, let's get on this chapter. There's a lot to cover.**

* * *

The Big Seven stood still, shock on their faces as it required that they were indeed trapped. But then they suddenly began hitting the rock above them like it would break away and allow them to get to the surface.

Hiccup tried using his powers to push the rock apart to give them a chance to escape, but small rocks came down on him. Hiccup couldn't use his power without burying them alive and they all knew that.

Slowly, they all leaned against the wall, brushing against it as far as they could. Toothless was holding Hiccup in his arms, his wings wrapped around the boy. Jack held Jamie close to him in his arms, a hand on his head. Flynn was holding Merida and Rapunzel close to him. They were all pressed together. Pascal had crawled out of Rapunzel's braid and was rubbing her neck.

Rapunzel cried, shaking. The emotions she felt from her friends were something she never wanted to fill.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't want to come see my birth parents then this wouldn't have happened. I'm so... I'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry Merida and Flynn," Rapunzel cried.

Merida hugged Rapunzel the best she could.

The rising water was above at level with their waists now.

Flynn looked down at the two girls he was holding and sighed. He had a secret that none of them knew, not even Rapunzel and Merida, but he might as well reveal it.

"Eugene."

Everyone stared at Flynn in confusion. Flynn smiled sadly and sighed.

"What," Merida asked. Tears were falling from her face.

"My real name is, Eugene Fitzherbert. So you might as well know," Flynn explained.

Rapunzel stared at Flynn, no, Eugene with a soft look.

"Flynn Rider is not your real name, Rapunzel asked.

Eugene shook his head. "No. I changed it when I was kicked out of the orphanage."

"Should have told us sooner," Merida mumbled. Merida punched Eugene on his shoulder but it was weak.

Rapunzel looked like she was thinking heavily before she sighed, nodding to herself.

"If my hair is cut, it turns brown and loses its power," Rapunzel said. To show them, she pulls out the brown lock of hair before shoving it back into the blonde hair.

"I sometimes wished that I was born a boy so my mother would be proud of me and accept me for who I am," Merida reveals.

Hiccup snorts and shakes his head, giving Merida a smile.

Jack clears his throat, making the others look at him.

"Most spirits are chosen and given the gift of Immortally by Manny, the Man In Moon, but I died to become a Spirit. I died drowning, and I know because I woke up in the lake. Spirits like me can only die by what killed them," Jack said.

They gave Jack a smile before looking at the water; it was now at level with the middle of their chests now.

"When I first heard about my real father, I believed that I was the monster for being a monster's son," Jamie said. Jamie hugged Jack tightly, making the Spirit hug Jamie tightly back. Rapunzel reached over and rubbed Jamie's head.

Toothless looked conflicted, looking at the cave wall before smirking sadly.

"Black Night, my father, always beat me when I did something he didn't like, which was almost every day. Nightcore never knew. It was a secret; the bruises never left a scar so no one would ask questions because bruises fade fast for us," Toothless reveals.

Hiccup immediately turned around and hugged Toothless tightly.

"Oh Toothless," Hiccup mumbled.

Eugene and Jack reached out a hand to Toothless, touching his shoulder while Merida, Rapunzel, and Jaime gave him smiles.

Hiccup pulled away and smiled ruefully, something that his friends silently agreed that didn't look right on Hiccup at all.

"My secret is worse then all of yours," Hiccup stated. Hiccup sighed heavily and closed his eyes before opening them, his resolve to tell them showing.

"When I was nine, I almost committed suicide by hanging myself with slash marks on my chest I made with a dagger. I stopped because I felt that it wasn't right and that my mother wouldn't want to see me in Valhalla so soon. I untied the noose that was around my neck and wrapped up my wounds before going to bed," Hiccup revealed.

"HICCUP," the six others of shout.

They stared at Hiccup with horror. They shivered that if Hiccup never untied that noose, they would never have met him. Hiccup bit his lip and hugged Toothless. Toothless held Hiccup close.

They glanced at the water; it completely covered their chest now and was just touching their armpits.

"I never tried it again. I see now that it was a cowards act, but at the time, I just wanted the pain to end," Hiccup said.

"It won't be that way anymore for you Hiccup. Never again," Toothless said.

"Yeah. As long as we have each other, we have light to hold onto," Jack stated.

Hiccup gasped and pulled away from Toothless, looking shocked.

"Light," Hiccup said.

"What," Eugene asked.

"Light! We can't see because it's too dark! We need Light! Rapunzel, sing! Jamie, use your powers to glow! We need light," Hiccup spoke.

Gasping, the others saw that he was right. They looked at the water which was now at their necks.

Rapunzel- _  
Flower, gleam, and glow.  
Let your powers shine._

The water covered them as it filled the hole.

Suddenly, Rapunzel's hair started glowing as she sang the song in her head and Jamie started to glow, the light he was using making a glow like a nightlight. Pascal was hanging on to Rapunzel's hair, crawling back inside of it.

The Big Seven looked around, looking for a way to escape. Merida suddenly pointed somewhere to the side. Looking, they saw loose rocks and water slowly going through a hole.

Glancing at each other, they swam over to the rocks and started pulling them out of the way. Suddenly, the water burst through and pulled The Big Seven away with it. Suddenly, they were thrown out into a river as the water created a little waterfall.

The Big Seven swam to the river edge, pulling themselves out of the water. They breathed heavily, getting air back into their lungs. Jamie had stopped glowing and Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing.

"We're alive. We're alive," Rapunzel screeched.

Rapunzel got up and twirled around. She reaches into her hair and pulled Pascal out, holding him close to her chest.

The others laughed, getting up and going over to Rapunzel.

Merida raised her hand and summoned some fire. The heat dried off the water from their clothes, making them sigh in relief at the fact that they are alive. Afterward, Merida and Rapunzel turned to Eugene.

"You know, you should have told us your real name when we've first met," Merida said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to tell your two the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. It was a downer. You knew I was an orphan from an orphanage, but I didn't really want to tell you guys," Eugene said.

Eugene shook his head and chuckled.

"It doesn't matter now. There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would brag about it, of course. He wasn't a thief, though. He had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option," Eugene explained.

There was a downcasted look in his eyes as Eugene looked down at the ground. Rapunzel cupped the side of Eugene's head.

"Hey," Rapunzel said. Eugene looked at her; she was smiling kindly.

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider," Rapunzel stated.

"She's not the only one," Merida butted in.

The others nodded, smiling. Eugene smiled, looking around at their faces.

"You guys would be the first," Eugene said.

Eugene looked down Rapunzel then, a sharp look in his eyes.

"You never told Merida and I that you could lose your power if your hair is cut," Eugene stated.

Merida realized this as well.

"Do you honestly believe we would love you like a sister any less," Merida asked.

Rapunzel was silent as she looked down, confirming Merida's question.

"You silly girl, how can we possibly love you any less when it's not your hair we care for, but you and who you are," Merida said.

Rapunzel looked up and smiled when she saw that everyone had moved closer together. From the emotions she felt from them, they were telling the truth. She looked at Jack. Pascal made a pure smile of happiness.

"Thanks for keeping it secret for me, Jack," Rapunzel thanked.

Jack shrugged and smiled.

"It was your secret to tell. Not mine," Jack stated.

Everyone was staring at Jack now.

"Jack, your weakness of drowning doesn't make you any different. So what if you can die drowning, your still the Jack we know," Toothless stated. Toothless slung an arm over Jack's shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"I know that now," Jack said. Jack looked relieved. Hiccup looked at Merida and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Merida, being a boy would have changed who you are. So what if you were born a boy, your mother should be proud of you for who you are as a girl," Hiccup said.

Merida blushed at Hiccup's words.

"Yeah! Girls like you are almost everywhere I'm from, but you're different. Speical," Jamie cut in.

Every eye was on Jamie now. Jack picked Jamie up to hold him up and stared at him seriously in the face.

"You may have that man's blood in your veins, but you are not his son and he is not your father. Your father is Steve and always will be. Markus is a monster but you are not. You are your mother's child," Jack firmly stated.

Jamie gaped at the nods everyone gave at Jack's words. Jamie smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you guys," Jamie happily said.

Everyone laughed.

Jamie looked at Toothless now.

"Your father sounds a lot like my dad, but your dad doesn't know what he's missing because you are awesome Toothless! Not as awesome as Jack, but you're awesome in your own way like everyone else," Jamie said.

Toothless laughed hard, Jack joining in. Jack let Jamie down as he leaned against Toothless. Merida and Rapunzel were leaning against Eugene as they laughed. Jamie laughed too, finding everyone laughing funny.

Hiccup laughed as well, laughing hard and holding his chest. He coughed after a couple seconds, holding his neck and rubbing it. Suddenly, the smile on his face faded as he realized that he told his friends his deepest secret when they thought that they were gonna die. Hiccup paled and turned around, casting his head to the ground.

What would his friends think of him now?

Toothless noticed Hiccup with his back towards them and stopped laughing. As Toothless walked towards Hiccup, the others stopped laughing as well and were now watching Toothless approach Hiccup.

When Toothless touched Hiccup's shoulder, the boy only flinched and ducked his head before slowly turning around, staring at Toothless with a look of shame and misery. Toothless was just about to pulled Hiccup into a hug when Hiccup pulled away from Toothless, hands going to the ends of his shirt.

Before anyone could say anything, Hiccup was pulling off his shirt, slowly revealing the skin he had underneath. Hiccup had a six-pack that was well toned, showing that he was muscled and making Merida and Rapunzel blush, Merida more so.

But that was forgotten when Hiccup pulled the rest of the shirt off, revealing his upper chest.

Gasps were heard as well as the harsh intake of breaths as they started at the sight before them.

Hiccup's upper chest had scars made from a dagger. They were everywhere. Small ones and big ones.

Hiccup cast his eyes to the side so he wouldn't have to look at any of them. He bought a hand up to his neck. Hiccup traced the scar the noose left him.

"It healed, but the scar is still there if you look closely," Hiccup said.

Toothless walked forward suddenly and grabbed Hiccup's shirt, forcing it back on. Hiccup looked surprised but was shocked when he was wrapped in a hug by Toothless.

"My Bond Brother," Toothless mumbled. But everyone could hear it. Hiccup gasped; while Toothless and he was Bond Brothers, Toothless rarely used they title unless he was serious.

"Promise me that you'll never make such a move like that again. I want you around Hiccup. I need you around and they do too. We'll always be there for you, no matter what. In body or in memory, we're there for you," Toothless said.

"You got that right," Jack cried out.

"We're here for you, Hiccup," Jamie stated.

"You'll never be driven down that path again," Rapunzel said. Pascal was sitting proudly on Rapunzel's shoulder and nodded his head in agreement.

"Berk made their mistake when they didn't see just how talented you are," Eugene shouted.

"You're not alone anymore," Merida stated softly.

Hiccup had tears falling down his face as he smiled big. He pulled away from Toothless and gave everyone a nod.

"I promise that I'll never make a move like that again. I know now. I knew that ever since I've met Merida five years ago, when I met Toothless five years ago, and when I met the rest of you. I'm not alone! Not anymore," Hiccup declared shouting the last two sentences.

They cheered for Hiccup, pulling him into hugs, giving him slaps on the back, and never once waving their smiles.

Hiccup looked over to the side and saw something in the distance.

"Found the bridge going for the Kingdom," Hiccup said. He pointed to the bridge that the seven of them crossed while heading to see the lanterns. Hiccup looked at Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Time for you two to get your closure," Hiccup said.

"Let's go," Jamie said.

The Big Seven walked hand-in-hand towards the bridge that held the truth for two of their friends.

* * *

 **Somewhere In The Forest**

Gothel was hiding behind a rock with a dagger in hand and a glowing green ball in the other. Witches were behind her and all around an area. There was a hollow tree with a hatch with a duckling on it. You could hear the panting and heavily grunts from the other side.

Suddenly, it opened and the Stabbington brothers came bursting out.

Gothel stopped and hide behind the rock, watching the two. The other Witches followed her example.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that Rider," the only speaking brother yelled.

Gothel's eyes light up in gleeful mirth when she heard this.

"We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get our revenge on him for getting us locked up," the brother said.

He turned to his brother and gestured forward. "C'mon!"

Gothel got up and walked out of her hiding place, a smile on her face.

"Oh, boys," Gothel called out.

The Stabbington brothers turned to look at Gothel. Upon seeing the Witches behind her, they pulled out their swords.

"Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that," Gothel laughs.

Gothel waves her hand and shaking her head. The Stabbington brothers only glanced at each other before slowly holding their swords. Gothel smiled, seeing that they were willing to listen.

"I have an offer for you. If you don't want it then be on your way. But I believe it is one that two will deeply enjoy. It can also make you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part," Gothel said.

"What's the best part," the brother asked. He had an eyebrow raised as he and his brother stared at Gothel. Gothel smiled evilly.

"It comes with revenge of Flynn Rider," Gothel sing-songed.

The Stabbington brothers turned their heads to look at each other and smiled evilly with glee.

* * *

 **At The Kingdom**

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Hiccup said.

They were standing just outside the town. The town was different the last time they've been here. Last time they were here, the town was filled with life and people. Now, the town had only a few people walking around and the town looked dull and lifeless.

Still, Toothless wore the cape to hide his features with the hood up so he wouldn't scare anyone.

"Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Jamie head to the castle while Toothless, Eugene, and I head to the orphanage Eugene stayed in. Keep an eye out for the guards, they might be back here and there could still be ones still around," Hiccup said.

Nodding, the group split up and walked away, sticking close together with their group.

They didn't see the Captain and some of his guards watching before following Hiccup, Toothless, and Eugene, keeping a safe distance away, but close enough to see where they're going.

Eugene led them through alley's and down roads before they finally stopped outside a building.

"This is it, this is the orphanage where I stayed in," Eugene said nervously.

"You're afraid to find out the truth. It's understandable," Toothless said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid. But how do I know if my fear is my own and not being manipulated by Pitch? I'm also afraid that my father won't like or love me. Who can love the uncatchable thief Flynn Rider," Eugene said.

"Enough of that Eugene. We'll find out about your parents and why they gave you up," Hiccup said.

Eugene smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but another voice broke in, interrupting them.

"I believe that I know the answer to that."

Turning, Hiccup, Toothless, and Eugene gasped at seeing the Captian with some of his guards behind him. Hiccup and Toothless hastily stepped in front of Eugene, acting as a shield and buffer.

The Captain held up his hands.

"No need to be on the defensive. I'm not here to arrest anyone. I'm here to talk," the Captain said.

Glancing at each other, Hiccup and Toothless slowly moved to stand by Eugene's sides.

"What do you wish to speak about," Hiccup asked.

"I believe I already said I know the answer to what you're looking for," the Captian said.

Eugene stepped forward, uneasy but hopeful. "You do?"

The Captain sighed and nodded.

"Years ago, there was a thief named Sassy. She was hard to catch and when she was caught she always escaped. Kinda like you, but she always a dream for every guard to catch and arrest," the Captain said.

There was a smile on the Captain's face. Even Eugene couldn't help but smile as well.

"But then she was injured when a village was under attack while protecting some children. The parents of the kids protested that the savior of their children shouldn't be hanged. I told the King and he accepted the people's pleas. I was to keep an eye on Sassy at all times as she gave up her life as a Theif."

The Captain laughed, shaking his head.

"But the adrenaline in her veins wouldn't go away and she needed an outlet. So, I started training her with the sword. It gave her something to do. Somewhere around that time, Sassy and I fell in love. Then one day, Sassy got sick, but that was because she was with child. My son."

Eugene looked at the Captain with more interest. Hiccup and Toothless seemed drawn into this story. The guards, who looked like they didn't know, listened as well.

"Sassy was happy. She was gonna be a mother, but I didn't want my child born out of wedlock so I asked her to marry me. Sassy said yes. We were together for nine months before I had to leave to arrest a thief. That's when everything went wrong."

The Captain looked Eugene in the eyes.

"Sassy started giving birth to my son as I was arresting the thief. But the thief knew that I was a father and threaten that when he escaped he would go after my child to kill him along with my wife. After I place the thief in his cell, I arrived at my room in the palace to find the King there along with the Queen. We are good friends so I was able to tell something was wrong. In the Queen's arms, there was a baby, who the Queen handed to me. I remember the King telling me that baby was my son, but Sassy died giving birth."

Eugene gasped along with Hiccup and Toothless. The Captain's guards looked shocked as well, looking at their Captain with shock.

"Then, the guard came into the room and told me that the thief escaped his cell. I feared for my child's life so I did the only thing I could do; I gave my son up to the orphanage to protect him. But I did give him the name Sassy wanted to name our child if we had a son."

Eugene stopped breathing and his eyes widen, making the connections. The Captain nodded.

"I named my son Eugene and during that Witch attack I finally saw Sassy in you when I saw your determined look only Sassy could have," the Captain said.

"Dad," Eugene breathed.

Hiccup and Toothless gasped, glancing at each other. The guards were shocked as well.

Eugene started forward the same time the Captain did. The Captain wrapped his arms around his newly found son and Eugene wrapped his arms around his newly found father. Tears were silently running down their cheeks but there were smiles on their faces.

"I never thought this would happen," Eugene admitted.

The Captain chuckled.

"Me either," the Captain said.

They pulled away from each other, but there were still smiles on their faces. One of the guards stepped forward, looking happy as well but confused.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but what about Cassandra," the guard asked.

The Captain groaned and raised a hand to hold his head. "How could I have forgotten?"

Eugene frowned. "Who's Cassandra?"

"Cassandra is an orphan girl I adopted; she's eighteen now. I was searching for you at the time when the head of the orphanage told me you ran away. She's training to be a member of the guard and dislikes, well, Flynn Rider," the Captain explained.

Eugene looked like he was punched in the gut. "Great. I have a little sister who hates me and most likely want to chop my head off at any given chance."

"Speaking of chance, can you give me another? I know I have never been a father to you, with trying to arrest and hang you, but you reminded me so much of Sassy, I couldn't take it and I couldn't see her in you until what happened in the dam," the Captain said.

"I would gladly give you another chance," Eugene smiled. Eugene then smirked with eyes filled with mischief.

"By the way, what is my father's name? I know my mothers," Eugene asked.

"Elliott," the Captain said. There was a smile on his face. He placed his hands on Eugene's shoulders.

"I'll talk to the King. He'll give you a chance like he did your mother. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"The both of us are looking for redemption, we should take it," Eugene said.

Eugene suddenly gasped, holding his chest while hunching over.

"Eugene," Hiccup and Toothless cried out. The two rushed over as Elliott held his son.

"What's happen? What's wrong," Elliott asked. There was clear worry and fear in his voice for the son he was just reunited with.

"I don't know," Hiccup said.

Toothless helped Eugene stand. Eugene was still looking down.

"Redemption," Eugene mumbled.

"What," Toothless asked.

"Remember when Jack said that each spirit had a center of what they represent," Eugene said.

Hiccup and Toothless nodded, but Elliott and his guards looked confused. Eugene saw their looks.

"Long story short; I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Water and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world," Eugene said.

Elliott blinked in shock and his mouth opened slightly. The guards mirrored their Captain's expressions.

"Eugene, back to what you were saying," Hiccup said.

"I was gonna say what I represent. I think I represent-" Eugene spoke before he was interrupted.

There was laughter in the air as Witches flew past of their brooms. Elliott, Eugene, Hiccup, and Toothless hunched down, hands pulling out their swords. The guards yelped and jumped, but they managed to keep their hands on their weapons.

"Witches," Toothless shouted.

Hiccup watched them attack the town, but he also saw some of them heading to the castle.

"They're attacking the town and some of them are heading to the Castle," Hiccup shouted.

Instantly, Eugene, Hiccup, and Toothless turned to each other with alarm.

"The others," they shouted.

"What are your friends going to the castle for," Elliott asked. Elliott had his eyes on them, but he glanced up at the Witches every couple seconds.

"Because one of our friends is the Lost Princess," Toothless said.

"What," Elliott and the guards shouted, shocked.

"Forget about that right now! Rapunzel is safe with the others. We need to protect the Castle and the town," Hiccup shouted in a tone filled with leadership.

"Let's go," Eugene yelled.

Eugene noticed a Witch close to the ground and ran at her. The Witch turned and screamed at Eugene, raising her hand to attack.

* * *

 **With The Others**

Jack backflipped away from a Witch blast before casting a blast of ice at her while slashing another with his sword. Merida sent a line of fire at some Witches. Jaime was shooting blasts of light at their brooms, hitting a couple. Rapunzel was shooting blasts of emotion at the Witches, making them fall, while she also used her hair wrapped around a Witch or their brooms to make the Witches hit the ground hard.

Something catching her attention, Rapunzel stopped and gasped.

Witches were attacking the castle! She could see them flying around.

"Mom. Dad," Rapunzel whispered.

Without thinking, Rapunzel ran off towards the Castle, leaving her friends behind. Jack saw her running off before he looked up at the attacked Castle. In alarm, he looks back at Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Wait," Jack called out.

But it was too late. Rapunzel was too far away and out of hearing range. Jack tried to after her, the Witch's blocked his path. Jack growled at them.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel ran up the path to the castle. Looking up, she caught sight of the doors to the Castle and some guards fighting Witches in the courtyard. With a determined growl and a sudden burst of speed, Rapunzel nearly flew up the steps and crashed through the doors of the castle.

She ran through hallways, following the sound of fighting and yelling. Seeing two doors ahead of her that lead to the Throne Room, Rapunzel raised her hand and blasted the door open. She ran in and stopped, taking in the sight around her.

There were guards fighting Witches, but that wasn't caught her attention. What caught her attention was a girl who looked eighteen fighting Gothel with a sword, protecting the King and Queen behind her. The King had a sword out and was standing in front of his wife.

The girl fighting Gothel was pale-skinned with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights. Her outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots.

The girl was sent flying when Gothel shot her in the chest with a blast. She landed in front of the King and Queen.

"Cassandra," the King and Queen shouted.

The King pulled Cassandra up as the Queen helped her stand. Cassandra leaned her weight on her sword holding her chest where she was hit.

"King Fredrick and Queen Arianna, how nice to see you. How long as it been? Eighteen years since I took your daughter," Gothel asks mockingly.

King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, and Cassandra gasped.

"You Witch," King Fredrick yelled.

"Give me back my daughter," Queen Arianna cried.

"Hand over the Princess," Cassandra demanded.

Gothel laughed.

"No can do! The Prophecy that she is a part of will determine the fate of the future! I won't let her and her friends win. Not by a long shot! Get used to living without a daughter because I won't let her live! Better yet, I'll kill you now! That way when I kill your daughter you can finally see her," Gothel exclaimed.

Rapunzel growled and raised her right hand which glowed yellow. She shot the blast at Cassandra, healing her instantly.

Cassandra gasped, looking at her chest.

"Wha..how did," Cassandra stammered.

"YOU WON'T SUCCEED GOTHEL," Rapunzel screamed.

Every eye turned to Rapunzel, who glared hatefully at the woman who kidnapped her. Gothel smiled at Rapunzel, not bothered by the look.

"Hello Rapunzel," Gothel said.

King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, and Cassandra stared at Rapunzel, hope in all their eyes when they heard the name of the Lost Princess.

Rapunzel reaches a hand into her hair and pulled out Pascal. She gestured to the King and Queen.

"Go to them," Rapunzel said.

Pascal crawled down Rapunzel's dress, ran across the floor, up the Queen's dress, and onto her shoulder.

"Watch over Pascal," Rapunzel told them.

Gothel smiled knowingly.

"So, you know the truth," Gothel said.

Rapunzel grabbed the sword that was resting on her left waist with her right hand. She grabbed her hair from her partly braided hair with her left hand. She twirled the hair she held in her hand into a circle as she couched into a battle postin.

"I've been standing here for a full minute and I've known for a long time about the truth Gothel. I won't let you take over the world to your sick desires. Using my ability to reverse aging to keep you young when you lost your immorality is one of those sick desires," Rapunzel spoke.

"It is a gift," Gothel said.

"Reverse aging is a curse. Healing people like I did for that Cassandra girl is a gift," Rapunzel stated.

Cassandra looks down at her chest in shock. Gothel shook her head.

"You are nothing but a reborn soul born to fight something you couldn't defeat the first time. What makes you think you and your friends can defeat us a second time," Gothel said.

"We're gonna make sure you won't be able to come back this time," Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel looked around. She glanced at the other Witches, the guards, Cassandra, Pascal, then finally, her parents. Rapunzel looked them over good, burning them into her memory good. Rapunzel gave her parents a smile before she turned back to Gothel with a glare.

"My name is Rapunzel; reborn heroine of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Healing and Emotion and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world. I AM THE LOST PRINCESS," Rapunzel shouted, screaming that last sentence at the top of her lungs.

Her parents, Cassandra, and the guards gasped in shock and joy that the Princess they were looking for eighteen years was right in front of them.

Gothel summoned up two green balls of light and held one in each of her hands. Gothel was no longer smiling, instead, she looked cold and cruel.

"So, you want to fight," Gothel said.

"If it's that only way to make you leave," Rapunzel growled.

"How do you expect to win against me? Your alone and your friends aren't here," Gothel stated.

Rapunzel laughed.

"That's the thing, Gothel. I've been practicing fighting with my friends. And it doesn't matter where I am, my friends are always with me," Rapunzel counteracted.

With that, Rapunzel charged.

* * *

 **Me: This was a very touching chapter, but the Witches just had to ruin it.**

 ***Witches laugh as they fly around***

 **Begone Witches! I have water!**

 ***Witches fly away in fear***

 **Are Witches afraid of water? Never mind.**

 **Cassandra does exist in Tangled: Before Ever After.**

 **Stay tuned for next time!**


	19. A Royal Family Reunion

**Me: Next chapter is here!**

 **Hope you guy's like it like you did with the rest!**

 **I'm having fun with this story!**

 **Now, where we left off last time.**

* * *

Eugene stood back to back with Elliott, staying in the middle of circle surround by Witches. Eugene and Elliott glanced all around them, keeping an eye on the Witches.

Eugene summoned some water in his left hand since his right was holding his sword. A line of water surrounded the two men in an open circle with them in the middle, covering their chest.

Elliott glanced at the water before tossing his son a quick glance of thanks. Eugene gave a quick nod.

Toothless slashed his sword at a Witch before shocking an approaching group with his Lighting. Hearing grunts behind him, Toothless turned to see a guard, Corman, being knocked to the ground by a Witch. Toothless jumped at the Witch, slashing at her with his left claw.

The Witch screamed out and glared at Toothless, raising her hand to blast him. The Witch yelped when she was knocked away by a flying piece of rock. Toothless turned his head to see Hiccup with the other guards behind him.

Toothless nodded a silent thank you. Hiccup and Toothless turned to stare at Eugene and Elliott. Hiccup looked at the water before smiling. Hiccup leaned over to Toothless.

"Toothless, shoot some Lighting. Water is a transporter for Lighting," Hiccup whispered.

Toothless smirked and glanced at Hiccup before looking back at Eugene and Elliott. Toothless fired a bolt of Lighting at the water, electrifying it.

Eugene looked at the water and smiled. He looked up at the Witches and jerked his head. The water surged forward, hitting the Witches that surround him and his father in the circle. The Witches let out screams of shock and pain as the water drenched their clothes and the lighting shocked them. The Witches fell, unconscious.

Eugene turned to Toothless and Hiccup. "Thanks!"

Toothless and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup then looked and pointed at the castle.

"Let's go! Jack, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel may need our help," Hiccup ordered.

Hiccup, Toothless, Eugene, Elliott, and the guards ran towards the castle. After running for about a minute, they came across Jack, Merida, and Jamie fighting Witches. Without warning, Hiccup, Toothless, and Eugene attacked. With the extra help and surprising the Witches who didn't see them, the six of them managed to defeat the Witches in the area.

Eugene looked around and narrowed his eyes when he didn't see one girl in their group.

"Where's Rapunzel," Eugene asked.

Jamie pointed to the castle. "She's at the castle!"

"She saw the castle under attack and ran towards it," Merida said.

Jack shook his head. "I tried to follow, but the Witches prevented me from doing so."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Elliott said. Elliott stepped forward, his eyes on the castle before moving his sights on the six before him.

"Let's go save the King and Queen and help Lost Princess Rapunzel. Cassandra as well," Elliott stated.

Nodding, they ran towards the castle, Elliott and his guards following. They got to the courtyard and the guards left to help their fellow guards. The six and Eillott stopped in the middle of the courtyard in shock at the sight before them.

The Stabbantions Brothers were standing in the middle of the courtyard. Around them, Witches and guards fought. In the brother's right hands was a sword and they had mean smirks on their faces.

"Hey there Rider. Off to save the day," the only brother who could speak asked mockingly.

Eugene scowled. Elliott stepped forward with the same scowl on his face.

"What are you two doing here with the Witches," Elliott demanded.

The brother shrugged.

"The Leading Witch Gothel promised us the Kingdom if we helped her fight you. Right now, she and this Rapunzel girl are fighting inside," he said.

Eugene stepped forward with a growl.

"You idiots! Do you really think Gothel will give you the Kingdom if you help her! Let us through to Rapunzel right now," Eugene shouted.

Merida stepped forward.

"And his name is Eugene Fitzherbert," Merida stated angerly.

The Stabbantions Brothers stared at Eugene with an even more sinister look.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, huh? Son of the Captain? I believe I remember our father telling us about threating to kill the Captain's son when he came home from being locked up. Don't you remember, brother," the brother asked his twin.

His mute twin nodded.

Eugene and Elliott froze and glanced at each other, the connection became clear to them.

"Your father was Theif who threaten my life when I was a newborn infant," Eugene said.

"That's him alright. He never was able through. Died of illness. My brother and I were too young to try and find you," the brother said.

Eugene looked at his father in the eyes before looking at his friends. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida nodded in understanding. Eugene nodded back. Eugene looked back at his father.

"Let me take care of this," Eugene said.

Eugene stepped forward a couple feet before moving into a battle stance, holding his sword out before him. The Stabbantions Brothers stared at Eugene with a growing smile.

"Really, you'll fight us get to get through," the brother asked.

"To get to Rapunzel, yes. Besides, your my enemy to fight," Eugene said.

"Farewell," the brother said.

The Stabbantions Brothers held their swords out as they kneeled into a battle stance, ready to fight.

"Let's make this quick. I got a little sister to get too," Eugene said.

With a shout, Eugene ran forward.

The Stabbantions Brothers ran forward as well at full speed. Eugene smirked. Dodging the swords slashing aimed at him, Eugene turned and shot of water on the ground before the Brothers. The sudden change of texture made the Brothers hold their arms out to regain their balance but ended up basking their heads against each other. The Brothers went down with a groan.

Eugene shook his head. A couple of guards ran over and started putting the Stabbantion Brothers in chains.

"Too easy," Eugene said.

Eugene looked up as Hiccup spoke.

"Let's go, Rapunzel needs us," Hiccup ordered.

Eugene joined the group as the ran past him to the stairs the led into the castle.

* * *

 **With Rapunzel**

Gothel jumped back before ducking a sword slash from Rapunzel. Rapunzel kicked outward and hit Gothel on her chest when Gothel stood straight. Gothel stumbled backward. Cassandra and Rapunzel's parents cheered her on.

"Come on, Princess! You can beat her," Cassandra shouted.

"Show her to not mess with you," King Fredrick added.

"Show her to never mess with our daughter," Queen Arianna yelled.

Pascal let out his own squeak of encouragement.

Rapunzel smiled at the cheers she was getting, but it fades quickly when she saw Gothel power up another green ball of energy in her hands. Gothel threw the green ball at Rapunzel, who used her sword to block the attack. Rapunzel went to charge at Gothel but was forced to block as Gothel sent another green ball of energy at her. Again and again, Gothel threw the energy balls at Rapunzel, never once letting up.

Gothel suddenly stopped and Rapunzel took her chance and ran forward. Gothel smiled before holding her hands out, sending a stream of green energy at Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped at the sudden attack and could only bring her sword up to block the attack. Rapunzel managed to block most of it, but the force still hit her, sending her flying into a pillar.

Rapunzel's head bashed against the stone pillar. Rapunzel dropped her sword as she fell on her right side with a groan.

"NO," King Fredrick and Queen Arianna screamed.

They charged forward at Gothel, but Gothel turned to them while throwing her arm out to them, sending out a green stream that sent the King and Queen back to Cassandra. The King and Queen hit the ground with a groan. Cassandra kneeled down and pulled the heads of the King and Queen onto her lap.

"Your Majesties," Cassandra cried out.

"No," Rapunzel mumbled. Rapunzel weakly held her left hand out to her parents, holding her chest with her right, showing that she was injured.

Gothel laughed and the Witches joined her. The guards looked in shock, looking between Gothel, Rapunzel, and their Rulers, torn between attacking Gothel or helping protect their King and Queen and their Lost Princess.

The doors slammed open, halting the laughter.

Elliott and his guards stood to the right as Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene stood to the left. The six gasped when they saw Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel," Eugene shouted.

"Why you twisted Witch," Merida yelled. Merida's eyes flashed red as she summoned some fire to her left hand, creating a ball of fire.

Gothel laughed as she stared at them.

"You arrived too late! I have won and your friend has lost! Rapunzel is too weak to fight against me and she always was! She may be able to heal herself and others, but emotions? What could are emotions in a fight? Rapunzel is weak even with her power," Gothel laughed.

Rapunzel growled and stared at Gothel with hardened eyes. She stared at Gothel hard. She could feel Gothel pleasure of hurting her, her parents, and the desire to hurt more. She won't let that happen. She won't let Gothel get away with this.

Rapunzel slowly got up, grabbing her sword as sheathing it, putting it away.

"I'm not done yet," Rapunzel spoke.

Gothel's smirk faded as she turned quickly to see Rapunzel standing. Rapunzel raised her hands to her chest and bowed her head.

"I feel your emotions, Gothel. Your pleasure at seeing me and my parents hurt. The desire to hurt others. I feel your displeasure at seeing me standing, but I also feel your excitement to hurt again in battle," Rapunzel spoke.

Rapunzel lifted her head and her eyes flashed yellow. Rapunzel glowed yellow as she healed herself and pointed her hands at her parents, healing them of the wounds Gothel put on them.

As Cassandra helped King Fredrick and Queen Arianna stand up, Rapunzel had lower her arms and started talking.

"You may think that emotions are useless during battle, but I'm going to show you what I can do with them and that my power is not to be messed with," Rapunzel shouted.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and smiled. It was silent in the room, not a sound. Everyone stared at Rapunzel to see what she would do. Gothel had turned her body to face Rapunzel more. A couple seconds more, Rapunzel didn't move.

Then she started to sing.

Rapunzel-  
 _You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground._  
 _I was crying out, couldn't make no sound._  
 _No one hears silent tears collecting._

Rapunzel opened her eyes, her eyes flashing pink. Rapunzel shook her head and stared the ground as her hair started to glow much to the amazement of everyone who didn't know that her hair glowed when she sings.

 _You know I had lost hope, I was all alone._  
 _Never been so low 'til you came along._  
 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting._

Rapunzel looked up. Rapunzel turned to stare at her friends, but her eyes landed on Merida and Eugene. Rapunzel then looks at them all with a smile. Rapunzel then snapped her head towards Gothel with a glare.

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._  
 _Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed._  
 _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._  
 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free._

Rapunzel started to walk forward, her eyes never leaving Gothel. Rapunzel's hands made fists as pink energy appeared around them, staring at Gothel. Rapunzel points at Gothel with a smile. Suddenly, she drops her hand as Rapunzel changes forward at Gothel.

 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible!_  
 _What was I running for?!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh!_

Rapunzel shot pink balls at Gothel, hitting Gothel. Rapunzel shook her head as she rolls out of the way of Gothel's green blast.

 _I was hiding from the world!_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_  
 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _And I'm a perfect storm!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh!_

Rapunzel gets to her feet and holds her head as she shakes in denial. Rapunzel stomped down on the ground with a smile on her face. The pink energy starts to travel up her arms and to her shoulder, engulfing her entire arms in pink energy.

 _Now I am a warrior, a shooting star._  
 _You know I got this far, I had a broken heart._  
 _No one hears silent tears collecting._

Rapunzel gestures to her sword. She places a hand over her heart before using that same hand and waved it like she didn't care.

 _'Cause it's being weak that's strong, i_ _n the truth I found._  
 _I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out._  
 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting._

Rapunzel looked Gothel in the eyes as she walked around and pointed to her friends. Rapunzel nodded, her other hand making a fist as she raised it. Rapunzel dropped her arms as she stopped moving.

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._  
 _Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed._  
 _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._  
 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free._

Rapunzel tossed her arms out in a wave, sending a stream of pink light at Gothel who had no hope of dodging. Gothel stumbled back and held her chest but didn't fall. Rapunzel gave Gothel a triumphant smirk.

 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible!_  
 _What was I running for?!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh!_

Rapunzel ran forward and spun, throwing out a kick at Gothel's face. Gothel ducked just in time but was unable to dodge the punch Rapunzel sent her way. Gothel sneered as she blasts green energy at Rapunzel, who backflipped to dodge.

 _I was hiding from the world!_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_  
 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _And I'm a perfect storm!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh!_

Rapunzel gestured to everything around her. Rapunzel glared at Gothel again before she smiled. Rapunzel's singing slowed down and begun quiet, but everyone could hear her.

 _I was running from an empty threat o_ _f emptiness._  
 _I was_ _running_ _from an empty threat t_ _hat didn't exist._  
 _I was_ _running_ _from an empty threat o_ _f abandonment._  
 _I was_ _running_ _from an empty threat t_ _hat didn't exist!_

Rapunzel smiled as she looked up, holding her chest. Rapunzel then shook her head in disbelief. Rapunzel then turned to stare at her friends who smiled at Rapunzel. Rapunzel raised her hands above her as she shouted.

 _But now I am invincible._  
 _No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more._  
 _Yeah, I am invincible._  
 _What was I running for?!_

The pink energy traveled slowly until it covered Rapunzel's chest and back. Rapunzel hunched over as she sang loudly.

 _I was hiding from the world!_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_  
 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _And I'm a perfect storm!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh!_

The pink energy slowly traveled down Rapunzel's leg's to her feet, covering them in pink light. Rapunzel smiled at Gothel as the pink light grew brighter.

 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible!_  
 _What was I running for?!_

The pink energy slowly covered Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel shook her head at Gothel. Gothel looked shocked as she tried taking steps back away from Rapunzel.

 _I was hiding from the world!_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_  
 _Now I am invincible!_  
 _And I'm a perfect storm!_  
 _Oooohhhhhh._

The pink energy grew brighter and brighter, engulfing Rapunzel. At the last note, Rapunzel stomped her foot, causing the pink energy to surged outward towards the Witches and Gothel.

Gothel and the Witches screamed as the pink energy hit them, sending them back. Everyone closed and covered their eyes. Seconds later, they opened them. Everyone gasped.

There were no Witches in the room. They were all gone. Not a trace of them was left. It was like they weren't even there to bring with. Rapunzel looked around, staring in shock. Coughing drew everyone's attention to turn to the door of the room.

The Witches weren't gone, they were just pushing to the wall surrounding the door. Gothel was among them and stared at Rapunzel with a sneering glare. Gothel's hair was a mess and her clothes looked torn.

"This won't be the last you see of me," Gothel wheezed out.

Turning, Gothel raised her hand. A green portal appeared out of nowhere and Gothel ran through it. The other Witches followed Gothel's example and ran through the portal. When it closed, the ones that didn't make it got on their brooms and flew out of the room.

The Big Seven sighed in relief before Rapunzel collapsed to the ground. Jack saw this and grew alarmed.

"Rapunzel," Jack cried.

Jack flew over and helped Rapunzel stand as the others made their way over.

"You okay," Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded and looked up at them.

"I'm more than okay. I'm fine. Exhausted but fine," Rapunzel said.

"That's good," Jamie said.

"Yeah, don't know what we'll do if the team lost their bundle of energy," Eugene teased.

Rapunzel pushed Eugene slightly. "Eugene!"

The Big Seven laughed. However, their laughter was cut short when a voice spoke up.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel froze and turned slowly at who spoke. It was Queen Arianna. She had taken a couple steps towards the group. Behind her stood King Fredrick, his hand on his wife's shoulder. They were both staring at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel blicked rapidly as tears started appearing in her eyes. She wasn't staring at the King and Queen, she was staring at her parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

When the two nodded, Rapunzel let out a sob and run towards them, hugging her true mother for all she was worth. Her father joined in on the hug as they sunk to the floor.

The others smiled as they watched the reunion happen. Elliott walked over to Eugene and touched his shoulder, nodding to him, before walking over to Cassandra.

Rapunzel pulled away from the hug to stare at her parents. Pascal was still on Queen Arianna's shoulder. Queen Arianna held her daughters face in her hands.

"It's good to see you, daughter," Queen Arianna said.

"Your eyes, they haven't changed. They look just like your mother," King Fredrick said.

Rapunzel smiled, tears flowing from her eyes.

The touching reunion was ruined, however, when a shout from Cassandra.

"What!? You mean to tell me that my big brother is Flynn Rider who is your son Eugene," Cassandra screeched.

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh with her friends at the sudden pale and scared look along with the wide eyes that appeared on Eugene's face.

* * *

 **Me: How did you guy's like the chapter?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it like the others.**

 **Song used:**

 **'Invincible' -** **Kelly Clarkson**

 **New Poll is up. Check it out!**


	20. Guardian Of Redemption And Emotion

**Me: Sorry it took so long to make another chapter.**

 **But I was playing a new game I got, Final Fantasy XV (15).  
**

 **I really got into it.**

 **Well, time to get into the story.**

* * *

 _"Italic"_ \- Singing _  
Italic -_ Flashback/Singing

* * *

Merida leaned against the wall as she watched Eugene and Cassandra sword fight with Elliott watching them. On the other side of the courtyard, Rapunzel was standing with King Fredrick and Queen Arianna with Pascal on her shoulder. Toothless, who was no longer wearing his cape, was standing and talking with Jack as Jamie tried catching a butterfly.

Merida smiled at everyone before blinking, frowning as she looked around, seeing someone missing.

"Looking for something?"

Merida gasped and jumped, turning to her left to see Hiccup standing there with a smile on his face. Merida smiled before pushing Hiccup on his shoulder.

"More like someone who is you," Merida said.

Merida then tilted her head in an afterthought. "Where were you by the way?"

Hiccup blushed and looked away. "I was picking something up and tweaking it a bit."

Merida looked curious. "Really? What is it?"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Not telling you. You're gonna have to wait to see it. I still have something to do."

Her face brightening, Merida looks at Hiccup in the eyes. " _'Gonna have to wait'_? Does that mean it's for me?"

Hiccup nodded. Merida blushed and looked away. She wasn't sure if knowing the item was for her or the fact Hiccup was going to give it to her made butterflies fly in her stomach more. Probably both.

Hiccup looked away and stared at everyone else. Cassandra was now lying on the ground with a smirking Eugene pointing his sword at her. Pascal was now sitting on top of King Fredrick's crown with a laughing Rapunzel and Queen Arianna. Jack and Jamie were laughing at Toothless, who had the butterfly land right on his nose.

Shaking his head at their antics, Hiccup then looked thoughtful and smirked, looking back at Merida.

"Hey, Mer?"

Recognising the nickname, Merida smiled and looked at Hiccup.

"Yes, Hic?"

Hiccup chuckled at the nickname.

"Remember when we first meet," Hiccup asked.

Merida and Hiccup smiled in delight as they remembered that day.

* * *

 **Flashback Five Years Ago**

 _The grass was wet from the rain which stopped an hour ago. Now the sun was out. There is a stone building standing in the middle of a clearing with a small hill with a rock on top near the building._

 _A ten-year-old Merida sitting outside near the building, playing in the mud._ _There was mud covering her hands and her left cheek, but no mud was on her dress. Merida was so into her playing that she didn't see a ten-year-old Hiccup walk up to her._

 _"Hello," Hiccup shyly spoke._

 _Merida let out a shout and jumped up, twirling around. The mud in her hands flying out and hitting Hiccup on the front of his tunic. Hiccup gasped and stepped back in shock and surprise._

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to say hello!"_

 _Merida sighed and gave a small smile._ _"It's alright. I didn't notice you were coming up to me."_

 _Merida looked at Hiccup curiously._ _"Who are you and how old are you?"_

 _Hiccup looked surprised at the question, but he still smiles and answers._ _"I'm ten and my name is Hiccup Haddock."_

 _Merida frowned._ _"Haddock? Like the son of the Viking Chief my father is speaking with right now?"_

 _Hiccup nodded and paused._ _"Wait, your Princess Merida, the daughter of the King my father is speaking to?"_

 _Hiccup let out a grunt as he was pushed into a mud puddle behind him by Merida. Merida scowled down at Hiccup._ _"Don't call me Princess! I hate it!"_

 _Hiccup holds his hands up in understanding and surrender as he get's up._ _"Sorry! Didn't know!"_

 _Merida sighed._ _"It's okay. I just really hate it when I get called that."_

 _Hiccup nodded. The two kids just stand there, looking unsure of what to do. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. Hiccup looks thoughtful as he ponders a question in his head._

 _"How does it feel to be a Princess. Is it hard or easy? Is there too much to be expected of you," Hiccup just decided to say._

 _Now it's Merida's turn to look surprised. She then thought about the question._

 _"It's hard and suffocating. There is too much expected of me and I'm only ten years old! How about you?"_

 _"Pretty much the same thing. I'm not only the Heir, but I'm a Blacksmith as well."_

 _Merida scoffs and kneels down, wiping her muddy hands in the wet grass to get the mud off her. She then uses her sleeve to wipe the mud off her left cheek. As she gets up, she starts ranting._

 _"My mother doesn't let me do things I want because she doesn't see them right for a Princess. I can't shoot my arrows with my bow without her causing trouble about it, I can't act crazy, I can't sing to let the pain out-"_

 _"Wait, you sing," Hiccup interrupted, looking surprised._

 _Merida blushed at what she just said._

 _"Well, yeah. I sing to let the pain out sometimes. I try to find a place where my mother isn't around to do so, however. To me, singing takes the pain away."_

 _Hiccup smiled as an idea came to him._ _"I got an idea! Why not sing how you feel about it? I won't judge!"_

 _Merida looked shocked before she smirked._ _"Alright! But you need to join in!"_

 _Hiccup nodded in agreement. Merida rubbed her chin in thought before smiling brightly. Merida looks up at Hiccup and started to sing._

 _Merida-_  
 _"All my life I've always wanted t_ _o have one day just for me._  
 _Nothing to do and for once n_ _owhere I need to be."_

 _Merida holds one finger up and shakes her head._

 _ _"With no lessons, lords or lunches, o_ _r to-do list in the way,_  
 _No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!_  
 _That would be the day!"__

 _Merida taps her fingers like she was making a list. Merida looks up and holds her arms to the clouds. Hiccup took it as his cue to join in._

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"All my life I've always wanted t_ _o have one day for myself._  
 _Not waking up with a pile of work o_ _n every shelf!"__

 _Hiccup holds up one finger and gestures around like his surrounded by work._

 _ _"With no weapons in need of repairing, a_ _nd no tools in disarray,_  
 _No demands to make weapons in a single day!_  
 _And no dislike sent my way!"__

 _Hiccup shakes his head. Hiccup starts to walk around Merida. Merida follows with her eyes, turning her body to keeping facing Hiccup. Merida looks confused at the last sentence._

 _"What do you mean by that? No dislike," Merida asked._

 _Hiccup turned to her._

 _"Let's just say that my home doesn't feel like home," Hiccup answered._

 _Merida nods in understanding._

 _"I know. My mother tried making me do all these things," Merida says sadly._

 _"But you don't want to do that," Hiccup asked knowingly. _ _ _Merida shook her he___ ad._

 _"No, I don't want to do them. But my mother says that a princess doesn't complain."_

 _"My father is the same."_

 _"Their mistake."_

 _Merida and Hiccup smile in happiness that each other understood._

 _ _Hiccup-  
_ _"What would it be like to be..."__

 _Hiccup gestures for Merida to join in._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"What would it be like to be f_ _ree?"__

 _Merida joins in with a loud note. Merida runs to a hill and runs up it to the rock on top._

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"Free?"__

 _Hiccup follows Merida up the hill and stands next to her on the rock._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"Free to try crazy things!"__

 _Merida jumps carelessly off the rock._

 _Hiccup-_  
 _"Free from endless repairs!"_

 _Hiccup jumps off the rock as well._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"Free to try!"__

 _Merida makes a fist and holds it to her chest._

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"Free to fly!"__

 _Hiccup holds his arms to his sides like they were wings._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"And marry whom I choose!"__

 _Uncurling her fist, Merida placing her hand over her heart._

 _ _"I heard marriage is big deal for royalty. But is it really that bad?_ _You are stopping a war from breaking out," Hiccup asked.__

 _Merida nods._ _"I know. But it's not fair."_

 _"I guess it is. You should be able to choose," Hiccup said._

 _Merida smiles before she starts to sing again._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"You would think that I'm so lucky,_ _that I have so many things;_  
 _I'm realizing that every present c_ _omes with strings."__

 _Merida gestures to herself before making an imaginary string with her fingers._

 _Hiccup-_  
 _"Though I know I have so little, m_ _y determination's strong._  
 _People will gather around to see who I can really be!  
Do you want to come see?"_

 _Hiccup face looked determined as he nodded. Hiccup gestured to the world around them before looking questioningly at Merida. Merida smiles then she frowns._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"Now I fear I'll never be..."__

 _Merida holds her right hand out to Hiccup._

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"Soon I will never be..."__

 _Hiccup takes her offered hand with his left hand._

 _ _Merida and Hiccup-_  
 _"Free!  
__ _I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away.  
_ _I could take flight, but would it be right?  
_ _My conscience tells me, "Stay"!"_

 _Merida and Hiccup look up at the sky. Merida and Hiccup look at the stone building their fathers were in._

 _ _Merida-_  
 _"I'll remain forever royal!"__

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"I'll forever stay a blacksmith!"__

 _Hiccup and Merida looked resolute as the sang on before they looked at each other._

 _ _Merida and Hiccup-_  
 _"Duty means doing the things y_ _our heart may well regret!"__

 _Hiccup and Merida looked burdened, but understanding as they sang this._

 _ _Merida-  
_ _"But I'll never stop believing!"__

 _Merida smirked rebelliously._

 _ _Hiccup-_  
 _"They can never stop my schemes!"__

 _Hiccup smiled defiantly._

 _ _Merida and Hiccup-_  
 _"There's more to living than w_ _eapons and gowns a_ _nd repairs and lords._  
 _In my dreams, I'll be free!"__

 _Merida and Hiccup nodded to each other before raising their free hands to the sky._

 _Hiccup and Merida laugh as they sit down on the rock. They don't notice that they are still holding each other's hands. They stopped laughing a minute later, but there were smiles on their faces. Only then did they notice they were still holding hands. Hiccup and Merida pulled their hands away from each other, blushing._

 _"Thanks, Mer, I had fun," Hiccup said._

 _"Mer," Merida asked._

 _"A nickname for you," Hiccup explained._

 _"Well thank you, Hic, I needed that," Merida said._

 _The two laughed again._

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

"I never thought we would meet again after that. Well, despite talking about peace matters if we ever took our parents places. I never thought running away would make me meet up with you, or in the way it happened," Hiccup said.

Merida nodded as she smiled, only to frown in remembrance.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Hiccup looked confused as he stared at her.

"Theo? Why did you do what you did? You let them beat you, hurt you, just to save us from getting beaten ourselves," Merida asked.

Hiccup went silent as he pondered the question.

"At the time, Rapunzel and Jamie didn't know how to fight. They would have gotten seriously hurt. Eugene and Toothless could take a beating, but they would be brought down by pain in a couple minutes. You could handle the pain like Eugene and Toothless but would be brought down in a much shorter time. Plus, Rapunzel and you are girls and they were men so it could have ended up going in **_that_** direction," Hiccup said.

Merida shuddered at the thought.

Hiccup nodded at this. Merida bit her lip as she thought about what Hiccup said, seeing that he forgot himself.

"And you," Merida asked.

Hiccup looked at her and was silent for a moment before answering.

"I handled being beaten up my entire life. Before and after I met Toothless. When there was a punching bag needed, who better have than the one that everyone believes was the cause of their problems. They couldn't hurt me too bad but it hurt enough. That's how I knew I would be able to handle those beatings and any broken bones," Hiccup said.

"But you nearly died! We almost lose you! And what of Toothless and your father, didn't they do something? How about Gobber and Gothi," Merida asked.

"Toothless couldn't do anything that would point back to me. He was there to help take care of me, but he wasn't able to get back or help. Gobber could beat up the Vikings or deny them their weapons repairs. Gothi could give me something to help heal me and take care of my wounds. My father..."

Merida gestured for Hiccup to go on by tilting her head forward a bit.

"He never knew. Those beatings only happened when he was gone. Everyone knew I was the only thing left of my mother, who my father really loved."

Merida gasped.

"And you never told him?"

"Never had the chance. He was too busy."

"But you never will know if you don't try," Merida said.

Hiccup looked away.

"I tried, but I couldn't tell my father that most of his tribe beat his own son. Guess I didn't try hard enough."

"The next time you get a chance, remember that you're not alone."

Hiccup smiled and looked at Merida. He then looked at the others. Toothless, Eugene, and Jamie were talking together and Rapunzel was holding onto a blushing Jack as she spoke to her parent's much to their amusement. Elliott and Cassandra were off to the side, also talking.

"I know," Hiccup said.

The two were silent before Hiccup smiled teasingly.

"So, push anymore boy's into the mud because they called you Princess?"

Merida blushed and hit Hiccup on his shoulder. Hiccup laughed and ran off, Merida on his heels.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Princess Rapunzel, as much as we thank these six for saving you and bringing you back, you can not go with them on this journey. You only just got back after eighteen years. This Kingdom needs you," the Council Member said.

The Big Seven, after healing themselves and spending an entire week having a party of Rapunzel's return, they were already to continue on with their journey. Rapunzel didn't want to leave her family, but she knew that they still had a job to do. As long as the Dark Four were at large, she couldn't stay in Kingdom Corona.

However, upon trying to leave, a Council Member and King Fredrick and Queen Arianna stopped them. Rapunzel's parents and the other six were silent through the entire thing, but the Council Member was so suffocating and irritating, even Rapunzel couldn't help the annoyance and irritation spread to her face.

"I'm also needed by my friends. They need me," Rapunzel said once again. Pascal was sitting on her shoulder, looking annoyed and irritated as well.

"But didn't you enjoy being back here without your parents and your people? Leaving like this so soon is highly unacceptable," the Council Member tried.

Wrong thing to say, for Rapunzel's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Are you implying that I don't care about my people or my parents or my home," Rapunzel asked.

The Council Member, upon realizing what he just said, tried to backpedal.

"No! I'm just saying that you should stay here and be with your people. Not with a heartless thief, a small child, a weak Viking heir, a wild Scot princess, a dragonic boy, and a spirit who is addicted to himself off on a fools fight as a naive princess."

That was the wrong thing to say as well, for Rapunzel's eyes turned furious. Rapunzel stepped forward and slapped the Council Member so hard, he fell to the stone ground he was standing on seconds ago.

SLAP!

"How dare you?! Eugene is not heartless, he is my big brother and he is caring and kind; he had no choice but to be a thief to survive! Jamie may be small, but his heart is bigger then yours will ever be! Hiccup may have a weak body to you, but he is stronger than his entire tribe combined! Merida may be wild, but that is her and she's my little sister and I don't want her to change! Toothless is a Dragon Hybrid and a Prince who cares about us with all his being! Jack is not addicted to himself; he can only be seen if he's believed in and he is fun, sweet, and a caring big brother to Jamie. I may be naive, but I'm not gullible to certain things and I am no fool," Rapunzel roared.

Rapunzel didn't care if she was causing a scene, she was ticked off. Meanwhile, her friends looked amused and were blushing to what Rapunzel said.

"This 'fool's fight' that you call it, do you know that if the Dark Four wins the entire world will be under their rule. Everyone will be enslaved and people will die! I'm more help to my Kingdom if I go and fight because if I stay here, The Big Seven will lose," Rapunzel said.

"But you can die! Please Princess Rapunzel, the Kingdom just got you back and they don't want to lose you again, your parents as well," the Council Member said.

Rapunzel calmed down and sighed, seeing his point.

"I see your point, but I've made mine. If I don't go, I won't be there to help my friends fight. To help my people and my home, I must go and fight the battle that we weren't strong enough to win the first time," Rapunzel said.

The Council Member looked troubled and concerned, but knowing that there was no way he could win, he nodded and stood up.

"And if you live, how can we be sure you come back," the Council Member asked.

Rapunzel thought about it before looking at Pascal, then to her parents. Smiling, she took Pascal in her hands and walked over to her parents, placing Pascal in her mother's hands.

"Pascal was my friend before I met Merida and Eugene. I care about him, but the fight could kill him and I don't want that. I want him to stay here. Pascal is important to me, so this is how you'll know I'll come back. It might not be to stay, but I spent my entire life in a tower and only left a month ago. I want to taste some more freedom I barely had," Rapunzel said.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked sadden, but understanding.

"I had a feeling this would happen. The Council all understood beside this man here so we allowed him to talk to you and see your point. Forgive him, he means well, he just doesn't think about what he's going to say at times," Queen Arianna said,

She pets Pascal's head with her finger.

"Since Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless have parents who are rulers, I made these letters for hopes of a peace treaty between us all," King Fredrick said.

He handed the letters to Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless, who pocketed them.

"My father would have to think about it, but in the end, he would most likely agree," Hiccup stated.

"My father would agree so he could have someone new to talk to and my mother would agree because despite being a peaceful Kingdom, you're quite deadly in battle if the Witch attack is an example," Merida told.

"My father would never agree because he believes Night Furies are a superior race. But my big brother Nightcore would definitely agree," Toothless said.

"Promise us you'll come back," King Fredrick said.

Rapunzel smiled.

"I'll try my best to come back to you, mom and dad," Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel gave her mom and dad a hug. Elliott and Cassandra walked up, drawing attention.

"So, your leaving," Elliott said.

Eugene nodded.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I need to. My reason is the same as Rapunzel's," Eugene said.

"We'll look after him, don't worry. Him and Rapunzel," Jack said.

Elliott nodded and drew Eugene into a hug, which after a couple seconds, Eugene returned. After pulling away Cassandra stepped forward and hugged her brother.

"Take care of yourself and come back arrive, big brother Eugene," Cassandra said.

Eugene smiled and hugged Cassandra back, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I will be," Eugene said.

"Yeah, we'll be together, so be won't be alone," Jamie said.

Eugene smiled and pulled away from Cassandra to stand next to Toothless, who also pulled away from where he stood next to Hiccup. Jamie jumped for to them as they shared a look.

"Can we? Can we do it know," Jamie asked.

"Yes, we do it know," Toothless said.

"Yes," Jamie shouted.

Eugene, Toothless, and Jamie looked at the Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel with smiles.

"What," Merida asked.

"Why are looking at us like that," Jack asked.

All at once, Eugene started singing.

Eugene-  
 _They're independent._  
 _They're beautiful._  
 _Some girls would wish to be like them._  
 _They got the girls and the boys s_ _o wrapped around their fingers._

Merida and Rapunzel blushed, smiling slightly as they glanced and moved towards at each other. Eugene smiled at them before frowning.

 _Rumor is there some kind of dream._  
 _Nobody knows, they cry themselves to sleep!_

Merida and Rapunzel at this, not bothering on hiding it.

Merida-  
 _We are not that different from each other!_

Merida wrapped her hand around Rapunzel's shoulders and Rapunzel did the same for Merida.

Rapunzel-  
 _We just want somebody to discover!_

Rapunzel leaned her head against Merida's, making Merida do the same to her. Rapunzel's hair started glowing.

Merida and Rapunzel-  
 _Who we really are when we drop our guard!_

Merida and Rapunzel used their free hands to touch their chest.

Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _That, well, is going start with all of us!_  
 _Weeeeeeee!_

Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene gestured to each other as they sang together.

Jamie-  
 _He's on the top of the social scene._  
 _He's stylish and cool._

Jack blushed, his cheeks turning blue as he stared at Jamie with a small.

Toothless-  
 _He's clever._  
 _He's got a cool attitude that screams,_  
 _"He's got it all together!"_

Toothless crosses his arms as he stares at Hiccup with a smile. Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jamie-  
 _You'd think he's addicted to himself._

The Council Member flinched with guilt and looked at the seven with an apologetic frown.

Jamie and Toothless-  
 _But they wish they could be someone else!_

Toothless and Jamie pointed to Jack and Hiccup with their pointer fingers.

Hiccup-  
 _We are not that different from each other!_

Hiccup looked down as he turned to Jack.

Jack-  
 _We just want somebody to discover!_

Jack held his staff against his shoulder as he stares back at Hiccup.

Hiccup and Jack-  
 _Who we really are when we drop our guard!_

Hiccup and Jack smile at each other as Merida and Rapunzel joined them after letting go of each other.

Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _That, well, is going start with all of us!_  
 _We've gotta come together!_  
 _Oh, you know you never ever have to be alone!_  
 _You've got a hand to hold!_  
 _Yeah! Lalala! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene walked up to them. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand, Rapunzel grabbed Merida's hand, Merida grabbed Jack's hand, Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand, Hiccup grabbed Toothless's hand, Toothless grabbed Jamie's hand, and Jamie grabbed Eugene's hand. The Big Seven formed a circle.

All-  
 _We are not that different from each other!_  
 _We just want somebody to discover!_  
 _Who we really are when we drop our guard!_

The Big Seven smile as they looked at each other with looks of happiness, ignoring everyone who was watching them.

 _That, well, is going start with all of us!_  
 _We, oh, oh, and we, and we, you and me,_  
 _We, we've gotta come together!_

The Big Seven laughed as they finished, holding their chest in glee. They smiled at each other in as they stopped.

"As long as we're together, we'll never be alone," Toothless said.

Eugene and Rapunzel smiled and chuckled before they gasped, Eugene's eyes flashing turquoise while Rapunzel's flashed with a mix of pink and yellow. Eugene and Rapunzel let out a shout as they clutch their chest, hunching into themselves.

"Eugene, Rapunzel," everyone shouted.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked up, showing everyone their glowing colored eyes.

However, Eugene and Rapunzel couldn't hear their names being called, for they saw something else. All around them, pink and yellow energy flowed around along with water. Looking in front of them, they saw two people.

They saw another Rapunzel and another Eugene.

At once, Rapunzel and Eugene knew who the other two were.

"Our past selves," Rapunzel and Eugene said.

Past Rapunzel and Past Eugene smiled. Past Eugene stepped forward.

"You overcame your greatest challenge and your greatest fear," Past Eugene said.

Past Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Now it's time you earn your titles," Past Rapunzel said.

"Eugene, Spirit of Water; Guardian of Redemption," Past Eugene spoke.

"Rapunzel, Spirit of Healing and Spring; Guardian of Emotion," Past Rapunzel spoke.

They vanished; Rapunzel and Eugene blinked, the glow fading. Rapunzel and Eugene stood straight again.

"What happened? Your eyes started glowing," Jamie asked.

"We saw our past selves," Eugene said.

"You did," Jack asked, shocked.

"Yes. They said we've overcome our greatest challenge and our greatest fear and earned our titles. I'm the Spirit of Healing and Spring; Guardian of Emotion," Rapunzel explained.

"And that I'm the Spirit of Water; Guardian of Redemption," Eugene explained.

"You came here to find out about and meet your parents. Before that, you've told us your deepest secret, which is our greatest fear," Toothless said.

"Which means, going back home to confront the reason we left or to find out the truth is our greatest challenge," Hiccup said bitterly.

Seeing Hiccup's and Toothless's bitter looks, Merida spoke up.

"Why don't we save Toothless and Hiccup for last. They have the worst challenge out of all of us. And honestly, I'm not ready to meet my mother or the other clans yet," Merida said.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at Merida in thanks.

"Then that leaves Jamie and me. I don't mind, though, facing the other spirits isn't something I want to do, but I want to get that out of the way," Jack said.

"Then let's go," Hiccup said.

Toothless stepped away from the group before he started to change into his Night Fury form. Since they never saw it, everyone who lived in the Kingdom gasped.

Eugene looked at King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, Elliott, and Cassandra.

"If you want to know more, there's a girl named Vanja Upton in the village Spiritwatch. She's the Mayor's daughter. She knows about us. Talk to her if you want to know more about the Dark Four," Eugene said.

Jack picked Jamie up and Rapunzel ran over, using her hair that wasn't in the braid to tie Jamie and her to Jack before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck, pressing her chest against Jack's back. Once they were settled, Jack flew a couple feet into the sky.

Rapunzel looked back at her parents.

"Take care, Pascal. Listen to my parents, okay? Explore the castle a bit. Maybe when I get back here you and I can play hide and seek," Rapunzel.

Pascal nodded at Rapunzel, smiling.

Merida got on Toothless saddle, Hiccup getting on after her and taking hold of the reins. Eugene got behind Hiccup and wrapped his arms around them both.

Toothless glanced behind them and gave a little nod. With a flap, Toothless shot into the air, Jack following.

Once in the air, Hiccup turned to Jack.

"Jack, you got here, so lead the way to Burgess."

Jack nodded.

"Okay. Just to tell you, we need to go past the Spirit Grounds, were Spirits tend to go to mingle. It's the fast way in and out to Burgess. We'll have to deal with any Spirit that gets in our way. Try not to reveal your powers, expect Eugene and Rapunzel. The rest of you have this scent of being mortal, no need to draw attention to yourselves by revealing your powers. Eugene and Rapunzel can because while their still mortals, they're giving off the scent of a Spirit. It's something that Spirits and animals can sense, not to exclude dragons and hybrids," Jack explained.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," Eugene said.

"Let's go," Merida said.

Jack then flew off, leading the way to Burgess.

* * *

 **Me: This was a fun chapter to write.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **'Free - Barbie/The Princess and The Pauper' (Don't judge me, it got into my head and wouldn't leave)**

 **'We - Joy Williams'**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter as well.**


	21. Getting Stronger And Captured

**Me:** **It's certainly gonna be an eventful chapter.**

 **Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Who am I kidding?**

 **Some of you will probably hate it.**

* * *

 _Italic -_ Singing

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

It was near night time when Spirit Grounds became in sight.

Jack gulped when he saw the Spirit Grounds. He turned to the others.

"We're nearly there. We're gonna have to land to walk our way through. They aren't going to let us fly the through the Spirits Grounds," Jack explained.

"Okay, stay close everyone. Let's try to get past the Spirit Grounds as quick as possible," Hiccup said.

"Got it," Eugene said.

"Let's get this over with," Merida said.

Toothless let out a grunt of agreement as Rapunzel and Jamie nodded. Jack didn't want to be in a place of the same spirits that caused him pain. The others didn't want to be there either, their faces having pure displeasure at being here.

Jack looked down and saw a clear landing point. Once Jack land, Rapunzel untied herself and Jamie, allowing Jack to let go of Jamie. Eugene, Merida, and Hiccup got off Toothless, allowing Toothless to transform into hybrid form.

Jack glanced uneasily at his friends as he stared at the entrance to the Spirit Grounds.

"Ready," Jamie asked. Jamie was staring at Jack with a look of concern.

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm not ready. But we have to go through to get to Jamie's mother."

"And keep an eye out for Markus. If I see him he's gonna wish that I never did see him," Toothless said.

Rapunzel looked at the Spirit Grounds with a settling expression.

"Rapunzel, you okay," Eugene asked.

"I'm not getting good feelings. I think they know we're here," Rapunzel said.

"More like that I'm here," Jack said.

Wordlessly, they all grouped together closely, with Jack and Jamie in the middle. They walked through the entrance and looked around.

They were Spirits everywhere. There was not one place there is where there wasn't a Spirit. Looking around, The Big Seven saw the Guardians sitting around as well. Sandy and Tooth caught sight of them and looked shocked before waving, making North and Bunny look over to them as well. That didn't make The Big Seven uneasy. It was the fact that every Spirit was staring in their direction, mostly right at Jack.

Three Spirits walked forward, which Jack and Jamie recognized as Fire, Snow, and April. Disgust and displeasure clear on their faces. Fire, Snow, and April walked in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"What are you doing here, Jack Frost," Snow asked.

"Who are they," Fire asked.

Jack glanced at his friends, who looked unsettled.

"They're my friends. We were just passing through since this was a shortcut. We don't want to be here and we'll leave quickly. We don't want any trouble," Jack tried to reason.

"You're not welcome here," April said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate. The Spirit Grounds is open to any Spirit. Only the evil ones aren't welcome here. Jack may be a nuisance and all, but he's not evil," Bunny said in his Australian accent.

Unseen to them, the Guardians had walked up and heard what April had said.

April turned to Bunny.

"I thought you hated Jack," April snarled.

Bunny shook his head. "No, I don't hate Jack. I can't stand his personality, but I've watched Jack help kids have fun, even when they don't see them. Jack's wild, but he cares."

"Bunny...," Jack whispered. He was touched that while he and Bunny fight each other, they can come to some level of understanding.

Tooth came up next.

"You kids are alright, that's great! You've sent Sandy, Bunny, North, and me into a worry that something happened to you," Tooth said. Sandy nodded his head and made a picture of a worried face with his Dreamsand.

"Sorry to have worried you, but we needed to leave," Toothless said. Toothless glanced around, seeing other Spirits come closer.

"I didn't worry! I knew that you were alright. I felt it in my belly. The belly is never wrong," North spoke. As he spoke, North rubbed his belly.

The Big Seven couldn't help but chuckle and snort in amusement as Bunny looked at North in annoyance.

"It doesn't change anything! Do you remember the last time someone thought the Spirit of Winter was good? Jokul Frosti created the Ice Age! He killed millions because he thought he has bettered then us all and nearly killed us as well," Snow yelled.

"Or Pitch Black, who thought he could rule the world in fear! Do you know how many people died because of him," Fire shouted.

Jack lowered his head as some other Spirits shouted their agreement. His friends leaned close to him.

"Jokul Frosti," Rapunzel asked. Jack sighed.

"Jokul Frosti isn't just my Viking name, but it was the name of the Spirit of Winter before me. He had the power of Winter and the Wild Winds, the winds during storms, hurricanes, tornados, eta. Unlike the everyday Wind that helps me fly. Anyway, he thought because of all his power, he was stronger than the rest. When he created the Ice Age to make his world, he was encased in ice. When Man in Moon made me the Spirit of Winter, he gave me Jokul's power. Because his power made him insane, Man in Moon made my staff my vessel, so I wouldn't lose control like he did and in order to do all that Winter stuff, I needed my staff," Jack explained.

"Their afraid that you'll end up like him," Merida realized.

"But they don't know you, so how do they know that you'll become him? Hurting you like this could actually push you into Jokul's path," Hiccup said.

"Jack, you don't need your staff to use your magic," Jamie whispered. Jamie's eyes were wide and when the others remembered this fact, they're eyes widen too.

Jack nodded. "They will most likely think I'm becoming more like Jokul then believe I'm a reborn hero with the power of Ice and Wind. I keep my staff around because it's still my vessel."

"Hey, what are you whispering about," April snapped at them.

They glared at her.

"We're on a mission and were discussing on what to do next," Eugene casually said.

April, Fire, and Snow laughed.

"A mission?! What good is Jack Frost for a mission? Leading you around, yeah. But helping you? He's just useless," Snow said.

Hiccup growled at the word 'useless'. Faster then anyone could blink, Hiccup had rushed forward and punched Snow in the jaw. April and Fire stopped laughing as they and everyone else stared in shock. The other six stared at Hiccup shocked as well.

Hiccup looked at April and Fire.

"Your lucky your girls," Hiccup growled out.

Toothless reached out and grabbed Hiccup, pulling him back to the group.

"Nice shot," Toothless mumbled. Hiccup gave a small smile.

Rapunzel stepped forward as Snow stood back up. "How could you be so cruel to Jack?! He's one of you!"

That brought April, Fire, and Snow out of their shocked states as they glared.

"Jack Frost will never be one of us," Fire growled. Hatred flashed through Fire's eyes.

Rapunzel's eyes widen as she quickly stepped back to her friends at the feeling. But hatred wasn't the only emotion she was feeling; it was also fear! But who was afraid? This feeling was coming from all the spirits besides the Guardians and Jack.

Fire, Snow, and April looked at each other and after a couple seconds, looked back at the group of seven. The Guardians just watched on in shock.

Snow- _  
Mistake._  
 _Disgrace._

Hiccup flinched at the familiar words. Jack winced at what they were calling him.

 _This is no place for his pale face.  
_ _Mistake._

The Big Seven gasped.

Fire and April- _  
_ _(An outrage!)_

Fire and April joined in so suddenly, The Big Seven jumped.

Snow- _  
Disgrace._

Fire and April- _  
(For shame!)_

Jack looked away, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

Snow- _  
He asked for trouble the moment he came.  
_ _Mistake._

Fire and April- _  
(An outrage!)_

Snow- _  
Disgrace._

The others moved closer to Jack in hopes of protecting him from the words.

Fire and April- _  
(For shame!)  
_ _(You know these Outsider types!)_ _  
_

Snow- _  
This is no place for his pale face.  
_

Fire and April- _  
(See you later, agitator!)_

Jack looked up and stared at Snow, Fire, and April.

Snow- _  
(Leave us alone!)  
_ _Mistake._

Fire and April- _  
(An outrage!)_

The Guardians looked at each other in shock that this was happening. What exactly happened while they were doing their jobs as Guardians for the children?!

Snow-  
 _Disgrace._

Fire and April- _  
(For shame!)_

The other Spirits seemed to walk to stand behind Fire, April, and Snow. Others stood around The Big Seven.

Snow- _  
(Disappointment, get away from this place!)  
_ _He asked for trouble the moment he came._

Fire and April- _  
(See you later, agitator!)_

Snow made a shooing motion as Fire and April waved at The Big Seven, mostly at Jack through.

All- _  
Born in grief!_  
 _Raised in hate!_  
 _Helpless to defy his fate!_  
 _Let him run!_  
 _Let him live!_  
 _But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

The other Spirits joining made The Big Seven jump at the rise of voices. The Guardians jumped too as they looked around in shock at all the Spirits. Jack clutched his free fist, the one not holding his staff. Grief; because he found out he was a Spirit the day he woke up. Hate; because all the other Spirits gave him nothing but that. His fate through; that sounded more like a fear. Jack frowned then as the Spirits shook their heads.

 _And he is not one of us!_  
 _He has never been one of us!_  
 _He is not part of us!_  
 _Not our kind!_

They all pointed at Jack. They pointed to themselves and the Spirits, their heads shaking.

 _Someone once lied to us!_  
 _Now we're not so blind!_  
 _For we knew he would do what he's done!_  
 _And we know that he'll never be one of us!_

The Spirits who were around during that time closed their eyes in remembrance. The Guardians, while they were not singing, closed their eyes at the painful memories it brought up. The Big Seven frowned at the words the Spirits were singing. It was almost like they were talking their fears. The Spirits opened they're eyes and stared right Jack.

Fire and April- _  
He is not one of us._

Fire and April pointed at Jack.

Snow-  
 _Mistake._  
 _Disgrace._

The Bid Seven all stared at each other before looking at Rapunzel.

 _Mistake._  
 _Disgrace._

Rapunzel shook her head and they all stared at the Spirits.

 _Mistake_.

Jack shook his head as he watched Snow stop singing.

Jack had tears falling from his face but he wiped them away. Jack smirked, but his heart wasn't in it. Then Jack began to laugh; a hollow, empty, and a pain filled laugh. The Spirits looked on in shock and a bit of fear. The Guardians watched Jack warly like they expected him to suddenly attack.

However, Jamie took a step closer and hugged Jack's arm and Rapunzel hugged Jack from behind. Toothless, Eugene, Merida, and Hiccup placed one of their hands on Jack, on his shoulders or upper arms.

Jack stopped laughing and turned to them, staring at them with painfilled eyes.

"Let go of the pain. Letting go will make you feel better. Sing the pain away," Rapunzel whispered.

When the others Jack, Jack let himself gave a small smile. Jack looked down at Jamie.

"This was before I met you," Jack said. Jamie nodded in understanding.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Jack opened his mouth and much to the shock of everyone except his friends began to sing.

Jack -  
 _No one knows what it's like,_ _to be the invisible boy, t_ _o be the sad boy._  
 _Behind blue eyes._

Jack opened his blue eyes to stare at the ground in front of him.

 _No one knows what it's like, t_ _o be hated, t_ _o be unknown._  
 _To be unheard by anyone._

Jack makes a fist with his free hand, a frost appearing on his hand a crawling up the sleeve of his hoodie, but his friends didn't pull away.

 _But my dreams, they aren't as empty._  
 _As my conscience seems to be._  
 _I have hours, only lonely._  
 _My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._

Jack shakes his head and looks up at the moon, fighting tears.

 _No one knows what it's like,_ _to feel these feelings like I do._  
 _And I blame you._

Jack raised his fist to his heart as he looked back at the Spirits, who looked away. April, Fire, and Snow couldn't even look Jack in his eyes.

 _No one bites back as hard_ _on their anger._  
 _None of my pain and woe_ _can show through._  
 _But my dreams, they aren't as empty a_ _s my conscience seems to be._  
 _I have hours, only lonely._  
 _My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._

Jack shakes his head and he lets the tears fall.

 _Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._  
 _Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._  
 _Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._  
 _Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._

Jack raises an eyebrow as the Spirits turned away, staring at the ground before them.

 _No one knows what its like, to be mistreated, to be defeated._  
 _Behind blue eyes._  
 _No one knows how to say that they're sorry and don't worry._  
 _I'm not telling lies._

Jack turned to his friends and leaned into them as they pulled him towards them, telling him he wasn't alone.

 _But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be._  
 _I have hours, only lonely._  
 _My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._

Jack smiled as the pain he felt all but vanished from his heart. He glanced at Rapunzel to see she was smiling and knew she could feel it too.

 _No one knows what it's like,_ _to be the invisible boy, t_ _o be the sad boy.  
_ _Behind blue eyes._

Jack suddenly cried once he was done singing, his tears making the ground by his feet freeze when they landed. The Spirits backed away in shock; doubt and uncertainty clouding their minds.

The Big Seven saw this and didn't care about it at the moment, to busy holding a crying Jack.

Hiccup was biting his lip, trying to find out a way to stop Jack from crying when an idea popped into his head. He just hoped it worked. Hiccup took a deep breath and began to sing.

Hiccup-  
 _I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there._  
 _I don't know if you would listen to an outcast's prayer._

Everyone stared at him, not expecting him to starting singing. The Big Seven lifted their heads a bit at the word 'outcast'. At once, Merida understood what he was doing and smiled.

Merida-  
 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you._  
 _Still, I see your face and wonder were you once an outcast too?_

Merida joined in before Hiccup could continue, but kept with the tune. The others smile when they realized what was going on.

Eugene-  
 _God help the outcasts, hungry from birth._

Eugene joined in, singing his line with experience.

Jamie-  
 _Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth._

Jamie stared at the Spirits, making guilt appear on some of their faces as they turned their heads away.

Rapunzel-  
 _God help my people, we look to you still._

Rapunzel's hair started to glow, followed by gasps of shock, but she didn't care.

Toothless-  
 _God help the outcasts or nobody will._

Toothless shook his head as he looked at his friends to the Spirits.

Jack-  
 _They ask for kindness._  
 _They ask for care._  
 _They ask for generosity to shine through the hate._  
 _They ask for love they can possess!_  
 _They ask for those in the sky above to help guide them!_

They all stared at Jack who joined in. Jack smiled at his friends. Jack's fist, which was still over his heart, unclutched to touch his chest. Jack looks up at the sky, at the moon.

All-  
 _We ask for nothing, we can get by!_  
 _But we know so many less lucky than us!_

The Big Seven leaned closer as the looked at each other as well.

 _Please help our people, the poor and downtrod!_  
 _We thought we all were children of God._

The Big Seven closed their eyes as they leaned their heads together.

 _God help the outcasts, children of God!_

Slowly, the friends opened their eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Jack shares a lot in common with us as we having things in common with him," Toothless said.

"We're Jack's friends. He's done a lot for us. He's been there for us and we're here for him," Merida said.

"Jack is one of you. Whatever you feel is clouding your mind and you can't see that," Jamie said.

At that, Jack pulled away from his friends with a thoughtful look on his face.

Jack stared long and hard at the Spirits before him. Everything that just happened popped into his mind as he came to a conclusion. One that he didn't see before until now, now that the pain he was feeling was gone.

"For a long time, I wondered why almost every Spirit beat me. Why they didn't care about me and attacked me every chance they got," Jack started, "For the longest time, I wondered why because I never did everything to any of them. But now, I have a feeling I do."

The Spirits looked confused. Jack shook his head and smiled.

"Fear. All of you feared my power. What I could do and what I can do. That I would become just like Jokul Frosti. Well, let me tell you something; I don't need my staff to create Ice or Snow," Jack stated. Jack raised his staff up for them all to see.

The Spirits gasped, their eyes widening in fear. The Guardians stared at Jack in shock and in fear as well. Jack's friends gave each other alarmed looks. Jamie grabbed onto Jack's arm harder.

"Jack, what are you doing," Jamie asked, alarmed.

"Watch," Jack whispered. Jack glanced at Jamie for just a second before looking at the Spirits again as well as lowering his staff.

"I discovered that I can create Ice and Snow at will with my mind or my hands. But I discovered it as I tried to protect a friend in danger when we were attacked," Jack said. Jack looked at Rapunzel, who blushed and ducked her head. Jack looks down at his staff and traces the curve.

"But I still need my staff to fly and my staff is my vessel. That's why I couldn't let you Spirits break it when you threaten to. If you did, you would have unleashed the power of Winter that Jokul Frosti had, creating another Ice Age. If it is broken in a cold climate everything would be contained. I went there so many times to vent and let go. Jokul's power is inside me. That is why I always ran from you, to prevent you all from getting hurt. Because while you hated me, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me letting go," Jack explained.

The Spirits looked shocked at Jack. Some couldn't look at him, others just looked emotionless. April, Fire, and Snow just looked shocked and a bit afraid. Jack looked at them.

"Your fear clouded your minds to reason and you couldn't see that I'm not like Jokul. Manny chose me, for a reason I do not know to be the Spirit of Winter. You went for so long without one to suddenly having one, Manny must have been waiting for someone who would use the power the right way before choosing someone to be the Spirit of Winter. Did you ever think about that," Jack spoke.

The Spirits looked away or just looked down, unable to meet Jack's eyes. April, Fire, and Snow bit their lips as the looked away, confusion and frustration on their faces.

Jack looked at his friends, a question in his eyes. His friends smiled at him. They each gave him a nod, knowing what Jack silently was asking. Jack nodded in thanks before turning to looked at the others.

"But Jokul's power belonged to one of the Big Seven first. That member fought against Pitch and sealed him away with the help of the other six," Jack said.

The Guardians gasped then.

"How do you know that! Many had forgotten The Big Seven and their victory against the Dark Four," North asked.

Jack smiled as the Spirits looked up.

"The Big Seven won the battle but knew the Dark Four would return because they weren't stronger enough. So, they allowed their souls to be reborn when the seals broke to fight again, this time in hope that they would win. I am one of them. I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Ice and Wind and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world," Jack said, shouting the last sentence.

To back Jack up, the others revealed their powers. The Spirits and Guardians gasped, but Tooth and Sandy bore looks on their faces that plainly said, 'I-Knew-It!'

But suddenly, everything went wrong.

From the shadows came Nightmares, causing the Spirits to panic as the Nightmares ran around the Spirits. Witches flew and watched from above. The Big Seven hands went to their sword as two laughs broke out; a female one they recognized and a male one they did not.

"Gothel," Rapunzel shouted.

Two figures appeared from the darkness, one was Gothel, and the other was Pitch.

"Pitch Black," Jack growled.

Gothel and Pitch laughed.

"I wanted to get some revenge, but when you left Kingdom Corona I was unable to do so. So, Pitch let me come along to help with taking you seven down," Gothel said.

"I quite shocked you figured it out, Jack Frost. I manipulated the fears of the Spirits, making them be so afraid of you that they would do anything to you," Pitch stated.

The Spirits gasped and looked at each other in horror. Jack's eyes widen and he growled.

"Everything I went through. Everything I was put through. All of it was because of you," Jack growled.

Gothel and Pitch laughed. Hiccup stepped forward.

"You put Jack through pain! He didn't do anything to you! He didn't deserve it," Hiccup shouted.

Gothel stopped and stared at Hiccup. She scanned Hiccup up and down before looking into his eyes. Hiccup met her stare head-on, making Gothel gasp in shock, her eyes widening.

"It can't be," Gothel said. Gothel looked at Hiccup for a couple more seconds before smiling.

"It is! Your Valka's boy, aren't you?"

Hiccup gasped.

"How do you know my mother's name," Hiccup shouted.

Gothel laughed.

"You don't know? Your mother was the leading Witch of my clan! She was the one who banished me! She met the first Big Seven all those years ago. It's because of them she and the surviving Witches are alive," Gothel said.

Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening in shock. His friends looked shocked at this connection.

"My mother...was a Witch," Hiccup said.

Gothel laughed.

"Yes! And you would have been a warlock, a male Witch, but your mother, when she met your father, fell in love with him. She didn't want to live young while he aged so she gave up her powers and her immortality to be with him, making you a full human when you were born. She left the clan under the leadership of someone she trusted," Gothel explained.

Hiccup smiled at this, seeing his mother would rather be human to be with the one she loved instead of staying young forever.

"Though, I'm glad and happy Red Death took care of her," Gothel said.

Hiccup tensed and glared at Gothel. "What do you mean by that?! Is Red Death the reason my mother is dead?!"

Gothel looked away.

"Answer me you ugly Witch," Hiccup taunted.

Gothel snapped her back to stare at Hiccup in rage. She created a green ball of fire and shot it at Hiccup.

Eugene raised his hands and shot a blast of water at the fire, but the blast was bigger then he thought and it didn't just hit the fireball, but expanded and hit the Spirits in its path. The Spirits let out a cry of pain.

Eugene gasp and stared at his hands.

"How did I? How did that happen," Eugene cried out.

Rapunzel raised her hand and shot a yellow healing blast at the Spirits, but it also expanded to heal them all quicker. Rapunzel stared at her hand.

"What the-," Rapunzel questioned.

Pitch laughed.

"You are fools! When you overcome your greatest fear and challenge, earning your titles, you unlocked your full power! Meaning, your powers get stronger! Things you couldn't do before you can do now. Like stopping the rushing water from the dam, you couldn't do it then, but you can now," Pitch explained.

The Big Seven looked at each other in shock. They were only going to get stronger?!

"That's why we're here now, to prevent you from getting stronger. Witches," Gothel said.

"Nightmares," Pitch added.

"Attack," Gothel and Pitch said.

Witches and Nightmares surged forward, forcing the Big Seven to take out their swords. Spirits panicked and ran away or tired to fight. The Guardians tried to help the Big Seven, but Nightmares attacked them, making it impossible.

Gothel and Pitch laughed and glanced at each other, giving each other a nod. Then they started to sing.

Pitch-  
 _In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning._  
 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._

The Big Seven glanced from their fight to stare at Pitch and Gothel.

 _It scared me out of my wits._  
 _A shadow falling to bits._  
 _Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_

Pitch looked absolutely gleeful about the fact he was the Nightmare, much to the disgust of the Big Seven, Guardians, and Spirits.

Gothel-  
 _I was once the most mystical Witch in my clan._

Witches-  
 _Ooh ahh ooh._

Gothel scowled. The Witches as the fired green balls of magic at the Big Seven.

Gothel-  
 _When my clan betrayed me they made a mistake._

Witches-  
 _Ooh ahh ooh._

Gothel's eyes burned with rage at the memory.

Gothel-  
 _My attack made each of them pay!_  
 _But one leading Witch got away!_  
 _Witch Valka, beware...Gothel's returned!_

Gothel made an image of Valka with her magic. Hiccup looked at the image of his mother with wide eyes. Gothel wiped the image away with her hand with a smile on her face.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night, evil will find you._  
 _In the dark of the night, just before dawn._

Nightmares ran up from the sides, but Jamie blinded them, allowing Hiccup to send them flying into the air when he stomped the ground.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _Revenge will be sweet w_ _hen we win the war!_

Pitch and Gothel pointed to themselves.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night!_

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _You'll be gone!_

Gothel fired a green ball and Pitch sent a wave of black sand at the Big Seven.

Witches- _  
OoooooOOOOOO!_

The Big Seven got hit, sending them to the ground. They got up quickly to avoid getting trampled on by Nightmares.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _We can feel our powers are getting stronger._  
 _Our plan once when we returned is going swell!_  
 _As the pieces fall into place, we'll watch you crawl into place!_  
 _Dosvedanya, Valka, Big Seven...Farewell!_

Pitch and Gothel stare at their hands. Gothel turned to Pitch as they smile. Both of them turned to the Big Seven. Pitch and Gothel waved mockingly like they were saying goodbye.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night, terror will strike you!_

Gothel-  
 _Terror's the least I can do!_

Gothel made a bigger green ball with her hands.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night, evil will rule!_

Pitch-  
 _Soon you will feel that your nightmares are real!_

Pitch raised his hand as a wave of black sand rose behind him.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night!_

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _You'll be through!_

Gothel and Pitch sent another attack at the Big Seven.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night, evil will find you!_  
 _Find you!_  
 _In the dark of the night, terror comes true!_  
 _Doom you!_

The green ball blasted the Big Seven to the ground and when they went to get up, the black wave of sand set them back to their feet.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _Big Seven, here's a sign:_  
 _Its the end of the line!_

The Big Seven glared up at Pitch and Gothel as they shook their heads.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night!_  
 _In the dark of the night!_

Pitch and Gothel smiled at the Big Seven in satisfaction.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _Come, my minions, rise for your masters!_  
 _Let your evil shine!_

Pitch and Gothel waved the Witches and Nightmares back towards them.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night!_  
 _In the dark of the night!_

The Witches powered up green balls of energy all at once.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _Show them now...Yes, fly ever faster!_

Pitch and Gothel powered their own attacks, making the Big Seven widen their eyes at what was happening.

Witches-  
 _In the dark of the night!_  
 _In the dark of the night!_  
 _In the dark of the night!_

The Big Seven grabbed each other's hands as the Witches, Pitch, and Gothel finished powering up their attacks. The Big Seven's eyes flashed as they prepared themselves.

Pitch and Gothel-  
 _You'll be dead!_

The Witches, Pitch, and Gothel fired.

A shield appeared around the Big Seven just a the attacks reached them. There was a loud bang as both forces met, resulting in an explosion and smoke. Gothel and Pitch covered themselves. The Witches screamed as the force sent some of them flying. The Nightmares neighed.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the Big Seven, on the ground and barely unconscious.

Pitch smiled and turned to his Nightmares and the Witches.

"Take them to my lair and lock them up," Pitch ordered.

The Big Seven glared at the approaching Witches and Nightmares before they gave in and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **Me: I really hoped you all found this chapter eventful.**

 **Songs used:**

 **'Not One Of Us' - Lion King 2  
** **'Behind Blue Eyes' - Limp Bizkit  
** **'God Help The Outcast'- Hunchback Of Notre Dame  
** **'In The Dark Of The Night' - Anastasia**

 **See ya next time!**


	22. Gone, Faith, Death, Destiny

**Me: Oh, boy.**

 **This is very gonna be a very uplifting, sad, and then an uplifting chapter.**

 **Hope you guy's like it**

* * *

 _Italic -_ Singing  
Underline \- Memories

* * *

 **Later That Night**

"Wake up! Open your eyes! Wake up!"

Jack groaned, opening his eyes.

"Jamie," Jack questioned.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

Everyone else opening their eyes after some groaning. Shaking their heads, they looked around. They were hanging from seven separate black metal cages high above the ground, Rapunzel's hair slipping through the holes. Down below, they could see their stuff laying on the ground. All around them was black walls. They knew where they were in seconds.

"Pitch's Lair," Rapunzel said.

"Good guess. It's the right one," Toothless said.

"If I remember correctly, we did hear him say it," Merida stated.

Hiccup rubbed his head.

"How did we get here again? I remember all of us making a shield to protect ourselves," Hiccup said.

"Pitch and Gothel attacked with their Witches and Nightmares. I remember firing a blast of water at them only to...," Eugene started before stopping. Eugene bowed his head with a frown and a scoff.

"Only to hurt the Spirits that got caught up in the blast. Rapunzel healed them, but the both of us got stronger," Eugene finished.

The others frowned.

"We got captured," Jamie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but what good are we? Our past selves lived this and we didn't," Toothless said. Toothless bashed his head against the bars of his cage.

"They wouldn't have been captured," Jack said.

"They were fighting the Dark Four before they even had powers, halfway strong and all the way," Rapunzel noted.

"But we're not them. We're not the ones who beat the Dark Four the first time," Merida said.

"We got captured, beaten by only two. If we can't handle that then how can we handle all four of them," Eugene stated.

"My village was right; I'm not born to be a leader. I led us all here. This is all my fault," Hiccup said.

"No, Hiccup, it's all of ours," Toothless said.

The others nodded in agreement. Hiccup sighed, leaning his head against the bars of his cage. Hiccup shook his head, holding a hand to his head in a mix of disbelief, failure, and hopelessness.

"I'm a failure of a son. Bet you're proud of me now, Dad," Hiccup said.

Jamie looked around and sighed, starting to sing.

Jamie-  
 _What can I do?_

Jamie lowered his head.

Rapunzel-  
 _What have I done?_

Rapunzel's hair glowed as she lets out a tear.

Eugene-  
 _I've only managed to hurt everyone._

Eugene flashed back to when he hurt the Spirits with a frown.

Jack-  
 _Why did I think I could ever be any good?_

Jack shook his head.

Hiccup-  
 _Why you'd have me for a son?_

Hiccup lowered his hand in sadness.

Merida-  
 _What I have done can't be mended._

Merida held a hand to her heart.

Toothless-  
 _All you've begun I have ended._

Toothless shook his head with a frown, Midnight and Nightcore appearing in his thoughts.

All-  
 _So much I'll never say._  
 _So much to throw away._  
 _All I had is gone._

Vanja, Elliott, and Cassandra appear in Eugene's thoughts. Emily, Sophie, and Steve appeared in Jamie's thoughts.

Hiccup and Merida-  
 _So much to say to you._

Stoick appears in Hiccup's mind while Elinor and Fergus appeared in Merida's.

Jack and Rapunzel-  
 _So much to share with you._

Fredrick, Arianna, and Pascal appear in Rapunzel's mind while Jack remembers a blurry but unseeable picture of his family in his thoughts.

All-  
 _All I had is gone._  
 _All I had is gone._

The Big Seven all lower their heads into their knees. Sniffs came from Rapunzel and Jamie while the others silently shook. They didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like everything else did. That they failed.

"You know, I was gonna stay silent and watch you, but since you all are like this, then I guess I'll have to speak up."

Gasping, all seven of them lifted their heads and looked up. Hanging above them in another cage was a teenage girl who looked about sixteen, her hands around the bars of her cage and was looking down at them.

The girl had long black hair, purple lipstick, and startling purple eyes that seemed to glow. She wore a black leather jacket over what looked like a sleeveless purple shirt with what looked like a metal guard from her wrists to her elbows. She wore a black belt with an opened circle in the middle. She wore black leather pants which were opened from her upper calf to above her knee, the hole having 'x' stitching. A hint of a black sock through the hole. The rest of the pants disappearing under the heeled black boots she also wore, the boot having a silver double line of mini spares rim.

The girl raised her eyebrow at them.

"I've been up here for about a day or two and I never once thought whatever you are thinking. I thought that when someone else got captured they would do their utmost best to try and escape. How sorely mistaken I am," the girl said, a metallic edge to her voice.

"Hmmm, who are you," Eugene asked.

The Big Seven wiped their tears away.

The girl looked surprised at the question, her eyes flashing, and looked away. She looked back at them a couple seconds later.

"Metal Mercenary," the girl said.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No offense to you, but what kind of name is Metal Mercenary," Jack asked.

Metal Mercenary rolled her eyes, her eyes brightening for just a second before returning to their normal glow.

"A nickname, duh. A boy who I have feelings for gave it to me. I see no point in telling you my real name. Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup. These are my friends, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene," Hiccup said. Hiccup gestured to everyone as he spoke.

Metal Mercenary nodded before giving them all a pointed look, her eyes darkening, making them all squirm.

"So, despite how good you guys are at singing, why the song?"

"If you heard us singing, then you heard our reasons," Toothless said.

Metal Mercenary scoffed, shaking her head and letting go of the bars.

"How foolish, giving up. The boy I love never gives up. He refuses to. If he were here, he would have broken out and try to bring this place to the ground. My five other friends would too. Their not the type to give up so easily. And if what I've been hearing from the conversations of passing Witches, you're The Big Seven," Metal Mercenary spoke.

"Yeah, we are," Merida said.

"Despite being failures, we are," Jamie said.

Metal Mercenary shook her head, banging her cage once with her fist, her eyes flickering. The Big Seven looked uneasy at her eyes as they did this.

"You're being foolish. Why are you giving up? Don't you know that's what the Dark Four want you to do? They want you to doubt yourself and your power; to believe yourselves to be failures. That just makes it easier for them to win. Breaking their enemies down. Want to know why? Because they know you can beat them and they don't want that. You're giving them the pleasure of winning. Fight back even harder and show them that they can't break you."

"But we can't do anything. We made so many mistakes in our past," Jack said.

Metal Mercenary shook her head.

"Your past is the reason you are the way you are," Metal Mercenary stated.

"I don't follow," Eugene stated.

Metal Mercenary closed her eyes with a sigh.

"All the good and all the bad things from your past is the reason you are the way you are. If they never happened the way they did or never happened at all, you would act differently then you do now. You would think differently as well. The mistakes you made in the past helped as well. They got you stronger," Metal Mercenary explains.

"But what can we do? Our past selves have the experience to fight the Dark Four," Hiccup asked.

"Experience is the hardest kind of teacher. It gives you the test first and the lesson later. Your past selves fought the Dark Four and their experience grew, and as you keep fighting the Dark Four yourselves, your experience will get stronger if it hasn't already," Metal Mercenary said.

"But is there anything you would like to do over again? Wish you could change it," Rapunzel asked.

Metal Mercenary went silent. In her eyes, which dimmed in their glow, the Big Seven saw the turmoil, the pain, and hurt that swam through them. She was obviously remembering something that she did that she wishes she hadn't done. They expected her answer to be a 'yes'.

"No, I don't."

The Big Seven gasped at her answer. Metal Mercenary smiled sadly.

"I don't wish to 'do over' anything cause once done, it's done. If I didn't do what I did, I would have never met my friends. And if I did meet them, it would be under different circumstances," Metal Mercenary said.

Her purple eyes dimmed before returning to their normal glow, prompting the question that has been in the Big Seven minds to finally surface.

"Your eyes glow, flash, dim, and brighten; your voice as a metallic edge to it. You don't have the scent of a Spirit," Jack stated.

"Or a human," Toothless added.

"What are you," Jamie asked.

Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes brightening in their glow.

"Honestly? I'm somewhat human, but not human entirely. I can feel human emotions, but I can do things humans can't do. I'm sorta similar to a Spirit and I have hearing like a Dragon and Dragon Hybrid, but I'm not one at all," Metal Mercenary said.

Merida raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna tell us what you are?"

Metal Mercenary eyes seemed to sparkle as she smirked. "Not a chance."

Hiccup sighed.

"What you just said aside; I don't think we have what it takes to beat the Dark Four. What do we have that they don't," Hiccup asked.

"Easy. You have a soul, a spirit, and most importantly, you have a heart," Metal Mercenary said.

They looked at her, wondering if all that she said was true. Metal Mercenary saw this and laughed in her metallic edged voice, her eyes brightening in their glow once again, but stayed that way until she was done laughing.

Then much to the Big Seven's shock, Metal Mercenary began to sing.

Metal Mercenary- _  
Everybody falls sometimes.  
_ _Gotta find the strength to rise f_ _rom the ashes and make a new beginning._

The Big Seven lifted their heads a bit more. Metal Mercenary's eyes flashed again as she smiled.

 _Anyone can feel the ache._  
 _You think it's more than you can take.  
_ _But you are stronger, stronger than you know._

Metal Mercenary closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. Metal Mercenary shook her head and closed her eyes in remembrance.

 _Don't you give up now, t_ _he sun will soon be shining._  
 _You gotta face the clouds t_ _o find the silver lining!_

Metal Mercenary opened her eyes and they brighten again, sparkling. The Big Seven listened, watching Metal Mercenary with their eyes.

 _I've seen dreams that move the mountains!_  
 _Hope that doesn't ever end e_ _ven when the sky is falling!_  
 _I've seen miracles just happen!_

Metal Mercenary moved her hand mimicking like she moving a mountain before lowering her like the sky was falling. The Big Seven looked at each other.

 _Silent prayers get answered!_  
 _Broken hearts become brand new!_  
 _That's what faith can do._

Metal Mercenary put her hands together like she was praying. Her hands then made a heart. The Big Seven sat up more in their cages.

 _It doesn't matter what you've heard, i_ _mpossible is not a word._  
 _It's just a reason for someone not to try._  
 _Everybody's scared to death w_ _hen they decide to take that step o_ _ut on the water._

Metal Mercenary shook her head. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other. Merida glanced down. Rapunzel and Eugene stared at each other.

 _It'll be alright.  
_ _Life is so much more t_ _han what your eyes are seeing.  
_ _You will find your way i_ _f you keep believing!_

Jack and Jamie looked at each other before looking away. As one, the Big Seven all looked up at Metal Mercenary.

 _I've seen dreams that move the mountains!_  
 _Hope that doesn't ever end e_ _ven when the sky is falling!_  
 _I've seen miracles just happen!_

Metal Mercenary closed her eyes as raised her hands. She made fists with her hands and brought them down fast.

 _Silent prayers get answered!_  
 _Broken hearts become brand new!  
_ _That's what faith can do!_

Metal Mercenary held her chest and bowed her head a tiny bit. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing purple. She smiled at the Big Seven.

 _Overcome the odds, y_ _ou don't have a chance!_  
 _(That's what faith can do!)_  
 _When the world says you can't, i_ _t'll tell you that you can!_

Metal Mercenary shook her head and rolled her eyes. The Big Seven flinched, but saw Metal Mercenary smile. The Big Seven sat up straight and smiled.

 _I've seen dreams that move the mountains._  
 _Hope that doesn't ever end e_ _ven when the sky is falling!_  
 _I've seen miracles just happen!_

Hiccup's eyes flashed green. Toothless's eyes flashed with a look of lightning in them. Merida's eyes flashed red.

 _Silent prayers get answered!_  
 _Broken hearts become brand new!  
_ _That's what faith can do!  
_ _That's what faith can do!_

Jamie's eyes flashed white. Jack's eyes flashed blue. Rapunzel's eyes flashed pink and yellow. Eugene's eye flashed turquoise.

 _Even if you fall sometimes y_ _ou will have the strength to rise._

The Big Seven looked at each other, their faith in themselves restored.

"The boy I'm in love with, sang that to me when I asked why he fought. He held hope so much hope. His song helped me see, that even when we don't have hope for yourselves, we can be the hope for others. You seven are the hope for everyone, for those who know about you, are learning about you, or gonna learn about you. There's so much you need to change, to fix, to say that you can't let yourselves call it quits now. You started this journey, see it through to the very end," Metal Mercenary said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Your right. As what was said week or two ago, people will suffer if we lose," Hiccup said.

"The people need us so we can't give up. We just can't," Rapunzel stated.

"It's foolish," Merida added.

"Silly," Jack added.

"Wrong," Toothless stated.

"Unjust," Eugene said.

"So let's get out of here," Jamie said.

Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes flashing.

"Well, they haven't heard the commotion we all did, that I know, so there's time for an escape. Earth, light, lightning, water, emotions, healing, and Dragon Hybrid strength won't work on the cages. But fire can melt and ice can freeze. I know how to pick locks so don't worry about me. If you know how to pick locks, then do so," Metal Mercenary spoke.

Merida and Jack grabbed the bars of their cages. Merida's fire slowly starts to melt the bars and Jack started to freeze his cage. Toothless unsheathed a claw and Eugene pulled a lockpick from his pocket, trying to pick their cage locks. Metal Mercenary had reached into the heel of her boot, pulling out a lockpick before starting to pick her cage lock.

"Hey, if you could escape anytime, why didn't you do so," Eugene asked.

"Nowhere to go and waiting for my friends to find me," was all Metal Mercenary said.

Eugene, Toothless, and Metal Mercenary managed to pick the locks of their cages before climbing out just as Jack and Merida finished freezing or melting the bars of their cages. Metal Mercenary jumped onto the nearest cage, which was Jamie's, grabbing onto the bars with one hand with her feet in one of the spaces between the bars while using the other to pick the lock.

Toothless flew over to Hiccup's cage, using his claw to pick the lock while Eugene, who had jumped onto Rapunzel's cage, started to pick her lock. Jack and Merida had climbed onto the tops of their cages.

Soon, Toothless and Hiccup were on top of the cage Hiccup was in, Eugene and Rapunzel were on top the one Rapunzel was in, and Metal Mercenary and Jamie were on top of the one Jamie was in.

"Well, we're out," Jack said.

"And now to get down," Merida said.

"That's easy if your acrobatic like me," Metal Mercenary stated.

After scanning the cages, Metal Mercenary jumped off the cage she was one, falling a couple feet before grabbing onto another one. She kept doing the same thing, doing numerous skilled flips and jumps only someone with experience could have. In under a minute, she was on the ground and was looking up at the Big Seven.

They stared at her with open mouthes in shock. Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes sparkled.

"What? I had experience," Metal Mercenary said.

"I can do that, but not all of us yet. But Toothless and Jack can carry someone down," Rapunzel said.

"I can do it too. You'll be surprised at what Toothless and I did while we went on flights," Hiccup said. There was a smile on his face.

Toothless, in remembrance, groaned but smiled.

"I need my staff to fly, remember? And it's all the way down there," Jack said.

"Catch Jack," came a shout from below.

Jack looked down, reaching out his hand only to catch his staff which was thrown at him with so much force when Jack caught it the force nearly pushed him off the cage. Once he regained his balance, Jack stared at his hand held his staff and shook it. He looked down incredulously at Metal Mercenary, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry. Threw your staff to you when you said that you needed it," Metal Mercenary said.

"If this is the force you get with just throwing stuff, then I pity those who get you angry," Jack said.

"Oh, trust me, they regretted it," was Metal Mercenary's reply. The Big Seven shivered at the nonchalantly of her answer.

Rapunzel and Hiccup started jumping down the cages to the ground, but at a slower pace then Metal Mercenary. Toothless had Eugene and Rapunzel on his back and Jack carried Jamie in his arms. A minute later, they were all on the ground. The Big Seven went over and grabbed their stuff.

That was when they heard a loud neigh.

Metal Mercenary gasped and jumped in front of the path of a Nightmare, which was running towards the Big Seven. However, upon coming into contract with Metal Mercenary, the Nightmare exploded into gold sand.

"And now we have even less time to escape. Let's go," Metal Mercenary commented. She made her way to the only clear exit. The Big Seven, shaking themselves out of their shocked stances, followed after her, coming up walked by her side.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back there, how did you do that," Toothless asked.

Metal Mercenary glanced at Toothless before turning her gaze to look around for anything else that might pop out. The way she did it showed that she did something like this before, making them wonder what exactly she had done.

"I was captured and locked up was because I can do that. Pitch can't sense my fear because I accepted it. It made me stronger and immune against Pitch's attacks and his Nightmares. The reason the Nightmares exploded into gold sand was that my belief is so strong, the Nightmare couldn't handle it and was purified," Metal Mercenary told.

She stopped to look around a corner quickly before she continued walking.

"People with belief that strong can't get hurt by Pitch. Belief is a form of light; the stronger the light, the stronger the belief. Fun is another thing too. It can make someone forget their fear. Both things are a danger to Pitch," Metal Mercenary explained.

Jamie looked down at his hands, letting a tiny spark of light shine at his fingertips. Jack flattered in his walking for just second. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene looked at them.

Hiccup sighed.

"Fear is so confusing. Why can't fear just, not exist? Wouldn't it be better for everyone," Hiccup commented.

Metal Mercenary stopped walking and turned to the Big Seven to stare at them.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. As much as some don't think, fear has a balance with everyone's life and with all life," Metal Mercenary said.

"Huh," the Big Seven said. They had confused expressions on their faces.

Metal Mercenary sighed in annoyance, her eyes flickering.

"Okay, look, I overheard a lot in the passing conventions of the Witches, but as far as I'm concerned, Pitch is abusing his role as the Spirit of Fear, as Nightmare King, and as the Boogieman. Fear is something everyone needs to live, allowing them the ability to hesitate and question and second guess. But too much will cause people to never try new things, to always fear everything and everyone and get people killed. Fear has a part in the balance and Pitch's job was to most likely keep an eye on that balance. Nightmares are a symbol of a person's fear, they just need to figure out what the nightmare is trying to tell them," Metal Mercenary explained.

Metal Mercenary snorted.

"This Man in Moon is going to have to search well for someone who wouldn't abuse that role, like he did after Jokul Frosti," Metal Mercenary commented.

At the Big Seven's raised eyebrows, Metal Mercenary rolled her eyes in annoyance, her eyes flickering.

"Again, I heard a lot from passing conventions. You'll be surprised how much people say when their none of the wiser or think you can't hear them or understand," Metal Mercenary said.

She turned around to walk again.

The Big Seven looked at each other and shrugged, following their mysterious new friend.

However, they didn't get far before Metal Mercenary suddenly stopped and whirled around, looking at Jack and Rapunzel, who was standing to the right and in front of another hallway. She snapped her head to look at the ceiling above the two. Toothless was now staring up at the ceiling as well.

"What," Eugene asked.

Metal Mercenary snapped her head to look at Jack and Rapunzel.

"Watch out," Metal Mercenary shouted.

Metal Mercenary surged forward and pushed herself, Jack and Rapunzel into another hallway and onto the ground just a loud crack filled the air followed by a loud bang. Pushing themselves to their knees, they saw the entrance to the hallway now covered entirely by a large stone, right where Jack and Rapunzel were standing.

"That was on the ceiling," Metal Mercenary said.

"Rapunzel and I could have been crushed," Jack said.

"Your welcome."

"Jack! Rapunzel! Metal Mercenary! You three alright," came Merida from the other side.

Rapunzel got to her feet and went to the large stone, putting her hands on it.

"Yeah, we're okay, we're seprated now," Rapunzel called back.

"Try and find a way to reunite with us," Eugene said.

"That's gonna be the least of our problems," Metal Mercenary said. Metal Mercenary walked up to the large stone

"Why's that," Jamie called.

"I hear many booby traps being activated, in this hallway and in ours. I know Toothless can hear them too. Toothless, your gonna have to keep an ear out for the traps. This also means Pitch knows we've escaped," Metal Mercenary said.

"Got ya," Toothless called out.

"Got another problem! The ceilings coming down," Jack said in alarm.

Jack was looking up and when Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel looked up, they saw it too. The ceiling of the hallway they were in was lowering to the ground.

Metal Mercenary snapped her head back to the large stone.

"Listen closely! On the first turn, go left, then go right and follow that path to the two touches on the black door is the exit. Be careful of the traps," Metal Mercenary told them.

"How do you know that," Hiccup asked.

"Because that's the way they brought me in! They thought I was unconscious! Now go!"

Metal Mercenary looked ar Rapunzel and Jack.

"Come on," Jack yelled.

The three of them ran down the hallway. Every now and then, Metal Mercenary would shout out a 'look out!', 'duck!', or a 'move!' from the random traps and arrows. The ceiling was now halfway down the wall through, forcing the three of them to hunch over while they run. Jack spots an opening to the right and pointed to it.

They rolled through the opening, nearly escaping the ceiling. However, as Metal Mercenary stood up, an arrow came from the room they were in now and came right at her head. Metal Mercenary only had time to move, the arrow only grazing her head.

"Metal Mercenary," Rapunzel cried out in alarm.

Another arrow flew and this time, Metal Mercenary caught it. Jack followed the arrows path, which came above and shot a blast of ice, preventing others from coming.

Metal Mercenary's eyes darken in anger as she broke the arrow in her hand. She threw the now broken arrow to the ground and brushed her hair out of the way of the grazed wound on her head.

"You okay," Jack asked worriedly.

Then, much to the shock of Jack and Rapunzel, the wound healed itself. Metal Mercenary scoffed at their looks.

"I told you, I'm not really human."

Metal Mercenary took a look at the room they were in and sighed.

"Oh joy. This is just great. Hanging cages in a line above water with the exit on the other side," Metal Mercenary said in false happiness.

Jack and Rapunzel looked and groaned because this was exactly what they saw. Metal Mercenary took a running leap and jumped onto the first hanging cage. When it got close to the second cage, Metal Mercenary jumped again, landing on it. She turned back to Jack and Rapunzel.

"You jump, I'll carry Rapunzel across," Jack said.

Rapunzel, however, ran and jumped onto the first cage. She turned and smiled at Jack.

"Never mind. I'll fly myself across while you two acrobatic girls jump across," Jack said.

Rapunzel and Metal Mercenary laugh before they start jumping again.

Jack flew next to them, making sure to be close in case either of them fell. Once on the other side, they all let out a breath. Metal Mercenary looked over at the exit and pointed to it.

"This should be the exit. Let's go," Metal Mercenary said.

They only got a couple of steps before Rapunzel let out a shout. Metal Mercenary and Jack whipped around to watch as Rapunzel's hand went to her hair and rubbed her head, which was tilted back a bit. Rapunzel took a step back and her head went straight. Rapunzel turned her head to see that the braids of her hair were caught on the final cage.

There was a sudden clang and splash, followed by more. Lifting their heads, the three saw the hanging cages and their chains falling into the water.

Alarmed, Rapunzel turned her head to stare at Metal Mercenary and Jack as the cage her hair was stuck to fall. Rapunzel let out a cry as she was pulled over the edge and into the water.

"Rapunzel," Jack cried out. Dropped his staff and jumped into the water after Rapunzel. Metal Mercenary eyes flashed in alarm as she watched the water from above.

In the water, Jack swam towards Rapunzel, who was struggling to pull her hair out of the cage. Jack joins her in trying to pull her hair free but to no prevail.

Rapunzel suddenly stops and looks at Jack in his eyes. Jack gives Rapunzel a questioning look, which Rapunzel nods at. Jack gives a sharp nod and grabs his dagger before grabbing Rapunzel's hair in his hand. Jack brings his dagger to the hair and looks at Rapunzel again. Rapunzel nods once.

Jack cuts Rapunzel's hair, freeing her. Rapunzel's hair turns from blonde to brunette.

Now, the two try to swim to the surface hand-in-hand, but Rapunzel starts slowing down, the lack of air getting to her. Jack looked at her and saw this and did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her, pushing the air in his lungs into hers.

Rapunzel's eyes went wide, even as Jack pulled away. But Jack's mouth was open, allowing water in. Jack's free hand went to his mouth in an attempt to stop the water from getting in, but water still got into his lungs.

Rapunzel let out a shout, bubbles forming from the air she let out. She quickly closed her mouth and grabbed Jack pulling him up with her to the surface. Breaking through the surface, Rapunzel out a gasp as she breathed in the air. She looked at Jack, who seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel looked up, seeing Metal Mercenary was leaning as far down as she could from the ledge. Her leather jacket was off, showing her sleeveless purple shirt. The leather jacket was tied around Jack's staff, which Metal Mercenary had lowered near the water.

Rapunzel, wrapping an arm around Jack, swam over to the staff and grabbed it. Metal Mercenary, with no trouble, pulled Rapunzel and Jack out of the water and back onto the solid ground.

Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel carried Jack though the doors and out into the woods. Metal Mercenary held Jack's staff and her jacket in her left hand. After walking a couple of feet away from the door, Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel set Jack on the ground.

Jack was making gasps like he was trying to breathe. Inside his lungs, the water froze, his cold temperature turning the water into ice and making it hard for Jack to breath.

"Jack! Jack," Rapunzel screamed.

Jack let out a fading breath and slowly closed his eyes. Rapunzel gasped, her eyes going wide and her face turning pale. Next to her, Metal Mercenary gasp, her eyes flashing in alarm.

"No! Jack! Wake up! Wake up! Jack," Rapunzel screamed.

Rapunzel hit Jack on his chest, trying to get a reaction. Nothing happened.

"Jack! Please wake up," Rapunzel cried out.

"Rapunzel," Hiccup's voice sounded.

Rapunzel turned and saw that Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jamie, and Eugene found them. She didn't give them time to speak before she screamed.

"Jack's not breathing! He saved me from drowning by cutting my hair, but he breathed in water! He's not breathing," Rapunzel screamed.

Jamie let out a cry and rushed to Jack's side, pushing his arm.

"Jack, no! You're my brother! Please," Jamie begged.

Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, and Eugene joined in on kneeling next to Jack's body, each of them having a hand on him.

"Wake up, Jack," Toothless called.

"Not you," Merida cried out.

"Open your eyes," Eugene shouted.

"Don't do this," Hiccup yelled.

Metal Mercenary eyes kept flashing in shock and alarm as she stood off to the side.

"This can't be right. This isn't right. This is not supposed to happen," Metal Mercenary said to herself in disbelief.

Ignoring her, Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hand and put it on her hand and started to sing fast.

Rapunzel-  
 _Flower, gleam, and glow._  
 _Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine–  
_

Rapunzel stopped when nothing happened. No glowing hair, no yellow light, no breathe from Jack. She let out a sob as she dropped lowered Jack's hand to her lap as the realization came to her: She lost her healing ability with her hair.

Rapunzel had tears slowly come to her eyes, Jamie following soon after with the others not too far behind. Metal Mercenary just gritted her teeth, her eyes dimmed in sadness.

Rapunzel opened her mouth and sang again, at a slower pace.

 _Heal what has been hurt._  
 _Change the fate's design._  
 _Save what has been lost._  
 _Bring back what once was mine._  
 _What once was mine._

Rapunzel let out a cry, her tears falling on Jack's face. The others let out sobs as well, Jamie burying his head into Jack's chest as the others bowed their heads.

As they cried, a yellow glow caught their attention a couple seconds later. Gasping, they looked up to see Rapunzel's tears glowing on Jack's face. They all suddenly grew hopeful.

"Jack," Jamie called out.

"Jack! Jack," Rapunzel called out as well.

* * *

 **Jack's Mind**

Jack opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but black.

Then everything changed to a heavily wooded area. An adult woman, a small girl, and a lanky boy - all with brown hair - are walking around. Mom, daughter, and son. The son made a face before running off, his sister following.

"Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time," the mom said.

Jack gasped.

"What," Jack said.

Jack went to look at the boy, but everything around them changed.

It now showed the same lanky boy is hanging upside down from a tree branch while 3 children watch him - one is the same girl from before while the others two was a different boy and girl around her age.

"Jack, get down from there," the girl called.

It changed again. This time, it was by a campfire.

By firelight, the lanky boy is performing buffoonery with two antlers on the side of his head. The same girl and the other two kids were there.

"You're funny, Jack," a colonial boy said.

It changed again, this time it was a small wooden house.

The boy has a pair of ice-skates slung over his shoulder. He and the little girl are leaving the house.

"Be careful," the mother said.

The boy turns, and it is definitely Jack.

Jack gasped at his look. This Jack had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to cover himself from the cold.

At once, Jack realized where he was.

"I'm in my head. These are my memories," Jack said.

Jack laughs.

"We will," Jack laughed.

The girl laughs with him.

The scene changed again, this time showing a lake iced over.

The girl is there, but now she looks afraid. Jack takes off his other ice skate and places it on the iced-over lake.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, Olivia, just look at me," Jack said.

Jack looked down by his sister's, Olivia's, feet. The ice was cracking.

"No," Jack whispered.

"Jack, I'm scared," Olivia said.

The ice is cracking underneath of her.

"I- I know, I know," Jack said.

He takes a step, but the ice cracks under his feet. Jack glances down uneasy and looks back at Olivia with a smile.

"But you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in," Jack said.

Jack looks down again before looking up, an idea coming to his head.

"Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead," Jack said with a smile.

"No, we're not," Olivia cried.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack chuckled as he took a careful step closer.

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time," Jack said. He held his arm out.

"I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me," Jack said.

Jack's breathing hitched at the last sentence.

Olivia gulps.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day," Jack said.

Olivia starts to smile.

"I- It's as easy as, uh, one -," Jack said.

As he spoke, Jack took another step. The ice cracked his foot and Jack winced before giving a quick smile.

"Woah," Jack exclaimed.

Jack pretends to almost fall but catches his balance. Olivia laughs.

"Two. Three," Jack says.

Olivia laughs as Jack lands on a part of the ice that is not thin.

"Alright," Jack said. Jack crouched down, grabbing a stick that was lying near him.

"My staff," Jack said.

"Now it's your turn. One-," Jack said.

Olivia gasps as she takes a step, the ice cracking. 

"That's it, that's it. Two-," Jack continued.

Jack held the stick neat Olivia as she took another step, gasping as the ice cracked again.

"Three," Jack exclaimed.

Jack grabs her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. Pleased, he stands up and chuckles, but his weight cracks the ice at last.

With a surprised shout, Jack fells into the cold water. Olivia gasped and held her hand out. 

"Jack!"

Jack sinks into the cold water, looking up at the moon. As he's drifting below the ice, his hair illuminates in the moonlight and remains white as he opens his eyes, the memory fading.

Jack gasped as the memory fades away, everything turning to black once more. Feeling a sharp pain in his head, Jack clutches his head as his memories came back to him. Seconds went by before it stopped.

"I had a sister. And I saved her," Jack said.

"Yes, you did."

Jack gasped and turned around, his breath hitching at the sight before him.

A girl with brown hair and eyes stood before him, smiling with her hands between her back. While clearly to have aged a couple years, there's was no mistaking it. The teenaged girl before him was his sister.

Olivia smiled.

"Six years after you drowned, I got sick and couldn't be cured. I died, but Man in Moon grabbed me with his moonbeams. I can't tell you what Man in Moon has planned for me, only that if you succeed it will happen."

"Olivia," Jack said.

"I longed to hear my name from your voice again Jack, not just in dreams or nightmares," Olivia told.

"Olivia," Jack said again with a smile.

Olivia laughs.

"Go back, Jack. Your friends still need you. Beat Pitch, Jack. Beat the Dark Four. Save the world," Olivia said.

As everything faded away, Jack nodded with a smile.

"I will."

* * *

 **Back In The Real World**

Jack gasped as he opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. Jack coughed, water coming out of his mouth.

"Jack," the six yelled. Metal Mercenary gasped, a small smile coming to her face.

Jack finished coughing before he looked at his friends.

"I remember my past. I had a sister. Olivia was her name. We were ice skating, but part of the ice was to thin and Olivia got stuck. I saved her, but the cost was my life. That's why-," Jack said.

Jack stood up, prompting the others to follow him.

"That's why Man in Moon choose me to be the Spirit of Winter. Saving my sister, an act of love, something Jokul would never do," Jack said.

"He chose right," Rapunzel said.

Jack eyed her hair before smiling.

"As much as you look good for a brunette, it's gonna be a while before I get used to you without long blonde hair," Jack joked.

They all laughed. Jack turned and hugged Jamie tight. Metal Mercenary walked up.

"You know, there's a motto that says "To fool one's enemies, fake your own death", but I didn't think you'll actually try to do it," Metal Mercenary said, smirking.

"You did it before," Hiccup asked.

"Sorta," Metal Mercenary shrugged. Her eyes sparkled.

"Let's get away from here before anything else happens," Merida said.

Nodding, the eight of them ran through the woods. They didn't stop, not until they came to a small lake. It was only after stopping did Jack realize this was the same lake he drowned in.

"We're near Burgess. This is the lake I drowned in," Jack said.

"You mean, the lake that always stayed frozen even through spring and summer and where other kids, including me, played around is your grave? You never told me that and that would be a good thing to know," Jamie said.

Jack blushed. Jack coughed and looked away from Jamie pointed glare.

"Olivia came to me before I woke up. She said she died of sickness, but Man in Moon saved her. He has something planned her for her, but we need to beat the Dark Four first," Jack explained.

"Our destiny is to stop the Dark Four," Eugene said.

"Destiny and fate are alike, but while a lot of people know what fate is, what is destiny," Merida asked.

Metal Mercenary chuckled, her eyes brightening in amusement.

"I know what it is," Metal Mercenary said.

"Care to share," Toothless asked.

Metal Mercenary nodded and opened her mouth, starting to sing once again.

Metal Mercenary-  
 _In the dream your on a ledge._  
 _Underneath you lie your hopes for tomorrow._  
 _To get over this edge you need a leap of faith._

The Big Seven turned their heads to her more. Metal Mercenary's eyes start to glow as she puts her hands together. It reminded them of what she did while they were in the hanging cages.

 _You waited long enough._  
 _Got it out and now its time to embrace it._  
 _Show what you're made of._  
 _It's in your hands, your chance to take it!_

Metal Mercenary started to walk forward slowly. She hugged herself before she held her hands out. She made a fist with both hands.

 _Destiny's everything you're made of!_  
 _Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_  
 _Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_  
 _And you can't get lost here!_

Metal Mercenary stops walking. The Big Seven smile and slowly formed a circle around Metal Mercenary. Metal Mercenary stomped her foot, her eyes glowing a bit more.

 _Your destiny, your destiny, your destiny._  
 _You can't get lost._  
 _Your destiny, your destiny, your destiny._

Metal Mercenary at the Big Seven, making them smile back at her.

 _I was so terrified, then realized on this journey._  
 _No matter where it leads, you get a chance to then take it!_

Metal Mercenary raised a hand to hold her chest and looked down. She looked up with a smirk and a narrowed gaze.

 _Destiny's everything you're made of!_  
 _Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_  
 _Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_  
 _My destiny is found!_

Metal Mercenary slowed to walk in a circle. Her eyes were slowly getting brighter. She shakes her head and brings her fists to her chest. She nods with a smile.

 _When you're running around in circles!_  
 _(Trying to find where you fit in!)_  
 _There's a form a way that you can turn!_  
 _(Hope means you're winning!)_  
 _No matter what just stay in control!_  
 _Because when your gone nobody knows!_  
 _You never need!_

She looks at Toothless. She looks at Hiccup. She looks at Eugene. She looks at Merida. She looks at Jack. She looks at Rapunzel. She looks at Jamie.

 _Destiny's everything you're made of!_  
 _Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_  
 _Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_  
 _Destiny's found!_

Metal Mercenary smiles and points to all of them. She places a hand on her chest. Her eyes glowed brightly as she nods. She raised a fist into the air.

 _Destiny's everything you're made of!_  
 _(Destiny's found!)_  
 _Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_  
 _Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_

Metal Mercenary raised her other hand in the air. Metal Mercenary's eyes glowed almost like a flashlight. She lowered her hands and back up out of the circle.

 _My destiny is found!_  
 _My destiny is found!_

Metal Mercenary closed her eyes and smiled. Her hand reached to the side like she was holding someone else's.

 _My destiny is found_!

Metal Mercenary opened her eyes and nodded, her eyes returning to normal. The Big Seven smile at each other.

"Thanks for telling us," Eugene said.

They all laughed.

Suddenly, Metal Mercenary started glowing. Metal Mercenary's eye's flashed in shock and the Big Seven gasped.

"What's going on," Jamie asked.

Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes glowing again.

"My friends, that found me," Metal Mercenary said.

She looked at them all.

"Go win the war. If you don't, others, including myself, won't exist," Metal Mercenary told them.

"Wait, you're from the future," Jack said, shocked.

Metal Mercenary nodded.

"The boy you love, who is he to us," Rapunzel asked.

"The son of future friends of yours. Can't say when you'll meet them, but you will. You'll meet me to probably," Metal Mercenary said.

As the glow spread through her entire body, Metal Mercenary seemed to become to a decision.

"My real name, it's Akasha. There are many things my friends taught me. One of them is this: Friends are the family we meet along the way. Remember that," she told them.

With a smile, Metal Mercenary, no Akasha, vanished. A couple seconds went by and the Big Seven were silent.

"Well, that was interesting," Hiccup commented.

"You said it," Toothless said.

They all chuckled.

* * *

 **Me: I hoped you liked it!**

 **I've have put photo's on my De** **viantArt account:**

 **1) The weapons of the Big Seven  
2) Markus  
3) Steve Bennett  
4) Vanja Upton  
5) Our mystery Guest, Metal Mercenary/Akasha** **(Only I know when she's gonna appear again!)**

 **Songs Used:**

 **'All I Had is Gone' - The Secret Of NIMH 2  
'What Faith Can Do' - Kutless  
** **'What Once Was Mine' - Tangled** **  
'Destiny' - Swedish Pop Group PLAY or Avalon High**

 **See ya!**


	23. I Will Always Be With You

**Me: I think some of you are scratching your heads trying to find out who Metal Mercenary is?**

 **If you want to find out who she is, then you'll have to wait for the third sequel.**

 **Yes, I'm planning on a sequel after this and for a sequel for that.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the story.**

* * *

 _*Italic*_ \- Singing In Head (like in movies where they sing but their mouth aren't moving)  
 _Italic_ \- Singing

* * *

The Big Seven sat next to the lake Jack said he drowned in. They needed a break from all that running and their escape, also giving Jack rest since he technically died. Jamie was in Jack's lap, looking content despite the frost on his hair. Jamie looked used to it.

Rapunzel was also next to Jack, her head on his shoulder. Merida and Eugene were on the left side of Jack while Hiccup and Toothless were on the right. They all seemed to be wanting to be close to Jack after the scare.

"So, are we gonna ignore the fact Metal Mercenary, or her real name, Akasha, is from the future from who knows when and saved us," Jack asked.

"Are we gonna ignore the fact you technically died," Eugene asked.

"Or Rapunzel still having the ability to heal even without her hair," Merida said.

"Or about Markus," Jamie added.

Merida sighed.

"Well, Metal Mercenary, I mean, Akasha saved us from our self-doubt and helped get us out of there. Not to mention she risked her own existence. She could have changed something that erased her from time itself and we wouldn't have known what," Merida stated.

Rapunzel's eyes widen. She pulled away and stared at Jack.

"You weren't supposed to die," Rapunzel said.

Jack looked confused.

"What," Jack asked.

"Don't you remember? Metal, I mean, Akasha said that 'this wasn't supposed to happen'. Jack, you were never meant to die and she probably feared she changed something when you did," Rapunzel said.

Jamie sat up too.

"Yeah, I remember that. She looked relieved that Jack lived, but I don't know why because she doesn't know Jack personally," Jamie said.

"Unless she knew Jack from the future," Toothless said.

Jack shook his head.

"Let's just drop this. If anyone asks, we'd meet a girl who was captured by Pitch and ran off to be with her friends and boyfriend who were looking for her. We tell no one her name or that she's from the future or the fact I died. We can say they I saved Rapunzel from drowning by cutting off her hair, and saving her caused my memories to come back to me," Jack said.

His friends looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to what Jack said.

"That's a good idea. It can prevent fakes from coming up because we know she left and besides Pitch, we are the only ones who know what Akasha looks like. Keeping close to the truth as possible without revealing anything that could change anything," Hiccup said.

"As for Rapunzel's healing ability, it would seem that losing the air took away her reverse aging, but left the healing since Rapunzel could still heal. My guess is that Rapunzel's tears could always heal," Eugene said.

Hiccup sat up straighter.

"With all that aside, what are we gonna do about Markus," Hiccup asked.

Eugene rubbed his chin.

"If I remember correctly, there are justice systems that take care of people like Markus," Eugene said.

Jamie sat up, beaming.

"Yeah! For all we know, the cops could've caught Markus while we were away! If not, then all we need to do is get Markus to the police! They'll take care of him! They hate men like Markus," Jamie said.

The Big Seven smiled at the thought of Markus being put away.

Toothless got up and smile at Jack.

"So, Jack? How do you feel now? You know why the Spirits beat you every day and you got your memories back. So, how do you feel?"

Jack laughed and stood up. Jamie stood off to Jack's side. Rapunzel got up along with Merida, Eugene, and Hiccup. Jack smiled at all of them, resting his staff against his shoulder. Jack looked thoughtful before he nodded to himself.

"Well, I guess I feel like the journey to find out my past is over and I have you guy's to thank for it," Jack said.

Jack then began to sing.

Jack-  
 _Heart, don't fail me now._  
 _Courage, don't desert me._  
 _Don't turn back now that I'm here._

Jack placed a hand on his heart as he looked down. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _People always say life is full of choices._  
 _No one ever mentions: fear?_  
 _Or how the world can seem so vast_ _on a journey to my past!_

Jack lifted his head and with the hand that was over his heart and placed it over his head. Jack lowered his hand and looked up at his friends.

 _Somewhere down this road, t_ _here has to be someone waiting._  
 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong._  
 _Arms will open wide,_ _I'll be safe and wanted._

Jack smiled as he walked past his friends, looking at the path that led to Burgess. Jack turned to his friends and opened arms wide before hugging himself.

 _Finally, home where I belong._  
 _Well, starting now I'm learning fast._  
 _On this journey to my past!_

His friends smiled at Jack as he spun once. Jack raised a hand in the air and fired a snowball into the air which exploded into snow that fell to the ground.

 _Home, love, family._  
 _There was once a time_ _I must have had them too._

Jack looks to the lake, remembering when Olivia and he used to skate on it.

 _Home, love, family!_ _  
I am once again complete because I found you!_

Jack turns and smiles at his friends, prompting them to smile back at him.

 _One step at a time._  
 _One hope, then another._  
 _Who knows where this road may go!_

Jack starts to walk to his friends. Jack stops in front of them and gives them a group hug.

 _Back to who I was._  
 _On to find my future._  
 _Things my heart still needs to know!_

Jack backs up, placing his free hand on his chest. Jack looks up at the falling snow.

 _Yes, let this be a sign!_  
 _Let this road be mine!_  
 _It led me to my past!_

Jack looks back at his friends with a smile. Jack backs up and spins once more, casting another snowball into the sky which made more snow more it exploded.

 _And brought me home_ _at last!_

Jack walks up to his friends again and smiles at them.

Once Jack finishes, he laughs, holding his chest tight. His friends laugh with him.

"Come on. Let's get to Burgess. Toothless, I suggest wearing your cape that Vanja gave you," Hiccup said.

Nodding, Toothless pulls out Vanja's cape and puts it on. They walked down the path that would lead them to the town where Jamie grew up in. Nothing could prepare them with the sight that greeted them.

* * *

 **At Burgess**

"This was not the sight I expected to see when we got here," Jack said.

"What happened here," Rapunzel said.

The Big Seven stared at the sight before them. Rapunzel's hands were on her mouth while Merida held a hand to her mouth. Hiccup, Eugene, and Toothless just stood in shock. Jack and Jamie meanwhile stared at the place before them in horror.

All around them, cars were flipped, power lines were down, windows were broken, buildings were destroyed. There was not one spot that wasn't somehow damaged. It looked like something came out of nowhere and decided to rip the town apart.

"Mom, Steve, Sophie," Jamie said. Jamie's eyes went wide before he ran off.

"Jamie," Jack exclaimed. Jack ran after Jamie, causing the others to snap out of their states to chase after them.

Jamie ran down the street, ignoring the destruction all around him. About a couple minutes went by along with countless sights of destruction until Jamie came to a house. A house he recognized that was his despite the damage done to it.

A tree had fallen on it, the windows were broken, and there no signs of life. Jamie looked around wildly as his friends caught up with him.

"This is Jamie's house," Jack said to the others.

Jamie brought his hands to his mouth.

"Mom?! Dad?! Sophie?! Where are you?!"

Jamie had tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It's Jamie! Where are you?!"

Jamie's knees grew weak and he started to fall, but Jack caught him before he could hit the ground. Jamie began to weep into Jack's arms.

Then...

"JAMIE!"

Gasping, Jamie snapped his head at the sight of a figure running towards him. It was his mother.

"MOM!"

Jamie pulled himself out of Jack's arms and ran towards his mother. Leaping into her arms, Jamie began to cry into her shoulder. Emily fell to her knees, holding Jamie close to her as tears of relief fell from them.

The other six walked up to them as they were joined by two other people. It was Steve and Sophie.

"Jamie," Sophie cried.

Sophie forced herself into the hug, sandwiching herself between her mom and brother. Steve had fallen to his knees too and brought all three of them into his arms.

"Thank God that you're alright," Steve said.

Jamie pulled away and looked at them.

"What happened here," Jamie asked.

"A tornado came through town two days ago. We don't know how many lives were lost. The storm ended this morning. We don't know how many lives were lost or who's missing," Steve explained.

"And Markus," Merida asked.

Emily and Steve drew their attention from Jamie to look at the teens in front of them. Steve looked wary while Emily gasped when she saw Jack, prompting him to give her a smile.

"Markus was found a couple days ago. He's locked up in the jail here as there was no transportation to bring him back to prison. But, knowing the police, they moved everyone who was arrested to a safer room before the storm even hit. Who are you," Steve said.

"We're Jamie's friends. We helped Jack, someone Jamie sees as a brother, watch over Jamie. I'm Rapunzel. This is Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Eugene, and finally, this is Jack," Rapunzel spoke up.

She gestured to the rest of them, pausing where Jack stood.

Steve looked over to where Jack was and frowned, seeing nothing but air. Emily, however, stood up and walked up to Jack.

"You took care of my son," Emily said.

"Yes. I love Jamie. He's my brother. It hurts me when I see him hurt. I brought him along with me to protect him better, though, sometimes things are dangerous I try to protect Jamie the best I can," Jack said.

"Thank you. You also saved my life" Emily said.

Jack shrugged.

"It was the least I could do."

"Emily, why are you talking to air," Steve asked.

Emily turns to Steve.

"Steve, you need to believe in Jack Frost. Jack Frost has been protecting our son ever since Markus appeared and tried to take him. Jack Frost saved my life by freezing my wound. Believe and you will see him, Steve, please," Emily said.

Steve looked unsure but closed his eyes anyway. The Big Seven all stopped their breathing as they waited. Would Steve see Jack or will he not? Steve opened his eyes after a couple seconds and stared at that spot Jack was.

After a couple more seconds...

"When I thought about seeing Jack Frost, I didn't realize I would be getting a teenage boy with white hair and a big stick," Steve said.

Jack breathed, a smile coming to his face.

"You see me," Jack said.

Steve nodded. Sophie then ran up and hugged Jack around he legs, making Jack gasp.

"Umm, guy's, it looks like we got an audience," Eugene says.

They looked around and sure enough, they noticed a crowd had built up around them and was watching them. Most were looking at them in confusion while some of the kids were pointing at Jack.

Jamie then looked determined and stood up, staring at the others.

"Listen, I know that most of you don't believe in fairy tales, but they're real! Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman are real! But Jack Frost is not just an expression! He's real! He saved my life, he saved my mom's. You just need to believe in order to see," Jamie said.

But the adults just shook their heads, not believing a word Jamie is saying and passing it up as a child's story.

Toothless walked forward, towards Jamie, looking at the crowd.

"If you don't believe Jamie, then believe in this!"

Toothless grabbed his cape and took it off. People screamed in shock and in fear at the sight of Toothless's true form. Toothless threw Hiccup he's cape before he started to change into his Night Fury form. Gasps filled the adults as they watched Toothless's transformation. Soon, Toothless was in his Night Fury form, looking at the crowd.

"Toothless is a Night Fury, a dragon hybrid! Half human and half dragon. But he's my friend and he saved my life along with my other friends. If Toothless exists, then Jack Frost and any other fairytale being are real as well," Jamie explained.

Then, one of the kids shouts out: "I see him! I see Jack Frost!"

Then other: "I see him! I see him too!"

Then the adults started speaking.

"He just appeared out of thin air!"

"Jack Frost is a teen?"

"I didn't think Jack Frost would look like this."

Jack took in all looks he was getting. They saw him. The adults see him! Jack laughed, jumping into the air before shooting an ice blast into the air, making it snow.

"Jamie, you did it! They see me! They see me!"

Jamie laughed before he looked at his mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Jamie," Emily asked.

"Got something important to tell us," Steve said.

Jamie nodded. He looked at his friends who nodded. Jamie looked at the crowd, which just so to quiet up to hear what Jamie has to say. Jamie smiled.

"I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Light and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world," Jamie said.

To back up his claim, Jamie held his hand out and created a ball of light. To back Jamie up, Toothless had changed back into his Hybrid form to join the others in showing their power.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"But before we do anything, let's help find whoever we can and fix what we can. This town needs help, so let's give it," Hiccup said.

With his friends nodding their agreement, Hiccup looked at the crowd.

"Anyone want to help find their missing townspeople?"

Every hand went up.

Jamie laughed and began to sing.

Jamie- _  
The heartbeat in this town is stronger.  
_ _Yeah, the heartbeat in this town is stronger than any storm._

Jamie looked at the people who grew up in his town. He spotted his old friends and waved to them.

* * *

 _*We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind._  
 _Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_

Toothless and Eugene removed a fallen sign, revealing a man trapped underneath. As they helped the man, Merida could be seen burning metal away with her hands. The metal fell away, showing a woman and her baby on the other side.

 _*This is our home!_  
 _This is our home!*_

Hiccup is standing on top of the building and lifts his hand. All the rocks, dirt, or chunks of the earth the tornado picked up floated into the air. Hiccup pointed to the forest and all of it went floating into the woods.

* * *

 _*Shattered lives, scattered dreams, and everything we own._  
 _All that's left are memories._  
 _Everything else gone._  
 _You could hear the screams up and down the streets as neighbors filled their yards.*_

Rapunzel watches as a family cries over their house, which was torn apart. Rapunzel walks over to them and hugs them, letting them cry as they held onto her. Jack and Jamie could be seen a couple yards behind her helping a group of people out of a building.

* * *

 _*But the heartbeat in this town is stronger.  
_ _We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind.  
_ _Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_

Jamie watches as Emily and Steve helped a group of people settles into a shelter. He watches as a group of kids plant flower seeds into pots and Hiccup making them grow. Jamie turns his head to watch as a group of people along with Toothless and Rapunzel move things into different piles.

* * *

 _*This is our home!_  
 _This is our home!*_

A small family is shivering in their basement when the window to their basement breaks. The family looks up to see Eugene and Merida smiling at them.

 _*Hit my knees, I cry, "Thank God, I'm alive!"_  
 _Another storm has left its scars.*_

Eugene helps the family out of their basement as Merida sends a blast of fire into the air.

 _*The heartbeat in this town is stronger._  
 _The heartbeat in this town is stronger!*_

Eugene and Merida point to the group of people they have rescued, helping the family over to them.

* * *

 _*We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind!*_

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel-  
 _*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_

Rapunzel glows yellow as she heals people of her injuries.

Jamie-  
 _*Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel-  
 _*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_

Hiccup helps an elderly couple sit on a bed, smiling at them when they thank him.

* * *

Jamie-  
 _*This is our home!*_

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel-  
 _*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_

Jamie runs to his friends who are all together in a corner of the room.

Jamie-  
 _*This is our home!*_

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel-  
 _*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_

They smile as they looked at everyone they saved.

* * *

Jamie-  
 _*The heartbeat in this town is stronger than any storm.*_

Jamie smiles as he sees his mom, dad, and sister sleeping together on a mattress, holding each other.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Jack sighs as he sits on the roof, looking at the moon, his staff lies on the ground next to him. Jack raises his hands to his face and wipes his eyes with a sigh. Jack shivers as he closes his eyes.

"Something on your mind?"

Jack jumps, turning to see Rapunzel standing behind him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but I could sense your unease from down there so I came up to see what's wrong," Rapunzel explained.

Jack sighs but nods, giving a small smile as he waved Rapunzel over. Rapunzel sat down next to him. About a minute went by as Rapunzel watched Jack shift, keeping his gaze from her.

"Jack, I feel what your feeling. Your feeling uncertain, but why," Rapunzel asked.

Jack stays silent as he finally looks at her. Jack seemed to be having an inner turmoil battle before he spoke.

"When I saw you get pulled into the water and struggled to free yourself and to breathe, I felt a terror of seeing you die, the same way I felt when the ice was cracking underneath my sister's feet. I didn't know why but know I do. I have feelings for you, and not the sister kind of feelings," Jack confessed.

Rapunzel gasped. Did Jack just admit that he was in love with her?

Jack sighed as he stood up, walking a couple of feet away from Rapunzel.

"But who am I kidding on telling you how I feel? It's not like you feel the same love for me," Jack said.

Rapunzel's eyes widen as she stood up. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't gonna let Jack think these things.

"Your wrong, Jack. When you stopped breathing, I felt a panic when I couldn't heal you because I thought my magic was gone; I thought you were gone. Never able to see your smile or your blue eyes. I couldn't bear the thought. I didn't know why I felt this strong until I realized afterward that I have feelings for you, and not the brother kind of feelings," Rapunzel said, her voice high.

Jack had tensed, not looking back, but Rapunzel didn't need to read his emotions to see Jack was shocked. Rapunzel sighed but smiled, looking at Jack when she got an idea.

Rapunzel-  
 _I will always be with you._  
 _Makes no difference where your road takes you to._  
 _Even if we're apart, n_ _ow we're joined at the heart._  
 _Though our moment may be gone, y_ _ou and I will still live on._

Jack slowly turns to Rapunzel, shock clear on his face. Rapunzel gives him a small smile and walks up to him slowly. She bends down to grab Jack's staff before holding it out to Jack. Jack smiles as he walks towards her. Jack reaches out a grabs his staff.

Jack-  
 _I will always be with you._  
 _I'll be by your side whatever you do._  
 _Other memories may fade, b_ _ut the ones that we made a_ _re eternal as a star._  
 _Now I'm part of who you are._

Jack pulls his staff, pulling Rapunzel into a hug. Rapunzel smiles as she hugs back. Jack pulls away, taking a step back and dropping his staff on the ground. Jack smiles as he holds a hand out to Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiles and takes Jack's hand.

Both-  
 _And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter._  
 _I'll be in the tears you cry._

Rapunzel and Jack smile as the wind blew around them like it was offering silent encouragement.

Jack-  
 _'Cause the way you and I have touched one another._

The wind blows the two of them on the ground on their sides, facing each other. Jack and Rapunzel smile at each other.

Both-  
 _Doesn't end with goodbye._

Rapunzel gets up and pulls Jack up with her.

Jack-  
 _I will always be with you._

Jack looks up at into the stars.

Both-  
 _Like a guardian-angel, constant and true._

Rapunzel looks up into the starts like Jack.

Rapunzel-  
 _When you're lost in the night._

Jack-  
 _(Lost in the night)._

Rapunzel and Jack looked back at each other with smiles.

Rapunzel-  
 _And you can't see the light._

Jack-  
 _(Can't see the light)._

Jack held his hand out to Rapunzel.

Both-  
 _My love will see you through._

Rapunzel takes Jack's hand.

Jack-  
 _I will always be there._

Jack's free hand brushes Rapunzel's brunette hair.

Rapunzel-  
 _You'll have me there._

Rapunzel reaches up and grabs Jack's hand.

Both-  
 _I will always be with you._

Rapunzel and Jack lean close to each other and their lips met in a kiss.

Rapunzel and Jack pull away and smile. Jack sits down and pulls Rapunzel with him, sitting on the ground. Rapunzel rests her head on Jack's shoulder as the looked into the stars and moon together. Jack held Rapunzel's hand with his.

* * *

 **In The Morning**

"Well, this is wasn't what I was expecting to see when I came up here," came Hiccup's voice.

Jack and Rapunzel jerked awake and looked up. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Eugene, and Jamie smiled teasingly at them. Jack and Rapunzel looked confused before they looked down at themselves.

They were cuddlings; arms and leg tangled with each other. Only then did Rapunzel and Jack realize that they fell asleep watching the stars. Fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jack and Rapunzel blushed as they got up, looking anywhere but their friends and each other.

"About time! I was starting to wonder if you two should confess your feeling towards each other," Eugene teased.

"Or lock the two of you in a room together," Merida teased.

"Merida, Eugene," Rapunzel whined.

"I don't think I ever saw you blush like that Jack," Jamie teased.

"Jamie," Jack whined.

"Guy's, come on, leave the lovebirds alone," Hiccup playfully ordered.

"It's not like we're gonna have to tell them to get a room every time they start kissing," Toothless playfully said.

"Hiccup! Toothless," Rapunzel and Jack exclaimed, blushing.

Their friends laughed as Rapunzel and Jack buried their faces in their hands. After a couple minutes of laughter, they finally stopped.

"Okay, Jamie's wants to head to the town's jail where they're keeping Markus. Jamie wants to face his father once and for all. Not only that, since we're not gonna be here, Jamie said that he needs to write down what happened the say Markus came to his house as well as you Jack," Hiccup explained seriously.

Jack nodded, understanding. Jack then smiled at Jamie.

"Hope you teach him who's the boss of your life," Jack said.

Jamie smiled back.

"Oh, I will. By the way, my mother and father are coming. Let's just say, they wait to be there while I give Markus a piece of my mind."

* * *

 **Me: I hoped you guy's like this chapter.**

 **Now, I can't wait for the next chapter to come.**

 **It's gonna be one of my favorites.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **'Journey To The Past' - A** **nastasia  
'This Is Our Home' - Matthew Huff and Lance Carpenter  
'I Will Always Be With You' - All Dogs Go To Heaven 2**


	24. New Love Blooming And The Warning

**Me: Who wants to see Markus get what he deserves?**

 **I know I do.**

 **Let's just see what Jamie has to say to him!**

* * *

 _Italic_ \- Singing

* * *

 **At The Police Station**

Jamie deep took a breath, staring at the Police Station. While the Police Station survived the tornado, it still had small traces of damage. It was inside the building that he was nervous about seeing, more like whom.

"You sure about this," Jack asked. He was crouched next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Emily was standing behind Jack and behind her stood the others.

Jamie nodded.

"I need to do this; show Markus that he will have no hold on me no matter what," Jamie stated.

Emily smiled at her son, a proud gleam in her eyes.

"We're here for you, Jamie," Rapunzel said, smiling.

Jamie smiled and glanced back at his friends. "I know."

"Well, let's get to it," Eugene said. Stepping forward, Eugene walked towards the doors of the building.

Toothless, who didn't have a cape anymore, walked forward as well. "You coming or just gonna stand outside and wait?"

Emily started for the doors. "No way I'm missing my son do what he has the right to do!"

Laughing, they entered the building. An officer smiled and waved at them, leading the way to where they needed to go. Merida glanced at Hiccup and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the back of the group so that they were walking behind.

"Merida, everything alright," Hiccup questioned, looking worried.

Merida snorted. "I should be the one asking you that."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Merida shook her head and sighed.

"I heard you tossing and turning last night before shooting awake with a barely contained yell. You were clutching your left leg and breathing heavily. You okay?"

Hiccup paled a bit and looked down, away from Merida.

"Hiccup, please tell me what happened," Merida begged.

Not so discreetly, Toothless, Jack, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Eugene were glancing over their shoulders to look at Hiccup and Merida and also slowly in their steps to be a bit closer to their friends.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Merida.

"I don't know what it was about and I couldn't see anything because everything was black, only that I felt like I was in the air with people screaming my name, people who like you and the others. There's something clutching my left leg tightly, hard enough to draw blood. Then, everything stops and there is an argument going on, me being the center of it. Then there's silence, but one that's brings a sense of dread. Then a female voice speaks in a tone filled by anger and gleeful happiness, saying: 'Save him or kill me?'. Then my left leg, below the knee, there's nothing but pain and agony. It feels like my bone was twisted and snapped, shattering it before it was being burned. I woke up then, but no doubt that what I dreamt last night was no dream, but a nightmare," Hiccup explained.

Merida and Toothless looked disgusted and furious. Rapunzel and Jamie looked sick to stomachs. Eugene and Jack looked plained disgusted and angry.

They knew what that meant: Pitch was attacking Hiccup in his sleep.

"It wasn't a fear of mine, it was more like a forewarning, telling me to back off," Hiccup added.

"Are you," Toothless asked.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Toothless smiled.

"Figured as such. Hiccup is never one to back from a fight when those he cares about are in danger," Toothless said.

He then frowned, looking at Hiccup in worry. "But be careful. Okay?"

Hiccup nodded.

That was when the officer spoke up. "We're here. Markus is in there. The rest of us can wait in that room over there. There's a window allowing us to see what goes on in the room."

Jack shook his head.

"I'm going with Jamie. Markus doesn't believe in me so he won't see me, that is unless someone told the people here what went on," Jack asked.

The officer shook his head.

"We'll wait in the other room, but the moment Markus does something, I'm bursting in there," Emily said.

Jamie smiled. "I don't think you'll need to worry. Jack will freeze Markus to his chair if he tries anything."

Jack smiled, giving a little chuckle. As their friends went into the other room, the officer opened the door, letting Jack and Jamie into the room.

Sitting in chair cuffed to the table was Markus, who smiled when he saw Jamie step into the room. Jack followed Jamie, but Markus showed no sign that he saw Jack. The other officer, who was watching Markus and was female nodded to Jamie and smiled at Jack, showing that she saw him.

Jamie sat in the chair and stared Markus, Jack leading back against his staff as he watched. Jamie glared at Markus.

"So, you come to see me," Markus said.

"For the last time," Jamie stated.

Markus snorted.

"Yeah right. I'm the reason you were born and gave you life. The least you could do and join me and follow in my footsteps like how a true son should."

Jamie shook his head.

"The only good thing you did for me is giving me life, but everything else makes that sound more like a curse coming from your blood than anything. Following in your footsteps? I rather spend the rest of my life being told what's real and what's not then be like you."

Jack smiled, laughing. "Nice Jamie."

The female officer chuckled, smirking. Jamie smiled and turned his head to look at Jack. Of course, Markus noticed.

"Why are you looking behind you? There's no one there."

Jamie scowled and looked and Markus.

"His name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and my big brother. He saved me from you and saved my mom from the gunshot wound you gave her."

Jack smiled and lifted his staff, touching the table. When ice appeared, Markus gasped and leaned back, before looking up, Jack's form coming seen to him. Jack gave Markus a mock salute.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I don't really feel nice meeting you at all," Jack said.

Jamie laughed along with the officer. Jamie then stood and begin walking to the door.

"I just wanted to see your face one last time to tell you that I'm not afraid of you. You are going to prison for the rest of your life. Good-bye Markus."

Just as Jack grabbed the doorknob, Markus spoke or, more like yelled.

"You can't do that! I'm your father!"

Jamie froze. Jack gasped and looked at Jamie and quickly ran over to the female officer, grabbing her and pulled back over to Jamie. Jack pushed her behind him as he looked at Markus.

"Markus, it's your grave and I don't pity you at all," Jack said.

Jamie whirled around and glared at Markus. The look on his face was clear and utter anger. And he was glowing with light. Raising his hand, Jamie fired a blast of light at the table, Markus jumping in shock.

"FATHER'S ARE KIND; THEY PROTECT YOU AND RAISE YOU! STEVE AND MY MOTHER RAISED ME! MY FRIENDS PROTECTED ME! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! STEVE IS MY FATHER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

With that, Jamie turned around and walked out the door. Jack followed Jamie out the door, pulling a shocked officer with him.

Once out in the hallway and the female officer closed the door to the room. Jack starts to smile and chuckle. Seconds later, Jack is full blown laughing.

"Oh, Jamie! That was great! You sure showed him!"

Jamie loses his angry look quickly, his glow fading, and beams at Jack.

The others walk out of the other room, smiles on their faces. Emily walks up to Jamie and hugs him tightly, tears are in her eyes and there is a giant smile on her face. Emily laughs.

"I'm so proud of you," Emily said.

Jamie smiles and hugs his mom back. The male officer steps forward, the female officer next to him. Both had smiles on their faces.

"We need you to write what happened the day Markus came to the house. Will Jack and Jamie please follow my friend. She'll take you to where you need to go. I'll take Markus back to his cell for the time being," the male officer said.

"Okay, see you guy's soon," Jamie said.

Emily, Jack, and Jamie are led away by the female officer.

"We'll be outside," Rapunzel shouts.

Rapunzel starts pulling Merida and Eugene with her as she heads for the exit. Toothless and Hiccup look at each other and shake their heads. Smiling the two make for the exit as well.

* * *

 **Outside**

Merida lets out a breath as she watches Rapunzel and Eugene talk. Hearing footsteps, she glances behind her to look at Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless gives Merida a nod as he walks past, going over to Rapunzel and Eugene. Hiccup had stopped next to Merida and looked a little nervous.

"Hey, Mer."

Merida smiles at Hiccup.

"Hey, Hic. What's up?"

Hiccup blushes, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. Hiccup takes a deep breath and pulls out something wrapped up from his vest.

"I know your bow is almost gone from all the use, so I thought that I could give this to you," Hiccup said.

Merida took the gift from Hiccup and unwrapped it. Merida gasped.

It was her bow, yet, it wasn't. The wood was different and the string looking different too. It felt lighter, yet strong. Merida moved her hand along the bow. The similarities between her bow and this bow was that is was the same size and had the designs Merida put on hers. But the wood felt smoother and the string felt stronger.

"It looks like your bow, but it's different and stronger wood. The string is stronger too," Hiccup smiled.

Merida looked at Hiccup and hugged him.

"Thank you! I love it," Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup laughed and hugged Merida back. The hug lasted only a couple seconds since Merida pulled away and begun testing the bowstring, pulling it as far she could and letting it go, smiling in delight at the sound it made.

Hiccup walked over Eugene, Rapunzel, and Toothless, only to blush when he saw that they were watching and smiling at them. Rapunzel's eyes flashed pink as she looked at Hiccup and Merida, her smile growing.

As Hiccup stopped next to Toothless and Eugene, Rapunzel and rushed to Merida and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the park, which has trees all over it and far away from Hiccup.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Merida asked.

Rapunzel smiled at Merida.

"What's the big idea? Merida, the big idea is the idea that you are so not seeing which is plain to see because it's so big," Rapunzel exclaimed.

Merida raised an eyebrow.

"And that is...," Merida trailed off.

"You're in love with Hiccup!"

Merida gasped, her eyes looking like their going to pop out of her head. Merida blushes deeply and stammers, shaking her head, trying to make sense of what Rapunzel said to her.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no. I'm not in love with Hiccup. I love him like a brother, not love as in a crush," Merida stated.

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head.

"Try telling your emotions that. I see you blush when you're near him. Don't think I forgot how the two of you danced together or taking that flight on Toothless. You blush whenever you're near him. When I read your emotions, the feelings you have for Hiccup, they are not feelings for a crush or that of a brother. You're in love with Hiccup, Merida. I'm beginning to think that the reason you don't want to marry any of men your mother chose to win your hand in marriage is that you want to marry Hiccup. You love him," Rapunzel explained.

Merida is silent, her mouth is closed and she looks like thinking something over heavily. She turns her head to look at Hiccup, smiling as she watches Hiccup try and get out of a handlock Toothless put him in.

"I guess your right. I am in love," Merida admits.

Rapunzel squeals, grabbing Merida in a hug. Merida pulls away and watches Hiccup pull free from Toothless and walks away to sit on the curve, pulling out his drawing book, the one Rapunzel got him in Kingdom Corona, and starts drawing in it.

"He had feelings for Astrid, a Viking from his tribe. He fell out of love with her, but I see him sometimes when his mind drifts to her and he looks so upset," Merida states.

"Who's to say he has still had feelings for her? They could have changed for you," Rapunzel said.

Merida smiles, opening her mouth and starts singing.

Merida-  
 _You're sitting all alone thinking about your crush._  
 _You're upset, g_ _oing off about why she never noticed you._  
 _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Merida shakes her head as she takes a step back, looking at Hiccup. Rapunzel smiles, listening to Merida sing. Merida backs up and sits on a fallen tree, placing the bow on her lap.

 _I'm sitting here,_ _looking at how you're so stressed out._  
 _I listened to your whole story_ _and she'll never know your story like I do._

Merida watches Hiccup's face as he stops, sighing and rubbing his head. Merida narrows her eyes as she gestures to herself.

 _But she throws axes,_ _I shoot arrows._  
 _She's a shield-maiden_ _and I'm an archer princess._  
 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_ _and find that what you're looking for,_ _has been here the whole time._

Merida threw her arm out like she throwing an axe before she lifts her bow like she was firing an arrow. Merida places a hand on her chest.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you!_  
 _Been here all along so why can't you see?!_  
 _'You belong with me!_  
 _You belong with me._

Merida pats her chest as closes her eyes. She opens them and looks at Hiccup, who is back to drawing again. Merida's hand moves to her heart.

 _Walking around with you and your notebook,_ _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
 _Laughing on a fallen tree, thinking to myself,_ _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Merida smiles as she watches Hiccup draw. Merida shakes her hand and looks at Rapunzel who smiles at her.

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole world._  
 _I haven't it since you started thinking about her._  
 _You say you're fine._  
 _I know you better than that._  
 _"Hey, what you doing thinking about a girl like that?"_

Merida looks back at Hiccup just in time to see him gave a quick smile at whatever he is drawing before he starts drawing again. Merida frowns at the thought of Astrid, the girl who looked Hiccup over because he wasn't what a Viking should be in her eyes. The girl who never bothered to help Hiccup when he needed it.

 _But she's a Viking,_ _I'm a Scot._  
 _She's a shield-maiden_ _and I'm an archer princess._  
 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_ _and find that what you're looking for,_ _has been here the whole time!_

Merida stands up. She looks down at her new bow, tracing its curve. Merida looks back up to stare at Hiccup, completely missing Rapunzel's smile.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you!_  
 _Been here all along so why can't you see?!_  
 _You belong with me!_

Merida nods her head as she stomps on the ground like she was trying to prove a point.

 _Standing by and waiting at your side!_  
 _All this time how could you not know?!_  
 _Hiccup, you belong with me!_  
 _You belong with me!_

Merida watched as Hiccup looked at the sky in thought before he looks back at drawing. Rapunzel moves her hands to her chest at the strong emotion of love Merida was feeling towards Hiccup.

 _Oh, I remember you waking me up in the middle of the night!_  
 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_ _when you are about to cry!_  
 _And I know your favorite things a_ _nd you tell me about your dreams!_

Merida makes a fist as she remembers early on their way to see Markus. Merida frowns as she looks at Hiccup, love beginning to show itself in her eyes.

 _I think I know where you belong!_  
 _I think I know it's with me._

Merida points to herself and nods.

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
 _Been here all along so why can't you see._  
 _You belong with me._

Merida sits down in the grass, leaning against the fallen tree she was previously sitting on.

 _Standing by and waiting at your side!_  
 _All this time!_  
 _How could you not know?!_  
 _Hiccup, you belong with me!_

Merida watches as Hiccup smiles at his drawing, leaning back to admire it before lifting his hand to add some things to it. Rapunzel sits next to Merida, a smile on her face.

 _You belong with me!_  
 _You belong with me!_  
 _Have you ever thought just maybe?!_  
 _You belong with me!_

Merida closes her eyes, opening them when she feels Rapunzel's hand on her shoulder. Merida smiles at her before she looks at Hiccup again.

 _You belong with me._

Merida watches put his pencil away, nodding at his work and smiles at him.

"You got it bad," Rapunzel teases.

Merida scoffs and glares at Rapunzel. Merida puts her bow on the tree between her and tackles Rapunzel to the ground, tickling her.

"Ga! No! Merida," Rapunzel laughed.

Merida and Rapunzel laughed as they tickle each other.

Hiccup looks over at them, smiling when he sees them. He looks down at the picture he drew. It was Merida looking at her new bow in her hands, her excited and happy look as she tested the bowstring.

Suddenly, a hand grabs the drawing book, making Hiccup jump. Hiccup turns to Jack floating in the air, looking at the picture. Jack grins at Hiccup once he moves his eyes away from the picture.

"Say, it's this Merida," Jack smirks.

Hiccup shakes his head and narrows his eyes, jumping up.

"Yes, it is. Now give me it back!"

Jack laughs.

"Jamie, Eugene, Toothless, come take a look! Hiccup drew a picture of Merida!"

"Jack," Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack lifted the drawing book out of reach of Hiccup, floating a couple feet away and landed on the ground. Toothless, Eugene, and Jamie crowded around Jack to look at the picture Hiccup made of Merida.

However, since they were distracted, Hiccup was able to run forward and grab his drawing book, closing it and putting it back in his vest.

"Hiccup, can I ask you a question," Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked wary at Toothless and slowly nodded.

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Merida?"

Hiccup gasped, blushing a deep red.

"What the...I...why...Toothless!"

Toothless, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie laughed, looking at Hiccup with knowing eyes and big smiles.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I can't be in love. It's just...no. I love Merida like a sister and nothing else," Hiccup said.

The four boys raised their eyebrows at Hiccup. Hiccup shakes his head and turns away.

"No! Just, no," Hiccup exclaims.

Hiccup runs a hand through his hair and he sighs. He opens his mouth and starts to sing.

Hiccup-  
 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_ _I guess I've already won that.  
_ _I'm a man, not the worth the aggravation.  
_ _There's no way I'm in love and that's history._

Hiccup crossed his arms, kicking at a rock near his foot. Hiccup shook his head as Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene gave each other a look. Hiccup tosses a glare over his shoulder at the four of them.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _We don't think you're kidding!_  
 _She's the Earth and Autumn to ya!_  
 _You can keep it hidden, but Hiccup we can see right through ya!_

The four of them shook their heads. They gestured to the earth around them before they pointed at Hiccup.

Hiccup-  
 _(Oh, noooo…)_

Hiccup raised his hands to his head and shakes it.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Boy, there's no concealing it!_  
 _We know how you're feeling- who you're thinking of!_

The four of them shook their heads as they walk closer to Hiccup, pointing at Merida. Hiccup shakes his head and walks away.

Hiccup-  
 _No chance, no way!_  
 _It's not true!_  
 _No, no!_

Hiccup glares at them and shakes his head, swinging his arms out in an 'x'. Hiccup turns away from them and lifts his hand like he was dismissing what they were saying.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _You stare, you sigh, why deny it?_  
 _Uh-oh._

Toothless, Eugene, Jack and Jamie move to stand in front of Hiccup. They cross their arms while raising their eyebrows at Hiccup.

Hiccup-  
 _It just can't be!_  
 _I won't say I'm in love._

Hiccup points at them and shakes his head before walking away.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo._

Toothless, Eugene, Jack and Jamie look at each other and shrug.

Hiccup-  
 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson._  
 _It feels so good when you start out._  
 _My head is screaming, "Get a grip, boy"._

Hiccup lifts his hand towards his heart with a look of hurt. Hiccup closes his eyes tightly and lifts his hands to his head like his was trying to get something out of it.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _(Ahhh..!)_

Hiccup turns and glares at the four, making them go silent and turn away.

Hiccup-  
 _"You'll just end up with a major heartbreak."_  
 _Ohh..._

Hiccup turns away from them with his hands to his chest. Hiccup drops them as he moves away from the four boys.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling._  
 _Hiccup, we're not buying._  
 _Boy, we saw you hit the clouds._

They point at Hiccup. They shake their heads in disagreement. They upwards to the sky and the clouds.

Hiccup- _  
_ _(Oh, noooo…)_

Hiccup shakes his head in denial.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Face it like a grown up._  
 _When you're gonna own up t_ _hat you got, got, got it bad!_

Toothless and Eugene move in front of Hiccup, making him turn only to see Jack and Jamie in front of him.

Hiccup-  
 _Ohh!_  
 _No chance, no way!_  
 _It's not true!_  
 _No, no!_

Hiccup backs up and turns, pushing Toothless and Eugene out of his way so he could pass. Hiccup waves his arm to the side as he tosses a glare over his shoulder. Hiccup turns and stops, smiling when he sees Merida and Rapunzel checking out the bow Hiccup made.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Give up or give in._  
 _Check the grin, you're in love._

Jack, Jamie, and Eugene stand behind Hiccup as Toothless points out the smile on Hiccup's face.

Hiccup-  
 _This scene won't do!_  
 _I won't say I'm in love!_

Hiccup shakes his head and snaps out of it, turning his back to Merida and Rapunzel and walks away.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Your doing circles!_  
 _Read our lips; you're in love!  
Shoo-doo, shoo-doo._

The four boys move their pointer fingers in circles before they pointed to their lips.

Hiccup-  
 _You're way off base!_  
 _I won't say it!_

Hiccup turns and glares at them, shakes his head. Stops at the spot he was standing before he started singing.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _He won't say "in love"._

The four boys make their way over to Hiccup while they shake their heads.

Hiccup-  
 _Get off my case!_  
 _I won't say it!_

Hiccup waves his arms out in anger and sits down, crossing his arms and looks away from them.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _Hiccup, time to be proud.  
_ _It's okay, your in love._

The four boy's sit around Hiccup. They each put a hand on Hiccup's head, forcing his head to turn so his eyes landed on Merida.

Hiccup-  
 _Ohhhh._  
 _At least, in my mind, I can say I'm in love._

Hiccup smiles, looking at the other boys. Hiccup closes his eyes as he leans against Toothless, opening his eyes again to stare at Merida.

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene-  
 _(Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo.)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la.  
Haaa._

Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene let out a sigh of relief and high-five each other as they all give a smile of accomplishment.

It seems like new love is blooming.

* * *

 **At Pitches Lair**

There's a scream before there is a glass thrown. A group of Witches is shaking as they stare a Gothel, who's back is turned to them with her hood up.

"I don't believe any of you! You were told to kill the other seven, but leave Rapunzel alive. Her ability to reverse aging is the one thing that keeps me alive," Gothel shouts, her voice sounding old.

Gothel turns, pulling her hood down, revealing her old face and gray hair.

"Does this look like it's is taken care of?! Rapunzel's hair is cut so her ability to reverse aging is gone! I now have to drink potions to stay alive! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The Witches take Gothel order to heart and flee the room. Gothel growls and grumbles, turning to grab a potion. Opening it, she drinks its contents. After a couple seconds, the effects start to happen, reversing her age to a young woman again.

Gothel sighs.

"You're not the allow only one with a problem you know," Red Death says.

Red Death gets's up from her seat and walks toward Gothel. Mor'du watches from where he sits.

"Pitch has been sending his Nightmares to look for the black-haired, purple-eyed, girl who also escaped. But she vanished without a trace. It's like she wasn't even there," Red Death mentioned.

"She won't be a problem," Mor'du said.

Red Death and Gothel look at him with a look that said 'explain'.

"She has no place in the prophecy. She won't appear again. If she does, she may be immune to Pitch and his attacks, but she ain't immune to us," Mor'du said.

"Nicely said, Mor'du."

Mor'du gets up as Pitch enters the room.

"The girl is gone, no trace, however, we have more matters to tend to," Pitch said.

Pitch looks at Gothel, Mor'du, and Red Death.

"They're going to be heading for DunBroch next. Mor'du, it's your turn. Now leave, all of you," Pitch said.

Gothel and Mor'du leave the room, but before Red Death could, Pitch called out to her.

"Red Death."

Red Death stops, turning to look at Pitch.

"If Mor'du should fail in stopping the Big Seven in DunBroch, they will be heading to Berk next. Since I know you will fight, if you win or lose, make sure that the nightmare I sent the leader of the Big Seven, Hiccup, becomes a reality."

Red Death smiled.

"You don't need to ask. It will be a pleasure."

* * *

 **Me: I bet some of you squealed when I did this chapter.**

 **And Hiccup, RUN!**

 **But, knowing him, he's gonna run TOWARDS the danger instead away from it.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **'You Belong With Me' - Taylor Swift**

 **'I Won't Say I'm In Love' - Hercules**


	25. Guardian of Belief And Fun

**Me: I got a new game and I just had to play it.  
**

 **Final Fantasy XIII (13) is what it is called.**

 **It's a good game, great plot.** **Birthday and sleepover also happened. And then I had computer trouble.**

 **Okay, now that I said that, on with the story!**

 **Poll Results:  
Jamie - 66% 2 vote**  
 **Jack - 33% 1 vote**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go," Emily asked.

Emily was kneeling in front of her son, her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. Steve was behind her with Sophie in his arms. Behind Jamie, a couple feet away, Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene were watching.

"I have to, mom. It doesn't matter where I am or what I do, the Dark Four know that as long as I'm alive I'm a threat to them. They would do anything to take me down, regardless of my age. As long as the Dark Four are around, they will threaten the world and the future for everyone. I got to do something," Jamie said.

Emily smiled and hugged Jamie.

"My little baby boy is such a hero. I know you'll do me proud," Emily said.

Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, mom. I won't give up. Not again," Jamie promised.

Emily pulled away and stood up, raising her head to look at Jack. Jack raised his hands and smiled, nodding.

"I know. I watch over Jamie," Jack said.

Jamie walked over to Steve who kneeled down. Sophie reached out and hugged her brother. Jamie smiled and hugged her with one arm, reaching with the other to hug Steve, who hugged him back.

"See you later, Sophie. See you later, Dad."

Jamie pulled away and walked over to Jack. Jack smiled and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Time to go," Hiccup said.

Jamie waved to good-bye to his family as he walked away, following the others as they walked away. The Big Seven smile as they see people trying to rebuild their home. They waved to people who waved at them, laughing at Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake, who were jumping up and down waving at them.

Before long they reached the Lake which Jack died in. Jack stopped looking, at the lake with a blank expression on his face. Eugene looked back and once he saw Jack, stopped.

"Yeah, guys. Let's take a little break before we go any more, okay. I think Jack needs some time," Eugene said.

Taking one look at Jack's face, who seemed to not hear what Eugene said, had Hiccup, Toothless, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel in agreement. The five of them walked a little bit away to give Jack some space, but Eugene walked over to Jack to stand next to him.

"Hey, Jack," Eugene called out.

Jack didn't react to his name being called so Eugene reached over and poked Jack's shoulder. Jack, startled, jumped and looked at Eugene. Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"I called your name and you didn't react at all. Thought it would be okay if we stopped and gave you some time. You okay," Eugene asked.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it after nothing came out. Jack sighed and turned, staring at the lake. For about a minute, Jack collected his thoughts about what he wanted to say.

"We're going to have to go past the Spirit Grounds to leave. If the other spirits are there, which they probably are, I don't know what would happen. Pitch has been manipulating their fears to hurt me and they didn't even know it. I don't know what they will do or what they will say. Everything they felt for me was nothing but a tool for someone else," Jack explained.

Eugene was silent as he listened to Jack. Eugene snorted and looked down, shaking his head.

"Jack, I think you need to let go of this fear before it becomes to such. And if it isn't fear, then let this emotion go regardless before it starts to get any bigger. With what our lives are now, that will only be someone else's weapon," Eugene said.

Jack looked at Eugene as Eugene raised his head to stare at Jack. Eugene smiled and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, opening his mouth and beginning to sing.

Eugene-  
 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation._  
 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown._  
 _And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now._  
 _You were there impossibly alone._

Jack watched as Eugene walked towards the lake. Eugene turned his body so his left side was facing the lake and his right facing Jack. With his left hand, Eugene gestured towards the lake and with his right, pointed right at Jack. Jack couldn't help the flinch, but Eugene smiled at him.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_  
 _You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration!_  
 _And let it go, let it go._

Eugene looks at the lake. Eugene closes his eyes as a shudder goes through. Eugene drops his hands and turns back to Jack with open eyes, a smile on his face. Jack straiten up, listening to Eugene with wide eyes.

 _And in the burst of light that blinded every angel._  
 _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars._  
 _You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space._  
 _No one there to catch you in their arms._

Eugene walked forward to stand in front of Jack, placing a hand on Jack's chest where his heart is. Jack looks down and looks up sharply with wide eyes. Eugene nods and smiled. Eugene removes his hand from Jack's chest to trace his staff, the vessel of his power.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_  
 _You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration!_  
 _And let it go, let it go._

Jack turned his head to look at the wooden Shepard's stick he always carried around. Eugene takes a step back, using the hand tracing the staff to touch the side of Jack's head, making Jack look at him.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_  
 _You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration!_  
 _And let it go!_

Eugene drops his hand as looks Jack in the eyes. Eugene gave Jack a nod and a smile, crossing his arms. Jack looks down, closing his eyes.

 _Let it go!_  
 _Let it go!_  
 _Let it go!_  
 _Let it go!_

After a second, he opens his eyes, looking up at Eugene with a thankful smile.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_  
 _You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration!_  
 _And let it go, let it go!_

Eugene pointed to Jack's heart, raising his hand to touch Jack's forehead. Eugene waves his hand away, smiling as he finishes the song.

Jack smiles, chuckling before he starts laughing. Jack steps forward and wraps Eugene in a hug. Eugene makes a grunt at the sudden move before he smirks, hugging Jack back.

"You okay now," Eugene asked.

Jack chuckled and nodded, leaning away from the hug.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks, Eugene."

Eugene smiled before walking away. Jack watched Eugene walk away before looking at the lake again. Jack smiled and nodded. Jack looked up at the sky before turning, following Eugene to the others who were waiting. Hiccup looked up from where he was talking to Toothless to smile at Jack.

"You good now," Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Actually, I have a question I wanted to ask you, Hiccup. Mind coming over here," Jack asked.

Jack gestures behind him back at the lake. Hiccup looks surprised at the question before he nodded. Jack starts for the lake but seeing Rapunzel's concerned look at him made him paused. Jack smiled and made a snow heart blew it at her. The snow heart hit Rapunzel on the nose, making her laugh. Smiling at Rapunzel's laughter, Jack led Hiccup back over to the lake.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Jack," Hiccup asked.

Hiccup stopped beside Jack, looking at him. Jack sighs, looking at the lake.

"For so long, I was afraid of what the Spirits wanted me to be because that would mean giving up what made me who I am. I'm still afraid about that, but not so much anymore, thanks to Eugene," Jack explained.

"Who cares, Jack? Thanks to Toothless, and all of you, I see that I don't need to be what my tribe wants me to be. I can be my own person. Yes, I want to show my tribe and make them proud, but I don't want to give up what makes me, well, me. And you don't either. We may always feel this burn, but we can move on and turn that burn into a flame, all we need to do is ignite it," Hiccup said.

"Ironic as that is for me because I'm technically ice and snow," Jack snarked.

Hiccup laughs before he places a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Who cares about what they think? Let's show them what and who we can really be."

Jack smiles, nodding. Jack steps away from Hiccup, opening his mouth and starts to sing.

Jack-  
 _Everybody's always talking at me._  
 _Everybody's trying to get in my head._

Jack gives Hiccup a look, silently asking him to join in.

Hiccup-  
 _I wanna listen to my own heart talking._  
 _I need to count on myself instead._

Hiccup places a hand on his heart before making a fist with that hand.

Jack-  
 _Did you ever, lose yourself to get what you want?_

Jack gives a pointed look at Hiccup.

Hiccup-  
 _Did you ever, get on a ride, then wanna get off?_

Hiccup raises an eye at Jack.

Jack-  
 _Did you ever, push away the ones you should've held close?_

Jack looks away, glancing at the lake, before looking back at Hiccup.

Hiccup-  
 _Did you ever let go?_

Hiccup crossed his arms.

Jack-  
 _Did you ever not know?_

Jack placed his hands on his hips.

Both-  
 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am._  
 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan._  
 _Will I find what I lost?  
_ _You know you can-_

Hiccup and Jack smiled and grabbed each other's hand, pulling each other closer, letting go and spinning around each other. Turning to each other again, they beamed.

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on me._

Jack and Hiccup gave each other a high-five. Jack gestures to himself.

Both-  
 _I wanna make it right, that is the way._  
 _To turn my life around, today is the day._  
 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

Hiccup and Jack gave each other a smile as they wink at each other, crossing their arms. Hiccup and Jack gestured to themselves with their thumb.

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup nodded at Jack, to which Jack nodded back. Hiccup waves to Jack, telling him to continue singing.

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._  
 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

Jack pointed to his heart before pointing to his head.

Hiccup-  
 _Should I question every move I make?_  
 _With all I've lost, my heart is breaking._

Hiccup brought a hand to his head, dropping his hand after a second.

Jack-  
 _I don't wanna make the same mistake._  
 _Did you ever, doubt your dream will ever come true?_

Jack shook his head. Jack looked at Hiccup with a sad smile. Hiccup nodded and mirrored Jack's smile.

Hiccup-  
 _Did you ever, blame the world and never blame you?_  
 _I will never, try to live a lie again._

Hiccup looks up at the sky with a glare. Hiccup looks down again with a fist clutched.

Jack-  
 _I don't wanna win this game i_ _f I can't play it my way._

Jack shook his head and pointed to himself, his sad smile turning into a happy smirk. Hiccups smirked at Jack.

Both- _  
I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am.  
_ _(Who I am)  
_ _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan.  
_ _(That's my plan)  
_ _Will I find what I lost? You know you can.  
_ _(You know you can-)_

Hiccup and Jack stomped their foot. Jack and Hiccup pointed at each other. Both of them nodded at each other.

Hiccup- _  
Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on me._

Hiccup and Jack spin again, this time ending up back to back. They glanced at each other over their shoulders. Hiccup gestured to himself.

Both-  
 _I wanna make it right, that is the way._  
 _To turn my life around, today is the day._  
 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

They look away from each other to spin away again. Jack and Hiccup kept dancing around each other, finally stopping facing each other.

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup and Jack give each other a sharp nod.

Both-  
 _Hold, hold up, give me room to think._  
 _Bring it on down._  
 _Gotta work on my swing._  
 _Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up._

Jack and Hiccup held their hands out like they were telling someone to stop. Jack and Hiccup looked up at the sky, watching the clouds.

 _It's no good at all to see yourself a_ _nd not recognize your face._  
 _Out on my own, it's such a scary place._  
 _The answers are all inside of me._  
 _All I gotta do is believe._

Hiccup and Jack look down at the frozen lake. Little daisies started to grow around Hiccup's feet as Jack placed one of his bare feet on the lake, an extra sheet of ice covering the lake. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, a determined look and smile growing on their faces.

 _I'm not gonna stop._  
 _Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot._  
 _That's who I am, that is my plan._  
 _Will I end up on top?  
You can-_

Hiccup and Jack shook their heads. They made a fist with their hands and fist-pumped each other before spinning around each other. Stopping on opposite sides they were on before, they raised a hand to the sky.

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Once again, the two went back to back. Glancing over their shoulders at each other, they smiled.

Both-  
 _You can bet on it, bet on it_  
 _Bet on it, bet on it._

They took a step away from the other and turned, staring at each other. They nodded.

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way._  
 _To turn my life around, today is the day._  
 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

Hiccup and Jack closed their eyes. They placed a hand on their hearts. Jack and Hiccup opened their eyes.

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Jack-  
 _Bet on it._

Hiccup-  
 _Bet on it._

Both-  
 _(You can bet on me)_

Hiccup and Jack smiled and chuckled. They gave each a high-five, nodding to each other.

"We'll prove to them that we are better then they thought we were," Hiccup said.

Jack nodded.

"Think you're ready to go back to Berk yet? And Toothless as well," Jack asked.

Hiccup looked thoughtful before he gave a wince.

"No. Not yet. We will, just, not yet. I don't know," Hiccup said.

Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder in comfort and understanding. Hiccup smiles, patting the hand on his shoulder before he backs up. Hiccup starts walking away, towards the others.

"Come on. Time to go. You ready?"

Jack nods, following Hiccup.

* * *

"This is surprising," Merida said.

"I really didn't expect them to be waiting for us," Rapunzel said.

Spirits were standing and all their eyes were Big Seven. However, their glaze tended to slip onto Jack more so than the others. Movement happened in the crowd of Spirits. Finally, the crowd parted, revealing April, Snow, and Fire.

Jack narrowed his eyes as the three of them walked up to him. The three Spirits looked nervous, fiddling with their fingers, biting their lips, and looking anywhere but Jack. Finally, April sighed, looking Jack in the eyes.

"We're sorry."

Jack gasped, his eyes going wide.

"If we knew Pitch was manipulating our fear of Jokul Frosti to fear you, we wouldn't have done what we did! We hurt you so much and you didn't deserve it! We could have turned you into another Jokul Frosti because of our actions. We're so sorry," April spoke.

Jack looked at her. There was regret in her eyes, guilt too. In fact, as he looked, he saw it in all their eyes. Jack turned to Rapunzel, who had a hand on her chest with tears falling from her face from the emotions she was feeling. She looked at him and nodded.

Jack smirked, looking back at April.

"I see your regret and guilt in all of your eyes. I forgive you. Just don't treat another Spirit this way."

Mouths opened in shock, the Spirits started at him. Jack chuckled and raised a hand. A snowball appeared in his hand.

"Have fun," Jack said.

Jack blew the snowflake, the snowflake hitting April on the nose. April gasped before started laughing. Jack started laughing so, raising his staff in the air, firing a blast of snow. As it started to snow, the Spirits started to laugh as they got with snowballs and snowflakes.

"Jack, your one of kind," Toothless said.

Toothless nudged Jack, making the Winter Spirit look back at him.

"Thanks. You are too. All of you," Jack said.

Jamie hugged Jack around his waist, making the Jack look down at him. Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. However, before Jack could say something, he and Jamie gasped in shock. Jack's eyes flashed blue while Jamie's flashed white. Jack and Jamie clutched their chest as they looked in front of them, seeing nothing but mirror images of themselves.

Past Jamie took a step forward.

"You overcame your greatest challenge and fear," Past Jamie said.

Past Jack chuckled, "Title time."

Past Jamie tossed Past Jack a smile before he continued speaking.

"Jamie, Spirit of Light; Guardian of Belief," Past Jamie said.

"Jack, Spirit of Wind and Winter; Guardian of Fun," Past Jack said.

They vanished and Jack and Jamie blinked their eyes, the glow fading. Looking at their friends, they noticed that they were being held up by them. Smiling to let the others know they were okay, Jack and Jamie slowly stood on their own again.

"So," Hiccup asked.

"Later," Jack said.

Nodding, Hiccup smiled as he watched Rapunzel fret over Jack and Jamie. Eugene and Merida had their hands to their mouths, trying not to laugh at the looks Jack and Jamie were giving as Rapunzel checked them over.

"So, where to next? We need to decide," Toothless said.

At once, Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, looking uncomfortable. Toothless mirrored Hiccup's expression. They did not want to go back to their homes yet; they were not ready. Merida bit her lip, looking conflicted before sighing.

"Let's go to Dunbroach next," Merida said.

They looked at Merida, shock in their eyes.

"You sure," Rapunzel asked.

Merida nodded.

"Yes, I can't keep running and the longer I wait, the more I don't want to go back. I have to face my mother and I have to face the other Clans. Besides, Hiccup and Toothless don't really look ready," Merida explained.

Toothless and Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks, Merida," the two said.

"Well, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the faster we can do this," Jamie said.

Glancing at the Spirits who were having fun, the Big Seven went on their way so Merida can awaken her power.

* * *

 **Me: It took me so long to get this chapter done!**

 **I was out of my mind trying to find ways to get it done!**

 **At least it was done, finally.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **Linkin Park - 'Iridescent'  
** **Zac Efron - 'Bet On It' (Show sucks. Song doesn't)**

 **See ya guy's next time.**


End file.
